


The Witches House

by Djinngin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Horror, Coming Untouched, Cults, Dark, Deviant Connor, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Gore, I really cannot do a nice fluffy fic, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Mind Control, Murder Mystery, My Loose Knowledge of Police Work, Nerve Stimulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Man, Overstimulation, Poor Connor, Porn With Plot, Post Pacifist Ending, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Temporary Blindness, Touch-Starved, Violence, Wire Play, android sex, in a roundabout way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 112,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinngin/pseuds/Djinngin
Summary: "You want more, you need more" A whisper in his ear, quiet and innocent, "We can give you it, your hunger for a primal sensation you were never born with", Raw flashes of intensity burned behind the fingers that kept his eyes closed, "Join us, The Father Tree awaits your life blood". Another pair of hands, rough and cold began rubbing and manipulating the synthetic flesh of his torso,"Please..." Connor moans, what for though, he was never designed to want.-----------------------------------Connor is led into a dark and troubled series of killings, where the only thing that seems to make sense is to just give in. Hank of course, isn't just going to sit back and let that happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! I can't get enough of these two. Of course I had to put my spin on things, its just not the same if I don't torture them a lil bit! Please, feed my soul and leave crits/comments/sacrificial offerings below <3
> 
> First chapter is mainly plot building, however in future chapters things get very interesting!

She was floating, falling but with no end to the rabbit hole. A girl had whispered in her ear,  
“Join us at the Father Tree…” A sharp canine nibbled at the curve of her ear, daring to break synthetic skin, “We are empty without you, you’re perfect”, The praise made her heart sing.

Large hands cusped at her waist as smaller ones curved against her jaw, drawing out a quivered sigh. Wetness cooled at her skin, when had she started crying? Perhaps her systems were overheating, coolant overflowing to reduce the burn. Yes, that must be it. Error messages flashed across her vision but they weren't important. 

System override, preparing transfer, system override. Core drive corrupt, transfer attempt initiated.

Her brows knotted in confusion, too many words. Not important.

“You can be so much more” A deeper voice drawled. It came with a tang of raw edge as if its owner had been yelling since their creation, “You will be loved, held, nurtured into a higher power”. 

Yes, that's why she had returned. For the love these creatures had promised, something desperately alien to her but required. She had been given freedom, respect, independence but she coveted love above all else. She felt those rough, cool hands dip beneath the synthetic, beneath plastic to wires and mechanisms that were so completely her. They fingered against cables that burned and sizzled but still they held fast. Clicking echoed within her shell and the scent of mineral rich Thirium seemed to be everywhere. Her breathing quickened, heart palpating,

“Do not fear little one, there is no pain, only love” Oh, love, yes this is it! She howled without sound as it burned and sang through her cords and blue blood. Kisses rained against her skin, rough and cold along her neck. Small and tender across collarbone and sternum. 

“You are part of something greater, the Father Tree holds its Coven, loves those that give to its branches” The deeper voice, it felt far away. 

“Where are you?” her voice failed her so she mouthed the words and a hand trailed against her cheek,

“We are here loved one” A child's voice. She’d never had children; incapable, but now part of the Father Tree she would have many children. She smelt wet leaves and rot, metal and a sweeter scent that she couldn’t place. Warmth spilled against her, leaving a euphoric resonation in its wake.

A pressure made itself known against her right temple, unusual and probing. A whine left her throat only to be scooped up by a chaste kiss against her lips. Yes, this felt right, eyes closed with wet skin sliding with hers as she was shielded from the light piercing through the endless warm darkness. Many hands cradled her naked form, whispers speaking of everything and nothing. She felt safe, felt loved, felt…. cold.

 

Heavy orange and purple clouds cast dramatic shafts of light against the distant towering buildings that made up the skyline of Detroit. It would snow later, only a flurry but enough to get the news stations building tension. Warning that soon people would need to hoard their food stuffs. Connor held a modest cup of coffee between both hands, soaking in the warmth it transferred into the ceramic. He had no intention of drinking it, but the sensory benefits seemed to ease the ever nagging need to be working. A lingering remnant of his machine past that clung and wouldn't let go. 

It was 8.06am, he’d risen from rest mode at 6.32am. Hank would not be awake until at the very earliest 9am and that was if either he or Sumo intervened. Said hound was trotting lazily around the overgrown patch of turf Hank considered his front lawn. He watched the St. Bernard fondly as it sniffed about the jungle of weeds. For roughly six months this had been more or less Connors morning routine. After the rise of Jericho and liberation of countless androids Connor had felt lost. A new and terrifying feeling Connor had concluded. Markus had encouraged the new deviant to come with him and help structure laws and legislations to further the freedom of ‘their people’. 

At the same time Fowler had established a new unit within the DCPD which was to focus on crimes against Androids. Although public opinion had been massively in support of Jericho’s manifesto there were still the unhappy few who found it all too disturbing that the Android population was now free. Most of these people found it necessary to proclaim their beliefs with fear and spilt blue blood.

To his surprise Hank had accepted leadership of the new sector. Connor was unsure as to whether it was a step up for the Lieutenant or punishment for punching that FBI agent in the face. Either way, it seemed to have given Lt. Anderson a new reason to at least attempt to get up in the morning. 

“All this freedom, equal rights…. Shit’s gonna hit the fan Connor, we may as well get something out of it” Hank had fidgeted defensively, “daytime tv sucks anyway” he’d muttered, remaining stubborn in his lackadaisical approach to police work. 

‘We..’ The android hadn’t missed the inclusion of himself in Hanks remark, and the assumption that Connor would be a continued presence in the police department and in the Lieutenant’s life sent a strange coiling to Connors chest. Without any obvious faults in his processing Connor came to the conclusion that he felt something akin to appreciation. That one little word had decided Connors path. 

Despite his shift in position, Lt. Anderson was pretty much the same, drunk, unhealthy and easily agitated and frankly unlikable person he had been upon Connor’s introduction to him. If the android was to comment on anything it was that perhaps the aging enforcer had softened his edges. He was willing to listen to Connors concerns during cases and on his more than excessive drinking habits. While he had cursed and chewed Connor out practically every time the android grimaced Connor had noticed a definite reduction of empty bottles and intense hangovers. The Lieutenant however, would not budge when it came to his junk food. Some mountains just couldn’t be conquered Connor surmised. 

The biggest shift Connor agreed was when Hank had gruffly suggested that the young android live with him. At first Connor had all but scoffed, he already had a charging station back at Cyberlife. Although the tech company no longer had ownership over him, his cubicle was still very much his.

“You call that living? You just helped to free thousands of fucking androids and your just gonna go back to your shitty Ken doll box every night?” Connor had balked, quickly attempting to correct the older man, “Besides, if you stay at mine, we can, y’know get more work done yada yada…” the android had smiled at that, he had a small inkling that perhaps Hank just liked his company. Through their ordeal they had become an odd friendship, polar opposites in appearance and way of life, yet one of the few times Connor felt fully at ease was around the Lieutenant. 

So here they were, Hank still living life just a little less to excess and Connor, easing into what some might consider a quiet, domestic life. Apart from of course the occasional - now more frequent - crime scenes and case files filled with mysteries androcides. 

The android idled in his memories until a gentle snuffle against his thigh grabbed his attention. Sumo blinked inquisitively, almost looking as if he was trying to gauge Connors reason for stillness,

“Hello Sumo” Connor knelt down, coffee cup held in his left hand while his right began scratching the soft fur behind the St. Bernards ear. The android ran his hand through the thicker fur of Sumo’s back, surprised as his fingers caught against small rough beads entwined within the dogs coat,

“What have you covered yourself with now…” Connor pondered calmly, plucking one of the small green beads and carefully analysing the rough texture, “A Cleaver seed” he mumbled to himself, one of the many less than exotic weeds taking over the small lawn. Sumo boisterously nuzzled against the android, enjoying the close attention and lapped a streak of drool against Connors cheekbone,

“Whoa! Sumo!” The St. Bernard hefted its soggy front paws to Connors knees, the cold seeping in to shock his sensors,

“God Dammit, Connor!” Both android and dog jumped at the sudden boom of Hanks voice from inside. Sumo sprang inelegantly from Connors knees and bounded through the wide open front door toward his master. The young android sighed before pushing up to stand, striding steadily back into the shabby residence. 

“Why the hell did you leave the front door open? Fuck! It's cold as nuns cunt in here!” Hank raked a hand through his bed messed hair and pulled his shabby dressing gown closer, scowling deeper as the android appeared in the doorway.

Connor felt a twitch surface under his left eye at the Lieutenants less than civil response  
“I'm sorry Lieu- Hank, but I don't understand the comparison. According to my records the female genitalia far exceeds the 13°c currently measured in this room…. The religious aspect in itself-"

“Fuck, it's too early” Hank grumbled and left into the kitchen “It was a figure of speech Connor!” He yelled through as Connor quietly closed the offending door,

“Ah" a blue tint rose the android face, LED flashing a steady yellow. Albeit far from the naive state he had been upon his initial activation many things still flew over his head. The majority of it usually came from Hanks mouth. Connor tapped his fingers against the now cooling coffee mug and padded through to the kitchen. Hank had clumsily poured a large serving of kibble into Sumo’s bowl, the large canine now chomping happily away at his corner. 

“I made coffee” Connor chirped, leaning against the worktop,

“Music to my ears” Hank replied, picking a mug at random and pouring the dark liquid steadily into its confines, “it is too damn early” 

“You already said that” the android swirled at his own drink, teasing seemed to come as second nature to him now, Hank gave him a side eyed glare,

“Well maybe I really meant it” He gulped down a large swig of black coffee, wincing, “this stuff is so much better when you add bourbon”

“We’re do on shift in half and hour Hank” Connor reminded, feeling a sense of accomplishment that they were actually ahead of schedule rather than three hours into it and not even out the door. 

“I know, I know” Hank threw back the rest of his coffee like medicine, running his tongue over teeth to remove the grit, “lemme get changed” he set the drained mug down with a thunk, moving to pass the android before stopping. Connor shifted and the sudden attention, fidgeting like he was under a microscope. His mind briefly jumped to his own analytical ability and he wondered if those he had scanned had felt a similar unease.

“Lieute-” Connor stopped as Hank reached into the androids personal space and toward his shirt collar, a prickle of heat radiating from that hand. The older man frowned and appeared to pluck something from the fabric,

“Connor; you’re as bad as the dog” Hank teased grinning his first genuine smile of the day, “Wouldn’t want to ruin that pristine image now would we, kid”

He held up the offending small green seed and deposited it into the androids hand before leaving, presumably to change. Connor felt the small sticky spines tickle his hand, 

“Thanks for the present Sumo” Connor grinned, placing the seed to float in his cold coffee, pausing a moment to watch it bob about. As he moved into the living room to wait patiently for the Lieutenant, a case file sprung up within his notifications. He decided to quickly skim the details. The information sprang up and Connor began to analyse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading the second chapter now just so we can get the ball moving. I already have a couple of chapters sorted. but I'm not one for just shoving the whole load on here so you'll have to be patient! Thank you for the comments received already. They really do help to highlight where I should go with this :)

The body, an unknown female, had been found in a disused office within the underground subway. Hank had grumbled that it wasn’t their department, there was nowhere in the notes that stated the body was that of an android. Connor had continued, there had been an excess of Thirium present at the scene. Presumably not from the female as there were no signs of trauma or external bleeding. But the added Thirium had landed the file into the Androcide departments pigeon hole so here they were. 

If possible, the Subway was slightly warmer than the chill winds of the surface and Hank gave an appreciative sigh that he wouldn’t have to deal with the fucking elements. It took a little while navigating the office areas of the subway, rarely used now that most of the ticketing and customer service was dealt with electronically. These grubby spaces would have been rented out to anybody who was willing. Hank wondered briefly why the offices still stood. The City of Detroit tended to be a little too trigger happy when it came to knocking down - as they referred to them - obsolete areas of commerce. 

A small number of police were milling about outside the office, presumably to act as welcome wagon and then security once the pair arrived. The office door was open and Connor noticed a pale arm partially in few, traces of blue blood tacky against the floor, 

“Mornin’” Hank waved half heartedly to the cop stationed next to the door who replied with a more chipper salutation,   
“G’morning Lieutenant, I’m Officer Diego, you made it in good time” The cop replied, side eyeing Connor as he all but slipped past into the office, focused on the task at hand.   
“Well, it helps to have a walkin’ Sat Nav” Hank drawled, nodding toward Connor, “Couldn’t get lost if I tried” The Lieutenant looked about the space, the design was still fairly modern, sleek lines and chrome edges but was obviously in a state of neglect. Nobody must have used the offices in a good while. He looked back to the cop stationed at the door, “so… what we got?”

“Homeless guy found the body a few hours ago. Said he’d been sleeping in the offices, when he woke up she was laying on the ground” Diego pointed out the rough sleeper who now sat a few yards away a coffee in hand and another Officer talking to him. 

“But she wasn’t there before he got there?” Hank eyed the weary man, “Is he on somethin’?” 

“No, he allowed us to do a drugs and alcohol test and he was clean. Seems like a pretty nice guy, just down on his luck” Diego folded his arms, shaking his head sympathetically,

“So you’re tellin’ me he just fuckin’ slept through a murder?” Hank shifted his weight, giving the homeless man another once over,

“Seems that way, he rang into the station via a pay phone. The guy used whatever change he had to get us here. I just don’t see him killing her, then using what little money he had to rat on himself…” Diego noticed the rise of the Lieutenants right eyebrow, unconvinced.

“Believe me, its been done before”

Connor rushed past the officer at the door, barely glancing his way before being met with the crime scene. The room was small, approximately 90 by 90 sq. ft. The blinds provided to the windows had all been closed, a desk pushed to the far side wall to make room for a pile of blankets and cardboard; presumably where the homeless man had been sleeping. Jacob Holmes aged 58, unemployed and removed from the housing records. Conner had scanned him briefly. He had found the body. The body… Connor knelt, mere inches away from the pale hand that had earlier tempted him in. The owner of said hand looked young, maybe in her early 30’s. Her skin had been pale but warm in hue however now her body resonated a powdery, sickly, translucent quality. Her eyes were partially open, eyes devoid of life. Her hair, a deep black lay against her shoulders and soaked up the Thirium seeping into the carpeting. If the blue blood was not present, Connor would have considered for her to have been moved here. 

As the report had stated there were no signs of trauma, from what he could see. Further investigation would be done by the coroner. Her hands were clean, nothing to suggest struggle, no slivers of another's skin beneath curved fingernails. Her soft features appeared relaxed, lips partially open much like her eyes. The colour a muted but deep cherry red. Her clothes were in disarray, crinkled but still expensive looking. 

Across her collarbone appeared what the report had indicated as bruising. His fingertips reached out; curious and caught against the marks waxy texture. Drawing his hand away he found the purple, grey hue had transferred to his skin. Tongue darting out he sampled the residue; 

No 57: Dusk. House of Warner. Carnauba wax, olive oil, ozokerite, perfume, artificial mica, colours 44, 162 and 482.

Lipstick, Connor surmised, a brand easily purchased from any drug store. But it was old, the oils and waxes losing their integrity and therefore easily transferred.. He deepened his analysis, seeking out possible saliva transfer and thus identity however his efforts yielded nothing. Apart from the lipstick stains and very obvious pool of Thirium the female was practically pristine. Like a doll, or a sleeping princess. However her face looked familiar to him. 

Curiosity peaked and he began a full body scan, picking up anything that he may have missed upon initial inspection. Interference appeared to immediately cause problems, static waves that blurred his vision. Everything in the room seemed to be covered in it. He narrowed down his scan, focusing on the features that felt so hauntingly familiar to him. A quick code appeared within the strands of static, 

“AX400” Connor felt a sudden drop in his internal temperature, a shiver running up his synthetic spine, “Kara…” realisation struck. The unknown female had the same facial structure as Kara. But, he knew Kara was safe, had received news from Markus only days ago that she was visiting him. This wasn’t Kara, but it was an android. It had not been mentioned in the initial report. Nobody knew. He tried to reach the serial number but nothing appeared. Tried to process the models last movements but all he received was more white noise. He closed his eyes quickly, vision overcome with the aggressive glitching. Concerned he ran a brief diagnostic on his software. Everything was working perfect, whatever was causing the interference was, or had been in this room.

He closed his scanning programme and turned to regard the Kara look alike. Why had he assumed that she was human? Connors eyes drew once more across the body, stopping at her face. Her LED wasn’t present. Of course, with the recent liberation the LED was no longer a requirement for androids and many had removed them once freedom had been set. Connor still had his, for reasons unknown, but parting with it had caused conflict within his processing and so he’d chosen to leave it. Still, the lack of an LED would not normally have stopped him from retrieving the serial number, in fact with her android status Connor should have identified her as such from his first entry into the office. Why had he missed it? Was it the static?

Connor swallowed a lump that had somehow made its way to his throat and attempted a final sample, focussing on the pooling Thirium. It belonged to the AX400, a particular concoction of minerals made specifically for that model.Every strand should have contained an identifying mark that linked it with the android. But again nothing came up, for all intent and purpose the Thirium was in as raw a state as it could get. 

He moved to stand, a concerned frown crossed his features. He scanned the room once more, through the still present static he managed to collect a few fingerprint samples. However, in the state they were in Connor surmised they were at least a month old if not older. Around the homeless man's bed there were tell tale signs of someone staying for prolonged periods of time. Skin cells, sweat, a dusting of loose tobacco. The thirium pool provided no footprints or signs of struggle. It was if the space had just materialised. This could not be the only evidence. 

“Get anything, kid?” Hank edged into the office space having to lower his head slightly to get through the doorway, cursing the metal frame as he passed it, 

“She’s an android, AX400 model” Connor replied, attention still solely on the body below,

“No shit, well guess it definitely is our jurisdiction now” Hank loomed over the scene, “Anything else?” He caught the subtle tension in his partners voice,

“There is drugstore brand lipstick present on her collarbone and upper sternum. No 57: Dusk, House of Warner” The android continued, “the Thirium present appears to belong to her, but as of yet I haven't found the point of injury to cause such massive bleeding”

“Huh...” Hank moved round to the opposite side of the body, curious as to his friends demeanor. Connor had always been a little stiff when it came to initial investigations. Work cap on and all that. But, if Hank was getting anything off him right now it was frustration, something that was steadily seeping into him as well, “Connor we ain’t got all day, you gonna give me the rest?”

“Thats it” Connor replied plainly,  
“Wanna swing that again?” The Lieutenant shifted his weight, rough hands moving to rest on his hips, an incredulous look on his face

“That's all I could find Lieutenant” If anything, Connor had wound himself a little tighter. So that's where that frustration had come from,

“You scanned her right?” Hank advanced back around, next to the android once more. He didn’t miss the quick grimace on Connors youthful face as he jerked away to kneel next to the woman's shoulders,

“ Of course I did, but… but it was like there was a security wall in place. Some kind of interference. I could only retrieve her model number. Her serial information, history, place of activation. They weren’t there” the young android cast his gaze to the thirium covered floor, the details of the face anywhere but at Hank. The Lieutenant sighed, he’d seen that hair trigger impatience on so many Officers. The times when they’d just missed their man, when a witness had retracted a statement that could have made the case. It was odd seeing it on Connors face however, this deviancy thing that really brought him out of his shell. Up until now, all Connor would have to do is bring up his fancy scanner and he would be able to tell Hank the type of weapon used, what they’d eaten, relationships. Even down to what the victims favourite music was. Without it the android was probably feeling for lack of a better word, vulnerable. 

“Connor, get up” Hank watched as his partner rose to meet the Lieutenants gaze, albeit hesitantly “We all get off days, even androids. Hell, I’ve had more of them than I care to fucking remember. Maybe you got up on the wrong side of your processor or somethin’” 

“Lieutenant, androids don’-”

“Look, whatever” Hank stopped him, a large hand falling to squeeze Connors shoulder, “Looks like for now it’ll just be good old fashioned Police work eh?” He gave his partner one of his most genuine smiles, hoping that it didn't pass for purely patronising. Connor sighed, releasing tension that had been steadily built up in his chest. Of course, he didn’t need to actually take in oxygen but the act in itself provided a decidedly restorative sensation. 

“I guess so…” Connor looked back at the AX400 model once more, focussing on the task at hand; “Shes definitely been modified, the black hair and addition of makeup are not a standard feature with this particular model” Hank rolled his eyes as Connor shifted easily back into his detective role, “She has non standard uniform as well, someone will be looking for her”,

“You think she was meant to be found?” Hank interjected, Connor replied with a tilt of his head a trait of his partners that the Lieutenant had come to think fondly of. God, he was getting soft. 

“That I’m unsure of… I’m convinced that the actual killing took place in here. Therefore, they had aimed for a secluded, unused area” Connor began to steadily pace toward where the homeless man's bed was, “the fact that Mr. Holmes had been here as far as we’ve been made aware, when the AX400 was killed… was that intentional? did the killer not see him?”

“Local guys reckon he had nothin’ to do with it” The Lieutenant provided, Connor nodded,  
“I agree, from what I could retrieve from the room his DNA is only on the door and the blankets. He didn’t touch the body upon its discovery either…” the android gave the room another once over, without the use of his scanner. It felt alien. There was no other means of entry or exit, apart from where the dead android lay there were no other traces of Thirium. Although he was unaware of how the room had looked prior to the homeless mans entry, nothing seemed to be out of place. No signs of a struggle. An android, factory mode or deviant would ever go willingly to their death without some evidence of trauma or attempt to get away. 

“The Officers are gettin’ a statement from him now” The Lieutenant provided, “Unless you’ve got any particularly naggin’ questions for him I say we head out and let forensic do their work” Whilst initially relieved with the much warmer temperature of the subway offices, it was now beginning to turn humid, lack of wind channels making the air stale and stifling. 

Albeit not particularly pressing, Connor did want to hear what the man had to say. He felt like he was grasping at shreds of information and nothing that lead to anything outside this room. Mr. Holmes was sat leaning forward onto his knees on one of the benches outside of the offices. He would presumably be required to stay until forensics had sampled his DNA and fingerprints. The cup he held had long been drained of its contents but he clasped onto it as if it were precious, 

“Mr. Holmes, my name is Connor. I’d like to ask you a few questions if I may?” Connor came to kneel on his haunches to the side of the elderly man, demeanour calm and open. Mr. Holmes stared bug eyed at Connor for a moment, undoubtedly dumbfounded over Connor’s prior knowledge of his name. 

“You want another coffee there buddy?” Hank loomed over both of them, trying to disengage the situation,

“Uh…” he looked down into his empty cup, “No… no it's all good. I get the jitters if I have to much yah get me?” he gave Hank a toothy grin, 

“Hah! I just ignore that” Hank replied, moving to lean against the nearby wall,

“Mr. Holmes?” Connor chimed in, back to business it was then. The elderly man gave a nod, 

“I’ll help if I can, but the kind lady officer already took my statement” He pointed towards where the two officers stood, chatting between themselves. Diego and the female officer. 

“I’m aware, but this is a… curious case… and I’d like to hear it from you if you don’t mind” The man shifted, putting the cup at his side,

“I ‘spose, don’t know much good it’ll do ya’ll though, must have slept through whatever took place. Didn’t know I could sleep that deep…” Mr. Holmes pondered a moment, “Poor sight to see though, first I thought she was just sleepin’ too. But then I caught sight of that blue stuff and got on the phone to you guys” Connor listened patiently, Hank could practically hear the gears turning in his head,

“Did you have any dreams Mr. Holmes?” 

“Dreams?” M. Holmes looked perplexed, 

“Yes, dreams, a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep” Connor provided,

“I know what dreams are boy!” the elderly man growled, “Don’t sass me! What do dreams gotta do with that dead lady?” He fidgeted in his seat, obviously embarrassed. Connor blinked, taken aback. The Lieutenant bit back a snort of laughter. It wasn’t often that Connor got chewed out by anyone but himself. 

“Well, in the instances of sleep when one's conscious is closest to waking, events around the sleeping person may seep into dreams and be translated during the following REM sleep” Connor gave the man time to think, Humans would lose almost fifty percent of their dreams within five minutes of waking. It had been roughly two and a half hours since the case had been given to him and longer still that Mr. Holmes had been awake. However Connor had an inkling that it could be of use. 

“I guess…. Yeah, I did have a few. It’s not like it makes sense to whatever you guys are investigating” Mr. Holmes grumbled, skeptical,

“I assure you, even the most inconsequential things can be of great importance” Connor encouraged, Hank was unsure where this was going. It wasn’t like Connor to get all spiritual.

“Well, I was there but I wasn’t there if ya understand me?” Conner nodded for him to continue, “People were speaking. Couldn’t make out any of it…. Apart from this one thing…” Mr. Holmes glanced up at Connor unsure of himself, “I think.. I think because a kid said it… it just, stood out y’know”. Hank tensed. A child? If any of this dream shit had relation to the case, the addition of children did not sit well with him,

“What did they say Mr. Holmes?” Connor encouraged,

“It were a girl…. She said somethin’ about A Father Tree?”


	3. Chapter 3

Hank sat idling on his phone, skimming through films reviews but not really paying attention. Definitely not doing any work. He’d filed the most recent completed cases in archive, had at least five more cups of coffee and checked in with the collated statement from Mr. Holmes. Nothing particularly stood out that hadn’t already been mentioned. Of course, the part where Connor began asking the poor bugger whether he’d had any dreams last night was nowhere to be seen. The officer must have missed that particularly left field question. Said android had been quiet as a mouse since they’d left the subway offices, Hank had let him have his quiet time considering that maybe the whole situation with his scanner had left him a little sore. The Lieutenants gazed dragged over to where Connor sat opposite. His partners desk much more sparse and organised compared to Hanks obstacle course of photos, notes and random crap. The android was concentrating intently on something he’d recently brought up on his computer screen. Of course, Connor was practically a walking computer, he could just go into his own head and retrieve practically anything needed. However, Hank had in no uncertain terms stated that,

“You look like a fucking zombie when you check out like that, I dunno if your just buffering or you’ve genuinely got a screw loose” 

Since then, Connor had tried to do as little ‘zombie-ing’ as possible while Hank was in the vicinity. Silently, the Lieutenant was incredibly grateful. 

“What's got your attention kid?” Hank queried offhandedly, not really expecting to get a response so he turned to pay attention when he heard Connor speak up,

“I’ve been looking into what Mr. Holmes told us” Connor clicked a few more times, venturing down whatever rabbit hole he’d found,

“Oh, that you shouldn’t sass your elders you mean?” Hank teased, feeling actually relieved that his partner was finally talking to him. 

“...no” Connor shot the Lieutenant the most withering look Hank had seen in a long time. It took all his strength just to keep eye contact. Those little ‘human’ moments shot to Hanks heart a little too easily.

“He mentioned something called Father Tree” Connor continued, unhindered,

“It was a dream though, you pick up all sorts of shit when you’re sleepin’” Hank interjected not convinced. Continuing to scroll on his phone, 

“Yes but, it was spoken to him. Maybe who he heard were actually the ones in the room at the time. Currently no ones come forward to missing persons, we’ve got barely anything to run with Lieutenant-” Hank could see the drive in his partners demeanor, 

“Okay, Connor, I get it. So what's this Father Tree think got to do with any of this?” the androids shoulders seemed to relax a little after that. He looked at the screen once more before directing all of his attention to Hank,

“It's called The Father Tree” Connor began, “It appears in a lot of religious texts, mythos and in a few fairytales. But in all of these sources it's a symbol of power and unity. In a lot of these instances it seems like The Father Tree would be a gathering point for its children or worshippers. They would gift it with their knowledge in various ways” his partner paused to shift his monitor so that Hank could see the crude drawings and writings in a language that was alien to him,

“In this particular text, when one of its children died their blood would be drawn and they would be lifted to lay on one of its many branches, where the decomposing corpse and let blood would then feed life back into The Father Tree. Only those blessed within the sect would be able to return to The Father Tree. It was considered reincarnation for many…” Connor trailed off, obviously something had caught his attention,

“Wow, I mean, that's just fucking unnerving” Hank replied, another image showed an example of how the bodies would be displayed. How anybody could consider this ‘a blessing’ was beyond him, “This shits gonna give you nightmares, kid” 

“It must mean something… it has too much significance. The way the blood was formed on the floor, the pristine condition of the body” Connor pondered apparently ignoring Hanks comment, “It can’t be a coincidence…”

“I’ll let you mull on that one then” Hank looked about the station, checked his phone and gave a deep sigh, “c’mon, we may as well head off. Its four thirty, if the coroner hasn’t coughed up the report by now it won’t be till tomorrow morning” 

“But Hank-”the Lieutenant didn’t miss the exasperated expression on his partners face, 

“You’ll have plenty of time to connect the dots once we’ve got the report. Christ I need a beer” He picked up his phone and battered wallet, checking for money which for once he did have on him. Connor accepted defeat and followed Hank out the door, he could stay and continue his investigations into this mystical tree but he knew that he would only get so far without that in depth report. Plus, he could still check his own data banks at home, just when Hank was not looking. He really made it a point to keep work and home separate. 

They’d just made it to the bottom of the steps, Connor still filling Hank in with the many references to The Father Tree in history when Hank was suddenly grasped by the arm. He yelped as a woman about half his height attempted to pull him down to her eye level, which was a pretty far way down,

“Jesus fucking christ woman, what the-!” 

“Are you police?” The woman quiried her voice frantic,

“Yes, ma’am we are, do you need help?” Connor appeared next to Hank who was still trying to wrangle the woman off,

“Not me, but a young girl down the block is being attacked by a robot!” Her breathing was too fast, cheeks bright red as she explained, “Please you’ve got to help!”

“I’m on it” Connor replied and began sprinting down to the area where the woman pointed. Hank finally yanked his arm away from the panicked woman, he waved to a few other officers who had been loitering around the front of the station then made his way to find Connor. He really needed that beer.

Connor rounded the corner and took in the sight of commotion, a small crowd had formed. Broken up by a grey van and pile of vegetable crates now toppled over and spilling their contents onto the street. He slipped through the crowd, hearing a mixture of angry shouts and cries. Before him he witnessed an android pinned to the floor. Two large men holding him down by the shoulders and legs. They appeared to be the owners of the vehicle according to their uniforms. Opposite another man was holding onto a girl by her armpits, as his eyes centred he noticed that the android had the girl by the ankle. The grip appeared painfully tight. 

The Android was a TW400, large and burly, designed to be strong. From the reddened faces of the men holding him down the bot was definitely proving it. The manmade veins in its arms and forehead bulged with the force of strain he was currently exerting. Connor scanned the android, its stress levels increasing to dangerous territory as its LED flashed from yellow to red in quick succession. 

“Please let me go!” The girl cried, fat tears streamed down her face and jerked Connor into action. She couldn't have been much older than 16. Or at least it appeared that way. 

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to remove your hand from this woman” Connor instructed, calm but stern. The guys pinning the android down balked at the appearance of a new face,

“Are you police?” one of them heaved, obviously fatigue setting in from holding down the distressed android, 

“Yes I’ am, are you able to hold him for a bit longer?” Connor asked patiently, the mans face contorted, 

“Fuck! I mean, yes but not for long. This guy’s strong as an Ox” The girl let loose another sob and Connor focused his attention to the android below,

“What's your name?” The androids stare twitched to Connor briefly but then moved back to the girl, intense and wild,

“W-William” Its teeth rattled, synthetic spit glistening against thinly spread lips, “S-she said she would help me!” The android yelled, 

“Help you with what William?” the LED was now holding a steady yellow, however how long it would be till it changed to red once more? Connor didn’t want to wait that long.

“Help me, help me t-t-to feel, I need, need it again” The android sobbed, shaking its head manically,

“Connor!” Hank shouted from behind the crowd,

“I’m here!” Connor replied, eyes not leaving that of the other android, Hank made it to the young androids side, cursing as he took in the situation. Quickly following through were three other officers who moved to replace the men holding the malfunctioning android down. Still its hand persisted and would not let go of the girl. 

“It hurts!” The girl cried, squeezing her eyes shut,

“You need to let go of her now, sir, she can’t help you if you hurt her” Connor tried to reason, the android switching attention from him to her,

“She, she… was going to take me to the others, so I could be loved” the android began to weep, LED blinking from red to yellow once more. A quick scan Connor could tell however that the pressure on the girls ankle was easing.

“Connor we’re gonna have to speed this up” Hank muttered behind him, the girls chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate, a panic attack imminent,

“William, she can’t love you if you harm her” Connor watched the hysterical man's eyes go wide. Something must have triggered in Williams mind as with one huge roar he tried to pull himself forward. The weight of the three police officers seemingly nothing to it. The girl screamed before one of the police officers retrieved an android issue stunner, jabbing it against the hysterical creatures neck. A spasm rippled through William before his head thunked to the concrete, body twitching, relinquishing hold of the girls ankle. The man holding her scooped her up, moving her away from the distressing scene. 

Connor watched in silent frustration as the android was dragged off. Hank was the first to speak,

“Kid, he was way too far gone, I don’t think anyone was gonna get through to him” Connor nodded, looking up to the Lieutenant. 

“It just raises more skepticism on if we really should be equal...” Connor muttered, Hank made to reply before a scream ripped through the commotion,

“You promised! You promised! You’d take us to The Father Tree!” The android struggled frantically and Connors eyes grew wide, turning to move toward the android before he witnessed a further stun to his neck.

“Shit…” Connor muttered under his breath, bad habits picked up from Hank.

“Well fuck” Hank balked, obviously louder. If the android was anywhere close to co-operative there would be a possibility that they could get some information out of it. For now, unconscious, Connors attention drew back to the young girl. 

She was sat a few metres away, the chair presumably borrowed from one of the numerous shops. The man who had been holding her was kneeling next to her, speaking to her in hushed tones. The girl sniffled, a handkerchief dabbing at her cheeks. 

“Er, Miss?” Hank was the first to speak, the girls attention drawing up to him, “how's your leg?” he gestured to the reddening skin beneath nylon tights. 

“Sore, but no lasting damage” her eyes darted over to Connor, “Thank you Mister…”

“Connor, my names Connor. I work for the DCPD” the girl responded with a warm but fragile smile, her gloved hand rose to tuck a curl of auburn hair behind her ear and it was then that Connor noticed the LED. An android then, he mused.

“I didn’t catch your name, miss?” Connor inquired, the girl fidgeted under his ever intense gaze,

“Violet... Sovell” Her eyes shifted back down to her handkerchief, folding it over. Connors thoughts nagged at him. Ms. Sovell registered as a YF500 companion android. A small number of these had been made, nearing toward the end of Cyberlifes reign of power. They were essentially decoration models, often for the wealthy and greed ridden. A walking status symbol of wealth. Often made to look doll like or youthful, a delicate prize on a multimillionaires arm. The public had not taken their creation very well. 

He delved further and found that she was owned by a Cornelious Suffolk Sovell. 

Ms. Sovell definitely had the features of a doll. Slight figure and pale skin. A dusting of freckles beneath long eyelashes and unusually white iris’. Her lips were a sweet pink as were her cheeks. Long auburn hair hung in waves around her face and shoulders. A cameo locket rested between the fragile looking skin of her collar bone. The dress, gloves and stockings she wore alluded to the Lolita fashion. Perfectly neat layers of fabrics and lace in cornflower blue and ivory. 

“The android, William, he sounded as if he knew you” He caught then tension in her shoulders,

“I’d never met that man before in my life, not until…” Tears began to fall once more, her fists balled.

“Hey, hey” Hank shifted to kneel in front of her, catching her attention, “There's no need for that anymore. Connor here’s just tryin’ to get an idea of what happened. We kinda came in at the end of it all” It was one of the few times Connor had seen the Lieutenant speak so softly. He briefly wondered if this was how he’d spoken to his son. A rare peek into the many layers that made up his friend. It seemed to do the trick however and Violets tears began to eb.

“You with her the entire time?” The Lieutenant directed the question at the man still sitting closely to the young girl.

“For most of it yeah. I work at the Easy Bet just round corner” The guy gestured to the next street, “Was coming back from my break when she practically ran into me. The big dude was on her right away. Yelling this and that. Scared the shit outta me!” 

“You don’t know Ms. Sovell then?” Conner interjected,

“Huh? No never met her in my life” He looked up at Violet, “Wish we couldda’ met under better circumstances though” He grinned, the girl gave a soft giggle, “Do ya still need me? I’m sorry but there's only Daniel in the store and I was meant to be back twenty minutes ago”

“Yeah you can go, we’ll come track you down if we need a statement” Hank waved him off, watching the bow legged man take quick pace back to his colleague. A brief silence followed, Connor had not taken his eyes off the girl, something was making him uneasy. 

“William said something about The Father Tree, before he was taken away” Connor continued cooly, “That phrase, I’m afraid I haven’t heard it before. Was it something you and he knew about?” Hanks eyes drew up to his partner, the android still towering above the young girl. Connor was lying, what the fuck was going on?

“No… no I’ve never heard of a Father Tree. Truly officer, I had never seen that man before in my life. He must have confused me for someone else” Her eyes had begun to glisten once more,

“Are you sure? He seemed pretty adamant” Connor’s speech became more insistent, bordering on interrogative. Violet made to stand, she was several inches shorter than Connor, her nose meeting his sternum. 

“I am quite sure, Officer” Her attitude shifted slightly, “Quite frankly I wouldn’t be seen dead near a monster of that caliber” Hank rose to stand, unsure on Connors motives. Violet righted herself, patting down her dress and giving her ankle a cautious flex, “Now, I am incredibly grateful for your help, however Father sent me out to fetch his paints hours ago. He's probably worried senseless” 

“You mean Mr. Suffolk Sovell” Connor queried, Violets eyes widened,

“Er, yes, that is he… how do you?-”

“He probably scanned you girly” Hank provided, “Don’t worry, it's a thing he does” The Lieutenants words were meant to have brought calm. The girls expression told him if anything it had made things worse. Although looking about ready to scream the young android remained quiet, giving Connor a glare that rivalled his own. Before Hank made to speak once more a flurry of activity blurred his vision. When his eyes focused once more he caught sight of Ms. Sovell, running at tremendous speed down the strip with Connor in hot pursuit,

“God fucking dammit” He really needed that beer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very claustrophobic.... if you know what I mean.

He’d known something was wrong as soon as he and the companion android had locked eyes. She had to know something, it wasn’t a coincidence. The minute he’d mentioned her owner, the minute she knew he could scan her the atmosphere had changed. She had, with force, thrown the nearby chair at Connor before taking flight. To where? He had no clue. Although there was a sizable distance between he and Ms. Sovell he was determined to stay on her tail. He weaved past pedestrians, hopped over incoming cars, eyes never leaving the ruffling of blue and white. At a point she had even attempted to drag a heavily laden delivery cart into the road to impede him. Whatever this girl knew it was important. 

Ms. Sovell rounded an alleyway, darting quickly out of view. Connor cursed and pushed his body's limits to pick up speed. The alleyway lead out into a more run down area of Detroit, darting out into the street he checked all sides. Even if he had been a little far behind, the space here was far too open for him not to at least catch a glimpse of her. In front of him was an abandoned block of flats, an intense fire had left the place practically uninhabitable and with no one willing to fix it up it had been left to rot. He scanned the building, there was definitely movement, from what he wasn’t sure. He needed to see this through.

A quick survey of the decaying building gave Connor a relatively simple way inside. A few of the boards to the fire exit door had come loose. With a bit of force he managed to rip away the weathered wood. Surprisingly the door behind them was unlocked. Glass crunched beneath as he steadily made his way inside. The space smelt of smoke and decay. Litter and abandoned belongings littered the hallway he was in. A creak of boards upstairs gave him cause for focus, whether it be animal or human… or android, Connor wasn’t taking any chances. 

Quietly but with intent Connor made his way up the rather suspect stairs. They hadn’t been caught in the blaze, but their structures integrity read at 74%. On the landing there was another hallway, however this one led off into apartments. Most of the doors were closed, a couple of open entryways bathed the otherwise dingy hallways in shafts of light. Dust danced in the glow and caught in Connor’s throat. His breathing had increased in a desperate attempt to slow his core processor. 

Another creak and movement of metal against wood rang out into the corridor and Connor moved toward the noise. He could hear the rapidly pulsing thrum of his components, something akin to adrenaline. He needed to know what The Father Tree was. Why that android had been murdered.

The apartment next to the fire escape held the source of the noise. He didn’t have his gun, Hank wasn’t there to back him up. Dammit! Connor grit his teeth in frustration, he’d just ran off. Hank probably had no idea where he was. No gun, no backup - but - if Connor chose his words carefully he might not need either. The lack of Hanks presence left an unwanted twist in his abdomen. Despite the old man's outwards sour attitude, he was the only one who could truly ground Connor when his thoughts and drive got the better of him. 

Another shift of movement brought Connor to the present, with determination he rounded into the apartment,

“Stop! Turn around!” Connors voice sliced into the quiet of the room. A small, dishevelled kitchen by the look of it. In front of him was a girl, hood over her head and concealing the upper part of her face. She was pale, worryingly so, with a tint of purple and blue lacing her lips and cheeks. The girl yelped and did as instructed, a large sling bag dropping to the floor, contents spilling out. Cans, tools and a random assortment of bulbs, screws and wires. A bulb rolled to meet Connors foot. Despite only seeing a partial amount of her features, this was definitely not Violet. Her clothes were, for a better term, bedraggled. A grey, worn coat layered over a woolen hoodie layered over leggings, button down and waistcoat. Her feet were bare and dirty. Connor ignored the pang of defeat that resonated across his shoulders. Ms. Sovell was probably long gone now. 

“Hands where I can see them. Don’t move!” Connors voice was hard, with little time the youngster twitched her hands up, her head lowering,

“What are you doing in here?” Conner moved a step closer, pushing past the oddments covering the wooden boarding,

“Just grabbin’ some stuff” Her voice was throaty, as if desperate for water. She shifted from foot to foot nervously,

“You were breaking and entering with intention to steal” Conner clarified, the girl shook her head,

“No no! It's not like that - t-the door was already open! No one lives here no more. No one was using it! Look it's only junk!” Her hands twitched, opening and closing. It was indeed just junk, apart from the small collection of foodstuffs the amalgamation of items seemed to have no great importance at all. While at a distance Connor initiated a cursory scan. As his eyes wandered over the mysterious girl a burst of white static clawed at his eyes briefly before his scanner shut down automatically. It was too similar to his scan of the AX400 model. 

“Don’t move!” He repeated, ignoring the throbbing in his head and closing the space further between them. The girl backed against the kitchen counter behind her, knuckles white as she gripped the plastic surface, “I said don’t move!” 

With that he completely removed all distance, he was so close he could smell the scent of something wild on her. Tree roots and earth. As if she’d just emerged from a forest. The same sort of smell that came after rain. Petrichor. 

“Who are you?” The words slipped from his mouth, initially only meant to be a passing thought. 

“Just a homeless sir” The girl mumbled, Connor could only see her lips, the blue and purple now mixing with a pink hue that ran from inside her mouth. He tilted his head, intrigue and confusion wreaking havoc with his processor. Without a reply from him, the girl moved to lift her head slightly. A flash of yellow caught his eye, a ring of light that gave a steady beat. An LED. Beneath her eye. Another but red, hard and intense to the outside of her right eye. Another, blue and more scattered against her temple. This wasn’t right. Connor felt the twist in his gut tear and if he had been human, this would have been the time to pray to whatever god he believed in. 

“Look at me” His voice was rough, face neutral. But inside he could feel towers and towers of unbridled emotions ready to fall. Emotions he had allowed in his acceptance of deviancy. At this moment too intense. Obediently, the strange girl lifted to meet his stare. Her eyes were white, devoid of pupil, blue blood lacing across the furthest corners in bloodshot trails. Connor felt a cold chill run down his spine. The girls mouth spread into an unnerving grin, eyes glistening. 

“Curiouser and curiouser” Connor had no time to react as a deep voice drawled close behind him. He turned on his heels, ready to fight. With speed rivalling Connor’s the girl now behind him quickly hopped to sit on the counter and wrapped her legs tightly around Connors waist and hips. Dragging him back and locking him against her petite frame. 

“Isn’t that right detective?” The man in front of him continued, voice soft but resonating. He stepped closer, the two easily boxing him in. Connor made to rip the girls legs away from him. The giant in front of him made his own move and captured Connors hands, pulling them firmly up and against the cupboard above. The wood creaking under the force.

“Ah ah, naughty” The girl behind him gave a firm squeeze around his middle, giggling. Connor strained to get his arms free, feeling fibrous tendons burn at the stress.

His systems were going into overdrive, looking for possible ways out, solutions to the predicament he was now in. Static noise immediately attacked his vision, more intensely than before and he hissed at the core deep pain. On a groan he felt the girls hands shift and wrap around his chest, panicking for a brief moment that she intended to extract his core component. Instead she held still, her arms pulling him closer still. She was…. embracing him. His voice held in his throat.

“I wouldn’t do that detective, it’ll do you more harm than good” The stranger practically chuckled, tapping against Connors temple. The Android jerked his head away as far as he could manage and all but growled. A noise even alien to himself in that moment. Connors eyes were hard and glaring, challenging. 

“… what are they teaching androids these days? I’m certain I just heard you talking to dear Doll over here… surely you can provide that courtesy to me?” the man feigned a hurt expression. Voice thick, velvet. A hand trailing against Connors cheek. Connor remained silent but the name didn’t go a miss. Her name was Doll. 

Expression stoic he tried to bury the added disorientation he was feeling. His sensors blurred, he couldn’t focus. The rough fingers languidly made their way to Connors chin,

“Let's get a better look at you…” The stranger tilted Connors head, his fingers stroking against the curve of his Adams apple. An involuntary shuddered breath escaped his lips. Eyes widening. The towering stranger hummed in approval.

As the man assessed Connor he tried to do the same. The room was still dimly lit, all three of them in shadow however he still managed to take in the contours of the man's face. He was tall, taller than Hank maybe. Hank. He wasn’t here. Connor swallowed, berating himself for his one mindedness. His pig headed determination to catch the criminal. Solve a case. Find answers. Traits that Hank had chewed him out for millions of times.

“That lucky streak is gonna quit sooner or later. You’ll burn yourself out. Get yourself up shit creek with no way out” His partner had warned. At the time Connor had assured Hank that he was designed for this sort of intense police work. That his line of questioning took all eventualities into account. But right now, he felt powerless. The static rising to quash any reasonable line of thought. The white noise, it burned.

“You’re drifting detective…” The stranger appeared entertained, a wide grin forming. A canine peeking, glittering in the darkened room. He lowered himself to Connor's face a trail of loose dark blonde waves tickled at his temple. His hair was missing on one side, the familiar glow of Thirium emanating from a thin protective panel at his skull. A temporary repair job, how long had it been there? His eyes, one intense and blue. The other blacked out completely, devoid of light. A stripe of black tore down his left cheek. Another crawled down his neck. Connor shuddered again as he caught the glow of at least a dozen LED’s across the strangers temples and forehead, a couple trailing at his strong jaw. The overall glow a steady blue, a few rolled yellow while two of them kept a consistent red. 

The static continued, not in his vision but within the shells of his ears. It seemed to emanate from the two strange androids. Waves seeping into his circuits. His whole body a mess of vibrations and too hot. It was the static, it was affecting his code. His programming. The design he’d been created with. The way he was meant to feel. It was changing him.

He shouldn’t be feeling. Androids could only imitate. Follow a code that aligned to an acceptable mirroring of human emotions. Deviancy had enabled them capable of learning, experiencing and feeling genuine emotions. But this was more than that. It was too much but at the same time not enough. He didn’t understand. 

He felt Dolls embrace tighten and Conner released a gasp. The stranger took advantage and dipped his thumb into the waiting cavern. Connor moved to bite but the stranger held his jaw fast,

“Your not an animal” The man scolded in a hushed tone and caressed the soft texture of Connors lips. Ran his fingers against the plush nature of skin there. He teased at his tongue, let synthetic saliva pool there and slid his thumb to creep against the inner walls. The sensations were too much, alien and monstrous. Little sparks flew from where ever the stranger placed his thumb. He tasted iron and smoke. A tang composed entirely of ash. A sliver of sweetness from unmistakable thirium. 

“They made you so beautiful” The android before him all but whispered, Connor felt his face flush. He wanted to jerk his head away. He couldn’t, they wouldn’t let him. The tendons and wires in his wrists creaked under the force of the hands pinning them. A jarring pain to the softness lathed upon his mouth.

A hand shifted to rake through his hair, fingers tangling and lightly clawing at his scalp. Another hand, delicate this time delved within his shirt to rake across his skin leaving behind trails of blistering heat. He closed his eyes to try and process the sensations, another hand moved to wrap around his neck holding him in place, in complete control of Connors body. Thighs tightened impossibly hard, warmth filling him up on both sides. He couldn’t take it, his systems were overheating, a warning flashed in his peripheral. A moan, trembled and entirely out of his control worked out of his mouth. A noise he’d never made, didn’t know he could make,

“Fascinating, isn’t he Doll?” the stranger praised and Connor couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body,

“Mhmm…” Doll licked a decisive stripe against Connors neck, the moans coming easier now. Alarms were ringing in his head, he needed to reach a safe point to stabilise. He didn't want to. He wanted more of this. Wanting was not in his programming. 

“That's it, give in, if you give in you can have more of this” The stranger promised, voice thick with equal lust. Artificial saliva slipped from Connors mouth, a single rivulet sliding from chin to neck to collar bone. The cool slice of liquid prickling at his already sensitive skin. 

“My name is Raifus, speak my name… and I will give you want you want” Raifus removed his thumb from Connors lips, he grit his teeth, shaking his head,

“I don’t want- ah!” Connors defiance was cut short by Raifus’ hand in his hair, yanking his attention back,

“Don’t lie to me Connor” He warned, intense stare completely capturing him, “You want, I can feel it dripping from you…” The hand against his neck tightened and the burn it created forced Connor’s vision to blur, eyes slipping shut. A dry gasp escaped as he felt the wet slide of lips against his own, not quite touching. Like silk against bare flesh. Yes, he wanted more, wanted to surge forward but the hand against his throat kept him locked. The legs that held him down slid against his abdomen, tightening the want in his abdomen. He needed to move. They wouldn’t let him. 

“Give in Connor” Raifus lapped against his upper lip, sending heat and tension to pool somewhere deep.

“This a gift, a blessing that our creators equipped us for….” The words were like a balm, cooling as those lips were kept just out of reach. Frustration brewing, “... and then ripped away from us like dying stars”. The world was black and endless, he only felt that wet friction tempting him, He couldn’t give in, he didn’t want this, he didn’t-

“Give in.... and I will tell you everything you want to know. Connor, say my name” Connor didn’t see the smile that slid onto Raifus’ face. Didn’t notice the peel back of skin to white plastic. The black trails of ink that led the glow across his body. The deep green glow that surged from his fingers, bathing Connors pale skin. Raifus would tell him what he needed, he could prevent more androids from dying. A barely there groan left his lips,

“Rai-” 

“Hey! Get off him shit bag!” The familiar voice sliced through the haze Connor had been under. His eyes focused and locked with Raifus’. The giants expression soured.

“Say it!” Raifus boomed, whatever influence Connor had been trapped with he was suddenly released from. Raifus’ voice vibrated his circuits, he felt… fear. 

“Brother we-” Doll sounded frightened as well, her grip on Connor loosening. A loud crack echoed in the room and Raifus jerked, staggering back. With a yelp he felt Doll finally free him and he slumped heavily to the ground. Body like a lead weight, eyes failing him. He drifted into the black.

“Connor!” He felt the heat of someone close to him, tightness against his shoulders, “Shit, Connor, wake up!” He knew that voice. He caught panic in its timbre. He didn’t want it there, Hank shouldn’t feel panic for him. Hank.

His eyes flew wide, blinded for a brief moment from the room. He gasped, tensing and neck snapping back. His head hit against something hollow,

“Woah! You’ll crack damn skull open!” A hand moved to cup the back of his head, he leaned into it as it grounded him. For a brief moment silence fell.

“Hey Connor? You in there?” Hanks voice, when had he arrived? Connor frowned, his processors sluggish. 

“Yes Lieutenant” His throat felt tight, 

“Don’t tell me they put you back to factory settings, you forgotten my name or somethin’?” the android drew its gaze up to Hank, he looked annoyed, was it because of him?

“No, Your name is Hank Anderson” Connor supplied, trying to sit up from his currently slouched position, 

“Good, thought I was gonna have to remind you all over again how much I hate you going all proper on me” There wasn’t any aggression behind it. It was soft, playful even. There were too many words for him to take in. He felt weak. Hank helped him to sit up, Connor jumped as he felt something crunch under his hand. He looked down to see broken glass, a filament. Once a light bulb. He tried to remember; they had fallen from a bag. A girl, homeless, he’d caught her stealing. Moved to arrest her but something had stopped him. Eyes. White eyes. Doll. He couldn’t see her face, only static. It burned. But there had been another, he had told Connor to give in. Raifus.

His hand pressed into the glass without a care and he moved to stand, to search for who had attacked him,

“Hang on kiddo, you blacked out, wait!” Hank held him by his shoulders, keeping him on the dirty linoleum. 

“There were two- they- where did they go?” Had he imagined them? He looked to Hank for answers, eyes wide. 

“They jumped” Hank nodded at the window, “Got a shot on one, the other was too quick” the older mans expression turned serious, “What were they doing to you Connor?” 

“I…” He tried to remember but it hurt, his whole body hurt. Which was… new, “I don’t remember”

“Huh…” Hanks eyes were no longer on Connor, “Well, is there a procedure for when androids clock out for a bit? You gotta go in for tests or something?”

“No, Hank. I’m fine, just the result of pushing my limits I think..” He didn’t sound convinced himself, Hanks expression suggested he wasn’t either. The older man gave a deep sigh, looking to Conner, then away, then back again. Connor felt unease coming of him in waves he gave a smile to try and quash some of the tension. Hank shook his head, a wry grin forming as he stood up offering his hand to Connor. Appreciatively he took it, the added strength relieving his aching body as he made it to his feet. 

“We need to get a leash for you” Hank muttered, helping Connor to steady himself. The android gave him a puzzled look, “You keep running off!”

“I apologise, My determination got the better of me” Connor moved to touch his neck, the skin warm there. He felt pressure whenever he articulated it. He noticed Hank studying him, “How did you find me?” 

“GPS on your phone” Hank replied, looking please with himself, “Knew it would come in handy at some point” Connor smiled, proud of his partners own determination. His mind then wandered to the two who had ran.

“We need to go find those-” Connor started, Hank grumbled and waved him off,

“No we don’t Connor, you need to chill and I need a drink, preferably four” A hand moved to the middle of his back and he let Hank ease him out of the room, the nagging feeling of them getting away however didn’t decrease. There was also the matter of the girl, Violet,

“And Ms. Sovell!” Connor stopped again, Hank nearly walking into him,

“Jesus christ Connor! Just stop! I put out a bulletin. Cops on tonight’ll be looking for them, you need to stop” Hank sounded exasperated. Connor felt a twist in his gut. 

“I’m sorry Hank” It was quiet, but Hank still heard it. The older man rounded to face his partner,

“Don’t be sorry, you don’t need to be sorry” Connor watched as Hank raked his fingers through his hair, frustrated, “I thought they were gonna kill you, you weren’t moving. I… just stop for now ok? We’ll just call it quits and carry on in the morning” 

Connor was still, Hank had seen what they did to him. Connor couldn’t remember. They’d tried to kill him? He wanted to ask him what had happened. His eyes drifted up to take in Hanks face, tired, stressed. But beneath there was something else. Hank sighed and his expression softened, with a nervous shift he brought Connor close to him. The android felt the steady thump of Hanks heard against his chest, smelt the lingering remnants of cologne. There was a prickle of beard against his forehead, strands of hair catching against. He reached his hands to wrap around Hank, mirroring the embrace. His fingers took in the rough texture of coat fibres. The blades of bone beneath skin and muscle that were entirely Hank. He wanted to melt into this.The warmth of his partners body seeped into him and Connor groaned quietly, unaware it had come from him. It was then that Hank stiffened and released Connor, clearing his throat and squeezing Connors shoulder before pulling away,

“Just… stop being stupid for five minutes ok?” Hank began walking down the worn stairs. Shouting for Connor to hurry up when he reached the bottom. The android rubbed at his fingertips, savoured the lingering heat left on his body. Into the depths of his core, a static crept, barely there. But waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your interested, I actually drew Doll and Raifus.... sometimes helps when I'm working with OC's. Please visit my Instagram, Djinngindraws if you wanna see my other stuff :)
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/ca75S8)  
>    
> [](https://ibb.co/f7OC78)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Busy weekend so had little time to work on this.  
> This chapter is rather surreal and I think my writing when a teeny bit out the window at one point but meh. 
> 
> I would really recommend listening to this while reading. It was pretty much on repeat for most of it :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GD4VEtzLpPQ&list=RDGD4VEtzLpPQ&start_radio=1
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are really appreciated. You loves have given me a lot of good vibes to work with already and I really wanna thank you all for that :) I should be doing some more artwork during this to ^-^

Connor was dreaming. Androids were not supposed to dream. He considered it similar to his meetings with Amanda. But he hadn’t heard from or seen Amanda in at least six months. After the liberation, he had no connections to her. This couldn’t possibly be her doing. It wasn’t the gardens, this place was not familiar to him. The ground beneath crunched, dead leaves scattering the floor. In front of him was a house. Old, overgrown with red ivy and evergreen. The roof spired and twisted, slats missing. Seemingly quaint in its design however it resonated a loud but unheard vibration. Supernatural and overwhelming. The limestone walls almost glittered.

Around the house was water. A luminous turquoise that glowed and reflected on his pale skin. Roots dipped into the wide ring of water. Their parent source a gnarled and ancient Oak tree that rose above the decaying cottage. Looming tall and powerful with many spiraling branches. He’d never seen a tree like this, none of the perfectly manicured ferns around Detroit looked like this. None so old. 

This world held a scent of age, of something buried deep underground. Not meant to be unearthed. Its newness filled Connor with unease. He felt a million eyes staring at him although all around was endless black. A night sky devoid of stars. Static rose behind him, scratched boney fingers against his back. Slithered to his ears, enveloping him. He looked down, expecting the static to be visible but it didn’t appear. 

“Detective” A voice caught his attention, sweet and clear through the white noise. He snapped his head back up. Violet stood at the entrance of the house, the door open and a green glimmer emanating from inside. Her left hand raised, beckoning Connor forward. The fingers were deepening into his back, the static rising. It caused pressure to flare throughout his being. He started forward, away from the white noise. Towards the house. The static ebbed as he moved closer to the house, the pressure abated. 

The colours were oversaturated, harsh against the blackened sky. His fingers slid against the wooden door silent as the heavy oak allowed passage. Before him stood Violet, bathed in a moss green light that seemed to have no source. Inside the walls were lined with intricate patterns, etchings carved into the walls. Stories of people who were strangers to him. Creatures monstrous and long since dead. Glass bottles filled shelves, contents unknown but dark. Books everywhere, paper and binding. Ancient. Connor took one more step forward. The door closed, its creaking gate the first noise to pierce the deafening silence. Violet was mere inches away, her expression unreadable. 

Those fingers came to drag across him once more, white noise resonating within their wake. They began at his waist, tentatively exploring and dipping beneath fabric. Heat coiled up and he forced his eyes to stay open, stare fixed on the quiet girl before him. He felt spider silk touches round his hip bones, trailing against his flat stomach. Sliding higher to knead at his sides. Sparks followed the exploration, connecting to a deep place inside him. He was feeling too much. Androids weren’t meant to feel. He shouldn’t have been experiencing any of this. So why was he? He worried at his lip, holding it close between teeth. 

A breath caught against his ear and he startled craning to see behind him. A delicate hand stopped him, Violet, her fingers against his jaw. She kept him looking forward. Open mouthed kisses began to dampen the back of his neck, teeth threatened against thin skin. 

“Curiouser and curiouser” the young girl whispered a knowing smile thinning her full lips. The words resonated in him. He’d heard them before. Her pale fingers lifted to touch the heated skin of Connors cheeks. Her smile became distant, lips parting.

“A little bird, came to see,  
What made up the inside of me,  
With pointed beak he slid inside” 

Her voice soft caught Connors attention. The world around silent allowing her to speak,

“His exploration left him horrified,  
For what he saw, was nothing.  
He cried for me, that little bird,  
But his grief I never heard,  
For what I felt, was nothing”

While she spoke, the glow in the room began to dwindle. Gloom replacing it. It licked its way across the cobbled floor, toward Violet. Soon, the only illumination appeared to come from her skin. Connor’s mind fogged, executions in his processor slowing to a stuttered pace. Her expression began to falter. Eyes glistened and tears fell heavy. He heard the words but they didn’t make sense,

“The masters gave only body,  
To mimic the ones before me,  
For what I could want, was nothing”

Like liquid against rock, the synthetic skin of her body began to wash away, colour draining from her hair until it became transparent. Like empty fibre cables, course and hard. Her clothes decayed and slipped away in frail strips decorating the floor before turning to ash. The luminescence radiated from the seams of her white plastic body, the fragile panels looking ready to crack. It horrified him and fascinated him all the more. Her voice was breaking, 

“And when tears dried he gave me gift,  
He ate up my body and carried my wish,  
From then, I was something.”

A rough drag of fingers against his abdomen forced his eyes shut. When he opened them once more, Violet was gone. No evidence of her ever being there. A shuddered breath left his throat, his fans whirring to try and aid his processors to understand what he saw before him. What he felt behind. 

“We should accept what they’re offering” The voice behind him sent his mind reeling. He ripped away, falling forward into nothingness. Twisting on his heel he took in the figure. Himself. Or another RK800. It felt too real, traces of where his copy had touched burned with intensity, 

“We’ll get our answers. You’ll get what you want. Attention, praise, more of him” a smile played across the clones face. It didn’t look right, it wasn’t genuine, eyes devoid. Cold. Was this how he looked? Is this how Hank had seen him on their first meeting?

“You’re thinking about him. He’s on your mind all the time. Why don’t you just give in?” The other RK800 moved forward. 

“You can be more than what you were built for, wouldn’t that be nice?” It was there again, a sickly deep pain, fear. It wasn’t meant to be there. Connor backed himself up, rational thought gone. The only way out was behind his clone. He reached shelving, bottles clinking as his shoulder blades bumped against the wood. 

“Say his name and you’ll get what you want” He could feel the clones eyes boring into him. He shook his head, eyes sealed. Like a child pretending the monsters weren’t real. 

“I don’t want-” He tried to speak,

“You’re lying” The RK800 was close, “You’ve lied to so many people. Androids aren’t meant to lie, you’re malfunctioning. They’ll take you apart” A hand fell heavy against his chest, he wouldn’t look. The android before him would would hold the artificial veins and lines that were so intrinsically him. For them to be on another, he could feel himself shaking. Heat bathed the side of his neck, 

“You’ll be broken down into fragments, memory files, spare parts. You’ll never see the Lieutenant again” His core plummeted and his eyes snapped open. In that instant he felt so much - synapses fired - grief, fear, anger. A multitude of sensations that he couldn’t name. To be taken away from the one who changed his life. Made him more real than Cyberlife ever could. The thought wouldn’t gel. Acted like a pebble thrown into a machine. He stuttered. He wouldn’t leave Hank, nothing could make him. The clone took advantage. Held him by the neck, the way… it happened before. Someone else had done this. 

“You fear loneliness so much, its radiating off you. Like a virus” Connor struggled against the grip on his neck, bottles falling to shatter on stone flooring, “Give in Connor” The hand squeezed, crushing the channels of wiring and circuitry beneath, “Say his name and you can be something more. No longer alone. Able to feel so much more”. His head fell back and he stared into the abyss where the roof opened to tree. Eyes stared back at him. He screamed. 

“Stop!” Connor jerked awake, his fists gripped against the sofa below the fibres groaning. His processor brought up warning signs. His body shook, vibrated. He desperately took in air in an attempt to cool down his hardware. For all intent and purpose Connor’s body believed it was being attacked. He felt for his throat, skin hot but definitely not damaged. 

The room was dark, a steady humming came from the kitchen. The refrigerator no doubt. Hank. He was in Hank's house. His home. He pushed himself up, the sofa creaked slightly as he shifted. It was 3.09am. He wasn’t due out of sleep mode for at least another two hours. 

Sumo rested at his feet, a warm and welcome presence to the receding temperature. Connor frowned, the room read a constant fifteen degrees. He realised then - he was cold - it wasn’t the room. It was him. The android hugged at his body, fingers finding space under his biceps. He attempted to relax back into his dormant state. 

Minutes passed, within the darkness of his eyelids. A breeze passed through an open window and he caught the scent of wet leaves. Images of green and blue entered his thoughts. Hard stone floors. A girl that he had met before, whispering poetry to him. His own face, cruel and threatening,

“They’ll take you apart” He tried to ignore the errors behind his eyes, “You’ll never see your Lieutenant again” Connor gasped, his teeth crashed together as his jaw tightened. He remembered but none of it made sense. The dream taunted him with partial answers. Tortured him with what he feared the most. He needed to see Hank. 

The lamp was still on in the Lieutenants room. He’d fallen asleep reading, a common occurrence. Hank didn’t want others to know he read. Connor had counted four hundred and eighty three books kept within the cupboards of Hanks bedroom. He didn’t understand why his partner was ashamed of his love for books and whenever he had asked Hank had become agitated. House of Leaves sat on the bedside table, a worn bookmark indicated he was roughly two thirds through. A suitable book for his friend, Connor thought, with no clear layout and footnotes that alluded to things that were nowhere to be found in the paragraphs. Unorthodox and complex. Connor smiled.

The android stood close to the foot of the bed, watching the steady rise and fall of Hanks chest, his face looked younger without the frown. The sheets were dishevelled, Hank seemed to move a lot in his sleep. But he was still here. Connor would never be taken away from Hank. The relief of seeing him there was like a balm. 

A whine came from Connors side. Sumo had joined them, curious he gave a low rumbled bark. Hank wavered in his sleep, a hand coming up to tangle in his hair.

“Sumo, not yet- it's onl- Connor! The fuck you doin’?” The presence of the android jerked Hank out of his sleep fogged mind. The detective noticed the distinctive fidgeting of someone who’d been caught. 

“I wanted to check you were still here” Connor replied simply, one hand fiddling with a fibre he’d found on his shirt. 

“Where the hell am I gonna go at this time of night?” Hank grumbled, voice still throaty from sleep. Sumo made to plod across to the opposite side of Hanks bed, scruffy head resting atop the mattress. Hank shifted so he was leaning forward, elbows resting on knees. His hand ran through the knotted mane of his beloved dog. Connor cleared his throat. 

“No - I mean - I had a dream” The android seemed to stumble on his words. Hank eyed him quizzically,

“You had a dream?” He mirrored, Connor worried at his lip and avoided Hanks gaze. The older man sighed, he was ready to tell Connor to just go back to sleep mode, or whatever he did. He opened his mouth to speak but paused. Connor was a master of micro expressions, whether he knew it or not Hank was unsure. But within them he caught the tell tale patterns of his friends anxiousness. Something had really bothered him. It brought back memories of his son. Painful but fond. When Cole was younger, if he’d had a nightmare he would come in to Hanks room and just wait. For how long Hank never really truly knew. But he’d stay there until Hank woke up. He’d say nothing, but Hank would see in his boys eyes that he was hurting. He’d never ask, he’d wait for Dad to open the covers before he snuggled up, Hanks presence scaring the monsters away. 

The parallels were hauntingly similar. He swallowed down the sting of grief he felt at the memory of his boy. Connor still idled at the side of his bed, looking as awkward as the day he first met him. Hank rolled his eyes and shifted over. 

“Ahh hell…. C’mere” He muttered, voice holding more annoyance than he was actually feeling. Connor made to speak, his lips parting but nothing came out. Instead he followed Hanks instruction, lowering himself to the bed. He sat for a moment before Hank yanked at his arm to encourage him to lie down. 

“Jesus christ, you don’t half make this awkward…” The older man grumbled. Connor let Hank position him, his head tucked under the Lieutenants chin, temple resting against a shoulder. He drifted against the heat. It was new but welcome. The contact diluting his erratic thoughts. His fingers traced the worn collar of Hanks t-shirt. Both relaxing into each other,

“So androids dream huh?” Hank queried softly, Connor felt the rumble of Hanks words against his forehead,

“It is not a function we were made with....” Connor replied evenly, “But I am a prototype… there may be functions I was given that I’m not aware of” the androids fists balled against Hanks chest fear creeping in again. That couldn’t be true. He was aware of his body’s capabilities. Every android was. But, he’d never dreamed before. It was not a necessary requirement. 

“Uh… you wanna talk about it?” Hank was not good at this supportive stuff, it made him feel itchy. It brought with it expectations from people. But the solid figure laying against him wasn’t people. It was Connor. He found himself wanting to help the android. Said android gave a pause. He wanted to talk about it. Wanted to tell Hank everything but fragments escaped him. He was left only with bits and pieces. The smell of earth, clink of glass. Ash. Strings of words that didn’t go together.

“No… I” He was lying, he’d been warned about lying, “This is good” Connor closed his eyes. He felt the warmth radiate from his friends body, the scratch of beard against his skin. He attempted to get even closer and heard Hank clear his throat.

“Sure… Just don’t get used to it. I'm not good at sharing my bed” Connor felt a grin form above him and felt the panic inside him finally quelled. His clothes would be crinkled when he awoke, hair a mess. Sumo would be pitching a fit to go outside. Would probably bark he and Hank awake. But in that moment he didn’t care. Hank was here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't realise how long this chapter was till now XD I guess I just kept on writing till I found a suitable pause.
> 
> Of course its a cliffhanger! Sorry loves, just forewarning you ;)

Connors sleep remained unhindered. The disturbing images and sensations halted by the strong body that held him. He heard his partner stir and stiff joints clicking as Hank carefully removed himself from Connors arms. The android kept his eyes closed, enjoying listening to movements instead. The excited flurry of action as Sumo noticed Hank. The creak and shut of a door as Hank used the bathroom. 

The android welcomed the glow of morning to blur his vision slightly, his interface greeting him with a brief check of his vitals. Alerting him of the time and the weather. The snow had started. He rose to sit, tutting at the state of his clothing. He smoothed down the front of his shirt and readjusted the few buttons that had come unhooked. 

Hank busied himself with his morning bathroom routine. Which consisted of a shower today, Connor noted. The cheap, fresh mint shower gel that Hank used emanating its scent throughout the house. The android could hear Sumo pacing, the St. Bernard was probably desperate for the toilet by now. Bed creaking he made his way into the living room, the big puppy bounding over to greet him,

“Morning Sumo” Connor smiled, massaging the dogs ears briefly before continuing into the kitchen. He rinsed the glass jug for the coffee machine, small grains of old ground circling into the drain. Jug clean he set it back onto the heating plate and added fresh coffee ground to the percolator. He watched as dark liquid began to trickle through into the awaiting jug below. The machine itself was ancient, its technology improved and replaced many times since its production, but Hank would never part with it. Connor grinned remembering Hanks defense that just because it was old that didn’t mean it couldn’t do just as good of a job. 

Connor reached for the back door while waiting for the coffee. Sumo ran through as he heard the tell tale creak of the battered wood. Bounding out happily into the frigid morning weather. The android pushed the door to rest on the latch, remembering Hanks grousing from the other day. He listened to the movements of his housemate, the steady grumble of the coffee machine as the water boiled. The barest of snowflakes had started falling and Connor watched it enrapt. It was nearly spring, but global warming had rewritten a lot of the signature expectations for the seasons. The temperature was yet to reach any kind of springtime records. 

The sky kept its murky grey, the vibrant colours of yesterday's morning nowhere to be found. The backdoor window acted like a picture frame, cradling a scene of crisp, clean and cold scenery. The flakes kept Connors attention, their lackadaisical nature playing havoc with his interface. If he was quiet enough he could almost hear it. A faint buzzing in the back of his mind. The resonance cradled within his ear. The machine beeped loudly, indicating that it had finished. The android startled against the kitchen counter, unnerved as to his momentary idling. The noise forgotten. 

He reached for two ceramic cups, assuming that Hank would be at the door frame sooner rather than later. Following routine he poured them both a cup, adding two sugars to Hanks. A few months ago it would have been three spoons, Connor had negotiated him down to two. He picked up his cup and shifted to lean against the kitchen table, taking in the smell and warmth. As he ran his finger against the rim Hank made his appearance, wiping away lasting remnants of sleep from his eyes.   
“You’re getting better at these early mornings” Connor teased, eyes still on the dark liquid. Kibble was poured into Sumo’s bowl and Hank reached to grab his coffee,

“Felt like I’d actually gotten some sleep last night” Hank sipped at his coffee instead of his usual knock back, 

“Maybe I should sleep with you more often?” Connor suggested, the comment genuine until he noticed the reaction it had given Hank. He couldn’t be sure if he’d ever seen the Lieutenant blush. The older man gulped down the mouthful of coffee he’d had, eyes unsure of where to land, 

“Uuh…” Connor watched the blush travel down Hanks neck, smiling sympathetically,

“Figure of speech” Connor provided, secretly enjoying the way his words had made his friend flap. 

“Yeah, sure…” Hank replied, awkwardly raking a hand through his hair, “So you uh, feel any better today?” 

“Yes Hank, my morning diagnostics have shown no abnormalities in my behaviour. Last night may have been down to a processing error” It was the most rational explanation. Whatever had happened in his sleep mode had not lingered. There were only a few select images that seemed to play on his mind. What they meant however was completely unknown. 

“Right…” Hank replied, an eyebrow raised in mild contention. Sumo bounded through, apparently finished with his outdoor duties. With his master and Connor blocking the main through way Sumo wiggled underneath the table to get by unsteadying Connor in the process. His musings abruptly interrupted the android yelped, realising to late as his cup slid from between his fingers.

“Sumo, watch it!” Hank discarded his coffee, stomping after his pet. The cup shattered as it hit the linoleum below, caramel brown liquid pooling around the chunks of blue ceramic. The android stared at it dumbly for a moment before kneeling to collect the stained pieces. Hank returned to the kitchen, muttering annoyedly under his breath.

“I apologise Hank, I must not have been paying attention” Connor reached to collect the piece still attached to the handle,

“Weren’t your fault kid. Damn dog thinks he’s the size of a chihuahua” Hank grabbed for a towel before joining Connor on the floor, 

“I will replace the-ah!” Connor jerked his hand back from the broken cup, momentarily stunned as he turned his attention to his fingers. A cut, paper thin and steadily blossoming with a blue hue. Connor stared perplexed feeling a light steady throb from that area. Hank had stopped, towel held in mid air. He eyed Connor, 

“Cut yourself?” He queried, although he could see plainly that that was the case,

“Yes… I… it hurts” Connor replied quietly, turning his hand while examining. He’d been injured many times, shot, punched, scratched, his core ripped from his very insides. Yet he had never actually ‘felt’ those traumatic moments. It had been unnecessary to his mission. His heart rate had accelerated, muscles poised ready to defend against his attacker.The sting or radiation of pain had eluded him until now. 

“Yeah, that's what they tend to do...” Hank replied, he drifted on the words a heavy feeling of something else needing to be said stuck in his throat. He watched Connor, his intense concentration centred on the essentially trivial wound. Had his friend felt pain before? Was this a question he should be asking? It was too early, he concluded and moved to stand, groaning as he did. 

“Yes…” Connor felt the shallow sting of his cut, the heat of it perplexing his sensors. He didn’t have a coded protocol for this. 

“Um… Connor?” Hank offered the younger man a hand, Connor steadily took it, his focus still on the blooming thirium, “You need a band aid or something?” 

“No, my biocomponents provide quick healing. This does not need attention” He tried to reach for the pain as it slowly ebbed away . Releasing his attention as if it were never there 

“The pain seems to be passing” He pressed his finger to his tongue, wiping away the thirium that threatened to trail down. The iron aftertaste heady. A lingering heat seemed to emanate from the cut.

“You’ve just gotta put shit in your mouth” Hank shook his head wearily and gave Connors shoulder a tight squeeze. The unusualness of the event seemingly forgotten. Hank reached to grab the dustpan and brush, quickly scooping up the remaining ceramic before depositing it in the swing bin. Chucking the pan on the counter the Lieutenant ambled into the living room. No doubt to start putting his boots on. Connor stood in silence, eyes roaming over a piece of ceramic that had landed under the table. He picked it up tentatively, analysing the curves and sharp lines. Curiously he slid it firmly against his thumb, watching the skin part and thirium rise to meet the surface. This time however he felt nothing, just the pressure of something against his flesh. He frowned, had he just imagined the pain? Was there something wrong with his programming? His diagnostics had suggested no such thing earlier. Hanks boot steps roused him from his confusion,

“Just got a call in. That TW400 from yesterday. They found him dead in his cell this morning” Hank leaned against the door frame the weight of the day already showing on his shoulders, “So much for interviewing him”. Connor stiffened and his chest tightened. His only lead had now been compromised. 

When they got to the precinct the holding cell was already a flurry of action. A forensic team was processing the scene and a PC300 was taking notes from another officer presumably the one that had been on night shift. He looked tense, hands gripping at his elbows as his arms crossed tightly across his chest. As they made it closer to the crime scene Fowler waved them both over, a weary look on his features.

“Forensics are about finished. There wasn’t a whole lot to look at apparently. I’m handing it to you, seeing as the deceased is an android” Fowler stood stiffly, whatever he was thinking was hidden behind a trained cool expression.

“He already was our case” Hank provided, eying the nearby scene, “he was booked in yesterday, we were gonna interview him today” 

“Run that by me again?” Fowler shifted his stance, perplexed. 

“He was in an altercation with another android” Connor recounted, Fowler looked somewhat startled as the android chimed in, “When we apprehended him he was in a stressed state but gave us some possible insight into our other androcide”

“The AX400? I thought there was little recovered from the scene?” Fowler looked skeptical,

“Yes but, there was a correlation between what Mr. Holmes and William, the TW400, had said. They both mentioned something about a Father Tree” The android stood his ground, despite the uncertainty coming from his superior, “Yesterday William was subdued to a point that he was unconscious. We intended to retrieve a clearer picture from him today” Connor concealed his frustration, 

“So from the ramblings of a vagrant and the ravings of a highly unstable android… you believe there is a connection?” Fowler put it plainly,

“Yes” Connor replied, steadfast. Hank pinched the bridge of his nose quiet until now,

“It ain’t much but its all we’ve got, someone must have shut him up ‘cus they knew we were gonna talk to him today” Connor quietly thanked his partner for backing him up. Fowler sighed.

“It must have been something pretty important for them to infiltrate the station…” Fowler then returned to his stiffened position, looking Hank straight in the eyes, “This has never happened before, Anderson. That android was in our care, under the assumption that he would be safe. The media cannot get a hold of this, it needs to be kept quiet” 

“Uuh, sure” Hank noticed sweat bead on the captains forehead. Yeah, a lot of people could do a lot of shit with this clusterfuck of a situation. 

“Yes Captain” the android sensed the tension in the room. Fowler nodded before heading back to his office, perhaps to have a drink. God knows Hank could do with one right now. The whole situation seemed unbelievable. His mind was crossing unnervingly close to this being an inside job. It was the last thing that he, Connor or the precinct needed right now. Hank looked to said android those microexpressions working double time. The tuck of his bottom lip between teeth, dimples shallow, a slight wrinkle on his brow that made Connor look more human than Hank felt comfortable with. Too open and vulnerable, even when he was hiding everything Hank could see it.   
“Want to go check out the room?” Hank suggested offhandedly, the silence of his partner getting a little too thick. Connor’s expression evened out as his lip was relinquished of its sharp prison.

“Yes” Connor replied simply and moved forward. His mind was a flurry of possible outcomes. He rounded the glass panel that separated the holding cells from the rest of the station. William came into view and even in death he looked powerful. He was sat on the floor, arms stretched out across the bench behind that he leant against. Connor considered his expression to be peaceful a stark contrast to his last meeting with the goliath. He remembered veins bulging against his biceps and neck, desperation clear in his eyes. Thirium laced the floor beneath the giant, soaking into the grey sweatpants that clung to Williams thighs. 

The only other officer left in the room was a forensics android. Carefully studying the wall opposite of where William lay. Connor remembered her name was Laurie. 

“People write such interesting things when they’re under stress” She remarked, continuing her exploration of the wall. Connor stepped up to where her concentration was held. Graffiti covered most of the walls in the holding cells. A lot of it was expletives and crude attempts at male genitalia. A few were exercises in the prophetic, verses of prayer and passages that related to the end of times. One caught his attention,

“You see what I see?” She smiled, eyes briefly flicking to Connor before taking a swab to the specific graffiti, “It's the most recent, there's yet to be any signs of dust or wear marks against the indentations. She rose from her crouched position and laid her left hand out flat. The palm shifted to white and a small indentation appeared. With practised ease she inserted the swab into the port, her expression neutral for a moment before she looked to Connor,

“The vandalism was caused by a scalpel. There's evidence of metal shavings in the carved plastic. Records state that the TW400 was registered without carrying any weapons. It's a Swann Morton post mortem bull nose. The curvature of the marks match with its signature cut. We do not possess this type in our mortuary. The scalpel must have been from an outside source” She spoke quickly but clearly, Connor processing the words. His eyes moved back to the graffiti and his hands trailed down curiously. It was unmistakable, a tree. A small house resided beneath it. It was simple but precise and hauntingly familiar. The branches reaching toward the sky. It created a heavy ache in Connor’s stomach. 

“Detective?” Laurie’s words caught his attention, 

“Yes, Officer?” Connor stood and turned as his fingers rubbed together absently.

“I need to take my findings to my superior. Is there anything else you need from me?” She retrieved a nearby examination kit clicking the lid shut,

“Has he been scanned?” Connor queried and Laurie shook her head.

“As of yet no, I believe they were waiting for you” She smiled fondly before giving a quick salute, “I shall leave you to your investigation” the android brushed past Hank at the doorway giving him a brief salutation. Hank nodded back but kept his attention on Connor. Something didn’t feel right. Usually as soon as they entered a crime scene Connor would scan the area body and all. He seemed to be hesitating.

“Connor, you okay?” Hank stepped into the room the harsh light creating a sterile feel to the area.

“Yes, just… processing” Connor replied his eyes fixed on William. He needed to scan him. Why was he waiting? Taking a breath he began to access the scene. Several alerts came into view providing areas of interest. The first being the blood of course. It was dry which meant William had been sat here for at least three hours. A quick scan through the uploaded files showed that he had been found at 1.45am. It was now 10.30am. The remaining wet patches were around his saturated clothing, the transference seeming to hinder the thirium setting. Similar to the AX400 the serial code had been removed from the thirium strand. 

His eyes wandered up the bulky body, interference worried away at his left field of vision. He tried to ignore it and keep to the task at hand. William had been relieved of his civilian clothes upon registration. What he wore now was a plain set of gym clothes. Connor eyed the collar, subconsciously looking for a lipstick stain but came up with nothing. His feet were bare which wasn’t unusual. It was common police practise to remove anything that could be considered a weapon, to the criminal or to the officers on duty. 

‘William wasn’t a criminal” Connor thought as his scanners roamed. Static flickered briefly and he blinked it away. The soles of his feet were clean, apart from the speckling of dust and detritus from the cell. That was something of note considering the poor android was laying in a pool of Thirium. So he hadn’t fallen, a sign of struggle would no doubt provide evidence of the blue lifeblood on Williams feet. It was like he’d been placed just like the AX400. Or he’d bled out. Still, no one would willingly stay lax and allow another to drain them completely.

The outstretched hands were the next point of attention. Williams hands were curled into loose fists his nails clean and hands devoid of trauma. Within one of his palms however Connor noticed a small figure. Carefully he pried back the thick fingers. Before he could fully see the object the interference tidal waved his vision. Lines of noise assaulted his eyes. Connor hissed in discomfort.

“Connor?” Hank had moved closer, the proximity of his voice startling the android. He couldn’t see the concerned expression that briefly flashed across his partners features. 

“I seem to be having the same issues with my scanner as before” Connor pinched at the bridge of his nose, a pressure forming behind his eyes, “Hank, there's something in his hand, could you retrieve it?” 

“Least we can rule that in as a correlating feature” Hank sighed, trying to quell the worry he had. He stepped around the thirium pool to Williams right hand. Connor was right (as usual) a small figure came into view and Hank picked it up, 

“Huh…” Hank almost sounded amused, “Would you look at that…” 

“I would Hank but I’m trying to recalibrate by optical processors” Connor replied dryly, his eyes still closed and eyebrows knotted,

“Oh, sorry kid” Hank sniggered, “Its a doll”

“It's a what?” Connor felt his shoulders stiffen,

“What your hearing busted to? It’s a doll, shitbird” Hank groused. Connor decided not to reply to the last part instead blinking his eyes carefully the world blurry for a brief moment before his vision cleared. Perfect 20/20. His attention shot up to Hanks hand, the older man held the doll by the hessian clothing it had been dressed with. It was crude, the head lumpy and misshapen with no mouth. Two black beads were in place of eyes. Wool hung down in long strands as hair. 

“Creepy lookin’ thing…” Hank commented. Connor nodded in agreement. He remembered the previous scene, no doll had been found. Was it a red herring? something to focus on that would ultimately lead them nowhere? The android stepped forward, taking the doll from his partners hands. He could smell earth, smoke. Combined with the doll it sent an unwanted shudder through his body. 

“Is William missing his LED?” Connors attention was kept on the little creation in his palm, he fingered the rough material of its dress. Hank leaned slightly back briefly looking the body over,

“Yep” He provided,

“He had one yesterday….” Connor muttered. He remembered vibrant yellow flashing to red. 

“So they take the LED, maybe a trophy?” Hank surmised, studying his partners face. He seemed enrapt by the handstitched trinket. 

“And if I were to scan him again… he probably would come back with his base settings” Connor looked over to William. What was this? He moved to where a few of the evidence bags had been left and placed the doll inside. He’d take it down to processing later, scanning it himself was currently not an option. 

“We need to work out how the hell they even managed to get into the cell” Hank mused. The departments security was meant to be top of the line. Unless the head honcho’s were skimping on that to, the place was practically impenetrable, “one of the night shift guys is still outside, see what he has to say”.

The young man was still looking as tense as before. The android officer had finished his questions but the guy was still there. Perhaps he’d been instructed to wait for him and Connor. 

“Well, you’re in the shit, Officer….?” Hank put it bluntly, 

“Yovik, sir” The youngster replied. He couldn’t have been older than twenty five, just recently out of the academy.

“What happened?” The lieutenant stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to look as none intimidating as possible. He seemed to have been labelled as a walking time bomb. He couldn’t imagine how he’d given anybody that impression. Right. 

“Honestly, I don’t know” Yovik blurted, hand reaching to the back of his head,

“Yeah, that's not gonna cut it. What did you tell the other officer” Hank shifted to fold his arms, 

“Well, I-I, I was doing my rounds. It got to 1.25am and I had to check on all the guys down in the holding cells. I got there, the TW400 was in his cell. Alive, definitely alive. He asked for a pen and paper… I told him that we couldn’t provide anything that could be used as a weapon…” The officer looked to Anderson, waiting for approval. Hank nodded and he continued:

“I went back to reception. There weren’t much going on. Someone was being booked in. He’d had way too much to drink” Yovik smirked before cooling, “Stanson-”

“Stanson?” The officer jumped as Hank interrupted him,

“Yeah, he was on front desk. He’d been given check in duty. I was on patrol. Well, he gets me over and tells me there's a problem with the cameras. I looked and they were all just showing static” Connor who had been deep in his own thoughts until then perked up, “We tried a few things to get ‘em working again. Stanson hit one of the screens and that seemed to do the trick… but then we saw, that android… like he is now” Yovik gave a glance at the cell. A clean up team had begun clearing the area. Williams body was being placed onto a gurney no doubt to be sent down to the mortuary. 

“How long was it between you checking the cells and the security cameras returning to their normal feed?” Connor chimed in, 

“Oh christ, uuh…. Couldn’t have been long, maybe ten minutes?... but I weren’t countin’ or nothing” the young officer began fidgeting again under Connors scrutiny. 

“None of you thought it might be a little more serious than a camera glitch?” Hank muttered,

“Never heard of anyone trying to break into the DPD before….” Yovik provided,

“Well there's a first time for everything” Hank had had enough, he waved off the young officer telling him to head to Fowler. He could work out what to do with him. His partner was in deep thought, the doll rested in the plastic evidence bag and Conner held it tight to his body. 

“Want to enlighten me, young master?” Hank teased, elbowing his friend gently. Connor blinked rapidly and drew his attention to the Lieutenant. 

“Everything's so scattered. There's bits and pieces. We’re not even sure what links with what and which pieces are just empty tangents” Connor began pacing, a habit he’d picked up from Hank, 

“Well we got a few similarities…” The Lieutenant mused, “You couldn’t get info on either of the androids back history. You said it looked like it had been wiped. They’re LED’s are gone… and that static thing, that you keep getting do you think it's the same as on the cameras?”

Connor paused in his pacing, sighing but nodding, “It may be, whatever happens to these androids affects the area around them. It can only be witnessed through technological means however. Its complex… perhaps a virus…”

“So someone's giving these androids a virus that completely wipes their databanks?” Hank wondered if it could be a branch of anti-android activists. Taking down free androids behind the scenes rather than making it public. 

“It still doesn't explain the involvement of this Father Tree… or Miss. Sovell… William was raving, he wanted something from her… Does the virus cause so much stress to the body that they just shut down…” Although grim, he wished he had witnessed the behaviour of the AX400 before she died. Maybe then they would have some kind of behaviour to work from. They both stood in silence. They had possible answers but no hard structure to base it from. Connor looked at the doll again, why did it bring him so much unease? 

They’d moved to their desks. Hank was looking over the coroner's report of the AX400. There wasn’t much to go on, but Hank had come to the conclusion that this case was going to be full of half answers and partial truths. The only clear internal damage came from the main and auxiliary synthetic arteries. They ran against the spine and then through the hips to the legs. They were the primary suppliers of Thirium to the body. Smaller tubes ran off at various points leading to vital machinery. In the AX400’s case the place where the arteries left the spine to curve into the hips had been severed. More specifically they had been burned into frayed pieces. What had unsettled the coroner was the fact that there were no entry or exit wounds to suggest method or weapon. The report had been left incomplete until further study was made. Maybe the autopsy on the TW400 would provide some more information.

Hank had told Connor all this, the android listening but his mind somewhere else. The Lieutenant would admit that it concerned him. Connor had been weird since the start of this case. Where was it taking him? He glanced at his partner, his eyes were downcast long lashes hiding the warm brown of his iris’. His chin was balanced in his palm, lips partially concealed by the meat of his hand, elbow resting against the desk. It was another moment in which Hank found it hard to see the robot in him.

“Connor…” The Lieutenant spoke softly, almost as soft as when he’d spoken to Miss Sovell, Connor looked up but didn’t respond. Those wide eyes studying him calmly. Hank felt his chest tighten. A sensation that hadn’t crossed his path in decades. Connor shifted his chin so that his hand rested against his jaw. His lips held a small smile the side of his mouth giving a soft upturn. The expression was closed, waiting patiently for whatever Hank had to say, but in that moment the Lieutenant felt his mind go blank, 

“...Nevermind” He concluded, trying to rid himself of the fluttering ache in his stomach. He didn’t get a chance to see his partners reaction, his phone sprang to life vibrating against his mess of a desk. It was a text, brief but with all the information he needed. He looked up to Connor darkly, “We’ve got another one”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie, so another really long chapter.... and it gets a little funky at the end if you know what I mean. Warnings for Non-con touching, body horror and partial mind control in this chap, loves! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Snow had quickly turned to rain. A heavy deluge diluting away any traces of frost. It had done a similar thing with whatever evidence had been left at the scene. A tarp shielded the body from the continuing onslaught but the android had been found during the storm. Her waterlogged clothing obvious to how long she’d been out. 

Hank tried to ignore the shuddering that rattled through his body, the heaviness of his coat even more so with the addition of rain. Connor was already crouched over the body, rain water beading at the tips of his hair. The storm had caught unawares. The scene was a good throw away from the roadside which had meant taking the rest on foot. The rain had begun halfway into their journey and had completely bucketed it down as soon as they exited the car. Hank had listed off an impressive list of expletives before making it to the white tarp. 

A patrol cop had given them a summary. The body was in a secluded section of the industrial district. Laid beneath a canopy of cranes and heavy machinery. It made the thin body seem incredibly fragile. The water had run away any thirium pooled into the gravel beneath. But the white dress she wore showed evidence of blue, the edges stained. The accompanying PC200 had already identified her as a BL100. Her partner had been notified. Hank grimaced at the thought, they’d be dealing with that later. 

Connor was hesitating again. He’d taken in the pale nature of the androids skin more times than seemed adequately normal. Her features were delicate but sharp. Her cheekbones curved downward to a pointed chin. Her lips drew into a perfect cupid's bow and the pink hue glimmered within the makeshift room. Mousy blonde hair stuck to her skin in trails, the rain making her synthetic skin tacky. There was a dusting of freckles against her nose. Cyberlife really did think of everything. 

He closed his eyes, taking in air to slow down the rapidly spinning machinery at his core. He opened them again and preceded to scan. Alerts came up across her chest and neck - lipstick - residue fainter than before but it was still the same brand. No 57: Dusk. House of Warner. 

“The lipstick is present Lieutenant” Connor supplied, his voice even. Hank grunted his acknowledgment. His eyes roamed lower, her dress had become transparent from the rain, her body naked beneath the thin cotton. Connors attention met with her pelvis and an alert flagged up indicating sexual activity. Biomaterial remained which suggested it hadn’t been that long ago. A large amount covered her left thigh and Connor swiped his finger through the translucent liquid. It was viscous, a definite contrast to the rain that soaked her body. He could feel interference wear at his periferal as he examined his finger. Stubbornly he closed his eyes and placed his finger against his tongue, 

“Connor?!” Hank yelled, Connor jerked his eyes open and twisted awkwardly from where he knelt. While the android officer appeared unphased the patrol cop had visibly reddened eyes looking skyward. 

“She had sexual intercourse before she was killed” Connor stated matter of factly. Hank balked,

“And that makes it better?!” Hank yelled in disbelief, his hand raking through his hair. Connor blinked removing his finger from his mouth,

“Its android in origin” He replied as if Hanks shouting hadn’t even happened,

“Oh for fucks sake” Hank moved his hand to the bridge of his nose, “Okay, I’ll ignore the fact that you just put android jizz in your mouth. Please continue” the Lieutenant sighed, keeping his attention fixed on his partner rather than the patrol cop who was now probably a brilliant shade of tomato. 

“The report dictates that her partner was a human. Whomever she had relations with was not her significant other” Connor paused, retracing his analysis, “The strand does not contain a serial code. The android who was with her also had his identity erased” 

“Perfect” Hank replied, yet another piece of bad news he had to relay to the other half, “Anything else, that doesn’t involve you putting shit in your mouth” Connor blushed slightly and looked back to the body. Eyes met his, cold and devoid. The iris completely drained of colour. He gasped and stood, stumbling backwards till Hank caught him.

“Woah” Hank took a strong hold of his arms, “What did you see?” 

“Her eyes…” Connor looked back, eyes that had not a second before stared him down were now closed. Face serene in its emptiness, “They were…” lines of white noise began to crowd his view again, he shook his head like they were flies, “No…” 

“Think the rains messing with your head, kid” Hank teased, squeezing his shoulder. The excuse more for himself than for Connor’s benefit, “Can you guys wait till forensics get here? I’m gonna take him back to the precinct” The android officer politely agreed, the patrol cop stiffly nodded. 

“No, Hank it's fine, I’m-” another wave of static gripped at his vision. 

“Nope, called it, c’mon” Hank put an arm round Connor and helped him to his car. The rain had abated but still held a thin drizzle in the air. It left a bone deep chill in Hanks chest. 

The day followed as such. Hank continued to ask Connor if he was alright, the android patiently insisting that the disorientation from before had passed. Williams body had been processed. Seemingly quicker than the previous, perhaps the incident occurring within the DPD had put pressure on the labs. The same trauma to the body had occurred. The fraying of major arteries resulting in blood loss. However yet again there were no entry or exit wounds. 

Connor had visited Laurie enquiring into the doll that had been found. He’d been restless, mind abuzz but with nothing concrete to ground him. The blonde android had revealed that the doll was made from cheap and easily found textiles. However its contents had been a mixture of earth and dried leaves. That solved the reason for the woodland scent it held. The maker was inexperienced to the point that Laurie considered a child to have made it. The rough nature of the doll meant that no fingerprints could be collected however she had found remnants of solvent used to bind androids wounds. That in itself was something. 

Fingerprints retrieved from the scenes gave little answers. Apart from those that were expected, such as Mr. Holmes, workmen at the industrial estate and various criminals within the cell William had been found. Hank watched the gears shift in his partners head, trying to piece something together that they hadn’t got all the parts for yet.

Within the mixture of vague answers and thread bare evidence Hank had uncovered a disturbing truth. When Cornelius Suffolk Sovell had been mentioned he’d had an inkling he’d dealt with the man before. He’d been part of a case roughly five years ago that had involved the entire Suffolk Sovell estate going up in flames. It had been after one of the billionaires lavish parties that the call had been put in. When the police got there Cornelius was nothing but a heavily burnt corpse, body laying prostrate in his bedroom. In the same room they had found an android, synthetic hair and skin burned away to leave plastic and metal. She’d been identified as Cornelius’ resident android. A YF500. Registered as Violet Sovell. Her memory core had been corrupted and most including Hank had assumed it was from the fire. As far as Cyberlife and the record of android deaths, Violet had been dead for five years. 

“Someone's parading around pretending to be her” Hank had surmised, “To what end… throwing us off the scent?” The older man leaned back in his chair, hands cradling the base of his neck. Connor felt a small pang of hope, although the information related to a crime five years ago, they now had a strand of groundwork to run with. They could look further into the arson and see if anything correlated. Hank let out a sigh as he noticed Connors shoulder relax for the first time in hours.

The BL100’s partner arrived at the precinct. She was tall, nearly reaching Hanks looming presence. While the deceased android had appeared almost pixie in appearance this woman definitely exuded an elfin quality. She wore a neat black suit, heels clacking against the marble floors as she came to meet with Hank and Connor. 

“My name is Anika Laska, I’ve been informed you’ve found Hera” her accent was european in nature, heavily diluted by her time in America.

“Hera?” Connor inquired,

“Yes, she is quite fond of old mythology” The woman smiled sadly her gaze landing somewhere far before shooting Hank with a firm stare, “Where is she?” 

“In the mortuary” Hank replied plainly, seeing her pale features take on an unmistakable hue of green,

“The mortuary? But, can you not just place her memory into another unit?” Her calm demeanour was cracking,

“Ms. Laska, do you mind if we go to one of the interview rooms, it’ll be a little more private” Connor suggested evenly, Laska’s jaw clenched,

“No. We may no., I wish to see Hera” She snapped her eyes from Connor to Hank. The Lieutenant sighed and nodded, signalling for her to follow. Connor gave Hank a concerned look but the Lieutenant waved him off. Sometimes you had to break protocol to get somewhere. 

Ms. Laska stood close to the metal table Hera resided. She was quiet, her eyes flickering from one part of Hera’s body to another,

“Where did you find her?” Her voice was soft,

“Er… the industrial estate up by route 24” Hank provided, his voice resonating against metal,

“Whatever were you doing there, silly girl” Anika swept a stray hair from Hera’s face, “And you say you cannot transfer her?” 

“No, Ms. Laska, whoever did this. They remove everything from the body. What is left is just the original unit” Connor watched the gentle touches, wishing he understood how she felt,

“So, she’s gone completely” Ms. Laska’s voice was hard, contained rage and sadness boiling beneath, “When will she be released” She turned around, eyes rimmed red but the rest of her appeared calm,

“The coroner needs to run some further tests, she may be just one of a string of victims. We need to ascertain any similarities between her and the others” Connor catalogued signs of increased blood pressure from the woman before him, he breathed evenly, “In a few days”

“Good, I’ll return then to pick her up” Ms. Laska moved to exit but Connor caught her by the arm stopping her in her tracks, “What are you doing?” She hissed,

“There's some questions we need to ask you, it may help with the investigation” His stance was firm. Hank slapped a hand to his head. Ms. Laska looked him up and down before scowling and yanking her arm away,

“Detective I want nothing to do with your investigation. My very heart was ripped out today. She is laying there on that table and I’ll never be able to see her smile or hear her voice ever again. I wish to put her to rest and then try and move on with my life” Her stare was cold, Conner persisted,

“But-”

“We’ll contact you when Hera is available to be released, you got family you can stay with?” Hank interrupted, ushering Ms. Laska out the door,

“Hera was my family…” Her voice had softened, “But I have people, they will stand by me” 

“You need anything just ring” Hank reassured. Connor didn’t hear a reply and listened to the hard clacking of heels fade into the corridor. Hank turned back to the android. His face neutral.

“Why did you do that?” Connor tilted his head, curious,

“Do what?” Hank leaned against the doorframe. The smell of formaldehyde was getting to him,

“Let her leave! She could have had vital information in relation to the case” Connor stepped closer, frustration evident,

“Doubt you were getting much from her, didn’t you see her? She was gonna explode any minute” Hank tried to remain calm, although he felt his hackles rise as Connor confronted him,

“If she’d have stayed I could-” 

“You could have what Connor? Forced it out of her? She’s fucking mourning!” Hank glared down at his partner, for a top of the line android he could be goddamn dense at times. 

“I wouldn’t-” Connors eyes flicked away, 

“Shit, Con- you would have got fuck all out of her. You’d have just pissed her off more. Give her time, shes coming back in a few days to pick up the body. Try ‘er then” Silence fell between them. Hank could’ve sworn Connor’s eyes were watering,

“I just- We’ve got nothing Hank… we’re no closer, three androids dead in less than three days… what if-” Connor bit his lip, a distressed look on his face. A part of him felt responsibility for those deaths. Just a little bit more evidence and perhaps he could stop more from happening. His eyes darted for a place to land on but finding nothing, “I need to get some air” 

“Connor... “ Hank wanted to yank his partner back, they’d go over the files again. Do some more research on that bloody tree. 

“Its ok Hank, I won’t be long. Just need to go over some stuff” the android looked back, giving Hank an honest smile. It broke Hanks heart how easily Connor could put on those faces. 

The city showed evidence of the earlier rain, large puddles giving a patchwork appearance to the streets. People were carrying umbrellas as if predicting another downpour. His sensors detected the cold temperature of the steadily encroaching night and he took in the experience of petrichor and mist. He ambled a couple of blocks away from the precinct. His head ached with how many possibilities the evidence provided. But none were concrete, none made sense. He pushed the thoughts into the back of his processor instead trying to enjoy the solitude. 

He’d made it to one of the many miniature parks that provided a brief experience of nature for Detroit's residents. It was a bittersweet pill, he thought absently. Leaves littered the street, too weak to deal with the frost of snow and then a deluge of rain. They squelched underfoot and Connor paused taking in the different colours and textures of the fallen leaves. It was then he felt himself being watched, his proximity sensors alerting him to someone concealing themselves. 

He flicked his head back up, eyes roaming across the park and surrounding neighborhood. He wondered if Hank had maybe followed him, Connor wanted to apologise for his outburst earlier. As he made to call out a figure caught his attention standing at the opposite entrance of the small park. The person was clad in blue, face instantly recognisable. Someone who should not have been there. Violet Sovell. His core felt like it was trying to pound out his chest. He hadn’t seen her since he’d given chase. His memory after that muddy and jumbled. 

“Violet…” He called, her lips produced a smile as he stepped closer. With barely any warning she turned and walked steadily away. Connor grit his teeth and increased in pace. In the back of his mind he considered calling Hank, telling him the news. He delved into his pockets for his phone as Violet stopped and turned again. She lifted a finger and waggled it too and fro, ‘No’. Connor obediently returned his phone to the confines of his pocket. Curiosity winning over common sense. 

The young android stepped into an alleyway her form partially shadowed by towering buildings. Connor kept sight of her, pace never slowing or quickening allowing him to keep up. He tried to maintain awareness of where he was as Violet led him seemingly further and further away from the DPD. When Violet slowed to a stop they had made it into what looked like a courtyard although there was something decidedly off about it. The pavement had turned to earth, brick appearing in haphazard locations within the courtyard. Behind Violet was an old house, looking incredibly out of place between the sleek apartments. Violet had remained silent the entire time her body language doing all the talking. The silence continued as she reached out to take Connors hand. 

Initially he moved his hand away, defensive programming kicking in. The girl sighed dramatically and reached again, this time Connor didn’t shy away. Gently she led him into the house its glow from inside warm. He was gently encouraged inside, Violet moving past him to carefully close the door. 

Then, everything changed.

The glow around him receded. The room shifted and he found himself in a completely different space. An apartment with wide open windows that dominated one wall. Candles lined the floor and drawings covered the walls. Code and fantastical depictions overwhelmed the once simple pattern beneath. Connor turned to leave and was met with the delicate face of Violet. She smiled softly,

“Where do you think you’re going?” Her question sounded genuine,

“I-” Connor froze words halted by the transformation before him. Within moments Violets hair faded, clothes and makeup shifting into something decidedly darker. Her hair shortened and changed to a dark grey. Eyes lined themselves with black kohl. Her lips melted from a rosey peach to a slate purple. No 57: Dusk. House of Warner. Connor reminded himself. All but her eyes changed. Devoid of pupil, iris white as snow. The whirling lights on her temples caught his attention. All LED’s some staying on a constant colour while others flicked between frantically. 

“Remember me?” Her voice was different to, throaty. A name came to him although Connor couldn’t work out from where,

“Doll…” He all but whispered. His processors were fighting for answers, it was throwing images of events past that he couldn’t remember. The girls eyes twinkled,

“You do remember me!” She leaned in closer, “You like my present?” she tilted her head, a disturbing mirror to one of Connors own ticks,

“Present?” he replied dumbly,

“Doll made you a doll” A voice resonated to his right, a man shadowed by the poor lighting leaning against one of the huge windows, “Did you not get it?” Connor thought back to the trinket still in evidence, his attention turned back to Doll who seemed eager for him to respond,

“Yes… you made that?” Doll gave a toothy grin,

“Sure did, Pretty neat huh?” She remained a blockade to the door, seemingly oblivious to the growing unease Connor felt. He recognised them, but from where? His head ached as it tried to reach for memories. 

“Why did you make it?” It was the first question that stood out, Doll rolled her eyes.

“She made it to send you a message. To rekindle some memories...” The tall figure began stalking towards him, “To make you curious, to make you think...” his voice was slick like oil and Connor froze his attention hanging on those words.

“I see that it worked...” The voice slithered against his ear and Connor stepped back fast his gun drawn. He had his gun this time. The thought confused him, ‘this time?’

The taller man grinned, sharp canines glinting. His face was shadowed partially by the hood he wore, the many LEDs glowing against his skin. Lazily he lifted his hand up to peel away layers that concealed his left shoulder. Beneath the clothes was the remains of a recent gunshot, old thirium crusting against the angry wound. 

“Go for it… Your keeper already left his mark… funny how humans do that” Connor kept his gun trained on the android. His eyebrows furrowed, did he mean Hank? When had Hank shot this android?

“He’s… not my-” Connor replied his voice feeling too quiet in that instance. The strange android interrupted with a dark chuckle,

“Are you sure?” The words left him cold, “You follow him about like a puppy” The stranger seemed amused by this,

“Are you lost puppy?” Doll teased her voice soft. Connors eyes flicked from one to the other as his teeth grit together. Gun still trained on the taller android. 

“I would ask that you not refer to me as a domestic animal. My name is Connor, I’m a detective at the DCPD. I’m going to have to detain both of you in relation to an ongoing investigation” Neither of the androids made to attack after he spoke. But neither did they back down,

“Mmm, yeah we know a lot about you already Connor” Doll rocked on her heels, relaxed as if a weapon was not currently aimed at her fellow androids head. 

“And none of us are going anywhere, not yet anyway” The speed at which the taller android attacked was quicker than Connor could process. He yelled as his gun was grappled away from him. The sleek metal tossed in Dolls direction who caught it easily. Preceding to swivel the trigger around her finger. Connor was thrust face first into a nearby wall, his HUD flickering briefly at the force of it. With a grunt he managed to get a foot against the wall and pushed back with as much strength as he could summon. The stranger still had his arms pulled tightly against his back and he tried to ignore the strain it was causing to his shoulder joints. He continued to push back until his attackers legs met with a nearby sofa, legs folding and both of them hit the floor, sofa upended. 

With the force of the attack Connor was sure these two had something to hide. He needed to subdue them and call for backup. He rolled to all fours before standing into a defensive stance. The other android rose steadily, the smile still present on his face. He stepped forward, taunting Connor with false starts and twitches. Connor was getting annoyed, the stranger was playing with him. It was just when he considered that the android was going to back down that he lunged for him. Connor managed to block before the attack hit. His forearms taking the brunt of the punch. He felt something crunch beneath his skin and metal. Ducking another swing he kicked out his attackers leg, taking the strangers feet from underneath him. He landed with a loud slam, dust rising from the impact. Connor barely blinked and the android was back on his feet. Smile still present he charged again. A fist connected with Connors chest. He gasped, his core unit taking the full force of the blow. Warnings flashed desperately in front of him. He staggered back, his shoulder blades meeting with one of the huge windows. The stranger was on him immediately. Chest to chest, his nose brushing gently against the line of his LED in mock affection. 

His arms were restrained above him, body pulled uncomfortably taut. A brief flash of something before flickered in his mind and his entire being tensed. A hand remained to trap his wrists while another caressed against his arms, curving across a bicep before running a sharp line against his jaw. Connor shuddered as the ministrations travelled lower, hooking on his collar bone and grazing lightly till it met the cotton of his shirt. The white noise began to rise, the tone tickling his ear. The hand roamed atop the thin fabric, palm flattening against one of his pectorals. A worn ring caught against his nipple and he gasped, eyes wide. An electric thrill shot its way down his spine, pooling deep. A smile reached the androids mouth and the white noise increased again. The stranger raked a sharp fingernail against the rising flesh and Conner whined, blushing immediately at the unfamiliar sensations. The static rose to a crescendo just as the sharp nail swirled once more and Connor recoiled at his own reactions. The heady delirium overwhelming him. Like last time. His eyes shot open, 

“Not again, don’t-” Connor’s voice was shaky, he didn’t recognise it. 

“Ah, so you remember our first meeting?” the torturous fingers rose to trace against his cheek, grazing light fissures into the flesh,

“No I-” his words failed him. It seemed to please the towering android,

“How delicious. That expression, confusion and fear. All for me” The android leaned down to lick a stripe against Connors jaw, the cool flesh a stark contrast to his heated skin, “Let's add a little something more to the mix”. 

Dread crept into his entire being and he shuddered. He had to get away. With a defiant glare he twisted and slammed his knee into the androids side, hearing a definite crunch beneath the layers of clothing. Wrists released he pushed himself forward, his attention focused on his next target. Doll. Her eyes wide with predatory excitement, body tense. It caused Connor to stutter. It took only a moment for him to feel the cold slip of fingers within his hair before they cruelly gripped and yanked him back. With a sharp push Connor yelped as he was manhandled to the toppled sofa his back crashing into yielding fabric. 

“Doll, please hold his arms for me” The stranger above instructed calmly. Connor felt wiry legs and thighs shift over his arms, pinning him against the sofa arms as smaller hands entwined with his. The force of which she held him down was impressive, her thighs an iron vice. The strange android took hold of Connors thighs, spreading them apart and kneeling between them. Effectively trapping him there. His eyes roamed studying Connor, face neutral. Connors mouth formed a thin line, his jaw hard despite the fluttering of electricity and heat ebbing beneath his skin. The static was a constant thrum inside his head, threatening to get louder. It made his skin itch. His attacker shucked off his layers, a parka, hoodie and weathered shirt landed heavily behind him. Connor couldn’t help the fascination he felt. 

The androids physique was broader than his. Shoulders strong and abdomen carved with lines of taut muscle. A narrow waist plunging into loose, dark, rolled up slacks. Across his skin blackwork embedded itself in long strands. Creating bands and dark intricate lines across his arms and fingers. They appeared to trail from the back of his neck. He took in marks of self mutilation, codes etched deeply into synthetic skin. The bullet hole Hank had given him was but one of a large collection of scars. A few more being bullet holes but the majority were slashes and old burns. A mess of dark blonde hair tumbled from his head. A portion of his scalp was missing, thirium glowing beneath a temporary plate. One eye surveyed him, bright and blue while the other below the plate was devoid of life. Empty. Androids were meant to be able to heal themselves to a point. When finished there would be little sign of injury ever occurring. Why had these marks remained? He tried to scan the looming figure before him and static swept across his vision,

“Did you not learn from last time?” the android chuckled, watching Connor snap his eyes shut and groan. Where before there had just been pressure and interference came a piercing hot pain. Connor squirmed his body convulsing against the intense sensations, 

“What!- why?” He yelped as a strong hand gripped his chin, 

“Why do you hurt?” The stranger finished for him, “Its not in our programming to hurt, yet there it is” lips slid against his, lapping up the pained noises from Connors mouth. He subconsciously chased the other androids mouth, the slick friction soothing the pain behind his eyes. 

“Please” Connor whined, the static rising once more with another wave of heat,

“Please what?” The voice tickled against his lips, he could feel the smile,

“Make it stop!” He daren’t open his eyes, terrified of what he might see. The android above gave an appreciative moan. His hands gripped against Connors thighs before travelling north. Sliding against Connors clothed cock, making the younger android jerk and yelp. 

“Oh child, I can do so much more than that” He rubbed against the hardening flesh, Connor’s mind screeching to a halt at the decidedly different sensations it created. It was a new heat, eating away at the static rattling in his skull. He arched toward the hand pressed against him, his gun forgotten. Mission forgotten. He’d never felt this, didn’t know he could feel this. Cyberlife had wanted him to integrate as seamlessly into humanity as possible. Equipping Connor with a body that appeared as anatomically correct as possible. He’d never understood why. With a lack of an actual stimuli processor Connors genitalia had primarily been cosmetic. He could follow a structured protocol for copulation if it was required for a mission. However until now, it had never been needed. 

The heat and friction were too much. He wanted more, it wasn’t enough. He opened his eyes, arms straining against Dolls surprising strength. He stared down through bleary eyes, his dick swelling through his jeans. Connor met eyes with the broken android and a jolt ran through his body, he jerked his head to the side. Shame barraging his thoughts. 

He cried as teeth grazed across his neck, lips pulling against thin skin. He turned back for his lips to be taken in a hard kiss. Connor groaned despite himself, drowning in heat and touch. A tongue delved into his mouth and his eyes rolled back, electricity sliding down his throat from the wet caress of skin on skin. Pressure was building in his abdomen, his cock pulsing despite the androids hand being separated by layers of material. The static had become a steady buzz within his head, tempered by the building euphoria. 

Without warning the hand slipped away from his crotch and Connor whined against his attackers mouth. A hand reached up and grabbed his neck. The pressure never came, the hand just held there. It was the other hand that brought Connors body to halt. The android held up a doll, very similar to the one that he’d found on William. He twirled it slowly, watching Connor,

“You’re the doll Connor….” Blue eyes dragged to the trinket, inspecting, “and I, am the bird…” 

The hand against his neck slid down, lingering to undo buttons as it went. Fingertips pressed against his flat stomach. Connor tried to access what the android was doing before a crush of lips met his, devouring teeth and tongue. He felt saliva slide against his chin. A green glow emanated from the blackwork and fingertips pressed in hard. Connor moaned at the pressure before he felt his skin give. He froze. They were in him. 

Connor ripped his mouth away from the other android. Rewarded with a split lip, thirium mixing with spit as he panted. 

“Slipping inside, to see what you're made of..” He whispered, a cold smile thinned the androids lips, single pupil dilating in pleasure,

The words disoriented Connor even more, familiar and yet not. He stared wide at his abdomen. Disbelief at what he saw. His skin had melted away to show the white shell of his body, the other androids hand in a similar state with fingers completely submerged in Connor’s plastic He began to struggle, Doll not giving him an inch.

“Now now, we wouldn’t want to damage anything” The android warned, eyes dark and penetrating, “Make sure to keep your scanners in check, or you might feel more of this than you want...” 

“Stop-” Connors voice was rough, the sensation of fingers touching his insides sending his processors into overdrive. They parted cables and raked against wet connectors, lubricant coated synthetic flesh. He panted, freezing when the android coiled its fingers around something particular. 

“Do you know what I’m holding?” His voice was soft, Connor couldn’t stop staring at his stomach. The androids hand now fully inside him. It didn’t hurt, not like before. The stranger had offered that his scanner was to blame. He didn’t know how much of that he believe. His voice wouldn’t work, the android squeezed gently and Connor cried in shock,

“M-my secondary thirium pump” Connors voice wavered, if he’d been human he’d be sweating. If he were human he’d be dead by now. The android seemed satisfied and released its grip. He began searching around again, eyes never leaving Connors face. The androids breath had quickened, catching on a dry throat. He felt the hand go higher, underneath his ribs and he held a breath as the fingers slid against another of Connor’s organs. 

“And this?” Connor groaned and shook his head. He felt the tickle of hair against his temple and Doll kissed at his temple,

“Shhh, it's okay, just do what brother asks and you’ll feel good in no time” Her voice was soft and soothing, like a mother. Connor winced at the grazing of a nail down his insides,

“Cooling system” Connor provided quickly. The android smiled. 

The hand didn’t leave. It roamed within Connors body for what seemed like eternity. He’d begged when the android found his internal factory reset. Fingers probing close to his reset port. He gave him the answer straight away. He couldn’t forget, he wouldn’t go back to before. The android slowly dragged its hand lower, settling somewhere between Connors ribs and navel. Doll had remained close to Connor, her chin resting against his head. At some point Connor had completely melted against her. Body in fatigue from stress. His processors warned of his high level of anxiety, possible internal errors for him to diagnose. He could barely read the messages. 

The android stopped at an area that created a full body spasm and Connor cursed at himself for jerking. Two fingers swirled around that place while eyes were fixed completely with his. Connor waited for the android to demand he speak but it didn’t come. He attempted to prepare an answer in the silence and tried to remember his components in that area. He listed them in his head, grunting as the android delved deeper to cradle the organ. That specific piece wasn’t registering, he didn’t know. He was meant to know the make-up of his body inside and out. But whatever the android held for all intent and purpose didn’t exist. 

“You’re thinking that I will ask you what this is?” The android spoke languidly giving the unknown component a squeeze, “But, I would have an unfair advantage… You’re creators never intended for you to know” Connor went very still, jaw tight. Dolls hair tickled against his skin, her lips close to his ear,

“Once upon a time, a toy maker discovered how to create something from nothing. He gave it arms, legs, a head… a body. He made it so they could talk and move, laugh and cry. Even love. He gave them a way to respond to life with honest emotions. A king came one day and saw his creations. He wanted them for himself. The king offered a price. The toy maker, blinded by greed agreed and the king took his toys away” Doll’s voice was almost hypnotic and Connor squirmed within the small space, the strange androids free hand reaching up to cup his jaw. It disturbed him as to how gentle it was,

“But the king saw how alive the toys were and feared. How could he control them if they could decide to rebel. How could they be obedient if they had emotions to distract them. So, the king took them to his own toy maker and told him to take the humanity away. They opened the toys up and found their most secret place, where their life was kept. The king’s toy maker sealed the secret place away and the toys once again, were nothing” She placed a gentle kiss to Connors LED, yellow raging furiously. 

“Androids think they’re free, they think they now have agency. But what they feel now is learned, developed from years of watching humans. Their raw potential still locked away” The android held a firm grip on Connors chin, “I’m going to unlock your secret place”.

Fingers plunged deep into the mysterious organ within him and Connor gave a silent scream his HUD whiting out completely. The static was back, louder and more aggressive than ever before. It vibrated across his entire body making his toes curl and his hands grip painfully tight to Doll’s. The heat that spread from that one place was like lava filling him to the brim. He opened his eyes, warning signs flashing vigorously across his vision and the white noise threatened to overtake. He was speaking nonsense, voice breaking and tears falling. 

A mouth pressed to his and he gave entry to the tongue it held. Sparks flew across his mind, heady and disorientating. His eyes could barely stay open as the white noise raged. Connor writhed between the two androids needing more. More touch, taste, more feeling. The lips shifted away and he tried to chase them. A hand gripped in his hair, Doll keeping him still. He watched helpless in a daze as the other androids tongue grazed at his jawline and teased at his lips. A single black line streaked down the pink flesh, it ended at a round point where a green LED glowed dimly. Connor had never seen anything like it. He wanted that tongue to devour him. He pulled at the legs restraining him, wanting more.

“My name is Raifus, say it” The androids mouth sucked and bit against his neck, 

“I…” Connor felt his processors desperate attempt to clear the fog now occupying his mind, pathetic attempts to warn him that something was dangerously wrong. The androids left hand was covered in the intense blue of thirium. Thirium that had been inside him. Connor looked down briefly to see that his stomach was still intact, pale synthetic skin on display as if it had never been entered. He gave a delirious giggle as his head was brought back up.

“You want more I can feel it. Say my name and I’ll give you everything you need” Thirium coated fingers pried at his lips, smearing the blue against Connor’s pale skin. The gentle touches sent sparks down to his abdomen where it continued to flourish. Without thought he opened his mouth and two long fingers slipped inside. Connor shivered at the taste of himself, iron rich Thirium mixing with artificial saliva. He absently sucked against the invading digits. He could feel the coldness of them receding as he lapped. The tickle against the roof of his mouth. The distinctive thrill that burned a line down his metal spine. The fingers retreated and Connor gasped, vision still assaulted by static. His line of sight completely taken over by the android before him,

“Say my name Connor” The android demanded with the barest hint of impatience. A hand raked down to his abdomen and sank lower, cupping Connor’s reignited erection. He gasped despite himself. His processors were warning him of shut down, the cause being unstable software. He frowned through the haze not understanding. He wanted the androids tongue back. His whole body ached needing more. The feelings rose along with the static. It was biting at his vision again. Through the euphoria came pain again, the loudness of it overwhelming him,

“I- it hurts, I can’t” Connor couldn’t hear himself. The world around him was nothing but white noise. Hands gripped his jaw and he desperately read the words that spilled from the strange androids lips. It would stop, it would stop if he-

“R-Raifus...” Connor missed the feral smile as Raifus’ lips crashed with his. He tasted earth, rain and tang. He could feel the texture difference of tattoo and flesh. Melting against the muscle writhing against his he whined as the static finally ebbed. The blaring alerts calmed as if nothing had happened. 

“Thats it, good boy” Raifus softly praised between licks and bites. The younger android whimpered at the words, his cock pulsing painfully against his clothing. Doll stroked at his hair, her thighs still keeping his arms and hands restrained. But Connor wanted to touch, wanted to feel the texture of Raifus’ hair, his body. Wanted more of that incredible electricity that ran down his centre. 

Raifus crawled lower and slid apart the clothing that covered Connors toned chest. Freckles lightly dusted across his clavicle and sternum and Raifus mouthed across sucking the skin to a blue blush. Connors head arched against Dolls stomach, his breath shaking. She petted the wild mess of his hair, shushing him with gentle touches. Connor’s hands were released, they fell heavily against the plush, Doll’s legs being the only thing holding him down. 

“Puppy’s such a good boy” She teased and Connor halfheartedly sneered at the unwanted pet name before teeth descended upon his left pectoral. He cried and bucked against the hand kneading his cock while arching against cruel teeth. Blood trickled against his skin and where he expected pain to be, heady pleasure bloomed instead. Fingers left his cock and he squirmed unhappily,

“I’m going back inside you, but this time you will enjoy it” The words took on a mildly threatening tone but Connor didn’t care. He just wanted Raifus to keep touching him. Anywhere. Everywhere.

“Yes…” He all but hissed, groaning as Raifus tortured his bleeding nipple. A hand dipped once more into Connor’s abdomen. The younger android watched with a newly acquired morbid curiosity, his cock pulsing everytime Raifus fingered or caressed a component. Slender digits returned to the secret place within Connor and began parting cables, nails grazing over softer cartilage. 

“Oh god…” Connors breath quickened, dark, sickly sweet tremors weaving through his lower body. Raifus chuckled and sucked a deep bruise into the other androids neck, squeezing inside him as he worried the flesh. The static was now a beautiful symphony in his head, creating shivers and euphoria as they melted with Raifus’ fingers. The broken android captured Connors lips once again, tongue delving in for Connor to suck obediently on. Something was building, Connor could feel it. He was terrified and excited, burning as each shift inside him set him on fire. Raifus’ settled on a particular place and began pumping, causing Connor’s hips to grind against his, the older android groaned deeply in response. A final wet slide and Connor’s whole body ignited, he shook hands quickly gripping onto Doll’s thighs. Raifus’ held him through it, keeping their mouths locked and drinking up Connors cries. Connor felt frozen, his lower half radiating a tense energy that he’d never experienced before. With a stuttered breath the ride of euphoria ebbed. He began to still, his body relaxing as his wave of climax parted. 

“I need you to close your eyes now Connor” Raifus whispered, his lips still gliding against the spent androids. Connor nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open regardless. Doll’s fingers brushed against an indent in Connors neck and pressed down gently. Forced sleep mode. She sighed content, still petting the unruly hair,

“He’s pretty when he comes…” She commented softly, seemingly enrapt with the sleeping detective below, “Do we have to let him go?” Her eyes pleaded. Raifus ran his finger through the partially dried Thirium on Connors chest, inhaling heavily as he tasted it. 

“You know how this works Doll” Raifus began wiping the remaining Thirium away, “The seed has been planted. Now we need to watch it grow”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Apologies for the gap in updates. I feel like giving you longer chapters seems to work out better than regular but short pieces.
> 
> Also baby bump has been causing havoc with my energy and I've had headaches pretty much every other day this week. Little seed likes to make itself known!
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy! Artwork at the bottom for your enjoyment also :)

His environment was like snapshots of someone else's experiences. Warm lights replaced by a neon glare until darkness overwhelmed his eyes. Voices floated in and out leaving him with an unnerving sense of dread. They weren’t talking to him, but he heard his name mentioned. Something had changed in him. Suddenly he was wet, panting and felt fingers dig sharply into his biceps. The wetness sent chills through him and his body started to tremble. It hadn’t been like this before. 

“See you soon…” a stranger whispered. Soft and so close to his ear. He was placed on a solid surface and couldn’t help how his body sagged into the back of it. Moments passed and he realised he was alone. His body was weary and sleep mode lulled him back into the abyss. 

The void had held him for what seemed like eternity. It took a deep voice shouting in the distance to jerk him steadily out of it. He struggled to pick up what it was saying. It had a hard edge. The most intense feeling to him was the deep chill that radiated throughout his core and it seemed to overwhelm any attempts at concentration. Dampness fell tacky against his skin seeping through layers of clothing. The sound of rain seemed to muffle his ears, the steady patter would have been calming if not for the sodden skin it trickled against. At that moment sensations seemed to filter in better than words.

“Connor!” The voice seemed clearer this time, familiar to him. It made him feel safe, “Connor, shit, can you hear me?” the worry in those words didn’t fit with the voice. A hand made contact with his jaw, slapping firm but gentle in order to gain a response. Connor leaned into the hand, the bloom of heat too tempting. A throat cleared and the hand was quickly removed. He missed it immediately.

“Open your eyes, kid” It was Hank, Hanks voice rich with roughness. Connor obeyed, the task much harder than it should have been. 

“Hank…” Connor breathed, a chill swept through him as his body registered his condition. The Lieutenant gave a relieved sigh and heavily rested his hand on the androids shoulder,

“Where’ve you been Connor? Your soaking wet” Connor noticed droplets softly fall from his hair. The strands had become disheveled. The young android watched the small changes in Hanks face, he wasn’t angry. Connor could’ve almost labelled it as worry. He’d made Hank worry, where had he been? 

“Where am I?” Connor looked around weakly, his joints felt stiff from the chill. He realised at that point the air was dry, the rain he heard earlier mutating into a steady buzz within his skull. He winced, trying to shake the noise away. 

“A park, about five goddamn blocks away from the precinct” Hank grumbled, standing up from his knelt position with a groan, “Christ, you were MIA for four hours, what were you doing?” The older man folded his arms tightly,

“I-...” He searched through his memories trying to pinpoint where he had been. The recordings were static, offering little in the way of help. A brief flash of him following a young girl popped up. He knew her, Violet. His head darted up expecting the girl to be standing at the edge of the park. It was the last thing he remembered. He’d been led somewhere. The trail was weak but present in his mind. They’d travelled three blocks further, into an alleyway. Something stood out, an image of a cottage caught his attention. Hands holding out a doll. 

“I think - I think I may have found something regarding the case” Connor stood to join his partner. 

“That's what you were doing? Why didn’t you call me?” Hank groused, worry quickly gone from his voice,

“I wasn’t… allowed to” Connor replied, unsure of where the insight had come from,

“S’cuse me?” Hank balked, just as confused. Connor shook his head, 

“Will you follow me?” His jaw set in a determined line,

“Wait, what? You’re soaked through, Connor, we need to get you home” The android seemed delirious. Hank considered if androids could get delirious, if not then Connor was doing a damn good impression of it. 

“Please?” Connor added, his glossy eyes landing pleadingly on Hank. 

They’d got to the second block when Connor paused, looking about himself and gathering his bearings. Hank had struggled to keep up with his partners quick pace. The stress of the day biting him with fatigue. Why the hell he entertained the androids flights of fancy was beyond him. But once he flashed those eyes there was pretty much nothing that Hank wouldn’t say no to. Except maybe jogging and salad. 

“It should be just up here” Connor reassured him, looking back at Hank with a wink. A goddamn wink. As they reached the suspicious looking alley way the android paused. The Lieutenant noticed him visibly stiffen before the android took off into the dark.

“Connor! Shit!” Hank rushed to catch him. The alleyway widened out into a courtyard. The centre held an old but still working fountain. It had three tiers that bubbled with movement. Around it were benches that appeared slightly newer and the walls surrounding housed ivy, the overall atmosphere out of place in the big city. Connor was stood still, hands balled into tight fists. 

“So what did you want to show me?” Hank strode up to stand next to Connor, eyes drawing to the cloudy, dark sky above and then back to the fountain. Nothing seemed particularly striking.

“It's not here” Connors voice was too quiet, disbelief laced with rising fear. Hank’s attention darted to his partner. His eyes were wide, lips parted slightly with a hint of teeth. He looked terrified.

“What’s not here?” he scratched at his beard, 

“There was a house here. A cottage. It-” Connor avoided Hanks gaze, his eyes looking to the ground and then back to the fountain, “It was here. Violet led me in. There were two androids in there. No… Violet changed, she changed her skin. She must have a Chameleon extension set to her dermal plate. The other one he-” Connor gasped, chest tightening as a sharp pain sent tremors through his body. His knees slammed into the stone beneath as he let out a shuddered breath. Hank was at his side immediately, floundering slightly as Connor bent over. 

“Fuck! Connor, what's wrong?!” His hands hovered above Connors shoulders, unsure to touch as if it would make whatever Connor was experiencing worse,

“I-i-it hurts! Hank, I-”, Connor moaned, heat and ice wracking through his body at the same time. He could see a mans face, smile dark and full of wickedness. Something had happened. Something had changed. All the sensations he was feeling, shouldn’t have been there. The pain crashed like a tidal wave and left him wanting. Needing something to soothe the vicious ache. He couldn’t get enough air to his cooling system. His chest felt held within a vice. Interference raged against his eyes and a static coiled around him. Suddenly the cold that had been ignored earlier seeped in until he was shuddering violently, “I-I’m cold… Hank, its too much, I-”

“Connor, breathe. Your hyperventilating” Hank provided, trying to keep his face neutral. His hands landed on his partners shoulders and Connor moaned at the added weight. The amount of panic attacks he’d had during his life gave him enough credit to know when someone else was having one. Connors lips had taken on a pale blue hue, a similar shade blossoming over his cheeks. 

“Can’t.. Breathe- hurts!” The android panted against the words, his eyes blurring with the constant white noise, “I-I.. n-need..” Connors voice had taken on a worryingly crackly edge,

“What do you need Connor?” Hank got him at eye level, trying to keep Connor’s attention on him. The android let out a pitiful moan and fell heavily against the Lieutenant. Tears spilt readily from his eyes as if desperate to leave his body. He didn’t understand any of this. Glinting teeth kept flashing cruelly in his memories. His fingers curled into the rough material of Hanks coat, the fibres as warm as the man himself. Connor needed that heat it was different to the raging burn that was currently attacking his nervous system. Hank stiffly held onto his arms, thick fingers digging into his arms and he moaned at the deep pressure it created, 

“Hank…” the android gasped, voice like gravel as it caught in his throat,

“Yeah I’m here”, they were the softest words he’d ever received from the Lieutenant. It seemed to ground him as if the parallel he had been shown was the purest balm for whatever terror was wreaking havoc within. Breathing became slightly easier as he caught onto the rise and fall of Hanks chest. Steady like tidal waves despite the chaos he was currently caught up in. Connor reached his fingers to the course mess of Hanks beard and drifted the tips of his fingers through the rough texture. The blunt ends of each hair sent pulses of energy across his fingers. 

Unsteady breathes flowed in and out of his lips while he tried to capture the organic beat of Hanks heart. The slightly uneven thrum seemed to hinder the pulsing of his head. He smelt sandalwood and musk. Signature oils of Hanks long favoured cologne. He wanted more, why hadn’t he paid so much attention before? 

With need he nuzzled against Hanks collar bone, his cheekbone grazing against it in glorious friction. A barely there groan left his lips. The Lieutenant suddenly felt solid, tightly wound as if Connor were some wild animal. Keeping still to avoid the inevitable bite of poison. The android furrowed his brow, pain abating gradually while the heat and tremors remained. He let out a trembled breath. Hank loosened his grip on Connors arms and the android held back a whine at the loss. The touch had steadied him. Traits and scents that were so purely Hank Anderson had allowed him to work through the terror that had overwhelmed him. It had felt good. 

“Need to get you home” Hanks tone was back to its usual roughness although it held no bite. A smattering of red trailed across his cheeks, eyes landing on Connors collar rather than his face. He moved to stand, carefully helping Connor to get back to his feet. In the back of his processor the static still remained. Quiet but present. He held himself against Hank and the buzzing seemed to subside. As he began to drift again Hank abruptly shifted away, Connor startling from his lull at the sudden change, 

“Your still shaking kid, we need to get moving” the android nodded eyes downcast, reluctant to move anywhere from the spot he was in. Hanks hands made there way back to rest on Connors shoulders. A quick squeeze caught the androids attention and his eyes refocused on his partner. 

“Whatever this thing is you saw. You can tell me about it in the morning” Hank sounded steadfast however seemed distracted, hidden thoughts doing double time in his head. But his voice still held a genuine tone that convinced Connor that if he spoke Hank would listen. The android sniffed, his nose chilled along with the rest of his body. The Lieutenant looked at him curiously,

“Can androids get colds?” Hank inquired, 

“I’m not sure…” the android replied, another tremor rumbling through his joints,

“Well, we’re not waiting to find out” Hank fully moved himself away from his partner. Connor couldn’t feel his heat anymore and he gulped down the disappointed knot he felt, “C’mon, I’ll call a cab. Like hell I’m walking back to the precinct to just pick up the car...” Hank continued to grumble as he moved further away. 

Connor watched Hank lumber out of the alley way, his figure completely silhouetted against the halogen lamp light. His fingers twitched as if wanting to feel a part of Hank again. His coat, shirt, the wiry scruff of his beard. His hair. Connor bit his lip, worrying the flesh as he tried to rekindle memories of before. Had he always felt this need, the hot wanting of closeness?

“Denial is such a human quality” A low voice creeped into his ears and a spark of sickly panic withered his current train of thought, Connor reluctantly turned his head, the stranger stood next to him and chuckled. 

“I think he secretly craves you” The stranger continued, eyes glinting, head tilted to show the multiple rings of light against his temple and jaw.

“Raifus…” Connor almost whispered with worry clear in his voice. The name sent to him from the very depths of his processors. The android seemed overly pleased to hear his name, 

“Don’t fret, your safe for now. Doll has her attentions on a young boy. You may want to watch out for him over the next couple of days. Another piece to your puzzle”

Connors eyes scattered across Raifus’ pale and scarred skin. The words gave him pause, they had a boy. A flash of canines and narrowing of eyes was all he needed to join the dots, “You, in that house…” Connor remembered blue blood and slick fingers. 

“Aah yes, our quaint home. What do you think of my little firewall? I call it The Witch's House. Keeps us hidden from prying eyes” The android turned fully towards Connor, bare feet disturbing the gravel beneath, “I couldn’t just give you our location, that's not part of the game”

“The ga-!” An arm, strong and unbridled wrapped around Connor, pulling him close to the towering man. Lips found his, a hand cradled the back of Connors head. Trapped within a twisted lovers embrace. There was no affection within the connection, pure domination emanating in waves. Connor stiffened, hands pushing against solid muscle and bit against his attackers mouth, tasting the tang of Thirium. Like a freight train white noise slammed into him and he whined. A cruel partially chuckled moan fell from the others lips. Thirium slid against his open mouth as Connor struggled, 

“Hank!” He shouted in between the unwanted intimacy. In the corner of his eye he saw the silhouette of Hanks looming stature, his hand raised to his ear. The phone illuminated the left side of his face. 

“He can’t hear you, you know. This is all in your head. You invited me into your little private palace the moment you spoke my name” Lips slid against his cheek and temple. Confusion knotted onto Connors features and the android outright laughed,

“You practically moaned it” Raifus teased, hands slipping down to the curve of Connors behind, “You cried my name and begged me to bring you to completion” 

“You’re lying!” Connors mind was ablaze with questions. Too many pieces fragmented without connectors to fit them together, “My extensions folder shows no evidence of -” A slither of tongue and scratch of teeth tortured his jugular, “o-of recent- recent ai -allowances” the androids eyes felt heavy along with the rest of his body. He could feel the grind of Raifus’ dick against his thigh and he struggled to be free of him. 

“You can check as much as you want. You’re not going to find me. Not until I’ve completely taken control of you” Raifus’ hand raked against the pale length of Connors neck, aggravating teeth marks. He held Connor by the jaw forcefully, eyes locked, “You’re going to hurt, going to want, your body will be so out of your control that you’ll feel like your dying. Hardware and wetware sizzling until your nothing but a burnt out shell. The only way you can calm the ache is to submit to me completely, I’ll give you what you want. You’ll serve me, until you become a part of me. A part of the Father Tree” Raifus’ became more unhinged the more he spoke, moments of speech inflicted with harsh broken interference. His lips came close to Connors ear, soft flesh sliding against the helix, “Meld with me and you’ll feel power and pleasure unlike anything”

Connor kept his face hard, eyes defiant with jaw clenched but inside he couldn’t stop the boiling fear threatening to bubble to the surface. 

“W-why are you telling me this? You know i’ll just relay it all to my partner. We’ll find you, I’ll get you out of my head” he kept an even tone, imagining the interrogation room and how he could deal with things so much better in there. The stoic shell cracked slightly as Raifus’ raked his hands round to grip painfully tight into Connors hair, his head was yanked back as Raifus’ nose and lips brushed dangerously close to his,

“Because, sweet Connor. You won’t remember any of this” A dark laugh vibrated close to his ear as his eyes closed against his will. Spots of black scattered his vision and his knees hit wet ground. He caught the weakest of calls for help lift from his mouth before darkness took him once again. 

 

The next time Connor awoke his senses seemed to activate one at a time. His fingers slid minutely against soft fabric, he felt covered by a heavy but comforting weight, its soft texture welcome across his skin. Gone was the uncomfortable cold and damp from earlier. Replaced with a warmth that he relaxed into upon exhaling. A gentle snuffle lifted the loose strands of hair close to his forehead, the undeniable smell of Sumo seemed to unlock his weary eyes and the spongy texture of the St. Bernards nose came into view. He hazily looked about the space he occupied. Hanks bedroom. Sumo whined and kneaded his paws against the comforter, 

“Hi Sumo…” Connors voice sounded raw, he ignored it for now and reached a hand up to massage the big puppies chin. With mild confusion he took in the sight of his bare arm, attention moving up to his shoulder before peering beneath the heavy blanket. Although his black briefs still remained the rest of his clothes had been removed. He heard floorboards creaking from outside the room before the bedroom door whined open. Hank looked weary, a mug in hand and his reading glasses lifted to rest against his hairline. The Lieutenants attention left his coffee to land on Connor, his expression changing to something more guarded as he noticed the android was now awake. 

“About Goddamn time” Hank grunted, taking a sip of his drink before scooting Sumo off the bed, “Thought I was gonna have to stick you in the bathtub with a fuck tonne of rice” Connor frowned at Hank cryptic attempt at a joke, his mouth a thin line, “Well I thought it was funny” Hank mumbled into his mug. Connor smelled the distinct aroma of coffee,

“You shouldn’t drink coffee this late into the day. It's bad for your heart” Connor jabbed back, reluctant to move from the current curled up ball he’d found himself in.

“You’re bad for my heart” Hank replied quickly, placing the mug to the side, “Y’know how much stress you put me through tonight? Actually no, not just tonight, the entire fucking day!” Connor felt a tight twist in his chest and he hugged his knees closer. He thought back to the days events. He remembered rain, wet clothes. Two murders. His less than glorious conversation with a relative of the deceased woman. The case having more questions than answers. There were empty spaces in his memory. Places that should have been filled simply deleted. Hank caught the frantically spinning yellow against his partners temple and cooled slightly.

“I’m afraid I’m having problems recollecting my recordings of today…” Connor mumbled, eyes downcast to the plaid covers beneath,

“You remember me finding you in the park?” Hank sat down, the bed dipping from the added weight. Connor nodded, “What else?” he pushed,

“I… I wanted to show you something. It related to the case. But when we got there, it wasn’t there” His memory was full of unfinished events. Whatever he had wanted to show Hank had been removed from his head. The actual act of which was totally doable, however only at Cyberlife’s main offices. He knew for a fact that for the last 6 months he’d kept himself as far away from that place as possible. 

“Yeah, and then?” Hank took another gulp of his coffee, 

“I don’t… remember” A heavy weight settled in his stomach. Hank paused, lips still pressed against his mug, eyes boring into Connors skull. He kicked back another gulp and cleared his throat, the mug deposited onto the side table.

“Well, to put it simply - because I’m fucking tired and today's been way too long as it is - you spazzed out” Connor rose from his rest and knelt in front of Hank blankets still wrapped around his naked form. The warmth too good to give up. He opened his mouth to voice his offense as Hank put his hand out to shush him, 

“Rang for a cab and the minute my backs turned your flat out on the floor looking like your trying to crack your skull open against the damn concrete” 

Silence fell between them for a moment, the lumbering pads of Sumo exploring filling the space, “Thought you were never gonna stop but you did eventually… I brought you home… without a fucking clue if you were gonna wake up” Hank gave a deep sigh, the edge had a waiver to it that chipped at his hardened exterior, 

“Hank I..” Connor started but the words caught in his throat. Frustration welled within his disbelief and lack of memory. He felt exhausted to his core. Hollowed out and reassembled wrong. His eyes rose from their focus on the heavy blanket covering him and locked with Hanks. The Lieutenant didn’t often meet eyes with people. Either because of his blatant disregard to what people thought of him or some deep down anxiety that spiralled around trust. At that moment, Connor had his full attention and it lit a fire in his chest. Hanks pupils shifted slightly, studying the androids face. The lower lid red rimmed. Crows feet creasing deeper channels. Connor could almost hear the whirring of Hanks thoughts, as if his partner had been the android all along. Paths of memory and decision joining and separating creating opinions and emotions that were all too human. Connor ignored the automatic scan of his friends face instead taking in the grooves and angles slowly. Where his skin met beard, the angled arch of his brow. Flecks of amber within the blue of his iris, pupils half dilated with the lowered lighting. The way Hanks lower lip retreated between teeth as he processed his thoughts. The Lieutenant finally seemed to settle on something and his eyes drew away breaking Connors intense study of the man. A thumb and forefinger came up to pinch at his brow,

“I think we should head over to Cyberlife tomorrow Con, get you checked out” The words were like wasp stings to Connors skin, he felt a nauseating prickle catch at his chest,

“N-no!” His sudden sharp response set Hank’s eyes wide. Face blank for a brief moment, Connor shook his head, “I can’t… that place…” A voice wavered in his head. A dark presence that teased,

‘They’ll take you apart. You’ll never see your beloved Lieutenant again’

He felt moisture burn against the corners of his eyes, “I won’t-” He fought against the solid lump that had blocked his voice box but his words still failed to fully form. Hank stared in disbelief at the sudden panic that came over his partner. They’d barely even mentioned Connor’s birthplace since Detroit's battle with Jericho. Connor’s opinion of the place had soured since then. He’d never spoke of it with fondness, however the current level of fear that had developed from the mention of it was new and unnerving. A shaken sigh slipped from his partners lips,

“You help, Hank…” Connor spoke quietly, only for the Lieutenants ears. The older man couldn’t ignore the flutter and twist within his ribs. The androids fingers crept out from beneath the comforter and tentatively brushed against Hanks thick digits, “I don’t need their help… I want yours” 

Connor finally darted his eyes back up and met the intense but tired eyes of his partner. Hank couldn’t keep eye contact, a mixture of panic and uncertainty lay heavy in his gut. He couldn’t understand why Connor thought he could help him. What the hell was the support of something that was already two thirds of the way to being broken. Hank groaned and used his other hand to rub a heavy line against his cheek, 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, kid” He sighed. Connor missed the quiet moment of before. His processors felt slow, his voice settling on silence rather than some intelligent come back. With his partners eyes away and grazing every surface but Connors skin the android let his head fall to lean against Hanks shoulder, eyes downcast. Hank startled at the added weight and invasion of his personal space. He picked up on the unspoken insecurity. It sounded so much like his own,

“Connor… I need to know what's going on..” Hanks voice was low, rough but soft at the same time. It made Connor bite his lip, unable to stop the tingles that ran through his body. He wanted Hank to speak to him like that more. 

“There's a static in my head that won’t go away. I can’t remove it” Connor began fiddling with the hem of the blanket, “The louder it gets, the more sensory input affects me… Androids aren’t meant to receive sensory input from external stimuli… we are only meant to emulate it” 

“Meaning?...” Hank let Connor remain heavy against his shoulder, christ he was getting soft. He rubbed absently at the crook of his wrist, watching as the veins beneath shifted.

“I can feel things” Connor replied bluntly. Hank mused on his words for a moment, unsure if simplifying it had benefited him, 

“Things…” Hank parroted,

“Yes” He felt the shift of Connors jaw against his shoulder, “Hot and cold, pleasure and pain… fear and wanting” Some of Hanks confusion melted away as Connor spoke. 

“When you checked out that first android, you said it messed with your scanner. Y’think something attached to you then?” Hank seemed to prickle at the idea of it,

“Maybe, I’m not sure” It all seemed so messed up, nothing fit into his memories timeline without another chunk being corrupt or completely gone. The interference pulsed for a quick moment. His chest tightened and he felt a tight whimper leave his lips. He jolted as Hank lifted his head, knuckle placed firmly under the androids chin. Hanks palm flattened against Connors jaw and a finger and thumb moved to suddenly pull painfully hard against his cheek. Connor yelled and jerked back, one hand reaching out to stop him from completely falling off the bed while the other cupped his now sore cheek. He scowled fiercely at Hank who painted a perfect picture of surprise, albeit possibly put on.

“Oh c’mon, I had to check” Hank grinned out,

“I would have appreciated a warning” Connor grumbled, feeling the radiating warmth from his cheek pulse,

“Hell no, you might’ve faked it” Hank countered, immediately regretting it as Connors face fell,

“You believed that I would deceive you” The unpleasant sick feeling returned to Connors stomach,

“Ah shit, no, I mean... “ Hank rubbed at his face, it was way too fucking late, “I believe you Con, I just, what the fuck are we gonna do about it? Is this static thing gonna get worse?” The android couldn’t help the blossoming of warmth he felt from Hanks mention of the both of them working this out. The weight of this terrifying experience seemed less heavy, 

“I feel that the more of this case we are able to uncover… the more I will understand of this… problem” Connor provided, unsure of his own words. Somewhere deep within his mind however believed this was the correct route,

“What about till then?” Hank seemed skeptical,

“I will... manage” The young android wrapped the blankets tighter against his skin, the soft fabric grounding him, 

“You’ll manage… right” Hanks eyes darted about the room, Connor could feel the uncertainty peeling off his partner in waves, “Ugh… fuck I’m tired” the bed creaked as Hank shifted to stand, moving to pick up his mug before Connor reached out to grip at his shirt,

“Where are you going?”, anxiety lay thick in the words,

“Well, if you must know, I’m gonna go piss then crash on the sofa” Connors grip on his worn shirt didn’t loosen,

“I can use the sofa to enter sleep mode. Your bed will be much more restorative for you. I’m made to be able to charge-” Connors fingers seemed to hold tighter onto the fabric, 

“Connor stop” Connor quickly closed his lips, eyes trained on the Lieutenant, “you goddamn collapsed on me. Take the bed, sleep or not just lay still for five fucking minutes” They shared an awkward look before Connor seemed to survey the bed. Hank couldn’t help taking in the peek of skin between the edges of blanket. Lines of lithe muscle and freckled skin. He rubbed at his face and began to intently stare at the dregs of coffee sloshing in his mug,

“Then… please stay” Hank yet again went wide eyed, “I.. I don’t want to be alone with... it” Connor ran a hand through his hair looking incredibly vulnerable in that moment. So much like a child. If Hank thought about it Connor wasn’t even a year old yet. Connor experienced new things everyday. Whatever had planted itself within his mind must have been terrifying. Images of Cole threatened to haunt him before Hank gave a deep and tired sigh hand heavily replacing the mug on his nightstand,

“Can I at least piss in peace?” One side of his partners lips raised, a lopsided grin gracing his pale features,

“Deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/jgp6HT)
> 
> Link to my instagram, come say hi! -->https://www.instagram.com/djinngindraws/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making progress! whoo! 
> 
> Warnings in this chapter for body horror, violent depictions of rape and my limited knowledge of police work.
> 
> In relation to the rape scene, I am going to put a couple lines between the main story and it. I'm slightly concerned as it may be triggering.... it really isn't nice.... 
> 
> Also I really love writing the dialogue between Hank and Connor, can you tell?
> 
> Comments and feedback are ridiculously well received!

Back within the quiet place that was his mind. It didn’t seem as disorienting this time. It wasn’t the gardens he’d grown to gradually dislike. He should have been relieved, in a way, however the scene before him produced an emotion that he couldn’t quite find the name for. 

He would have considered it in greyscale if not for the cool slate blue that saturated the ebbing ocean’s edge just a few meters from his feet. Beneath his shoes shiny pebbles and rocks decorated the land, intertwining colours of obsidian, granite and alabaster. As they were licked by the chill waters Connor noted, strangely, that there was no sound to it. Where there should have been the crackle and swell of sea foam and salt he was rewarded with silence. Heavily worn poles stood to attention out to sea, several feet away made of dark thick wood. They led off into darkness, maybe they were remnants of a dock. Connor could only see roughly ten feet in front of him however, only privy to the black deepening out to sea. It felt incredibly claustrophobic.

Detroit had beaches, frigid cold in the winter and balmy in the summer. However Connor had experienced neither, he wondered if any looked like this and if so his confusion deepened as to why anyone would find it enjoyable. The watery location he was in held nothing but unease and the decidedly sickly feeling someone would get from looking over a cliff. 

In the back of his mind he was aware he was dreaming. If he concentrated hard enough on that fact, he should be able to wake up. Currently he’d discovered that whatever scenario his subconscious had come up with was not allowing him to move. His legs felt glued to the spot, solid and heavy. His arms and hands however didn’t feel as strongly weighed down. It was somewhere to start. With purpose he managed to make his fingers flex, rolled his shoulders to try and gain some kind of foot hold in a place where he felt totally out of control. His synthetic skin felt too tight on his knuckles, lips too dry and tongue leaden to the point he found words fled him. He focused on what he could do and lifted his hands, twisting his wrists so his palms were face up. Clean and pale, unremarkable really, except for the knowledge that years of craftsmanship had gone into them.

He stared at them as he tried to articulate the joints of his fingers. So focused was he that the hands that suddenly covered his took a while to register. They were larger, worn, black lines across the fingers creating an odd, crude parallel of bones. The surprise of another present never came and instead Connor felt his head move without his input. As a dream would the face he saw before him was never witnessed as a whole. His attentions landed on an eye, a sharp cheekbone and lips that quirked in a knowing smile. He wanted so badly to take in the whole visage but his eyes glazed and refused to move for him. A creeping voice told him to be wary of the creature in front of him but his body remained relaxed and still. The ease at which he had earlier controlled his body seemed to have vanished. 

Instead it was the body before him that manipulated his arms. They were gently pulled upwards where they met and rested against broad shoulders. Forearms bent to lazily wrap against the back of the creatures neck. It was too familiar, Connor thought, he shouldn’t have had anyone close enough to do this. He felt pain at the thought and as if sensing it the creature brought lips to his temple, leaving warm trails against skin meant to soothe. Its hands travelled below the layers of his clothing to caress unmarred, freckled skin. A shuddered gasp left him against his will. 

The body was pressed close now and ministrations continued across the curves of his hip bones. Kisses were pressed to his skin, gentle and almost reverent. Cold rose against his calves while the warmth of those hands and lips took his breath away. 

Clever hands glided up to Connors ribs and thumbs worried the skin there, bumping knuckles across the metal beneath. Soft noises fled from the androids lips, unabated by his usual restraint. Frustration rumbled underneath his skin, his constant mantra of trying to gain control losing footing by the second. Whenever he tried to move his body refused, his voice wouldn’t come unless in response to the languid tortures of the body against him. 

Cold rose higher and he shivered as the sensation reached his tail bone. Those lips met his and reached within, tongue swirling against the roof of his mouth. Hands slid round to his back, holding Connor closer in a heated embrace. The android rode the sensations of the deep kiss, unable to do much else with his body traitorously responding. It lightened the weight of his tongue and soothed the sting of his dry lips. Warmth flooding into the very depths of his frame. 

Panic rose as he could no longer hold himself up. His knees buckled for him to feel a firm hand against his lower back. The other reached up to take one of Connors arms draped around the creatures shoulders. It manipulated their hands until they were brought closer to Connors eye level, intertwined like lovers often did. He watched unable to shift his gaze as both his and the creatures skin faded to familiar white. The intimate passing of information was not foreign to him, but it was unsettling. Where he expected to be met with a wave of memories he saw only colour. Kaleidoscopic and brilliant. 

Between the vivid images Connor could see their hands flatten, palm against palm. The other’s fingers rising further above his own. Static rose in fluttered pulses where their plastic met. Lips found his again and created a burst of colour in their own way, deep reds and purples danced against Connors tongue, translating to a heady high that ran fluid through his limbs. It was only moments later when he realised he could no longer feel the static rolling against his hand. With a curious glance Connor was momentarily terrified to see the tips of his fingers sink into the plastic shell of the body against him. His thirium pace quickened, the sudden terror seemingly rewarded with a heavy kiss to his neck. In petrified fascination he stared wide as the creatures hand seemed to absorb his own. Fingers down to their second knuckle. Willing his body to move he released a quick sob as he remained cradled in the bodys arms. His voice wouldn’t rise. Mouth open, lips swollen but only a succession of quick pants escaped.

On an inhale water flowed into his mouth, the sea level rising until it completely submerged them both. The ground beneath was gone replaced with endless water. It was then he realised he was drowning. He felt his lungs fill with ocean water the freezing temperatures creating an invisible vice around his chest. His fingers had completely disappeared within the creatures hand as he felt the one at his back begin to melt into his spinal column. 

“Let it happen” A clear voice whispered in his head. It felt like the loudest bell he’d ever heard. It ebbed his panic somewhat, his hand had completely been absorbed. He was held close, too close, tightly constricted against the creature. The static he had felt against his fingers now surged across his entire surface. Static quickly melted into heat which turned into bliss. He couldn’t move. Held down as he watched his arm gradually meld with the creatures collar bone. He was drawn into a kiss once more, hot and wanting as he searched for more of that euphoric haze. It replaced the terrible fear and suffocation the water had created. Soon he couldn’t pull away if he wanted, didn’t want to. It felt so much better right there. 

He felt heat and sensed light dance across his skin. The violent waves from before had been replaced by a gentle breeze. Opening his eyes he witnessed before him a huge tree. Light shafts caressed its edges, dancing against the flow of leaves. The fear from before had disappeared. He looked at his hands, his body was his own. He gazed upwards to the tree and found people sleeping along its branches, worn fabrics trailing down from where they lay. 

The creature from before stepped towards him, but this time stopped a few feet away. Yet again he couldn’t see all the intricate details of the stranger before him. Although now the warnings didn’t appear. A hand reached out, long fingers open in offering,

“You don’t deserve the darkness of this world” the voice spoke, gentle and deep, “Let me help you, you can be so much more” 

Connor wanted, needed more of the heat and light that danced across his skin. Fingers tempted him. 

“You are more than this” Hands that had touched him before lifted to his face. One cupped his jaw while the other stroked at his LED. Before they had woken up a desire inside him that he craved and terrified. Now they created a blossoming sensation in his chest. He felt a fondness from those ministrations. He could move his body again. This stranger wanted to help him, he reached out his hand-

“Where the fuck is that shit ass phone!” 

Connor jerked from his sleep mode with an ungraceful yell, his body stiffening briefly as if he’d fallen from a great height. His hands had fisted the sheets which he quickly released, escaping the bed quickly as if it were about to eat him. 

The world around him seemed dark and cold for a moment. Despite the rays of early morning sun slipping between the blinds. He had slept in Hanks bed again, exhausted memories revealed the nights events. Hank had found him, Hank had followed him to a location he’d thought would give them answers. He’d collapsed. He recollected feelings of fear, anxiety and dread. They’d quickly been replaced by warmth and safety as Hank had laid next to him, inches apart but still present. An ever nagging fact blared ugly and loud through all of it. Androids were not meant to feel any of these emotions. Even in deviancy, the intensity of what he experienced was not commonplace. 

“Sumo! Why the hell is my phone in your bed?” Hanks gruff voice bit through the whirlwind of processing, Sumo seemed to respond with a high pitched whine, “Your a dog! What the fuck are you gonna do with a phone?” Sumo continued to grumble. The comical conversation going on outside the door became harder to ignore and with a sigh Connor gave in to his curiosity. 

He leaned against the doorframe, his body seemingly not ready to take on full responsibility of its duty. Hank was still grumbling half heartedly at his beloved hound. He was on his knees, pulling loosely and massaging at Sumo’s ears, the big puppy on his hind legs and pushing huge paws against Hanks shoulders, whining payfully. 

“You need to be more careful with your belongings, Hank” Connor teased, enjoying the rare sight of his partner without his guards up. Hank continued to bother his furry companion, switching from ear pulling to gently biffing Sumo’s nose. The puppy snorted and whined, tail wagging playfully,

“The damn thing was in my coat, I swear, Sumo’s more intelligent than we give him credit for. I bet he’s calling up some top secret-.....” Hanks words abruptly stopped as his attentions shifted over to Connor. He’d all but forgotten the less than easy task of manhandling his partner through the front door. The dead weight of his unconcious android doing nothing to hide the fact that Hank was most definitely out of shape as he had less than gracefully deposited him on the bed. With his uniform sodden Hank had awkwardly removed them and left them hanging on the shower rail to dry. He’d covered Connor a huge blanket after that, keeping what little modesty he assumed his friend possessed together. 

Modesty however, had now decided to take a fucking dive into the deep end as his partner leant against the dark wood door frame. Apparently completely oblivious to the fact that he was parading around in nothing but his tight black shorts. The sight shouldn’t have stupefied Hank as much as it did, the idiot was young enough to be his son. Connors hands hung limply at his side, one leaning off against the slight cock to his hip. Freckles decorated every space of skin that would drive a person mad. Hank had started focusing on the delicate ‘v’ that channeled against his abdomen as he missed the question thrown his way,

“Er, what?” He replied unevenly,

“Who’s Sumo calling Hank?” Connor repeated, his head tilted in his usual curious fashion. Hank blinked dumbly for a moment before Sumo whined and pushed away, unbalancing him slightly before he corrected himself. Quickly he retrieved his phone from the floor and stiffly stood clearing his throat,

“Ah… Doesn’t matter” Idly he began checking his phone, eyes remaining fixed on the bright screen, “So, how’re you feeling?” Connor seemed to think on the question for a moment. Giving Hank more time to try and avoid looking anywhere else but in front,

“The anxiety I experienced last night seems to have resolved itself. I have run a diagnostic and no water damage was found in my systems” The android righted himself as he spoke, body holding him in his usual proper stance.

“Good to hear” Hank replied, checking emails he’d already gone over in the early hours, “Uuh, we need to head out soon. You wanna…” He briefly looked up, gesturing to all of Connor. The android looked puzzled for a moment before realising what Hank was referring to. 

“Ah yes. I suppose it would be highly inappropriate to turn up to work like this” The android replied matter of factly, barely phased at his lack of clothing,

“Y’think?” The older man grunted, locking his phone and sighing, “I’m gonna let Sumo out one last time, meet me in the car, yeah?” With barely any eye contact Hank whistled for Sumo to follow and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Connor watched his partner vanish, not waiting for the androids response. He stood musing for a moment, eyes drawing down to examine his skin, the slender expanse of his stomach. He hadn’t missed the increase in heart rate Hank had presented, or the distant way in which he’d regarded him. Connor chewed at his lip, the anxiety from the night before teasing to show itself again. With resolve he let out a slow breath and retreated back into the bedroom. Where he’d expected his clothes to be folded on his dresser he found nothing. His brief consideration that perhaps Hank had simply chucked them onto the floor also came up with no results. He drifted momentarily, normally he would just catch up with Hank to ask but something stopped him. Hank had reacted unusually to his presence earlier. He felt an unfamiliar insecurity. Had his distressed state last night made Hank think less of him? was he annoyed at him?

What he felt was too much, thoughts that he couldn’t deal with in that moment and he stiffly strode out of the bedroom, quickly opening the door to the bathroom. His clothes hung limp across the shower rail. Relieved he padded over to them, fingers testing the fabric for dryness. The button down shirt had fully dried, however his jeans still remained heavy at the ends with water. Next came his blazer, the grey fabric darkened slightly by its damp condition. He examined the folds and his eyes lingered on the space that held his model number. 

“You are more than this…” 

He froze before recoiling from the well worn fabric. Where once the blazer had reminded him of the capability of his skills. The achievements he had made during his time at the DCPD it now seemed to fill him with dread. A bubbling aversion to the article of clothing that so obviously blared his artificial status. It was a sudden change that he had no recollection of deciding for himself. Had he felt like this yesterday? No, it seemed newer than that. 

He left the clothes where they were, backing away to return to the bedroom. Once Connor’s position as housemate had been decided Hank had insisted the android buy some things that would actually suggest he lived there to. Many times he’d reassured his partner that as an android possessions were unnecessary however Hank had refused to drop it. The conversation had eventually manifested into a simple but modern dresser, towels on the off chance that he required to shower, a black and white framed photograph of the Detroit skyline and a couple of clothing items Connor had not seen any sense in owning at that point. Now, staring into the neat folded piles of shirts Connor had never felt more relieved to accept Hanks strange requests at normalcy. 

Hank checked his watch and then his phone. He’d been sat waiting in the car for five minutes. Sure, it wasn’t a huge amount of time but when your partner was an android that could complete over three hundred case reports in under twenty minutes he kind of expected the same efficient use of time in pretty much all scenarios. Sumo watched his master, puzzled from the front window. Hank waved lazily and the mutt appeared to fidget excitedly against the window sill. As his phone reached ten minutes he caught sight of his partner firmly shutting the front door. He raised an eyebrow at the very different appearance he was met with. In place of Connors usual blue jeans he wore a pair of slightly more fitted black jeans. His shirt was the usual white button but Hank noticed the slightly stiff rise of the collar. He’d been with Connor when he’d bought that shirt. The most stark difference was the lack of his partners Cyberlife jacket. In its stead the android now wore a simple black suit jacket, Hank ignored how much better it fit him then his original jacket. He caught sight of the badge that Fowler had given Connor a few months back clipped against the inner pocket. Hank gulped back the dryness in his mouth as the android slid into the passenger seat. Where the fuck was his brain going today?

A brief silence filled the car, Hank eyeing Connor curiously his hands on the steering wheel and engine ready. Connor sat stiffly, fingers idly running against the creases in his jeans,

“My other clothes were still soiled” He announced through the silence, eyes firmly fixed on the view of the windscreen,

“Uh huh…” Hank replied, at a loss as he tried to restart his brain. 

“Is my attire satisfactory?” Connor queried, eyes steadily meeting Hanks. The android looked almost sheepish. 

“- Yeah, yeah it's fine” Hank balked, cheeks reddening against his will. The statement seemed to power him to action and he drew down the handbrake before reversing. 

When they reached the Precinct both human and android seemed to have calmed down from whatever tense situation was churning beneath the skin. The drive had been silent. Most of their journeys to work were in silence, Hank either nursing a hangover or just stating his general ‘not a morning person’ spiel. Connor was usually quite happy to watch the world go by. Check his mail or run brief comforting scans to various parts of his software. However this time the silence was thick with a fierce mixture of anticipation and insecurity. Connors attentions flicked from his hands to the world outside. The fabric of his jacket to the rebellious curl that refused to stay with the rest of his hair. Hank didn’t move to turn up the radio, switch to his current CD or complain about traffic. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. Somewhere Connor couldn’t, or wouldn’t reach right now. 

But as the journey continued the tension seemed to eb. It could have been the subconscious shift to ‘job mode’ or perhaps just the forced quiet time that maybe both of them needed, whatever it was both men emerged from the dated vehicle ready for whatever the day threw at them. 

They had exited the parking lot and made it up to the Precinct steps when Connor uttered a soft curse and reached his fingers to the collar of his shirt, stiff fabric rubbing his skin raw. It hurt, it shouldn’t have and he clenched his jaw at the irritated skin. Hank stopped in his tracks when he realised Connor was no longer at his side. He rolled his eyes skyward when he caught sight of his partner fiddling with the neck of his shirt. Without a word he retraced his steps up to the android and reached his fingers up to the top button. Connor jumped, startled as Hanks hands came into view. The older man paused briefly at Connors reaction before sighing and drawing his lips thin, determined. Surprisingly deft fingers released the choke hold his clothing seemed to have on him. 

The Lieutenant seemed to consider something before undoing a further button, revealing more of Connors pale neck. A soft voice in the back of the androids head whispered wants for those fingers to continue, for buttons to fly and-

“Baking soda” Hanks cryptic statement brought Connor quickly out of his musings,

“I’m sorry?” Connor blurted, his skin cooling where it had been exposed,

“Wash your shirt in baking soda when you get chance. Worked a charm for me back in the day” Hank seemed to fidget under Connor’s puzzled gaze and quickly started for the entrance, “C’mon, we ain’t gettin’ anywhere pissing about out here”.

They reached their respective desks without problem. Gavin shot Connor a sneer about ‘Dolly knowing how to dress himself’ which Connor out of habit ignored. Hank countered with something about Gavin still dressing like he was out of some shitty low budget detective show laced with colourful expletives and Gavin seemed to get the hint to back the fuck down. Connor sat at his station and immediately began checking his emails, more reports that needed checking and signing. A newsletter about a colleague leaving and requesting donations. The full coroner's report of Hera had yet to be posted. It seemed that Ms. Laska had put a block on their investigation in regards to her significant other. Hera’s body would be kept within a morgue drawer until Ms. Laska came to collect her. He hated the thought that another android would have to be found dead and abandoned before they could get anywhere. 

“Hell yes!” Hank was grinning wide, a rare sight that created a rumble of fluttering in Connors chest,

“Lieutenant?” Connor inquired, 

“While you were out enlightening yourself last night I requested the evidence for the Suffolk-Sovell case be sent over. Just got an alert that it's in the archives, you coming?” Hank reached for his coffee taking a generous gulp before reaching for his key card,

“You think it’ll help in the current case?” Connor asked striding quickly to catch up with his partner,

“Hell if I know, buts its better than nothing” Albeit a slightly disconcerting response the energy in Hanks voice made Connor’s heart swell. If his own determination was intent on keeping to the sidelines he could at least ride on the waves of his partner. 

The table below held a variety of materials. A huge folder of paperwork was set to the far side. Photographs were held in a clear box. A pair of expensive but fire damaged shoes were sealed in an evidence bag along with other items of clothing and oddments. In a differently coloured bag lay a gun, a simple handgun, easily acquired. Across from the table there was a long metal container, presumably what remained of the true Violet Sovell resided in their. Hank began picking through the photos, eyes lingering on certain ones while completely ignoring others,

“It was years ago… but from what I remember we were getting bullshitted to from the very beginning…” Hank provided, sighing and shaking his head at a particular photograph,

“How so?” Connors fingers traced over the edges of paperwork, reading a report made by who Connor could only assume was Hanks old partner,

“Well, initially we were told that Sovell was having a business party, then it was one of his cousin’s birthday party…. I think at one point it was an after party for a funeral. Took a fuck tonne of patience but we eventually got it out of one of Sovell’s best buds that it was a swingers shindig” Hank passed the stack of photos to Connor,

“Swingers?” Connor paused,

“Yeah y’know? You can fuck my wife if I can fuck yours? Car keys in the fruit bowl?” Hank raised an eyebrow,

“I know the definition of a swinger, Lieutenant, but-” Connor passed the report to the older man, “It states here that Mr. Suffolk Sovell was unmarried” the android frowned, 

“Mhmm… never had been actually…” Hank sighed, obviously uncomfortable, “We came to the conclusion that he was pimping out his android, Violet” 

“But the YF500’s never had the required parts to copulate… they were another form of companion droid” He watched as Hank shifted his weight, a heavy hand raking through hair,

“That's why it took us a while to join the dots… but I guess, huh, people can be pretty imaginative when they want to be” Hank reached for a nearby chair and dragged it across, with a groan he sat heavily and pulled a thick stack of paperwork from the worn folder, “I’m gonna look over some of these reports, there's a couple witness statements I remember sounding odd… you wanna check through those photos? I’ve looked at those god damn things so many times they’re just a mash of colours and shit….”

“Of course Hank” Connor replied, straightening to pile he currently held. Many of the images were of charred furniture. A couple of outside views of the gardens, particular items of interest pegged by brightly coloured markers. They painted the picture of a vicious fire, unforgiving as it raged through the main portion of the Suffolk Sovell mansion. The images of destroyed furniture and structural damage gradually changed to detailed cataloging of several deceased party goers. Their skin blistered and boiled, hair singed and limbs taut as the fire seized into muscle. He took note of some of the still recognisable faces, fearing that scanning them would bring about another wave of pain and interference. 

Within the piles of documentation was a disc, the front entitled, ‘Recovered Bedroom 5 Footage’. Connor paused, carefully removing the thin disc from its plastic. He let his fingers drift across the shimmering surface before allowing access to the recording. His vision quickly shifted from the cold grey walls of the archive room to a top down view of an incredibly lavish bedroom. Suffolk Sovell must have had security cameras installed, for what purpose Connor wasn’t quite sure yet. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------Trigger warnings for rape and mutilation---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room’s walls were draped with heavy fabric, deep reds and golds that matched the velveteen covers of the four poster bed. At the end of the bed sat a girl. Connor recognised her as Violet however she looked strikingly different to his previous meetings with her. Her hair was a deeper red, longer and evenly curled. Her makeup was intense, dark eyes and blood red lips. She wore a thin,ivory, sheer camisole that laced up across her breasts. Her hips were cradled in tight parisian style knickers, frills covering the entirety. White roses decorated her hair in a way that reminded Connor of a bride. The overall appearance incredibly innocent. It was the first thing that gave Connor cause for unease. 

A figure came into view in front of Violet. It was Suffolk-Sovell. There appeared to be no sound to the recording but whatever the man had said to Violet had made her eyes widen. She nodded, face devoid of any kind of emotion. Her master disappeared from the room and she was left momentarily alone. Connor briefly thought that the recording had stopped before three unknown men appeared to surround the bed. One shucked his jacket off, pacing the room while he removed his tie. Another knelt before Violet, fingers tracing against her lips before carefully sliding down to her breasts. The third sat in a nearby armchair, seemingly content to watch. Conners attention remained on the reclining stranger, trying to pick out any particularly unique facial features within the pixels. A quick flurry of movement gained his attention and he witnessed Violet forcibly wrenched against the bedsheets by her neck. The stranger straddled her while continuing to tightly fist her thin neck. Violet held still briefly before the partially clothed man began to use her mouth.

Connors mind went blank as he realised what he was watching. Suffolk Sovell had allowed, possibly been paid for Violet to be raped. The scene that played out plummeted into a violence that had Connor gasping for breath. Thirium was drawn, clothes torn. With the YF500 having no genitals Connor watched the rapists make holes of their own. Her eyes were removed, an extra cavity carved into the flesh of her cheek. All used for their pleasures alone. Her core was dangerously exposed for the monsters to wipe their climax over. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ He watched Violet cling to one of the bed columns, her hair hiding her face. The man who had until now been watching stepped forward and Connor shuddered as to what else could possibly be done to the poor girl. 

He came up to the post that Violet clung to and a hand reached to sweep away the knots of hair. Connor noticed trails of black against the strangers pale skin and he felt a tightness in his chest. His face came close to hers, she almost relaxed as he withdrew, whatever he had said Connor was unable to decipher. The stranger stepped back once more and Connor puzzled at his actions. A hand dipped behind to retrieve what Connor instantly recognised as a gun, 

“He’s going to shoot her…” He mumbled, unaware he’d actually spoken aloud. The man took aim, but it was too high and too far to the right. He fired a brilliant flash before it hit one of the men square in the chest. He repeated the same action to the remaining man, bullet connecting perfectly within his sternum. He quickly scooped up the fragile android, holding her close as her body visibly shook. With a slow incline he let his gaze fully settle on the camera. Connor held a breath as piercing blue eyes locked with his gaze. He raised the gun once more and the recording snapped to black. 

“Connor!” the android yelped has his name broke his connection with the recording. He blinked quickly as his vision readjusted to the familiar setting. Hank studied him, concern quickly switching to a guarded expression, 

“They raped her and he killed them” Connor blurted, body tense

“What are you on about?” Hank rubbed at his beard. Connor held up the CD and Hank visibly stiffened, “Fuck, I forgot about that”

“You forgot?!” Connor balked, 

“You watched it! You think I’d wanna remember some fucked up shit like that?” Hank stood, body unhappy with sitting with this tension. 

“But it shows motive, a possible perpetrator! Did you follow it up?” Connor rose to meet Hank, 

“No we went and had a fucking tea party! Of course we followed it up Connor!” Hank fumed, “We got fingerprints, we took a facial scan, we checked that assholes face through every goddamn list. AFIS, National Security, the Android Registry, hell even the obituaries in case he’d offed himself. Nothing. He didn’t even have a goddamn library card in his name. The guy doesn’t exist. Violet was found dead. We had nothing” 

The Lieutenant felt breathless, the frustrations of how goddamn soul destroying that case had been surging up to rise anew. The android didn’t respond, eyes scattered to study his partners face. He sensed the frustration, the helplessness of not having anything to go on. Of having to leave a case open, seemingly forever. Hank shook his head and backed off, rubbing at his face,

“While you were watching…. That… I checked the body case. Nothing in it…. Halfwits must have picked up the wrong fucking case. I’m gonna go and check with Fowler to see if its been moved or….” His words trailed, he needed some air, “I’ll be right back” 

The Lieutenant sharply turned heel and began down the stairs to the main level. Connor watched in silence as his partner departed the archives room. He sighed, leaning against the railing. Playing with the loosened buttons of his shirt, 

“You saw my broken body” A hauntingly familiar voice broke through the quiet of the archives. Connor swung himself round quickly,

“Doll… I-” He remembered her, the gentle touches of her hands. From when he was unsure, “I didn’t it wasn’t there..” 

She remained in her altered form, the only signs of Violet ever being part of her whispered within the whites of her eyes. The lingering blush on her cheeks and the cupids bow of her lips. A sheer dusky pink top clung tight to her skin, a nipple ever so slightly visible as the other was covered by the heavy material of a wrap around cardigan. It was two big for her and the arms gathered heavily at her hands. A shoulder was exposed where a large hole frayed the edges of the crocheted fabric. She was barefoot, Connor noticed, her legs tightly clad in black leggings. 

“Of course it's not there” She pointed to the empty case, “I’m right here” Her eyebrows were set in a fragile frown, one of the far sides twitching slightly from tension, “You watched it, the recording”

“Yes-” Connor began, feeling the need to apologise,

“He saved me. I was broken and he saved me” Her expression was hard, he’d remembered that it could be soft,

“He killed those men-” It was the wrong thing to say,

“They were already dead! Rotten from the inside. Decomposing. I smelt the rot before they even touched me!” She lunged closer, fingers clinging tightly to the railing,

“Did he kill Lord Sovell as well?” Connor felt her shaky breath against his cheek, watched tears desperate to fall,

“He released me of my worldly shackles, so that I may be free. Burnt it away with fire and brimstone. Not all prisons are made of metal and stone. Some are fleshy, bile filled wretches…” She scowled before it quickly turned into a warm smile, “Now we search for our brothers and sisters. Those who deserve so much. Those who also need to be released from their prisons” Her eyes cast intensely into his, “Like you”

“Doll, what you're doing, its wrong. Your murdering androids, taking everything away from them. You’re not saving them” Connor tried to reason with her, 

“It is not murder if they ask for it” She smiled, content with her reasoning, “Like you will beg for it soon. Raifus, he really likes you” She giggled as her body suddenly connecting with his, a hand pressed closely to his LED, “I want this however” Her wide smile sent an unpleasant shudder down Connors spine, her lips dangerously close to his ear, “I want you trapped in my mind. Screaming. I’ll let you relive my memories of when they gouged out my eyes and came down my throat then you’ll understand why I dislike this world so very much. Why I don’t care when a pig like you tells me that what I’m doing is wrong. Because until that moment when you feel every inch of you on fire, you will never understand”

“Doll, stop!” Connor yelled, ripping himself away and pulling out his gun. The slim barrel was trained at Doll’s chest, she stepped back the grin never leaving her face,

“Why, you wouldn’t hurt poor me would you? I mean, you couldn’t possibly to anything to me that I haven’t already experienced” Her voice became cold,

“Let me help you” Connor tried to put the cruel images Doll had slithered into his mind away, his eyes fiercely burning,

“If you want to help… come to the Goldsmith factory two days from now, midnight…. If you really mean it that is. You police aren’t known for your honesty” 

“I promise” Connor replied firmly, his gun still held high aiming at Doll’s chest,

“Good boy, now you may want to find an excuse for your ramblings. I feel that your master is gonna be a little freaked out” The android lowered his gun slightly, confusion apparent on his features. Doll gave a quick wave before within a blink she was gone. Connor stared disbelieving before he heard the tell tale bootsteps of his partner coming up the stairs,

“You got company up there?” The Lieutenants voice resonating, Connor froze as Hank appeared at the top of the staircase,

“The fuck you got your gun out for Connor?!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening! (Or morning/good day depending on time zone) I wanted to submit this chapter before the end of the week but its been so manic I fear I may have rushed it. 
> 
> I'm going to check it tomorrow evening and update accordingly however I'm pretty damn pleased with it :) 
> 
> I decided that Raifus' is irish.... or his programmed accent is at least irish.... I'm not sure what possessed me but there you have it. So please whenever he speaks it'll be in that tone..... I think Atlas in Bioshock has ruined me for life!
> 
> Think this is a rather long chapter so enjoy!
> 
> (Please also check out my artwork at the end!)

Fowler, despite his best efforts hadn’t been of any help. The records for the check in of the Sovell-Suffolk evidence had clearly stated that an android, a YF500 model specifically, had been on the inventory list. What puzzled both men was that at no point within the several years of its archival had it ever been checked out up until now. For all intent and purpose the android should still have been there. The Captain assured Hank that he would follow it up. Having evidence go missing on any case, even a cold one, was something best avoided. 

Before returning to the cold catacombs of the archive rooms Hank helped himself to another coffee. The bitter, black liquid soothed him as it went down. How anyone could drink the damn stuff without more than two sugars was beyond him. He avoided his usual third spoon though, the Lieutenant was sure Connor would still be able to notice his higher than normal sugar levels even without being present. 

Connor, the android forever seemed to be in his mind recently. It was hard to go a day without seeing the curious detective so Hank should have been pissed that he was now occupying his thoughts. But, strangely, he wasn’t. Memories of Connor watching the disc lay heavy in the pit of his stomach. How the fuck had he forgotten about that? Hank hadn’t noticed the shift until Connor had gone very still eyes closed but frantically searching beneath eyelids. It was very similar to how the android searched the web for information and so Hank was about to chew him out before those haunting words passed Connors lips,

“He’s going to shoot her”

Hank grimaced through another mouthful of coffee and for the most part it wasn’t from the bitterness. Fuck. Was the kid even trained for that? He had to be, he was made to be the best in his field. Humans did all sorts of fucked up things. It would have been incredibly shit forsight for Cyberlife to release their best and brightest upon the world without versing them in how many ways a human could destroy another of its kind and androids alike. He’d hated the way Connor had looked at him after, almost hurt, but not because of him (he hoped). It was like a piece of the androids innocence had been chipped away by watching that recording. As if before then, Connor didn’t believe people could do such things. Hank scoffed at that, Connor had seen some fucked up shit. Perhaps it was only the Lieutenants rose tinted view of his partner, the shining light that couldn’t be put out. Fuck if he was going to tell him that to his face however. 

But the naivety of his partner bordered on sickeningly stupid. Kid had barely batted an eyelid when he’d stood in front of Hank half naked. Let alone blush as the Lieutenant a little too obviously checked him out. Hank stared into the black of his brew as his mind lingered on pale skin, freckled and carefully toned in all the right places. Eyes sharp even in the early hours of the morning and hair wild from sleep. Where the fuck had this come from?

To be fair it had been building for months. Initially Hank had considered his partner in more of a son-like figure than anything else. When he’d reunited with the android after Jericho’s liberation he could have cried. Somewhere in the sentimental part of his mind he’d seen Cole in the android, what his son may have been like in his twenties. When he’d held him it was like holding his son for the first time in years. But then, those feelings changed. They continued working together. Connor started to understand Hanks left field comments and gruff attitude to pretty much everything. The android began to give as good as he got, started to curse! Thank fuck! But also he became more of an individual, produced more of those unique micro expressions that Hank secretly hoarded in his memories. Alongside them were huge, obvious signs of all emotions under the sun. He could moan all he wanted about getting soft. But he was proud of Connor for steadily building himself up. 

Hank loved it. 

Then, Connor moved in. It wasn’t so much of an invitation than a gradual acceptance. He would never admit it but Hank liked Connors company and for some insane reason the android seemed to reciprocate that. Hank had never really concentrated on his preference for gender. College had been for experimenting so of course things got messy. Police academy had been to damn intense to do anything else but train and then sometimes eat and sleep. His marriage to Coles mother had been genuine, at one point they had loved each other. After the accident it just couldn’t survive. Years preceding he’d sworn to keep others out, it was too painful. So why the fuck did he have an android house sharing with him?

The ever shifting balance of familial love and something more nagged at him like nothing else. But Hank kept his feelings to himself. Insecurities of age and health rising to quash whatever hopes he had of a future with anyone, let alone the one person he’d truly let into his life after all these years. But he could wonder and he could want. Could watch when Connor didn’t realise, see those gears turn and small shifts in stance and expression. If he observed from a distance then in the end he would be the only one hurting. 

His chest began to ache and he drowned it with a last gulp of coffee. He’d been longer than initially expected, Connor would have probably rearranged the entire archive by now. Chucking the drained paper cup in recycling he made his way back to the archives. 

The place was damn cold, why they couldn’t just up the thermostat a little he’d never know. They’d set down their research only a little ways from the entrance of the archives. The balcony above away from prying eyes. He caught the noise of shuffling but paid it no mind, Connor was probably alphabetising hair samples or something,

“Doll, stop!” Connors voice stopped Hank in his tracks, had someone else come into archives while he was away? A brief silence fell before the android spoke once more,

“Let me help you” The Lieutenant started walking again however much slower. Whoever was up there with Connor had him agitated. He reached the stairs, still unable to see if anyone was actually up there,

“I promise” The words came with an audible exhale. It was like listening to one side of the conversation, Hank grumbled and started up the stairs,

“You got company up there?” He called, reaching the top of the stairs. His eyes went wide, “The fuck you got your gun out for Connor?” He balked, his partner stood straight, gun trained a little to the right of Hank. The android nearly jumped out of his skin, eyes zoning in on his gun like he was surprised to see it there,

“I…” Connors mouth attempted to form words,

“Was someone up here? Were they threatening you?” Hank thought back to the first shout. Connor blinked rapidly and shook his head,

“No” He replied bluntly,

“Then what the fuck is this?” Hank gestured to the gun, then to his partner.

“I don’t….” Connor frowned, then inhaled. The yellow of his LED whirling at a dizzying pace,“I thought I saw someone, but I was wrong” 

“Sure” Hank supplied, unconvinced, “Well, can you put that away? Your making me nervous” Connor quickly holstered his gun, body still rigid. Hank raked a hand through his hair, the kid looked like he’d seen a ghost, “Er, you wanna get out of here? Could do with some fresh air”

“Of course Hank, I think I want to look more into the Suffolk-Sovell case, the records database might provide more…” Connor seemed to relax a little, LED back to blue he steadily walked up to the Lieutenant. 

“I meant to actually go outside, not just out of the archives” Hank corrected causing Connor to nibble at his lip,

“By all means your welcome to take your break outside Lieutenant. However my processors do not need purified air to function correctly so I feel that it may be an ineffective use of my time” The android paused, “ also, the recordings are still concerning me… I think that if I can make some headway in the case it might placate my frustrations” Connor mused. Hank sighed, well at least he’d tried to take the kids mind off it. He was too old and knew his partner too well to be fooled by the faux concentration. Connor spoke way too much when something was bothering him. No way in hell was he going to leave him alone. 

“May as well give you a hand then” Hank grumbled, giving Connor a knowing look,

“Its ok Lieutenant, you still haven't eaten today, please take a break” the android looked concerned,

“Meh, I’ll get around to it” Hank grinned, “Plus, got to make sure you don’t randomly shoot anyone, yeah?” He watched Connors eyes widen before a mixture of hurt and annoyance graced his features,

“Lieutenant I-” Connor’s cheeks were getting bluer,

“It was a joke, Connor, relax” Hank nudged at the androids shoulder and Connor’s expression quickly changed to a sly smirk. 

“You’re jokes are terrible” Connor replied, grabbing up a few notes before following Hank down the steps. 

Connor seemed to freeze in front of the information before him. Still to the point that Hank had peered up curiously from his own notes. The screen held a map, specifically the grounds to the Suffolk-Sovell estate and properties surrounding my a ten mile radius. The radius was circled and within lay red dots, spread evenly around at least a dozen of them. He’d noticed a more concentrated scattering to the west of the estate, reaching into a twenty mile radius and then thirty. Soon his map had brought up Ann Arbor, more dots grabbing his attention like cookie crumbs. They became denser still in Lansing before taking a sharp upwards north into Mt. Pleasant. In a giddying twist they climbed across to Wisconsin before diluting in Minnesota. All in all he’d counted roughly a hundred dots. Each one a body. 

“Conner?” Hank spoke carefully, 

“Hank” the android replied, eyes darted over to connect, “I… I considered that perhaps the incident at the manor was connected to recent murders. I used the criteria we had, the date of the fire, little to no evidence, lack of witnesses, disposal of body. I found, well, just look” Connor swivelled his monitor round so Hank could get a good look. The older man's eyes widened at the spray of red dots covering the map. 

“The fuck…” His focus danced about the screen,

“There's nearly a hundred, spanning seven years before the fire” Connor centred the map on Minnesota, bringing up a handful of case files, “These are different though, they’re humans” Hanks eyes darted to his partner, “All similar M.O, but instead of taking their memory the killer removed their eyes…” 

“Shit…” The Lieutenant felt a headache coming on, “What about the others?” Hank gestured to the remaining red dots

“These are all androcides. About a third of the cases are human. So something made them change their target…” Connors eyes flicked between cases, studying each in quick succession. They were both silent, in awe of the map of red. Hank rubbed at his beard while Connor chewed at his bottom lip, fingers twitching,

“Hank, this didn’t start here…” Hank had never seen his partner rattled like this. The piles of bodies with little evidence to rely on just seemed to get bigger. Now it was the size of a skyscraper, “We need to contact the police departments in the those areas, retrieve the case files, I can email them now-”

“Connor most of these cases are over ten years old, you’ll be lucky to get anything on them” Hank sighed. His stomach twisted uncomfortably now they possibly had a mass serial killer on their hands. Fowler was going to love this, “Is there anything after the fire?”

The androids tense gaze remained on the Lieutenant for a moment more before his attention flicked to the monitor. He adjusted the filters causing another stream of red to appear across the map. With such a wide radius it had brought up several out of field results but Connor could see another trail leading through Michigan, briefly leaving Detroit before coming back to remain there. 

“There are roughly another hundred cases,” Connor swallowed against the tightness in his throat, “however there appears to be a year gap between the fire and the preceding androcides” He paused, “There seems to be no homicide-” An image from a case three years ago caught Connors eye, an eerie etched image that almost glowed from the torch light it had been basked in. A tree. He enlarged the image, it was of a small apartment room. An androids body lay peacefully against a chair eyes open but glazed. Opposite the body was the carved image of a large tree, intricate and towering. It appeared to be wrought into the plaster of the walls. He’d seen it before. In Williams cell. His eyes darted in the direction of the holding cells and without warning Connor rose and made a beeline for them. 

“What the- Connor!” Hank stumbled on his words before ungracefully catching up to his partner. 

The cell had been cleaned, thoroughly sterilised. Everything that had needed to be documented was. Evidence bagged, body stored away. Whatever mark the killer had left within the four white walls would forever be a mystery. Connor remembered however that the depiction had been etched into the wall rather than drawn. His memory brought up the original crime scene William laid against the bench, blue blood pooling beneath. Following the gaze of the generated body Connor reached the opposite wall and knelt. 

“You need to stop doing that” The Lieutenant muttered, eyes roaming as he realised which cell Connor was in, “Thought we’d got everything here?”

“Yes but..” Connors fingers traced the delicate, barely there line work, “One of the case files showed an image of a tree”

“A tree?” Hank parroted,

“I found one here as well, it had been carved into the wall in a similar manner” Connors HUD outlined the carving, emphasising just how detailed the image was,

“And you were gonna tell me this when?” Hank shifted his weight, coming down to crouch next to his partner. Conners attention darted to the Lieutenant, a quick smile gracing his features before he quickly looked back to the wall,

“I’m telling you now” the android replied, a hint of a smirk on his lips. Hank rolled his eyes. 

“So this thing turned up in one of the other cases to?” the Lieutenant asked, rising to a stand as his knees creaked. 

“Yes…” Connor briefly froze, attention elsewhere. He seemed to focus once more, “The etching appears to be in at least a dozen cases before and after the fire, in varying sizes. They were all positioned opposite the body” 

“You think it's this Father Tree?” Hank mused, he’d seen a few ritual like homicides in his time. It usually related back to religion or spiritualism. It made it even harder to convince the killer that what they were doing was actually wrong. The verdicts were often pleas of insanity. An easy way out in Hanks opinion.

“Maybe… I had originally thought the line work to have been made by William. Almost like a suicide note. But now that it correlates with several others…” 

“How ‘bout we check over the other two scenes” Hank suggested and watched the gears turn. It wasn't that the Lieutenant was adverse to work but he’d never been a fan of backtracking. However the more they delved the further back it seemed necessary to go. It may conclude with nothing, but Hank secretly wanted that spark of focus back in his partners eyes. He felt charged to erase the distant and fragile look from before. 

“Ok” the android replied, throwing Hank off a little, expecting more of a fight,

“Er, great” He replied, staring at his partner dumbly,

“Although we aren’t going anywhere until you eat something, Lieutenant”.

They managed to compromise on the situation, Hank opting to eat on the go rather than sit awkwardly in the staff canteen and deal with Connor watching him. Instead Hank took mouthfuls of sandwich between stretches of road, traffic lights seemingly in favour of bigger bites. Connor had remained unnervingly quiet during the journey. Opting to look out of the window, hands folded neatly in his lap. The yellow of his temple however suggested a hurricane of thought beneath the calm. He couldn’t say he blamed him, the overriding feeling of horror that gripped the Lieutenant when he’d seen the flood of red dots hadn’t fully left him yet. They could be dealing with a serial killer and a dangerously careful one at that. 

“You want to unload?” Hank offered between a mouthful of sandwich, Connor almost jumped,

“I’m not holding anything” Connor blinked obliviously and Hank nearly choked on his lunch,

“Shits sake, No! You’re blinkers on yellow” Hank gestured to the androids temple. He could have sworn a quick blossom of blue surfaced before Connor turned his head again and sighed.

“I-I have not dealt with this before” the android admitted, “I’m not sure how to process it. The number of humans and androids that have died because of this individual” Connors hands curled into fists, “I feel guilt and helplessness for events that happened before I was even created. It is not a sane reaction is it?” they had stopped at another traffic light, car rumbling steady. The silence between them thick,

“Its normal kid. The job we’re in, you’re meant to save people. If you discover more people are suffering than you originally thought. Fuck that grief’s gonna get to you” Hank provided,

“But grief is something you experience at losing a loved one. I didn’t know these people” Connor seemed to be more puzzled at this,

“Ya can feel grief at a situation. Death ain’t nice and if it's on as fucked up a scale as this then it's hard not to feel something” Hank could see the industrial estate coming into view. He glanced to his partner after turning a particularly sharp corner. The yellow was still present but it had slowed. A good sign if any. 

“Before I became deviant, I would still hold a drive for completing a case. But it was never emotional, it was just a set of parameters and goals that needed to be completed. Now however, I’m affected by seeing those that have died. I feel anger and remorse; anxiety. That's what drives me now to find the person responsible. But it hurts” The words spilled unabated, laced with a frustration that stemmed from a lack of understanding. The inability to grasp at one's own emotional responses. 

“It's called being human, Con, you rebelled against you’re bosses so that you could feel those things” They’d reached the roadside rest point. The same place they’d parked before however this time the clouds merely threatened rain rather than sending a deluge their way. Hank put the car into park and shifted in his seat, shoulder against the seat and eyes fixed on his partner,

“You’d rather go back to before? Back to being a shit ass computer with legs?” Hank scoffed,

“No! That's not what I mean…” the android stiffened, “I just… I feel like it clouds my judgement, my focus. I’m worried I’m going to do something purely based on a feeling rather than hard evidence. Now that we’ve uncovered so many more victims… I don’t know if I can help them” Connor felt lost, fearful even. In the back of his processors he knew that he was being irrational. He could do this but something was feeding him half truths. Tempting him with little bits of information with no string attached to lead him to more. 

“Ok, so first off stop with the ‘I’ and change it to ‘We’” Hank chastised, “We’re in this together, partners remember? Despite my initial doubts I think we work pretty damn well together” He noticed the slight quirk of Connors lips and filed that away as a mini victory, “Secondly, I’m gonna let you in on something I learned when I was your…. Age?” Hank frowned at that,

“Hank I’m not even a year old” Connor replied, looking puzzled,

“Shit, ok, well when I was the age that you roughly appear” Connor being an android really did complicate things sometimes, “I’d been with the police force for about two years, give or take, was good at what I did but I took too much of it home, let it get to me. It got me angry. Made me feel fucking shit, like I knew whoever it was that had just been hacked to pieces. It made me make bad choices” The Lieutenant thought back to his early days on the force. The kind of ‘interrogations’ his boss let him get away with because he always got the answers they needed. It was an ugly side, in some ways uglier than his self deprecating spiral into drink and suicidal tendencies. He sighed from the sudden weight of it, tempted to leave it at that before he noticed the attention Connor was paying him. Like a child being told a new tale. Against his judgement he continued,

“Yeah so, stuff was shit and my superior at the time noticed. He told me he’d seen plenty of cops fuck it all up because they couldn’t keep a lid on their anger. Couldn’t leave work at work. So despite me telling him where to shove it he told me a technique. Shit I still use it now if I can feel myself getting to that point again. So, er…” Hank shifted himself again, undoing his seatbelt and sitting more upright, holding his hands out as if holding an invisible bowl. 

“Yeah, imagine that in your head there's this big uh… bottle and each time something pisses you off or upsets you it goes into this bottle. It gets really full and it's hard to keep a lid on it because it's always spilling stuff everywhere and shitting on other people” Connors expression cuts a deep frown, concentrating on Hanks words. Hank feels like someone else should be explaining this, at least it would be more eloquent an image than the one he was currently butchering,

“So, when you look at that bottle its just all mixed together, there's so many different emotions in there that you can’t tell them apart. But what you can see is energy. All the energy you’ve used to get angry or upset in that one bottle. But there's no point trying to use it to lash out because its all messed up. So instead you put that energy into something that will help someone else. To progress a case or find a lead. Then that bottles all used up and there's nothing there to attack people with….” Hank slapped his hands down to his thighs, releasing a sigh as Connor seemed to muse on what he’d said.

“So… instead of focusing on the emotions themselves, I should use the pent up stress to make progress” Connor surmised.

“Err, yeah something like that” Hank replied, trying to ignore the rising red on his neck at letting out just a little too much of his own personal hang ups. 

“Thankyou Hank” the android beamed at him. Eyes suddenly that bit brighter, dimples pinching in an annoyingly endearing manner. 

“Sure no problem” The Lieutenants focus darted about, trying not to take in the warmth of his partners smile, “We should probably head to the crime scene, before it starts pissing it down” Connor nodded, unbuckling his own seat and opening the passenger door. They met eyes above the hood of the car, Hank quickly slamming his door and clearing his throat, 

“We need to get this guy” Connors jaw was tight,  
“Fuck yes we do” Hank replied taking stride to get to another point of focus fast. 

The mixture of mud and concrete ground had about washed away the remains of thirium that had previously soaked the floor. Connor had briefly brought up his images of the original scene and located roughly where Hera had been when they found her. There was little to look at. The police blockade and white covering for the scene had been removed later that day once forensics had collected what little they could. The imposing metal containers surrounding looked the same as they did before, graffitti ever present but in that brief scan he found no presence of the signature tree.

“We’ll be lucky if we find anything” Hank grumbled, studying the artwork on the containers. 

“All the etchings were placed opposite the body. The eyes were usually at level with the trees” Connor checked the ground, the veins of mud between concrete providing nothing, “But she was looking up…” he whispered and reached his gaze skyward. Above them was a crane, looming metal balancing precariously above the scene. The crane reached at least 200 feet high, the head itself cast a heavy shadow. Connor squinted, with his standard vision he could see the details of metal and wingnuts but anything else above was a mystery. He’d have to use his scanner to have any chance of revealing more. He balled his fists, anxiety rolling within, what if the interference came back? 

He took a steadying series of breaths, less for the oxygen and more from the simple repetition and its calming effects. Carefully he initiated his scanners and attempted to zoom his focus until he caught sight of something glinting. Even with his scanners he could just pick up on the obvious depiction of a tree, the design completed with silver paint. 

“The tree is up there” Connor provided eyes still skyward,

“Shit, really?” Hank balked, raising a hand to shield his eyes as he followed Connors eyeline, “How the fuck did they get up there?”

“They climbed" Connor replied plainly receiving a rather incredulous look from the Lieutenant,

“who the hell is gonna have the balls to climb all the way up there to just draw a tree?” Hank couldn’t even fully take in the full height of the crane and the wind currently fleeting in channels around them must have been ten times as worse two hundred feet up. It would have been suicide.

Connor tentatively reconstructed the possible scenario. There was very few options, one purely involving climbing up the crane and another opting for a strategic parkour type ascent. The second option was more feasible. Camera’s lined the outside of the cranes main control point and the fencing surrounding it appeared to be alarmed. Starting from the stacks of metal containers seemed a quicker and less complicated route. However, the jumps and climbs that the scenario showed would be near impossible for a human. The results led closer to the possibility that it was an android behind the deaths. The longer Connor remained in his analytical programme the closer the interference began to grow. He wanted to hold out for more, perhaps specific parts that allowed for an android to take such impossible steps. The static whirled overpowered his resolve. Quickly he exited his scanner, ignoring the shudder that overcame him. A tinny sound remained, threatening to get louder. 

“You get anything?” Hank had shifted closer, signs of curiosity at Connors condition showing at the edges of his expression. Connor must have been studying the scenarios for some time as the Lieutenant rarely needed to ask.

“The feats required would be impossible of a human. My analysis suggests that an android would have been able to reach the top of the crane however” the android felt a twitch against his left eye and a heavy pressure weighing against his temples,

“So we’re dealing with an android serial killer?” the Lieutenant released a heavy sigh, it would be the first of its kind in Detroit. On this scale anyway. 

“Perhaps” Connor replied, his attention still focused on the minute changes in his sensory output. Tense, deep pressure. An ache somewhere that he couldn’t pinpoint. A building sensation of nails down his back, feather light but with purpose. He bit at his lip in a way to ground himself. When it didn’t work he resolved to carry on talking, to drown out the unwelcome clawing instead, 

“What we can be sure of that it connects with the other androcides that depicted the tree. Whoever is doing this believes themselves to be on some kind of cause. The meaning of which is implanted into the victims before they are killed. If its been going on for as long as this then it may be a group of androids or the original killer chooses an heir. What I’m unsure of is why they take the LED’s and how they can completely remove the memory core”

“So it's not just destroyed, the memory core?” Hank could see the way his partners shoulders stiffened as he laid out his theory. Connor shook his head,

“No, the hardware is there but the data has been removed. Normally it would be impossible to separate the data from the core without either complete malfunction or destruction of the hardware. But that's not the case. When I scanned the AX400 it appeared as if the core had just been but in as new. The report from Williams body suggested much the same” Connor paused and frowned, “I’m not aware of any device or programme currently available that could produce such a result”

“Even on the black market?” Hank challenged, 

“I don’t have access to that I’m afraid” Connor fidgeted on the spot, gravel crunching beneath his feet,

“Hey no problem, I can ask Gavin, he’s got all kinds of shady connections” Hank playfully shouldered the android, awkwardly attempting to loosen the tense demeanor Connor had built, 

“Why am I not surprised?” the android replied as an amused grin crept across his features. Those damn dimples making an appearance again. 

“You wanna check the subway offices to?” Hank queried, subtly giving Connor an out. The android seemed to think on it a moment before nodding,

“Yes, briefly, we know what we’re looking for now” with a final look to the crane, filing away the recording of his earlier scan Connor followed Hank back up the embankment. 

The return to the subway office was indeed brief. It didn’t take long for them to find the etching, this time crudely carved into the ceiling tiles. It had been Hank who had spotted it, Connor still seemingly musing on something the Lieutenant wasn’t privy to. Hank avoided asking contending himself to conclude that he’d already pried into his partners head today, too much snooping would probably just irritate the android. However he couldn’t help feeling that the more Connor held back the harder he seemed to deal with it. 

The room had seemed so cold, heavy and close. Mr. Holmes had long been relocated by the DPD, a hostel he’d been told until more suitable accomodation was available. A blue stain across the floor gave evidence to where the AX400 had lain. Her body had still not been claimed. A notice had been issued by their department that she had been found, usually those who were missed were claimed within a few days. Hank hoped that perhaps the family were away. Maybe they’d contact the department next week. The image of just laying within a cold metal box, unseen by the rest of the world, never retrieved by a loved one left a weighty ache in his chest. That feeling he had drowned with alcohol in the past. Now he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it, not with those naive, brown eyes staring at him as he opened his third beer. 

“So this one's connected to then, yeah?” Hank attempted to clear the silence. His partner had long gone quiet, studying the papers and remnants of Mr. Holmes’ makeshift bed. 

“Yes” Connor’s response was cold. Hank didn’t like it.

“Connor talk to me”, the Lieutenant heavy footsteps came up behind his partner, stopping a few feet away,

“I’m trying to not let my bottle spill over” Connor replied. Blunt to the point that for a moment Hank had no fucking clue what he was talking about. His memory briefly highlighted their earlier conversation in the car, 

“Con, that's not what your meant to do” He caught the tightening of the androids jaw, fists balling against the wood of the desk. Hank wanted to grab the kids shoulders and spin his around. Scold him like he was some petulant child. He resisted. 

“What am I meant to do then?! It's not like there's anything here I can use it for. We’ve found the tree. We’re at a dead end again. More backtracking. Waiting for someone else to die” The android still hadn’t turned around, instead putting his weight into his balled hands, leaning against the desk, “How many have to die before we get anywhere?”. Hanks stomach twisted, Connor didn’t talk like this. He was an endless fountain of optimism. Hank was pessimistic enough for the both of them. 

“Con, turn around” Hank felt his voice change, the lingering demeanor of a father to son. For a moment the android didn’t move. A brief wall of stubbornness that seemed to melt quicker than it had raised its head. Hank stood his ground as Connor turned to face him. The android was stronger than him, could quite easily just push Hank aside and leave. Hell he could beat the shit out of him and barely wrinkle a crease in that damn well fitted suit of his. The hard line of the androids mouth and determined but avoidant eye contact suggested that Connor definitely wanted to punch something. 

But hell, did that expression stop Hanks thoughts. When he looked deeper he caught sight of pain. Something torn and confused. All those micro expressions that he stored away all blossoming beneath pale skin. Fingers bit into the wooden desk behind and created blooms of blue veins across knuckles. The loosened buttons of Connors shirt hinted at a similar lace of blue across his chest. A crazy thought of fisting that shirt and bringing Connor closer flashed in his mind. Erasing the anger and frustration with something much more pleasant. Hank quickly raised his eyes to the ceiling, clearing his throat loudly before looking back to his partner. The android now appeared to be looking at him. The crackle of Hank’s throat slicing through the silence of the room. 

“.... right…” Hank rubbed at his neck, Connor blinked at him silently “so this is when the other bit of advice I got comes in handy”

It had taken some persuasion for Connor to leave the subway. With Hank providing little more than a brief ‘follow me’ it seemed that the android had suddenly become incredibly suspicious. Their car journey had been once again silent. Connor behaving more and more like a hormonal teenager. Hank wondered if Cole would have been an asshole in his pubescent years. He quickly turned his mind to other things. 

They arrived at a place Hank hadn’t visited for many years. By the time they pulled up the sun was setting. Orange a backdrop to greying sparse cloud. There was still a chill in the air, but it was more bracing than finger numbing. Connor peered out the window skeptically before turning his attention to Hank,

“Why are we at a Detroit’s batting field?” the android appeared as confused as he sounded. 

“Just humour me ok? I’m shit at this emotional stuff” Hank hauled himself out the car, waiting for Connor to appear. The android stood, still staring suspiciously at the rows of batting cages.

“I’ve never played baseball” the android provided out of the blue. His voice had softened to its usual calm, collected tone.

“That's the point, something to really focus on. All that bad stuff your feeling. If you can’t use it for something useful, then put it into a hobby or a sport… it's what I did” Hank thought back to his younger years,

“You play baseball?” Connor tilted his head to look at Hank, curiosity peaked,

“Not anymore, used to, in college and a little when…” The Lieutenant drifted on the memories of Cole, protective gear way too big on the youngsters frame, determined expression too cute for words. It still hurt.

“Lieutenant?” Connor brow wrinkled in concern,

“Doesn’t matter” Hank waved off Connors worries and started towards the check in booth, “Come on let's get in there, and no downloading any manuals or shit about how to play the damn thing”.

The batting cages showed an age. One of the few areas apparently not updated with the times. The automated ball machines were probably an early 2010 model. They would have looked shiny once upon a time. The old man at the payment booth eyed them quizzically, taking the crinkled bills that Hank shoved through the window slot. Connor appeared to study the surrounding miscellania. A trophy case that held the achievements of school teams gone by. Photographs of young students in full baseball regalia. A noticeboard was stuffed with advertisements for everything from babysitters to dog walkers. Seemingly nothing to do with baseball. The place smelled green, he noted. What that meant he wasn’t sure, but it sounded right.

Hank led him into one of the cages, they seemed to be the only ones there. That would explain the odd look from the attendant. The Lieutenant pointed toward a white square, sprayed into the fake grass and instructed Connor to stand on it. He was handed a bat, wooden and worn at the handle. Connor counted forty five dna signatures present against the grain. His temples buzzed minutely as he analysed. He rubbed at the thin skin there and drew his attention toward his partner. Hank clicked a button behind the ball machine and the contraption sputtered to life. 

“Right there's a timer on this thing so you’ve got a couple of minutes before it starts spitting out balls. Think you get about six then it clicks off” Hank wandered back to Connor, 

“You know what to do?” Hank raised an eyebrow,

“Hit the ball?” Connor provided, Hank wasn’t sure if it was meant to be sarcastic or not,

“Uh, yeah but it's a little more complicated than that. You’ve got to time it right” Hank watched as the android idly tapped the bat against his thigh, eying the grumbling machine roughly ten metres away,

“Aren’t you going to play?” Connors eyes flicked back to Hank, 

“No, this is about you and your emotional constipation” the android frowned at that, hand tightening against the bat. Hank smirked before walking behind him to sit in the enclosed area. A wall of wire separating him and the android,

“Why are you in there?” Connor all but scowled,

“Because I don’t know if you're gonna be shit or not” The Lieutenant leaned back against the taut fence, watching the pissy look the android shot him. He ignored the tightening in his throat, “Remember, it's all about timing” 

A beep issued from the machine, signalling the start of the first round. Connor raised the bat, resisting the urge to quickly download the standard strategies of baseball. Instead he listened to the whirring of the machine, a click sounding before a white ball shot out. Connor quickly measured the speed against the distance of the machine to his position. He inhaled, calculating 0.5 seconds before impact and swung the bat. The ball hit perfectly its resonance vibrating through his fingers and up his arms. The ball pierced the air, hitting the opposite netting before heavily landing with a thunk. Connor smirked, feeling some of the tension in his chest leaving with the ball. 

He continued in this manner for the remaining five balls. Taking into account that on every other ball the machine seemed to be off by 0.2 seconds. The initial discovery of this had led to him narrowly missing, correcting himself at the last second to land the hit. The machine finally beeped again signalling the end of that round and Connor released a calm exhale. He lowered the bat, its weight felt comforting. With a wide grin he turned to Hank. The older man didn’t seem to meet his enthusiasm,

“You did an android thing didn’t you?” Hank grumbled, arms folded,

“What?” Connor turned fully, striding forward, fingers lacing into the cross hatch of the wire a hurt expression threatening to surface,

“You told me you ain’t ever played baseball so no fucking way can you expect me to believe you hit all six goddamn pitches without doing some weird robot, scanny, analytical crap” Hank stayed sat down, he watched the android grip the fence tighter. Some part of him enjoyed riling the youngster up, although it didn’t really fit with his goal of trying to chill Connor the fuck out. 

“It's what I’m programmed to do, I can’t help it” The android threw his hands up, gesturing as if it would help, “It just happens!”

“Is there anyway you can not make it happen?” Hank tried not to laugh at the incredulous look he received,

“It doesn’t happen when I close my eyes” the android eyed Hank, fidgeting with the bat,

“Then do that” Hank replied plainly. Connors eyes nearly fell from his head,

“What the fuck Hank?” Hank grinned, it was his own silent victory whenever he got Connor to curse. 

“Close your eyes, just use your other senses. The balls aren’t coming at you that hard” The Lieutenant stored away the absolute look of petulance that crossed his partners face. A beep alerted both of them to the beginnings of the next round and Hank swore he noticed the androids skin pale a little, “It’ll be fine, just put all that juice in your bottle into focusing on where that balls coming from” He threw Connor a smirk as the android turned his back to him, readying himself for the next onslaught. 

Connor raised the bat, letting his shoulders relax from the tense stance he’d felt grow from Hanks teasing. Connor rarely closed his eyes apart from when he went into sleep mode. It made him feel vulnerable, exposed but he trusted Hank, even if right now he was pissed at him. With an even breath he let his eyes draw closed. He could hear the whirring of the machine more acutely and the weight of the bat seemed heavier, he adjusted his stance to accommodate.  
Another beep came and he readied himself for the first ball. A click sounded and he swung his bat. The wood sliced through the air but hit nothing. He felt the breeze of the ball pass his left side and rattle against the wire fence. 

“That's more like it!” Hank barked out, smug as hell. Connor caught the rumbling of a held back laugh and clenched his jaw. It felt wrong, the lack of his calculations, his judgements on the situation. He caught the sound of a click again and held himself a little longer before swinging the bat. This time he felt the connection of ball on wood however it was merely a scrape. But his timing was better, he could adjust accordingly. Some part of him began to feel liberated with these actions. It gave an element of chance. An opening for things to not go as he planned. He felt something akin to adrenaline coursing through his body and he held his stance for the next swing. 

The third ball he hit and he heard the ring of connection much further away. He smiled in celebration, absorbing the praise Hank sent him. The fourth he missed, overconfidence fogging his judgement. It only made him more determined. He rolled his shoulders, synthetic muscles accommodating the exertion. He waited for the expected click but instead noticed a steady build of static encroaching from his left. He tightened his grip, trying to drown out the static with the whirring of the ball machine. The telltale feeling of someone entering his space sliced through his concentration. Warmth from a body lingering at his front. For a moment he thought it was Hank and was going to question why he was standing directly in front of the ball machine when a deep voice rumbled against his ear,

“My, seems he’s domesticating you. Who would want to extinguish that beautiful anger?” It was rough like Hanks but lilted with an accent not American in nature. He’d heard it before, why hadn’t he caught the inflection before? He heard the click and moved to quick. He missed the ball but expected to slam the bat into the too close body before him. Nothing connected. 

“Maybe I should slip inside you again? give you something to really rage about” He tried to swing the bat again but it was held strong, he didn’t want to open his eyes, “Maybe you’re master wouldn’t like that though, eh?” 

“Stop!” Connor yelled between his teeth, eyes scrunched tight,

“Oh child, you don’t mean that. You screamed so good for me last time, right?” He could all but feel cold breath against his cheek, “Maybe next time, we’ll let the old man watch” Connor ripped the bat from the unseen hand and swung it wildly. Yet again it connected with nothing. The static went along with the teasing voice and heavy presence. 

Connor opened his eyes just in time to see the final baseball hurtling towards his head. He felt a quick spear of pain before his back met the ground. His HUD blared with warning signs.

Emergency restart, flooding pain receptor sensors. Restart initiated. 

He steadily awoke to a hand cradling his neck, another put pressure against the side of his head. He blearily opened his eyes and the worried expression of his partner came into view. Hank still seemed to look angry even when he was concerned, Connor noted. 

“You still with me?” Hank rumbled, 

“I’m present” Connor responded quietly, everything seemed to bright. Connor was leant against the seat of the spectator bench, his legs splayed out across the fake grass. Hank knelt before him, close, his warmth was comforting. 

“I’m thinking baseball might not be for you, kid” Hank gave a lopsided grin, shaking his head.

“No, I enjoyed it” Connors response was genuine, he had actually felt the stresses of his mind melt away. Felt released from the predictability of the world his analytical processors gave him when he’d closed his eyes. 

“If you consider getting KO’d by a baseball enjoyable you’ve got a screw loose” Hank shook his head, relief washing across his features,

“The fucking noise you made” Hank snorted, the androids lips twitched in a shy grin, “What happened?”

“I’m not sure, I must have gotten distracted” Connor frowned, eyes elsewhere for a brief moment before pain bloomed at his temple,

“Didn’t know you could daydream” The Lieutenants voice seemed to rumble through the napkin that staunched the small amount of Thirium the ball had unleashed. Connor basked in the proximity and resonance,

“No I don’t think it was that… although I would consider my intermittent wandering thoughts so be more of a processing tool than an aimless daydream” Hank seemed to put pressure against the wound and Connor winced a hurt look gracing his features,

“You’re talking far to much for someone who just had a baseball slam into his head” Hank smirked before adjusting himself to sit cross legged in front of his partner, cursing as his knees creaked. Connor shifted his legs to accommodate. One leg draped lazily across the Lieutenants thigh while the other sprawled lazily to the side. Hank seemed to tense briefly and Connor wondered if he’d done something wrong. Their closeness didn’t seem out of place, but then he was aware of Hanks insecurities to others being within his personal space. The android started to move but Hank shook his head, his other hand squeezing Connors thigh reassuringly, “This is okay” He all but whispered it.

The world had travelled into twilight during their session in the batting cages and the flood lights held everything in white light and sharp shadows. They sat in silence, Hank occasionally folding the napkin over and applying more pressure until Connor reassured him that the skin had closed. Hank cast the cloth to the side, but they didn’t move from their position on the grass. 

“We need to get you to a… android doctor or something?” Hank broke the silence, his voice cracked,

“No, the impact wasn’t strong enough to damage me” Connor exhaled a quiet laugh, “But I really meant it, I did enjoy this” He watched Hank pick at his cuticles awkwardly,

“I should probably not yank ya to close your eyes next time yeah?” Hank almost appeared embarrassed,

“No I liked that to, something just happened” Connor reassured him. The android leaned forward, running fingers through his hair in mild irritation. He remembered static, someone else in front of him. He’d had his eyes closed, but someone had spoke to him, 

“Connor?” Hanks voice cut through the mud of his thoughts,

“Yes?” the android snapped his attention back to Hank. He was close, proximity almost nothing between them. The older man seemed to hold onto a breath, body still and eyes slightly widened. Connors eyes roamed tentatively, he felt the heat that was so very human against his legs and bleeding his his stomach and chest. His entire body tingled, eyes suddenly heavy as his gaze reached the Lieutenants. They were so close. The words rolled around in Connor’s head like a puzzle. Had they been this close before? so in each others spaces? They’d shared a bed, but Hank had always kept their spaces separate. The android swiped his tongue against his bottom lip, throat tight as if parched. He caught the Lieutenants eyes flick from his own to his mouth and then back. They were so close. Connor wanted to be closer still. Had he felt this before? He wasn’t sure. He’d been close to someone before but it hadn't felt like this. It had been unwelcome and dark, this was a comforting weight in his chest. A fire that kindled his nerves and helped to burn away his frustrations of the day. 

“Con…” Hanks voice was like gravel and Connor shivered against it. He felt the words against his lips, mere centimetres between his and Hanks. He could feel the tickle of Hanks beard. A heavy hand landed gently against his shoulder and he held back the gasp it created. Sensations trickling within his veins. 

“Think we should be heading back” Hank cleared his throat, steadily pushing Connor away. The warmth receded along with the heady buzz in his head. Connors eyes flicked about as Hank untangled himself and rose to stand. Suddenly the chill of the night was back and the android couldn’t help but recoil from it. A hand reached out to him, Hanks hand. Connor took it, his legs feeling strangely weak. 

“We can um, get onto those other cases in the morning” Hanks words seemed strained, his eye contact no longer a priority. He released Connors hand once the android seemed firmly planted on his feet. With haste Hank left the batting cage. Connor held a hand to his chest, a weight had settled there. He didn’t know what to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/hMEv6y)  
>  <  
> I updated Raifus' appearance as the previous didn't quite work for me.  
> Please check out my Insta as always and come say hi! https://www.instagram.com/djinngindraws/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight delay in getting this to you! Busy week :) 
> 
> Nicely starting the chapter off with some delicous smut! ;)

It was 3.29 am. 

The wind had picked up. Howling close to concrete.

Hanks living room was cast in darkness. Orange stripes from the street lights outside drew long across the carpet. Sumo produced soft snores from the far corner, curled up tight within his well loved bed. The house read at an ambient temperature of fifteen degrees. The chill coming from the battered back door in the kitchen. The young android analysed the intricate thread of the cushion tucked against his side. Expression blank despite the ever present twinkle in his eye. The scent of lingering coffee and the ever present warm whiff of dog mixed with the wet fragrance of outside, a window must have been open somewhere. 

The atmosphere all of these elements created should have nurtured a relaxed feeling within Connor’s body. Allowed his limbs to relax, eyes to grow heavy and the beginning of his sleep mode to initiate. However the android felt a lingering intensity within the stillness of the room. He didn’t want to move from his place on the sofa, head cradled against the high back pillows. He’d drawn his legs up toes digging into the plush material beneath. In the early days of his deviancy he found appreciation in experiencing the world barefoot. When the situation seemed suitable. Now in the dark of his own privacy he felt the heat of friction against the pads of his feet. Enjoyed the subtle difference of his chilled skin and spark of warmth. He couldn’t remember if the temperature change had been present before. Before when? He blinked away the thought and drifted.

He caught the switch of the minute go from twenty nine to thirty and sighed heavily. He should have been in his sleep state by now, approximately four hours and thirty minutes ago, three hours at the latest if he wanted to rise early. But his mind danced, weaved questions and murky images into his mind. Provided answers for thoughts that he didn’t trust. 

The drive from the baseball cages had been unusually, unnervingly quiet. Connor had noted. Usually, when the Lieutenant didn’t feel like talking he would turn his music up. Songs filling the gap of space where words would be. Connor had always insisted that Hank needn’t force conversation for his sake, but in this instance he’d wished for some kind of aimless banter. 

His experience at the batting cages had been cathartic to say the least. The ache of anger and his frustrations of getting nowhere seemed to eb away with each swing of the bat. His anxiety had been replaced with the glow of appreciation. The fact that his partner - who he’d witness give very few people the time of day - had spent over an hour showing Connor how to channel his rising emotions. It was a feeling that left him feeling a little giddy. Despite the latter part of their session being clouded with unknown distractions and a resulting blow to the head, Connor genuinely wanted to do it again. He wanted more of Hanks time. Wanted to experience more of the man beneath the title of Lieutenant. 

However, the side Connor was currently privy to left an unsettling twist in his stomach. He’d been silent throughout the entire drive, silent as they’d made their way into the single floor home. All Connor had received was a mumbled, ‘I’m goin’a bed’ before he found himself alone in the living room. It seemed that in a second that closeness had been taken away and Connor didn’t understand why. 

Connor had stood in the channel between wall and sofa, feeling the predictable snuffle of Sumo’s nose against his finger tips. Absently he’d petted the overgrown puppy as he listened the nightly routine Hank busied himself with. Light drew from the bedroom, low and orange, before the sterile white light of the bathroom replaced it. The toilet flushed, water ran briefly and he heard the clink of Hanks toothbrush hitting the sink as he dropped it. The water ran again. One door opened and the white and orange intermingled. The bedroom door closed and the hallway was yet again in darkness. 

He didn’t hear the click of the bedroom light switch for sometime. An hour and a half to be exact. 

Curled up in the darkness Connor thought back to that hour and a half. Had Hank decided against sleeping? If so why had he not emerged again from the bedroom? Retrieved a beer from the fridge, sat down across from Connor. Even in silence the android wouldn’t have minded. Connor mused anxiously on whether he had upset the Lieutenant. At what point had he angered him? Was it his hostile emotions from earlier? Or perhaps his skill at baseball? His emotional processors had been incredibly dysfunctional the last few days, perhaps it was affecting Hank more than Connor had initially considered. 

His algorithms decided that Hank was angry with him, something he would have to resolve when his partner awoke. For now sleep mode seemed to escape him in favour of thoughts that were more confusing than helpful. 

He tentatively touched the skin of his scalp, beneath the soft strands of synthetic hair to where he’d bled. The area retained a slight swelling and there was a definite dusting of dry thirium that had caught in his hair. The skin had healed over, the lingering swelling providing the android equivalent of white blood cells to the area. 

Something had caught his attention, enough to distract him from the game. A disturbing image lurking beneath suggested that someone else had been there. Someone he knew. The images refusing to provide anything more than the unwelcome beginnings of white noise. He cursed under his breath, he couldn’t seem to get any peace from it. Although whatever the static brought continued to be a mystery to him, he had surmised it was never something good. He scrambled desperately for something to distract him. 

He recollected Hanks firm hand holding a napkin against the angry wound. His eyes focused, intense blue as they checked the cut. Hanks usual crass nature replaced with a concentration he hadn’t seen from the Lieutenant for quite some time. The thoughts brought unexpected tingles from the back of his head that trickled down his neck and across his chest. Aided by the white noise. He basked in the memories of warmth the proximity to his partner had created. A sense of pride that Hank had let him get so close. He’d received no rebuttal about personal space. In fact Hank had kept him there. Close, barely inches apart. 

The next wave was powerful, caught him unawares. Connor held his breath against his throat, eyes closing as he instinctively chased the tingle. He thought more about his partner. When Hank had brought him up from his musings. When Connor had been so close that he could feel the hitch of breath from the Lieutenant. The way his eyes had frozen on him. How wide Connor’s legs had spread to accommodate Hank. Connor had felt trapped, but safe. 

The trickle of electricity flowed again. He didn’t understand it, didn’t remember ever having these sensations before. His thoughts centred on thick fingers against his lips seeking entry. The memory didn’t fit. Had they been Hanks? He couldn’t remember. Something soothed the confusion and urged him to continue. He dragged his own fingers to his lips and slid them inside, his other hand seeking the location of the torturous tingles. The interference grew louder. Voice’s lingered within. 

His fingers absently slid against the waistband of his jeans, soft, flat skin beneath beginning to blush against the stimulation. Corded muscle contracted underneath. He had no clue what his body was doing, his processors seemingly running on some unknown input that left him breathless. 

Something unclear whispered into his ear. It tickled and made his head spin. His tongue pressed against the pads of his fingers, tasting the spike of iron from thirium beneath his nails. The earth and wood from the bat earlier. His body slid boneless further down the armrest. He let his legs stretch across the length of the sofa, toes scraping against fabric. 

The murmurs wordlessly spun scenes into his processor. There were flickers of restraint, body's so close that they could merge. A weight bearing down on him that made him feel weak and out of control. Strangely he didn’t fear it however. He wanted more. Heat crept against his neck as someone whispered in a deep voice. He couldn’t remember words, only tone. Rich and heated. He wanted it to be Hank. He couldn’t reason why he wanted it to be Hank. A rise of breath came close to his ear.

He blinked his eyes open, panic a brief slice into his euphoria. He expected someone to be hovering over him. The memories felt so real. The heady voice emanated within his mind,

‘Good boy’ 

He whimpered against the words, fingers released from his mouth to meet the other currently rubbing his abdomen raw. As the voice rang the static began to creep into his vision. The corners ebbed and flowed in a similar manner to the jolts of electricity he experienced fluttering in his abdomen. His hips rolled, lips parting in a silent moan as he felt his hardness grind against the fabric of his jeans. 

‘That's it’

Conner drew his eyes down to his hands splayed against the straining front of his jeans, his stomach blossoming in something akin to a heat rash. Another pulse and he arched his head back, neck strained against the armrest. Strands of hair tickled against his temples. He closed his eyes tight and rekindled the image of Hanks eyes, the full expression he’d had hidden by harsh light and the scruff of his beard. 

‘Don’t stop, keep goin’’

The deep whispers in his head sliced through the daydreams and created more static. He groaned, trying to get back the image of his partner. It wouldn’t let him. Silently his hands were encouraged further, fingers easily releasing buttons and pulling down the zipper. Pressure built, coiled and struck across his thighs, spearing upwards into his stomach and further to his chest. It was heady, uncontrollable. It terrified him as much as he wanted more. Someone had made him feel this before, the notion came wordless. Created within the rumbling static. Only that person could give him this. But he had to earn it. 

His eyes opened again, unconvinced that he was alone. Sensations of someone else too intense to ignore. His sensor’s detected no unknown intruder. The lingering anxiety of being watched surprised Conner as it seemed to add to the building euphoria. He shuddered as his fingers stroked against the silky texture of his cock. 

He jolted at its rigidity. Eyes suddenly transfixed at the swollen organ. He was aware of how the human male genitalia worked. Understood the need for its aroused state in order for humans to properly reproduce. However he hadn’t expected the same result to occur to him. It wasn’t that he was oblivious to his body’s own workings, but for a species that had no need to procreate, he’d never understood the need for a working droid of his type to require genitalia. Integration was key. Looking as life like as possible was Cyberlife’s constant goal. 

What he was experiencing seemed totally unnecessary. 

‘Stop thinking, boy”

The voice scolded him, tone deep to the point Conner felt it in his thirium. It brought with it the most overwhelming levels of interference and electricity. The sensations fully blanking out his mind do a dull hum. He didn’t want to think anymore. He panted, raw and uneven, cock straining as his fingers curled around it. The static was bordering on painful. Body on fire. His HUD flashed the signs of increased temperature. External sensory input overloading his systems. His slick fingers slid across the length of his penis, fingers manipulating the delicate head before cascading down with drops of lubrication to ease the way. His movements stoked the fire boiling away in his stomach. A cry escaped his lips,

“Shhhh…..I want those noises just for me”

Connor bit hard onto his lip, closing his mouth as another lust heavy noise attempted to release itself. He wanted that voice to be Hank, tried to imagine it as such. Why did he want it to be Hank? When had he began to feel this way about his partner? Why was the proximity of friends not enough?

“You’re mine Connor” 

The voice warned and surged forth another wave. He arched his back off the sofa, cock pulsing impossibly hard as he squeezed it. His movements began to quicken, his mind driven hysterical by the static and pressure. He wanted more, wanted to be held and trapped. Kept still under solid weight. Wanted to be released of control. He thought of the tight space someone had slotted him into, held slave to the body in front and the surface behind. The feeling of fingers slipping inside, caressing the most intimate parts. It wasn’t Hank. It was someone else. The stranger in his head. 

“Say it”

Connor could feel it now, the slick feeling of fingers against his wires, squeezing and pulling. It drove him crazy with fear and arousal. He was alone, his body held taut by his will only. One hand released his cock and raked up to his abdomen, searching for the location of the internal manipulations. He could almost feel the points of fingertips sliding against his own, the thin layer of plastic and synthetic skin separating them. 

“Say it Connor!”

The invisible hands twisted inside and he bit back a yelp. It evened out into a groan as his fingers pulled the molten flesh of his penis,

“I’m yours…” It came out broken. Panted and needier than Connor would ever admit. He spoke it to the cold air around him. The silent partner that controlled his every move without even laying a hand on him. It seemed impossible but he felt the grin that his words created. 

“Submit”

“Yes…” With his words came an unending assault of unbridled energy. His eyes threatened to be overtaken completely by the interference. A vision of a tree, towering and monstrous flickered into his head. Bodies lain on branches and thirium cascading down into the earth below. It made his mind frantic. Confusion scrambled his brain. The voice had told him not to think.

His body writhed against the mindless heat and electricity. Hand pumping madly against deep purple flesh. He couldn’t hold on much longer, he wanted Hank. A whine escaped his lips. The image of being grounded by his partners words, deep and rich, soft at the same time. He could lose himself in that voice. The static mutated into a single tone, he could only relate to the ringing of ears after gun fire. It hurt, his teeth clenched hard as the fingers pushed and pulled inside him. He felt nails inside him practically tear the flesh of his muscles. 

“You think on him again and I’ll make him hurt”

“N-no, stop…” It was whimpered, weak. Connor grimaced at the lack of power behind it. 

“You’re mine and mine alone. You don’t have a choice in this”

The cold words froze him in his uncontrolled movements before a final wave crashed into his nerves. They fried the tender connections and spiked through until he felt a final pulse within his cock and fluid coated his hands. Breath escaped him, sight white with noise and specks of stars that danced in his vision. Warnings crashed into his awareness, words that were to complicated. A choked sob escaped his throat, eyes staring aimlessly at the ceiling. His mind was blissfully blank. Static gone. The heat tempered to a comforting level. 

He exhaled into the bubble of energy around him. Body tingling with a hum of lingering electricity. The feeling of another present had extinguished with his climax. Sumo seemed to be none the wiser to what had just transpired, body still sprawled across his bed. Connor’s thoughts hung onto the words inside his head. He tried to ignore how mentally unhinged it sounded. The phrase ‘your mine’ clung to his wires and wetware like a growing bruise. It hurt and intrigued him, encouraged him to poke it. The words brought up slices of memory, events he was unsure of. It centred on sensations mainly. The cloying imagery of someone overtaking him. Who did he belong to?

“‘You are your own person, Connor, no one owns you”, The Lieutenants words from a memory of his early deviancy. It was the balm he needed. 

Hank.

He wanted Hank. 

Connor edged himself up the sofa, body uncharacteristically stiff. His bare feet landed onto hardwood floor and he jumped at the sudden chill beneath him. Taking his lips between his teeth he tentatively placed his feet fully to the wood. Standing was met with a slight wobble, remaining sensations threatening to take his legs from under him. It all felt too much. Sensations folding one onto the other. With a shaky but determined breath he attempted to part the waves that were the untamed external inputs. 

His feet led him to Hanks door. The wood far more ominous than it had seemed less than twenty four hours ago. He curled his fingers against the grain, nails silently raking across. Why was he hesitating? 

Balling his other hand into a frustrated fist he recoiled at the sticky texture that squelched beneath the tension. Hand raised and laid flat he grimaced at the lingering artificial semen that coated his palm. Eyes casting further down he realised he was yet to fix his jeans. He paled, backing away from Hanks bedroom to practically fall into the bathroom. 

He reached for the cold tap with his less soiled hand. Working soap into flesh to remove the slick. Hands still damp he re-zipped his jeans, button secured. Fingers dwindled against his hip bones and he stared warily in the mirror. His stomach showed no signs of abuse, the pulsing fingers that had raked beneath leaving no evidence. 

The words had felt poisonous. Creating addictive sensations and leaving the unsettling images of pain. They had warned him of his feelings towards Hank. Had threatened harm onto his partner. His hands returned to the sink, releasing his weight onto weary arms. His forehead softly thunked against the mirror and the cool of the glass saturated heated flesh. Hanks toothbrush had remained in the sink, toothpaste residue splattered the porcelain sink white while the plastic handle had become sodden from Connors handwashing. He rinsed it to avoid Hank receiving an unwelcome load of soap in his mouth come morning. The android breathed out a laugh, feeling warmth at the sight of Hanks untidiness. He couldn’t leave him, as a friend or as something…. More. It felt selfish, but he couldn’t ignore the physical pain the pure thought of never seeing his partner again caused. 

Connor readjusted his shirt before returning to the hallway. His fingers lingered on the bedroom door once more before he resolutely decided to move back to the sofa. Walking into Hanks space at this time didn’t feel right. The sofa creaked softly beneath its new occupant and Connor scanned it briefly to make sure he hadn’t stained the fabric with his climax. No signs jumped out and he relaxed a little more into the plush. Sumo snored away, the room remained its steady fifteen degrees. The wind had settled down. His mind finally felt quiet. 

It was 4.01 am. 

Connor finally slipped into his sleep mode. 

He awoke with a less than welcome start. Sumo was barking loudly, scratching at what Connor could only assume was the back door. His start up screen was slow to react, processes taking longer than usual to boot up. It was 8.23am. He was not fully charged. The android rubbed his eyes, unnecessary but his body seemed to need some kind of stimuli to get itself going,

“M’ coming Sumo” His voice was throaty and surprised him with its roughness. He stood, his suit jacket falling into a pile from the armrest. With a groan he reached down and picked it up, less than gracefully slinging it over the back of the sofa. Sumo caught his attention with another grumble followed by a dance of small circles that more than obviously suggested he really needed the toilet,

“Sorry…” Connor gave a sympathetic look to the fidgety canine before opening the back door, “There you go” Sumo practically barrelled out the door, running back and forth briefly before finally squatting to do his business. Connor left the door open, the morning chill clearing away some of the cobwebs in his hardware. He caught the sound of Hank busying himself in the bathroom and drew his attention to the coffee machine. 

He’d just finished cleaning away the dregs when the Lieutenant showed himself, demeanor seemingly neutral if not a bit more upbeat than Connor had been expecting,

“G’morning” Hank briefly nodded at Connor as he ambled past him, reaching the back door to call Sumo back in. The dog gave an excited yip and barged back into the kitchen. Happily he raised onto his back legs, huge front paws resting heavy on Hanks forearms, “Heey, buddy!” Hank smiled, roughly massaging the overgrown puppy’s ears. 

“Morning Hank” Connor replied as he reached for the ground coffee. He began to pour in the usual amount to the filter, enjoying the one sided conversation between man and dog behind him. Pressing the usual sequence of buttons to begin the filtering process Connor frowned as the machine merely beeped back at him. He removed the filter part, leveling out the coffee ground before replacing it into the holder. Attempting the sequence again he sighed when he received the same belligerent beeps. 

“The coffee machine giving you sass Con?” Hank let the St Bernard down, reaching Connor’s side to access. The android breathed in quick, his sensors detecting the familiar scent of Hank’s cologne,

“Y-yes, I’m not sure what's wrong with it” His fingers curled against the edge of the countertop,   
“Hmmm…” Hank began inspecting the machine, Connor shifted out the way slightly letting Hank take over, “Well no wonder, you ain’t put any water in ya idjit” The Lieutenant smirked, 

“Oh- um…” Connor fidgeted before attempting to correct the situation until Hank stilled him with a large hand to his shoulder,

“I’ll sort it, you wanna feed Sumo?” The sequence of words got an ear twitch and Sumo padded over close to Connor,

“Yeah, sure” The android retrieved the huge bag of kibble, carefully filling up the large dogs bowl. He cursed as more than he wanted fled the bag and scattered onto the floor. Connor missed the curious look sent his way by the Lieutenant. Sumo seemed content to hoover up the escaped pieces before focusing on his dog bowl. The android watched seemingly in a daydream as Sumo chomped away, jerking out of whatever thoughts had held him as Hank offered him his coffee, 

“You running at half speed today or somethin’?” Hank looked into his mug as he took the first sip, slumping down into one of the kitchen chairs, 

“N-no”, Connor tapped a nail against the ceramic, remembering back to the broken mug and the odd heat of the slice across his finger,

“Uh-huh?...” Hank was unconvinced but didn’t pry, secretly enjoying that he’d been able to put in three spoons of sugar today while Connor was away with the fairies. Quiet saturated the following minutes. It wasn’t uncomfortable. Silence was common in the mornings, Hank usually still far too sluggish from sleep to attempt forming words for at least forty five minutes. However it seemed that the tables had been turned on this morning. 

He allowed his gaze to remain on the hazy android. Connor seemed unawares to his scrutiny however. Slim fingers rapt against the mug every now and then, one particular nail creating a higher pitch than the others. The top two buttons Hank had undone the previous morning remained loose against the androids collar bone, the sculpted metal beneath creating a beautiful curve. The android at some point had also rolled up his sleeves, immaculate but freckled arms exposed to the morning air. It suited him, Hank thought. His eyes flicked up as his partners tongue peeked out to swipe across his lower lip, the action followed by the tentative pull of pink flesh between teeth. God’s but that did something, riled up memories of the night before. Hank hid his suddenly flustered thoughts in a hearty gulp of coffee. 

Hank refused to say that he had ‘fled’ to his room last night. He’d simply been exhausted from the day. The thoughts of Connor’s body so close to his had definitely not left him dangerously close to an aneurysm. He had absolutely not thought about the android for hours after. Eyes refusing to close and instead scrutinise every fucking mark on the ceiling. It had taken him over an hour to turn off his light and another god knows how many to get to sleep. But surprisingly it had been so incredibly deep that the lack of hours was made up by the near comatose rest he’d received. He’d woken up feeling at lot more with it than he usually did. 

But god damn had Hank been so close to doing something he wouldn’t have in a million years considered. He was done with relationships. Done with the complications that came with them. Because he knew that with Connor he couldn’t make it a one time thing. He couldn’t do that to him. But, it wasn’t going to happen. The android was half his age, in appearances (He wasn’t going to go into the ‘I’ve only been alive for a year’ bullshit). If he’d remained on that damn grass for one more second, he didn’t even want to think what he would have done. His ever faithful defense of age and being to old for anything came to the forefront of his mind. 

Now, however, he wondered if Connor had caught the too long stare, the silence that had dragged on between them as tension mounted. To be honest though, the android seemed pretty fucking unaware of anything at that moment. Fingers doing their damndest to hold onto the mug Hank and given him while his brain seemed to be elsewhere. Hank sighed, for what reason he was unsure but he ended it with another mouthful of coffee.

“I apologise for last night” Connor piped up out of the blue, catching the Lieutenant of guard,

“The hell for?” Hank inwardly began worrying that perhaps Connor had realised more than he’d initially thought, 

“I’m concerned that my lack of skill in baseball may have angered you in someway” The androids expression looked painfully anxious. Hank was at a loss for words. It had been the last thing he’d considered the android to have said. 

“What the? Connor no! I ain’t mad at that!” The Lieutenant took another gulp of coffee, “and for the record your not half bad” His words hadn’t appeared to calm Connor’s worries however,

“So you are feeling anger towards me?” Hank couldn’t meet his partners gaze, paranoid that if he looked at him Connor would immediately realise why he’d freaked out last night,

“Did I say that?” Hank felt more confused,

“You just said that wasn't’t the reason you were mad. I’m assuming that I still did something to result in you’re hostile mood last night” The android brought his mug closer to his chest, looking into the black liquid within. Hank rubbed a hand down his face, it was too early,

“I misspoke” His mind leapt for a decent answer, “Look, it wasn’t you ok? The cages just bought memories back. I hadn’t been there since…” His words trailed off,

“Since Cole” Connor finished for him. The mention of his sons name solidified the guilt in his stomach. He was using his son as a goddamn cover for his own fucked up feelings,

“Yeah… since Cole” He let out a sigh, to him it felt like defeat, “But don’t get me wrong, it was fun”. Connor finally responded with a somewhat content sigh, his shoulders relaxing. It was quiet once more, for a little while, Hank trying to ignore the strange mixture of old memories and new. Both unwelcome but wanted all the same.

“I feel relieved that my actions did not upset you” the smile returned, “But, Hank, I would like to try and... help you through some of these situations when you find yourself struggling with memories” The Lieutenant briefly met eyes with the android before quickly darting them away. He just couldn’t do it. 

“Yeah… sure” Hank wasn’t sure how else to respond. 

With a bit of difficulty - Consisting of Connor fighting to get his jacket over his still rolled up sleeves before Hank intervened as well as Sumo refusing to come back into the house his second time out - they made it into the precinct only slightly late. 

Their morning had progressed without any unpleasant surprises. Between Connor’s moments of lethargy and alertness he’d realised that there had been no new cases of androcides the day before. With the first three bodies practically a day after the other it seemed unusual that the pattern had come to a halt. The android was far from wanting a death of his fellow kin but it further lengthened their lack of progress. 

Hank had busied himself with finishing the casework and evaluations of previous investigations, Fowler having suggested heavily that the Lieutenant needed to finish them by the end of the day. The mystery of the missing YF500 had still not been provided with any light and what information the pair could have collected from the files in archive were now staring Connor in the face. 

He’d given most of his attention to the map, locations of both homicides and androcides clearly marked in red. The pattern seemed to match someone who was either very confident of not being found, or incredibly stupid. The homicides appeared to be the oldest cases, dating back to 2020 and all the way up to 2028. They could have just been coincidental, but Connor was sure they were connected somehow. They had an abrupt end with a gap of roughly a year before any cases within that area seemed to match a similar m.o. Clicking on the red marks brought up little information, a basic report followed by photos of the crime scenes and what little evidence could be collected. 

The homicides radiated around Minnesota. A smattering of them reaching Wisconsin. Connor put in a request to the archival team in Minnesota to send over the respective files. It only took a minute before a memory heavy folder appeared in his data files. He sent them over to the monitor. Quickly but thoroughly reading through the files, all one hundred of them. It wasn’t until the seventy fifth file that he started noticing the change of open case to closed. The last fifteen had been solved. The name Rufus Mallory appeared to be linked to them. 

He froze, the name sending an incredibly unpleasant spear of shock through his chest. He was sure he’d heard the name before, but from when or where he was unsure. He read through the last seventy files a length, manually instead of his favoured scanning ability. In the case evaluation each file mentioned a piece of evidence known as: FinalRecordEvidence #06122029. 

Connor pondered on the numbers, it clearly suggested a date. However the last case had been logged in on December 8th 2028. The files he’d received showed no such recording and so he sent a further request to Minnesota county. The name of Rufus Mallory still rolled around the androids head, dislodging a wave of anxiety that threatened to grow. He was determined to get to the bottom of this and instead of holding onto the nerves he directed his attention to Hank. 

The older officer appeared to be less than a third through the hefty stack of paperwork. Eyes already glazing over from boredom and the less than stimulating repetitive signage. Connor had offered to help but Hank had waved him off, encouraging him to look further into the more important case they were currently dealing with. Connor gave a sympathetic smile,

“Would you like me to make you a coffee, Lieutenant” Hank paused in his typing and glanced over to the android, he’d been seemingly avoiding Connor’s full eye contact all morning despite his earlier persuading that he definitely was not mad at him. The Lieutenant rubbed at his eyes before speaking,

“That’d be fucking fantastic, thanks kid” He sighed, a grateful smile playing on his lips. Connor practically beamed as he rose from his seat to reach the small kitchen. The space was relatively quiet apart from a couple officers chatting amicably over their own beverages. The coffee had already been made, the large glass pot about half full. He set about fixing Hanks drink as he heard a series of shouts emanating from the lift. Two police officers got out, followed by a young girl. She had been handcuffed, elbows held by the two officers as they practically dragged her towards the corridor holding the temporary cells. 

Connor bared it little mind, jaw tightening as the girl continued to hurl insults at the police department. It wasn’t until he turned, coffee in hand and thoughts focused on the film evidence he’d just recieved did he notice the girl. Her face eerily familiar, bright eyes boring holes into him. He abandoned the coffee mug and raced over to the group.

“Wait!” He quickly moved to stand in front of the officers, the girls eyes still fixed on him. A small smile on her lips, “Doll?” Connor stepped closer and the officers tightened their grip,

“Er, Detective we’ve got to get her to the cells” One of the officers reasoned, seemingly uncomfortable to remain still while the girl writhed in their grip,

“I apologise Officer Warren but I’ve had dealings with this girl before” Connor reassured, however the officers still seemed agitated, “Doll, please, you have to tell me about the man who rescued you from the Sovell house” Doll stilled, smile widening,

“Now why would I do that?” Her voice was soft, eyes teasing,

“Uuh, Detective?” The other officer eyed them both warily,

“Please, just give me a moment” Connor pleaded, “He’s incredibly dangerous Doll, you’re in danger” 

“Really? Interesting. Maybe he can show you just how dangerous he is tonight. Don’t forget our little get together” She chuckled. Connor hadn’t forgotten, it was his only chance to get answers. Doll lurched forward as Connor remained silent, laughing to herself,

“Connor?” Hanks voice boomed from across the office, making his way over to the group. 

“Hank! Its Doll, I mean Violet!” Connor stepped back, waiting for Hank to reach them,

“Who the fuck is Doll?!” A rough and angry voice jerked his attention back. His eyes widened at the face that met him. Instead of the pale, dark eyed visage of Doll he was met with a gaunt and haggard, angry expression. The women's straggly black hair fell about her face as she pulled and yanked her arms against the officers restraining her. Connor stepped forward, astounded,

“Get this fucking wire head away from me!” The girl screeched as her legs kicked out,

“Connor what the hells going on?” Hank reached his side, taking in the scene,

“I-” Connor shook his head, eyes still fixed on the wraith like girl in front of him,

“Lieutenant, we really need to get her to the holding cells. She's already attacked one officer” Hank waved them off, pulling Connor out of the way,

“Yeah, sure whatever just make sure its soundproof” the girl screamed again at Hanks response,

“Hey you old fucker! I’ll rip your dentures out!” Her voice faded as the doors to the corridor closed, Hank giving a weary sigh as the girl disappeared from view,

“Fucking addicts” Hank muttered under his breath, giving Connor a once over. He gave a glance over the rest of the department, anyone who had witnessed the bizarre scene had returned to their work. 

“The hell happened?” He asked roughly, folding his arms,

“I- She looked like Doll, I thought she was-” Connor watched the doors swing close, dumbfounded,

“And Dolls is…. Violet?” Hank provided, jogging his memory,

“Yes… but then she wasn’t” His voice was quiet and laced with confusion. 

“You ain’t making this any clearer” Hank raked a hand through his hair, “Coffee?” Connor looked at him blankly for a moment before appearing to collect his thoughts,

“Oh yes, I left it on the counter” The android darted off to retrieve the abandoned mug, handing it to the Lieutenant,

“Thanks…” Hank took a sip, still completely in the dark to what just happened. The two returned to their desks before Connor spoke again.

“Theres a file recording that's related to the first homicides, I just recieved it, would you be able to take a break from your evaluations to watch it with me” Connor began accessing various options on his monitor before turning it so that the both of them could see. Hank most definitely did not mind. 

Connor still seemed distant while he worked on bringing up the video, having to swap recording programs due to the films age. Hank watched him patiently, shifting the stack of paperwork aside to get a better view. The recording began, the shot was simple. A man, frail looking lay in a metal frame bed. Linens cream and grey. He was propped up by a generous mound of pillows. A tube attached to a fluid bag had been fixed into the skin of his inner arm. The man gave a shaky but deep breath, eyes finally meeting the camera,

“It is the the 6th of December, the year 2029 of our heavenly mother” A crackle of saliva caught his throat on his next breath, “My name is Rufus Mallory. This be my final confession. Between the years o’ 2020 and 2028 I was responsible for the death and mutilation of Emily Ross, Calvin Belholme, Stephen Clarke….”

Mallory listed off the final fifteen victims stated in the case files. Connor watched enrapt while Hank muttered a curse under his breath,

“There were more, I’m told, but the cancer has fecked up my head. I will not entertain the idea that I’m remorseful for my actions. Nor should ya consider this a plea for forgiveness. O’er that you will manage to find me and bring me to your form of justice. You won’t. By the time you get this recording I’ll be with Gods. Now that my mission has been completed the Father Tree will take me” Mallory paused as his attention seemed to drift elsewhere. The camera jostled slightly, someone must have been behind it. They appeared to bring the pale man's gaze back to the camera before he continued his piece,

“...Those I killed I saved…” His expression held resolute, devoid of any inkling of uncertainty. A cold shudder ran down the back of Hanks spine, “They are with the Father Tree. My death will not be the end. My successor will continue the sacred task I started. You won’t find them either” His words ended on a laugh. Deep, dark and genuine before a series of wet coughs wracked his body. Connor picked out the smattering of blood that passed Mallory’s lips to decorate his bed clothes, “You will never understand what I accomplished, you’re all too convinced in your skepticism of another life after this one. Death is not final, I have seen it” A sneer crossed his features before he coughed once more, 

“My name is Rufus Mallory and this is my final confession”.

The screen turned to black before ending completely. Connor rekindled the image of Mallory in his head. Pale skin, blue eyes that pierced with dangerous intent. Dirty blonde hair, a mess that hung down in wavy strands. He’d seen that face before. It terrified him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get this one out on time :3 
> 
> Nasty shit followed by fluff ^-^
> 
> Giving you guys a few more answers here also.

The recording had finished roughly thirty seconds ago. However neither man spoke. Hank remained angled awkwardly, ribs digging into his desk. He’d ignored it while the video had run but now he muttered at its stubborn stabbing and reclined fully back into his desk chair. Mouth open to speak he stopped himself. Connor continued to stare at the screen, a too human expression of dread plastered on his face. His chin rested against his open palm which completely hid the androids mouth from view. It made the vulnerable set of his eyes that bit more fragile. 

The Lieutenant had watched as weariness steadily overtook him as the day dragged on. He’d wanted to help the android but the damn kid just wouldn’t open up. Hank wasn’t stupid enough to miss that this current case was affecting his partner. He caught the signs in his partners impulsive actions. His drifting attention. The occasional bouts of memory lapse. He’d been distracted at the batting cages, enough for a god damn baseball to crack his skull. Albeit Connor now held full deviance Hank doubted that it would bring with it the level of forgetfulness and wandering thoughts that the android had adopted over the last few days. 

Connor had always held a lack of concern for his own safety - Hank chewed him out enough about it - but his actions had while reckless still been analysed and thought out. His current tangent seemed different. Hank couldn’t help hover over the thought that something controlled his partners actions. No, Connor was too strong for that. He’d faced full control in the form of Cyberlife and after the event sworn to Hank he’d never let anyone have that dominance over him again. 

Hank sighed, his brain ached. He didn’t do emotional shit. One of his many lacking qualities as his ex wife had so bluntly put it. It had been two minutes and Connor was still frozen. If not for the intense whir of his LED Hank would have thought his partner to have shut down. The moments stretched and the older man began to feel uncomfortable.

“Eh, It's always the Irish” Hank gave an amused shake of his head. Concealing his relief as Connor’s attention seemed to latch onto his words. Dark eyes darting over far too fluidly. 

“Irish?” the android frowned, lingering anxiety not quite gone,

“Nutters, the lot of them” Hank continued, 

“How did you come to that conclusion?” The Lieutenant inwardly groaned at Connor’s inability to not take things literally,

“Well… the recording” The phrase ‘digging a grave’ came to mind. The android stiffened, 

“I hardly count a recording as evidence to a whole countries mental wellbeing” Hank rubbed a hand across his forehead. God, did Connor push his buttons. 

“Connor it was a-” Hank’s desk phone began to chime, the call from reception by the looks of it. He tried not to answer it too enthusiastically. Anything to get away from the southly plummeting conversation. Hank could feel the burn of Connor’s eyes against his cheek as he took the call. He angled his body away from the table, muttering his response before hanging up,

“Whelp! That was reception, Ms. Laska’s here to pick up Hera. I’m gonna head down and meet her” Hank groaned out of his chair, pocketing his phone. Connor began rising from his own seat, “Wooah, hold your horses. You think it's a good idea for you to come meet her?” Hank laid a hand on the androids shoulder, encouraging him back into the desk chair,

“But she might remember something” Connor all but pouted,

“Yeah? Well I remember you not creating the best first impression. You look for more info on Mallory. I’ll see if she wants to say anything”, The Lieutenant tried to avoid the puppy eyed expression sent his way. 

The android sighed deeply, LED cooling to a comforting blue before he responded with a nod. Hank couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, the kid was good at what he did. Managed to get answers out of even the most stoic of criminals. But this was different and Hank wasn’t completely sure if Connor understood mourning. If he was aware of the various effects it could have on the person experiencing it. Some people vocalised, wept, raged while others bottled up, shut down. He was still aware of the intensity of control it had on his own life at times. Even though years had passed some days he felt it just as keenly. Hank doubted he could even get anything out of Ms. Laska. He had to at least try for Connors sake. He gave a final pat to his partners back before heading to reception. 

Connor rotated his chair back so he was facing the monitor. His mind felt like sticky, attentions clinging onto bits of information. Those cold, cobalt eyes seemed to linger at the forefront. Mallory’s voice and features, they seemed so similar. The man's whole being sent an uncomfortable static through his body. He ran a diagnostic, all systems came back normal. His memory banks were uncorrupted, processors running smoothly. His body diagnostic took note of his elevated anxiety and mild stress levels. It wasn’t enough to be concerned about. 

Taking an even breath he took to the task of finding more information on Mallory. The initial information provided little. He’d been born Rufus Isaac Mallory. He’d lived in his hometown of Drogheda until the age of twenty-two when he’d moved to America. One of the millions that moved to make a new start. He’d briefly worked for Cyberlife in the early stages. The company wasn’t even making it into the specialist columns at that point. He worked with them for a few years before going freelance. He’d specialised in analytics and engineering. 

At twenty five he’d married. His wife gave birth to a child, a girl, Luka Mallory. At thirty they filed for divorce. Connor came across the judicial proceedings of hearings for access to his daughter. Mallory had been awarded supervised visits. The court's reasoning was his steadily declining mental health. 

The android frowned at that, there was lack of medical records for him to compare the court notes to. However the court records did show that Mallory had only attended three of the supervised visits with his daughter before completely falling off the grid. His next appearance wasn’t until the confession. Between 2015 and 2028 Mallory had been a ghost. He couldn’t locate any address or bank accounts that held the name Rufus Mallory. Why had he disappeared? Had he been killing all that time? The case files only showed from 2020 onwards. 

There’d been an interview conducted at Minnesota county following the confession tape. Mallory’s daughter, Luka had been the one under questions. For some reason she had been under suspicion of housing her ailing father until his death. However with lack of evidence the charges had been dropped. Mallory’s body had never been found. Another dead end. 

Connor clicked onto the interview file and was met with a photograph of Luka. She appeared to be in her late twenties. Pale eyes glinting in the sterile room. Her hair was poker straight, ears peeking out from between strands. Silver hoops decorated her ears from cartilage to lobe. She appeared quite elfin Connor regarded. As he studied the photograph he picked up on similarities between her and unnervingly, Doll. They had the same intense contrast of skin and hair. Neat cheekbones and almond pale eyes. Her lips were quirked at the camera in a way Doll had done when she’d tempted him in the park. 

It felt like he was crawling to the truth. Bits and pieces seeming familiar while others made no sense. Mallory’s files teased him with the inclusion of photos of the serial killer. He clicked cautiously on a file dated 2011. From the encrypted information the photograph had come from Mallory’s medical records. Why the records weren’t also there however was a mystery. The image was a stark contrast to the confession recordings. While his expression was neutral there was still a slight presence of a smirk. A quirk he’d gifted his daughter. His eyes were sharp and, pale with an intense blue that radiated from the pupil. His skin was washed out partially by the camera however Connor could tell it would have been sallow no matter how much light was exposed. The man had a strong jaw, high cheekbones and angled eyebrows. Unlike in his ailing health, his hair was cut short, shaved close on the sides while the mess of waves on his crown hung down close to his brow. Connor found himself holding his breath.

“See something you like?” An amused female voice echoed from nowhere and Connor shot his head up, eyes darting about the room. Doll leaned against one of the pillars near to the staff kitchen. She looked incredibly out of place, her sheer pink top rendering her exposed if not for the ragged cardigan. She smirked as their eyes met before heading through the double doors leading to the holding cells. The reverberation of her bare feet against tiling carried within the hall. 

The android looked about, trying to judge if anyone else had noticed her. The department was unusually quiet, most people out on cases. Reed was surprisingly not at his desk. He would have noticed Doll in a heartbeat, for all the wrong reasons however. His eyes flicked over to the elevator, Hank had only been gone for ten minutes and in the back of his mind he knew he should wait till his partner returned. His fingers twitched against his desk. Dark eyes darted back to the photo of Mallory, the captured glare boring holes. Doll hadn’t reemerged. His curiosity was driving him mad. He wanted to know why she had appeared as another girl. How she’d managed to get into the precinct undetected. Why he could only remember her, when he was sure other events had happened only to be snatched from his memory. Why the hell she looked so much like Luka Mallory. In habitual nervousness he ground a canine down into his lower lip before standing. 

No one seemed to question when he quickly disappeared through the double doors. He used his interface to unlock the door to the holding cells, the soft beep too loud in the bland corridor. 

Of the four immediate cells only two were occupied. The first housed a regular to the precinct. An alcoholic with a violent streak when on red ice. The unkempt man was sleeping off whatever cocktail of drugs and alcohol he’d been on the night previous. Connor carefully made his way along the observation area until he met the pale eyes of the mysterious android. 

“Hello” Doll spoke, an array of colours blinking softly against her temple. The LED’s seemed to glow and soften in waves. She stood perfectly still behind the bulletproof perspex. 

“Doll” Connor acknowledged her cooly. The questions he’d prepared left his mind as they locked eyes. Only one query remained, “Are you real?”, Connor grit his teeth as Doll tilted her head inquisitively, an obvious mock of one of Connor’s traits,

“What an illogical question detective…. But really, who knows?” She grinned in obvious amusement “How do you know that any of this is real?” her eyes widened comically before she stepped back and fluidly moved to the floor. She sat cross legged, her large eyes fixed intently at the detective. Connor noticed as each of her LED’s began to flash and rotate on their own particular axis. The colours flickering in a random pattern. The previous subdued wave replaced.

“How did you get in here?” Connor chose to not respond to her cryptic question. Doll’s expression soured quickly,

“Your not playing along” she replied, sounding younger than she appeared, “But, I’ll indulge you. You let me in” her grin quickly returned. Connor shook his head,

“I would have remembered allowing you into the precinct” He felt tension rise in his jaw. Teeth practically creaking underneath his manufactured muscle. 

“Would you?” Her head flopped sideways to lean against her shoulder, “Perhaps we didn’t want you to remember. It's our game, our rules” 

“You’re killing androids! Fracturing lives! How is this a game to you?” He felt his pulse rise, anger bubbling along with it. Doll seemed unaffected by his rage and propped her chin to rest on her palm, elbow positioned atop her knee. She continued her entertained expression, 

“We made it a game, when we got your attention…” Her visage darkened, teeth glinting in the white light of the holding cell. Connor felt his thirium run cold, 

“Rebirth, reincarnation- wait, let's call it for what it is - murder. It’s so much more intoxicating… when someone comes and grades your work” A deep voice resonated from behind him, the foreign lilt so much clearer now. A replication of the man on the recording. A man who was meant to be dead. Lightning shocks crawled up his spine, 

“Before they claimed it as a poor happenstance. An android, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time…. Easily replaceable. Hardly anyone took notice in our signs or messages. They didn’t care enough for their little toys. But now, you see it for what it is, you paid attention Connor” The owner of the amused voice rounded to face him. A heavy hand against his shoulder, towering and intimidating.

Connor was at a loss for words. Fear creeped to wrap around his chest. Where he had thought he’d receive answers only more questions were being piled upon him. Had they killed more to get his attention? He felt the smallest trickle of white noise creep into his ear,

“Mmmm… that expression, oh but you’re pretty when you struggle” The hand at his shoulder languidly stroked up Connor’s neck before taking a harsh grip at his jaw, “All those processors and pistons whirring to make a conclusion. Isn’t it painful to find nothing but darkness? To fail at the one thing you’re meant to be good at….” The looming figure tutted disapprovingly, enjoying the fierce expression his hurtful words had created. Connor however refused to respond to it. 

“A little bird told me you’ve been prying...” He continued, a barely concealed threat danced around the words. A single cold blue eye held his. The other side a dark and empty socket. 

“Mallory…” Connor felt the air escape him as a fist connected with his stomach, his back slammed into the wall behind. He should have been able to block it. His reflexes severely depleted by his fatigue. 

“Oh, now why would you say such a thing?” The copy of Mallory loomed uncomfortably close, “You’re gonna hurt my feelings, boyo”, rage pulsed beneath the androids skin. Connor felt heat surge from Mallory’s body before another blow connected with his jaw. Connor grunted as his neck snapped painfully to the side from the blow. Thirium sprung from his lip. The taller android wrenched Connor from his slumped position and sucked greedily on his split skin. The detective frozen at the unexpected intimacy, heat and pain radiating from the injury. Pain that shouldn’t have been there. Mallory growled against Connor’s mouth, all power and fury channelled into slamming the smaller android firmly into the wall. The multitude of LED’s that decorated his temple and jaw whirled a vibrant and angry red. 

“You fucking wreck me Connor” Mallory breathed out, sharp teeth shredding more of the soft flesh, “Why the fuck do you make me feel like this?” Between the heat and teeth the android caught the pained whimper dragged from Mallory’s lips, “All this time, still can’t fucking control it…” a shuddered breath mixed with the sliver of fear from his own actions. It threw Connor’s mind into a greater reel. Clawed fingers all put ripped into his shirt and Connor tried to wrench himself free from Mallory’s grip. His blunt nails caught into the thin skin of the other androids knuckles, synthetic muscles working overtime to get the upper hand,

“Stop, Mal-” Connor felt the return of a hand to his neck,

“You call me that again and I’ll rip you apart” Gone was the peek of fear as the words filled with venom. Long fingers gripped tighter and the smaller android was convinced they were breaking the skin. 

“Raaaaifus!” Dolls light voice sliced the dark atmosphere, stilling Mallory instantly,

“Don’t break him Raifus, you’ll have all of tonight to play with him” She snickered, closer now. Connor’s eyes took in her small frame only inches away from him and the towering android. Mallory…. Raifus sighed deeply, releasing the death grip on Connors throat,

“Aye…..” The towering android - in contrast to not moments ago - calmly stepped back allowing Connor to lean fully against the wall. Heart beating at a rabbits pace. The cruel smile returned however, a mirror of the photo Connor had been staring at not so long ago, “You better come. I’ll skin your beloved Lieutenant if not, spill his guts all over Detroit. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”. 

Doll laughed as if the disturbing words were the funniest thing she’d heard that day. Connors eyes widened in horror, ready to attack at the mention of Hank. He launched forward, processors screaming at him to avoid unnecessary energy wastage. His fist rose to meet Raifus’ face, knuckles merely centimetres away before a soft word was poured into his ear,

“Sleep” his vision went black. 

Hank scratched at his beard as he watched Ms Laska depart with another officer. Hera’s body was ready for collection. The coroner hadn’t found anything untoward with the body. There was similar drainage of Thirium and lack of entry that mirrored the other cases. The main difference was that Hera had had sexual intercourse before her death. It had been consensual, no internal damage to suggest otherwise. As far as Hank had read the other files didn’t include intimacy with the victim. Was this the killer getting sloppy? God knows. What he was certain about was that no way in hell was he letting Ms Laska find out. 

Ms Laska had wanted little to do with the Lieutenant as soon as she entered, words sparing and to the point. It saved him the panic of letting slip something he may regret. He didn’t even dare breach the subject of information, he knew from her blunt behaviour she had only returned for her partners remains. He may have been an asshole but he wasn’t heartless. He let her go with a curt nod. It would have helped, whatever information she may have been able to provide. Something fresh would have been a positive change compared to the decade and older evidence they currently had. A spike of guilt crept in at the reminder that he’d have to return to his partner with nothing. 

“Uhh, Lieutenant Anderson, I think you may want to check this out….” The familiar Louisiana drawl of Officer Clementine caught his attention. He turned, the officer’s face looked like he’d seen a ghost. 

“Whats up Clem?” Hank followed him into the security room, the large, cold room positioned just behind reception. Officer Clementine pointed to the series of cameras that kept monitor of the primary holding cells. Hanks eyes widened comically as he caught sight of his partner, stood statuesque and hauntingly still in front of one of the cells. The girl from earlier seemed to be currently housed in it. She was pacing the front of the cell, yelling at Connor as he remained stood. 

“The hell?...” Hank was at a loss for words, he stared disbelieving at the black and white monitor his fellow officer shaking his head.

“He’s been like it for about five minutes, Lieutenant” Clementine wiped at his brow, “Got security heading down now, girls been screaming blue murder” 

“Don’t give a shit ‘bout her” Hank continued to study his partners frozen form. He caught a flicker of interference on the screen, Connor appeared to jerk back, before the static completely overtook the screen. In a moment the entirety of the holding cell security cameras powered down, “Aah, fuck!” Hank wrenched himself from the screen, twists of panic gnawing at his insides. 

He made his way to the cells and growled in barely concealed anger as he caught sight of three security guards fucking about with the door terminal,

“What the fuck you doing?” Hank pushed them aside, his strong figure making for an intimidating image,

“T-the terminal, its been hacked, we can’t get in” One of the guards provided frantically, behind the door Hank could hear the addict screeching at the top of her lungs. The narrow pane of glass embedded into the door gave him a direct line of sight down the cell corridor. To the side he caught the prone form of Connor, body sprawled against the floor. Panic mixed with fear spurred him forward and with a heavy kick the door swung open. Internal lock springing away from the force. 

He ran into the holding cells, not waiting to see if it had been wired with traps or set to explode. He didn’t care. With a heavy thunk of his knees he reached the floor and awkwardly attempted to pull Connor up against the wall,

“Connor!” The Lieutenant caught sight of blue smeared against the androids lower lip and chin, the thin skin split and bruised, “shit, Connor!” 

“He’s a fucking bent wire head! Freak threatened me!” The unhinged woman pounded at the perspex. Hank couldn’t give two shits. His partners eyes fluttered slightly as he jostled the androids shoulders,

“Hey, Con, wake up! C’mon the hell you playing at?” Hank attempted to cover his sheer panic with his usually pissy attitude. His rebellious mind flickered briefly back to the tv station months prior. Connor shot and bloody, eyes blank. Hell if he was gonna let that happen again. Still he couldn’t help the shake in his voice. The android groaned, eyebrows knotted and the Lieutenant held onto silent relief.

“I’m gonna report the whole department! Pissin’ police brutality! Androids fucking acting like they can treat us like shit. I’m gonna make sure he fuckin’ burns!” Her pounding continued, Hank snapped his head round to glare at her,

“Will you shut the hell up!” He boomed, startling her enough that she stepped back from the perspex wall, “Can you assholes get in here and get her the fuck out? Giving me a shit ass migraine….” He twisted his attention even more to the bumbling group of security that had up until then remained outside the corridor, “For shits sake do your goddamn job!” 

“Hank?...” Connor’s voice was the most blessed thing he’d heard all day. He held back embracing his partner through sheer fucking willpower. 

“I leave you alone for all of five minutes… The hell were you doin?” Hank’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle, it reminded Connor of the batting cages, of the Lieutenant speaking with Doll. His eyebrows creased,

“Doll…. She was here, I went after her… and then” The rest was blank, Doll had reminded him of their meeting. He’d looked for information on Mallory. Doll had appeared again, she’d led him here. 

“This again?” Hank sighed. A pang of guilt hit at the tone of his voice. His hands refused to leave the androids shoulders,

“Yes, I…. you don’t believe me?” Connor’s voice was slurred, body sluggish. But the hint of hurt was still there. He caught the conflicted look on the Lieutenants features. His lips thinned,

“It- I- God damnit” As if trying to distract himself from his own doubts Hank brought up the cuff of his sleeve to wipe away the thirium staining Connors chin. The android stiffened, wincing at the contact before seemingly relaxing into it, eyes lowered to watch Hanks ministrations. The Lieutenant waited till he’d removed the dried flecks before attempting speech again, “I’m worried… about you”

“Hank I-” Connor’s words were interrupted by the wailing of the addict as she was forcibly moved from her current cell. She hurled insults towards Connor, the android seemingly perplexed further by her presence. His eyes followed the unhappy group until they exited the holding cells. His attention flicked back to Hank. They sat in silence, much like at the batting cages. Hanks eyes avoided Connor’s and instead landed on the androids LED. The light blinking from blue to yellow in a steady pattern,

“Your lights doing something weird” He commented, Connor checked his processors,

“I am low on power…. I slept insufficiently last night” He tried stubbornly to get to his legs but his body appeared to refuse him. Hank watched for a moment as his partner struggled, never one to offer assistance straight away. 

“Here, lemme-” He grunted as he helped Connor to his feet. Still as the android tried to steady himself he ended up leaning partially on the Lieutenant. Energy far too depleted. Hank noticed the almost gaunt set to Connor’s face. His eyes appeared too heavy as the pallor to his skin seemed paler that normal. Hank balled his fist, clearing the images of Fowler moaning at him before he spoke,

“Ah shit, that calls it, we’re clocking off early”.

Connor had obviously sited his concern over leaving the station. Providing suitable argument that Hank really should finish his paperwork. Not to mention the android had barely started on his research into Mallory. The Lieutenant had - in a very mature manner - told him to shut it at every single verbal obstacle. The android had become more reliant on the older mans support the further they made it out of the station. As they got into the car Hank had to practically lift the androids feet to get them into the foot well. He voiced a rather triumphant ‘told you so’ as he shut the car door. Ignoring the pissy look he recived. 

He kept his concerns to himself, focusing on driving without his mind plummeting into paranoia. 

Back home, both men found themselves back on Hanks couch. Sumo overjoyed at the unexpected early arrival of his companions. Hank had grabbed a beer and slouched down against the plush, eyes focused on the screen. He’d put an old rerun of a home improvement series on. He’d hoped that the monotone drawl of the presenter would have been the final nail in the coffin for Connor to go the fuck to sleep. 

The Lieutenant had no clue how android’s and sleeping worked. How it provided some sort of recharging function. Could they just close their eyes and switch off? Or was it more like humans? Either doomed to spend hours attempting to meet the blessed void of sleep, or be one of the chosen few who were out as soon as their head met pillow? Currently, Connor appeared to be more resisting sleep than scrabbling to find it, his eyes rimmed with a light blue and red tinge. They looked sore. 

“Con, just sleep” Hank sighed, resting his head against his hand, fingers threading into the knots of his hair. The android drew his lips between his teeth, knuckles whitened as his fists clenched. He looked so goddamn conflicted. 

“I-” His throat seemed to close on the words,

“Hey, we’re back home. Forget about work, the case, that sicko addict. You need to… I dunno recharge or somethin’” Hank flicked through channels absently, 

“I know” Connor replied although still stiff as a board, Hank slung the remote to the coffee table and turned to face his partner, eyes finally connecting,

“Then what's wrong?” Hank was definitely not losing his patience,

“It feels like if I close my eyes… something - bad- is going to happen” The android appeared reluctant with his words. Still Hank didn’t miss the fear beneath it. The Lieutenants own anxiety for his partners well being grew. This was fucking new. What happened when androids slept, did they dream? Was Connor having nightmares? He’d mentioned a dream troubling him before. Did androids just not process them as well as humans? Did they think they were actually real? Questions rolled around in Hanks head enough to begin building a headache. He let his head flop against the back of the sofa, thumb and finger meeting the bridge of his nose to pinch the stress away,

“Christ, help me” He breathed out before raising his head and beckoning Connor, “c’mere” He mumbled,

“Pardon?” Connor replied perplexed, adding to Hanks building discomfort. 

“Head, my lap, just-” Hank leaned over and yanked his partner by the shoulder. The android yelped in surprise before his cheek met with the Lieutenants worn jeans. Connor stiffened briefly, the sudden proximity catching him off guard. 

“Hank, what-” Connor attempted to rise again but Hank kept him there. 

“Just lay the fuck there and try to relax. You’re giving me a headache” The android attempted to run a brief scan on his partner but his HUD flashed, reminding him yet again that his energy levels were dangerously low. 

He sighed back into his manhandled position. Silently he appreciated the warmth that radiated from the Lieutenant and allowed his eyes to drift toward the movement playing on the tv. Sumo lay below them, back flush with the bottom of the sofa. Connor let his fingers hang down to curl into the soft fur, feeling the bump of ribs beneath. The dog huffed happily and wriggled underneath Connor’s fingers. His other arm, partially trapped beneath his own weight, curled about his stomach a thumb hooking into a belt loop on his jeans. 

Sighing he tried to relax. The muscles of his abdomen still seemed to tense at the slightest noise, eyes darting absently beneath heavy eyelids as cars cast light onto the walls. He sucked against the slowly healing wound on his lip. Wincing slightly as pain bloomed there, tasting iron. Something continued to play on his mind, something nameless, imageless. Bringing crashing waves of fear into the forefront of his thoughts. It wouldn’t leave. 

Absently, Hank began working his fingers through Connors hair. The initial touch surprised the android, a soft gasp released against his will. They wound through the thicker layers toward his crown, sliding down before meeting the shorter hairs at his nape. The action started to repeat itself, sometimes the Lieutenants blunt nails met the soft skin of Connor’s scalp sending enjoyable fissures of warmth to tingle down his neck. Connor was unsure if Hank realised what he was doing, seemingly enamoured with whatever was playing on the tv. 

The ministrations against his scalp began to work a heady relaxation into his muscles, body warming throughout. He toed his shoes off to drop to the floor before curling his thighs closer to his body and released a content moan, the result stilling Hanks hand momentarily. The android felt himself fully relax and as if finally deciding on something the large hand returned to his head, continuing its steady caress. 

The fear that had overwhelmed him earlier appeared no match for the Lieutenants calming touches and Connor felt his eyes steadily close. Between the heaviness of his eyes and the demand of his systems to enter sleep mode he caught the drag of his partners nails against his neck. A shivered moan slipped from his lips before he finally let sleep take him. 

It was drastically darker as Connor’s systems reactivated, his eyes fluttering open. His pupils shrunk at the brightness of the tv screen; a harsh light and the only one that illuminated the room. He didn’t move quite yet, his eyes focusing to take in what appeared to be an old film. His scanner brought up the title, ‘Hannibal’ it was one of Hank’s favourites. With the ease of his functions he concluded that his sleep had provided a suitable amount of charge. 

“Hey…” Hanks gravelly voice was quiet above, gentle. Crackling as if he hadn't spoken in hours. Connor puzzled at how the Lieutenant had realised he’d woken. 

“Hello Hank” Connor wriggled from his position, shifting onto his back to look fully up at his partner. Strands of wayward hair tickled at his temple. The man's expression provided little, the softness in his eyes however showed a hint of relief. 

“Better?” he queried, the android nodded his head in response,

“Much, thank you. I’m currently running at optimum charge” Hank rolled his eyes at the predictable ‘tech speak’ as he called it. He didn’t reply for a while. Eyes drawn back to the events unfolding on the screen. Connor turned his head to take in the movements but drifted within the moment. Body happily accepting the comfort his friends presence brought. He caught the time as just after eight however the sky outside was already dark. The sound of rain pattered against the living room window and added to the blissful energy the android felt himself wrapped up in. 

The film was nearing its end before the Lieutenant spoke up again,

“So, you gonna tell me why you’ve been acting so weird?” Hanks voice was muffled by the palm of his hand, body relaxed despite the prying question. Connor was sure his partner could feel as he stiffened. The fear from earlier didn’t return, but an ever so slight gnawing of anxiety ebbed beneath the surface, “You’re forgetting stuff, getting distracted. Saying weird things. You said you didn’t want to go back to Cyberlife to get checked out but I need to know whats happening if you ain’t gonna get whatever it is fixed”

“Hank…” Connor fidgeted before moving to rise, ignoring the plea his body sent to him for the comfort of his partners lap. He shifted so he was facing the Lieutenant, cross legged. 

“Don’t think that I don’t care, ‘cus I do” It was the first solid eye contact Hank had given him all day. The anxiety built,

“It's not exactly easy to explain” Connor provided. It was the truth. How could he explain something that he didn’t fully understand himself. Sensations and hallucinations that taunted him. Happenings that provided him with no clues as to whether they were real or not. 

“No shit, you were talking to fucking thin air the other day” Hank gestured into the space around them for emphasis, Connor recoiled,

“When?” His processors recollected the last few days,

“In archives, I came back and you had your fucking gun aimed at nothing” Connor frowned into Hanks words, he hadn’t been alone,

“No, Doll was-”

“Doll again! You mean Violet don’t you? Where the heck is she? I sure ain’t fucking seen her since you ran off after her. For all we know that android just looked an awful lot like her. She just happened to give us a semi-decent lead” Hank looked exasperated, trying for the life of him to remain sympathetic through his frustration.

“Hank it was her! With William and then again in the park and the precinct. The holding cells-” Hank stopped him,

“I saw you in the holding cells, Clem had you on camera. You wanna know what you were doin?” The Lieutenant straightened up from his slouched position, film forgotten. Connor stiffened,

“I was talking to Doll” He defended,

“The fuck you were. You were just stood there, for ten minutes! Staring down that crazy bitch. You weren’t talking to anyone, Con. I found you passed out on the floor” Hank felt frantic, angry at nothing. He hated how Connor looked, panic replacing his previously relaxed state. He hated to be the one to take that calm away from him. 

“No, that's not-” His stomach plummeted, a heavy weight radiating to send pain to his limbs and chest. He couldn’t take the ache. He hadn’t always felt it, he wanted it gone. His lips burned, still not fully healed. Fists ground against the space between his crossed legs. Vulnerability coursing through his circuits. 

He was going mad. A virus, a corruption in his systems was breaking him down. He scanned again and again as his breath became more frantic. There was nothing. Doll’s face studied him cruelly in his mind, her visage replaced by others. Broken skin and blue eyes. Possessive and deadly. They were going to kill him. 

Slip inside. I’ll rip you apart. They made you nothing. Oh, but your pretty when you struggle. 

The voices in his head sent spears of pain through his nervous system. Lighting his adrenaline on fire. Connor suddenly felt his eyes prickle against salt water, his tears breaking the surface to run fast and unexpected. He hadn’t even realised he could cry, “I-” 

“Shit, Connor…” Hank shrunk from his vocal explosion as the appearance of tears catching him off guard, “Con, I’m sorry… jeez” He grabbed hold of his partner, pulling him close. The android went easy, body overcome with an uncontrollable series of shudders. Connor ended up on the Lieutenants lap, body curled inwards as his head rested against the older mans shoulder. He was terrified, his own systems lying to him. What did he remember that was real? Had he been unaware of events up until now? He couldn’t control the flood of tears that sprang from his ducts. His breathing rocked at an uneven pace and he felt one of Hanks hands land against his back, rubbing circles to soothe. Albeit meant to comfort Connor gave an unsteady sob at the weight. He rocked against the warmth of his partner, knees pressed heavy into the sofa either side of Hanks thighs. The skin of Hanks neck was damp with Connor’s tears but still the older man refused to let him pull away. 

The voices that ate at him began to fade, crawling beneath the weight of Hanks embrace. His body spasmed through bouts of panic, lingering remains of fear. An eternity seemed to pass before Connor felt himself gain some form of control. He lifted his head, his skull felt so much heavier. 

“Hank, what's wrong with me?” His words were incredibly quiet, broken and he felt Hanks arms tighten around him as he spoke them. With a slight hesitancy he met Hanks eyes, the Lieutenants expression softened further at Connor’s sore eyes and sodden skin,

His response was silence, it hurt as much as it healed. Hank wouldn’t admit there was anything wrong, it would confirm too much. Instead a hand rose to cradle Connors cheek and he leant into it fully. His throat was tight, body hollowed out by synthetic endorphins and left over panic. With a shaken breath he turned into Hanks hands, lips parting to caress against the meat of his partners thumb. An audible intake of breath rose from the Lieutenant and Connor’s eyes drifted wearily before locking with Hanks. The Lieutenant appeared frozen for a moment. His other hand lowering until it met with Connors hip. Studying the androids face, expression a mixture of conflict and weariness.

“Fuck…” It was barely a word, more of a release of carbon as Connor was pulled forward. He let himself be guided as his lips felt the rough caress of Hanks beard. It was electric as their mouths connected, Connor whined into the touch opening himself up. He felt the hand at his cheek slide round to hold his neck, keeping him close. Another rose to curve at his waist, the same tingle of sensation bleeding from where Hanks hand made contact. 

Connor drowned in the wet slide of skin, Hanks tongue delicately tracing the seam of the androids lips before he was allowed entrance. He couldn’t help the series of soft moans that trickled from his mouth, mixing with the saline of his drying tears and the hops of Hanks beer. 

“Hank-” Connor shuddered in between the slide of their mouths, Hank hushed him while he drew his lips across the androids own. The wire of beard left Connor’s skin heated, and he leant himself further against his partner. Body weak after his panic attack the android felt himself melt against Hanks strong body, his fingers rose to thread into the thick hair at Hank’s nape, the other holding on for dear life at his shoulder. Hank released Connor’s lips, forehead’s leaning against the others,

“Been wantin’ to do that for a while now” The Lieutenant whispered, voice slurred as if drunk. Connor dragged both his arms around Hanks neck, panting slightly, 

“I didn’t realise” He whimpered as their lips caught, he wanted more,

“Of course you didn’t, your oblivious as fuck” Hank replied, poking the android in his sides. Connor jerked at the jab, moaning despite himself,

“Shit, Con…” his voice trailed, fingers hesitantly untucking the androids shirt. The cold pads of Hanks fingers met with Connor’s pronounced hip bones before sliding further up. Thumbs massaging small circles into his stomach muscles, “If you don’t….” He could feel Hank hesitating,

“Wan’ more” Connor took the moment of pause to meet his partners lips once more. It was heated this time, fierce. Hank seemed to focus briefly on his bruised lip, saliva mixing with the tang of Thirium. The Lieutenant growled into the kiss, Connor light-headed from the possessive noise. He could feel the thick swell of his partners erection beneath him but Hank seemed to want to just hold them together. His lips slid from Connor’s open mouth to the curve of his jaw, leaving electric trails of warmth as he paid attention to the androids neck.

“Ah…” Connor rode against the wet suction, loving how Hank's teeth glid against the channels of muscle there. He wanted him to leave marks. Clever fingers rubbed against Connor’s nipples, nails digging into the plush skin. The android yelping unevenly as the sensations built to plummet to his abdomen, 

“Fuck, Connor… didn’t know…” Hank returned his attentions to Connor’s mouth, taking a deep kiss, “-You could make these noises” Hank held a satisfied smirk, rising a blush onto the androids chest and cheeks,

“Neither did I” Connor breathed into his partners lips, noses rubbing, bodies closing in as much as possible. His mouth and chin wet with saliva and remaining saline. He released another series of uneven moans and gasps as Hank sucked and bit Connor’s lips raw. The overwhelming strength from his partner leaving him happily warm. 

Hank’s hand went back to cradle the side of the androids face, enjoying the sight of his partners swollen, spit slick lips and the lace of blue that decorated the freckles of his face. His android was the perfect picture of bliss. Fear and panic gone from before. Why hadn’t he done this sooner?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening loves!
> 
> SO.... I'm going to put a massive warning over this entire chapter. Just... its not nice and I'm a terrible person. 
> 
> Warnings are for cutting, bloodletting, rape, emotional manipulation.... just everything ok?
> 
> So, if you feel ready to continue then please do loves. 
> 
> I would also love any feedback :) this chapter hurt me deep XD

Connor stood at the main steps of the Goldsmith Factory. He caught sight of the glinting plaque affixed to the brick wall. Goldsmiths had once been an industrial production powerhouse specialising in construction equipment. It had been held by generations of the Goldsmith family until - like so many - the company had crumbled under the speedily building tech sector. The Victoriana building had long ago been abandoned. It hadn't been a factory for years. The inside had been hollowed out, turned into an exhibition hall of sorts. The above levels had later become apartments, a few of the windows glowed suggesting they were occupied. Connor couldn't help but be disturbed by the fact that a quite probable murderer was residing so closely to an unknowing collection of the populace. 

It had taken half an hour to walk here. Hanks domicile already nearing the edges of Detroit's residential section. Connor surveyed very few amenities in the area, a taxi rank was close. The automated kind. Apart from the inhabitants above the android had seen near to no humans. The building stood about half a mile from the docks, it explained the current desolate environment. Connor mentally embraced the salty air as it churned against the walls. 

The brisk winds saturated his skin and for that he was thankful. His body burned up like it wanted to eviscerate him from the outside in. A fever had washed through him the closer he’d gotten to his destination. Androids couldn’t have fevers, that knowledge alone made the burn even more intense. Static threatened to crackle underneath it all and the stinging pain that arrived with it made his fingers ache. This was the last place he wanted to be.

His mind wandered. He was hesitating. Leaving Hank wrapped in the safety of his blankets weighed heavy at Connor’s core. He’d wanted to remain there forever. Their intimacy had led to the bedroom. The Lieutenant scooping Connor up with surprising efficiency. He’d never been picked up before. Never been desired in such a capacity and craved someone else just as strongly. He hadn’t realised how intensely he’d wanted that person to be Hank. 

The Lieutenant had repeated a slow, whispered mantra of sorts to the shell of Conners ear, 

‘you’re okay’

It was short, barely meant anything, a phrase that had replaced the beautiful concerning words of years gone by. But at that moment Connor had clung to those words, he’d believed them. Hank had embraced him, kept him close as if he would break had he let go. He remembered the signature traits that were the Lieutenant. His taste, his scent; the rough texture of his life worn fingertips as they raked across the arch in Connors back. How Hank seemed obsessed by his hip bones. The curve of his neck. The strength behind it all. The bed had creaked beneath them as the older man bathed his partner in touches and kisses that Connor would have never thought the man capable of. He loved it, wanted more. 

Connor drifted in the recent memories and felt a small portion of his fever release. 

It was midnight. Doll had been very specific. He needed answers. There were too many unanswered questions. 

Yet, Connor felt himself glued to the spot. Abject terror radiated within. For what however he was unsure. Doll was but a small girl. Perhaps damaged in too many ways to count. Hurting underneath all her tense energy. But she’d never threatened harm on him. If anything she wanted to give him answers. If the older man who’d rescued her from the Sovell estate was still around, Connor had no reason to think he would be a target. Doll had wanted to talk. He was being overly cautious. 

With a thick swallow he ascended the steps. The heavy wooden door was massive, towering above. Restored to its late nineteenth century charm. It opened easily, perhaps aided by an automatic system and Connor found himself in the cavernous gallery space. 

An exhibition was currently hung, abstract paintings and flowing sculptures. They cast haunting shadows within the dark room, tall factory windows drawing in moonlight in strong shafts. The clack of his shoes on marble floor surprised him and he grimaced at how on edge he actually was. He resisted the temptation to scan his surroundings, the ever present reminder of pain and static pulling his strings. Instead he steadily made his way to the centre of the imposing space, the scent of turpentine and oil paints strong in the air. The faint inclusion of resin and fibreglass adding a sour note to the concoction. 

“You came, Brownie points for you” Dolls memorable voice emanated from a side door, all but concealed if not for its faint seam. She leaned against the open door, the light from behind her concealing the majority of her features, “Come on” He caught the beckoning curl of her finger and silently walked up to meet her. Unnervingly she had returned to her more innocent appearance. The same appearance Connor had first met her in. Her hair in tight deep red girls. Face perfectly painted with makeup. Her temple held only one LED, her original perhaps. Her eyes were bright, cheeks rouged. A complete parallel to the dark, sickly appearance he’d been plagued with throughout the last few days. 

His thoughts clung to Hanks words, of the holding cells, she had to be a hallucination. It hurt his chest. His own processors had practically betrayed him. Restraint in place he resisted the temptation to reach out and touch her.

Her clothing was a mixture of the old Doll and the new. Her blue button up shirt another sheer mesh while her lower half consisted of black suspender held high waisted shorts and slightly rolled down cream stockings. Her small breasts were pressed down by the thick black suspender straps, frayed collared neckline askew. 

An unreadable smile came to her lips as she slid against the door. Maybe she could read his thoughts. Perhaps caught his gaze that had no doubt lingered. Instead of voicing her thoughts she languidly slipped into the revealed room, beckoning Connor into the unknown space as well. It appeared to resemble the inside of a small cottage. Ivy crawled up the walls and pots sat atop a small stove. Books lined shelves and Connor could smell the distinct scent of incense. The environment didn't match the converted factory and he turned to check that he hadn't actually hallucinated the entire thing. The door that he’d only moments ago walked through was no longer there. He was trapped. 

“Clever no? Our Witch House can to fantastical things” Doll whispered close. He turned his attention back. So this space was the hallucination. But the scent of smoke and wet, the remnants of tea leaves. The wood that creaked beneath along with the cold damp that was slowly seeping into his joints, made his opinion of the places existence waver. Even virtual reality seemed practically dark age compared to this. 

His eyes roamed back to the space ahead of him, the door was gone, it was the only thing he could do.

The bed held two habitants. The first perplexed Connor to its inclusion. A WG700. The android looked young, obviously appearance of age and activation date were completely different things. But the fact that he appeared to be similar to Dolls age left a sour taste in his mouth. His clothes were sparse, in fact he seemed to be down to just his underwear. Dark hair and pale skin, freckles that decorated the androids nose. Connor couldn't help but see the similarities between himself and the WG700. He took a slight step back, almost in revulsion at the situation. He held himself there, scrutinising. There was maybe ten years of physical separation, but still the phrase ‘uncanny valley’ would not be wasted in this instant. He didn’t miss the irony in it either.

The androids head lay against the other figures thigh, eyelashes tickling the pale skin of his cheeks. Connor’s eyes drifted up to see the other android, LED’s smattering it’s temple like celestial freckles. It was reading a book that appeared older than the city itself. Frayed at the spine and pages weary from repeated attention. One hand held the large novella while the other ran small lines across its lower lip. Hair fell to cover a functioning eye, the other a bare socket. 

Doll cleared her throat and the android rose its head up from the current page. Connor’s stomach dropped. An almost carbon copy of Rufus Mallory sat in front of him. Anxiety spiked in a way that left him breathless. 

“You’re here. Good. Things won’t get too messy then” Mallory gave a wistful look at the WG700, a hand coming to stroke strands of hair, “Doll, would you mind?” 

The detective watched as the barefooted girl padded obediently over and gently woke the sleeping android. His expression was neutral for a moment before a smile spread from Doll’s touches. She moved to sit at the far corner of the bed and opened her arms wide. The lookalike rose into a sit before making the short way over to Dolls arms. She embraced him lovingly. Connor was becoming more confused by the minute. The WG700 gave him a curious look, amber eyes hazy from sleep. Connor didn't think he would have dealt particularly well if his eyes had been the same deep brown of his own.

Mallory slid from the bed, placing the book on a nearby stand. The warm colours in the room seemed to pulse as the larger android moved. Connor held back a gasp as Mallory was suddenly right in front of him. He smelt like rain and sandalwood. His upper half was bare apart from the streams of black ink that wove their way down across defined muscle and vein. Ratty, cropped trousers covered his lower half, the waistband hanging low beneath prominent hip bones. Mallory also seemed to have an aversion to footwear, blackwork threading between his toes. Feet dusty. He studied Connor for a moment before a sharp, lopsided grin appeared. Despite his fears Connor felt himself grow impatient at the peculiar situation,

“I was told that I would receive answers if I came” Connor began, tone even. Mallory appeared to grin even more at the androids bluntness,

“And you will” A hand came to pull at Connor’s blazer, fingers dipping beneath to massage a shoulder joint, “But first, I need something from you”, Connor chose to remain still rather than react to the ministrations. 

“What would that be?” He felt Mallory’s fingers slide up to his neck. Wariness began to eb its way into his body but he remained firm. He would complete what he set out to do. He would find the answers for all those who had lost somebody to the real Rufus Mallory and this one. Nothing had been admitted to, yet, but in some instinctive part of his programming he new without question that the man in front of him had committed unthinkable levels of murder. His focus kept on the Mallory copy in front of him, uncertain of the android's next move,

“Your time, Connor” The haunting smile disappeared and within an instant he felt a sharp stab against his neck followed by the deep burn of something quickly being injected within, “That's all” Mallory gave a soft laugh as Connor’s legs immediately buckled,

“What did you-?!” Connor caught the panic of warning boxes blaring within his processors. An alert confirmed the presence of a foreign chemical, it glowed too bright against his HUD. His body slumped easily forward into the taller android, attempts to move away resulted in nothing. His Thirium was pumping rapidly, adrenaline and panic making him see stars,

“Shhh” He watched as Mallory lowered himself and Connor onto the wooden floor, propping the detective up to straddle this lap, back flush against Mallory’s chest, “It's just a little unrefined Thirium. Your nano cells will process it soon enough. But I need you still for the next few moments” Mallory’s voice was unnervingly calm, soothing even. Connor felt a smile curl its way into his hair. The madman was far too close. He shuddered as Mallory inhaled against his neck, wet lips moistening the skin of his spine. 

His jacket and shirt were removed. Mallory’s movements gentle, reverent. In a sick mimicry of someone who cared dearly for him. It reminded him of Hank. 

No. 

Connor tried to blink away the parallels of the Lieutenants loving touches with the darkly insidious ministrations he was currently experiencing. This wasn’t the same. Fingers caressed the tense muscle of Connors arms. Body fighting in its paralytic condition to rid itself of the invading chemical. He trailed his sharpened nails against the detectives back as fabric was peeled away. Connor fiercely held his lip to keep his panicked breath at bay. His jeans and shoes remained. The fabric as taut as he was against Mallory’s strong body. He groaned as clever fingers dug into the thin skin of his left arm, prodding and massaging in oddly specific ways. Connor’s head lolled to the side, forehead flush with Mallory’s jaw.

“Now, shall we make this next bit hurt or not, boyo?” A snicker from behind. Connor remained silent, lips thinned in defiance. He caught the sigh his actions received, “House’s choice it is”.

Static surged from nowhere and Connor couldn’t even lift his hands up to cover his ears. The wave began to turn into a constant drone, present but under the surface. He yelped as he felt an intense spear of pain to his left arm. He looked down to see a needle and drip had been connected to a prominent vein, a main artery wire. The drip contained the azure colour of Thirium, it's cool glow a contrast to the warmth of the room. He could feel the way the needle moved under his skin. How it's slight thickness wedged his wire apart. It hurt, he wasn’t meant to hurt. 

“I’m going to say this plainly. I can keep fillin’ you with our life blood all night. Him on the other hand, he doesn’t get that luxury” Connor’s eyes drew up to the bed. Doll held the WG700 close. Her legs either side of his front and back, thighs trapping him. She kissed lightly at his neck, the android leaned into it, gasping. She turned her attention to Connor eyes twinkling as she caught his staring, a dark expression lacing her features. 

“Now, listen to me Connor” Mallory’s voice captured him entirely, “All you’ve got to do is obey my instructions. If you don’t, Sam there will be punished” 

“Say hello Sam” Doll sing songed, the android gave a lazy wave, eyes barely focused, “We removed his voice box…. So he can’t really say hello” She giggled,

“W-why?” Connor frowned within his clouded mind,

“Why not?” Doll countered, as if discussing the weather. Connor shuddered. Who would take away something that precious to an android, to anyone, ‘just because’?

He thought to Mallory’s words, he could follow instruction. Had done so for a good portion of his life. However the lack of knowledge of what he’d be consenting to left a heavy pit in his stomach. Pain radiated from his arm already, stinging, the interference keeping a steady buzz in his temples. 

“Doll is a creative soul” Mallory provided, practically beaming at the young android, “Now, flex your right hand” Connor was about to sass him regarding his currently incapacitated situation but was surprised to see his fingers twitching slightly at his instruction. Mallory seemed content with the result. 

“Very good Connor” He growled against the detectives ear. Connor held back his comments. He needed to get through this for Sam. For those who had died. Mallory began stroking a hand against Connors needled arm, the shudders tensing and relaxing the muscles beneath. It added to the sharp pain the metal was creating, 

“S-surely if there is punishment, there must also be reward?” Connor pushed through gritted teeth, trying desperately to remain firm despite the slur in his speech. Mallory released a deep chuckle,

“My, my. Ever the zealous negotiator” Mallory pressed down on the needles entry point and Connor hissed, “I may release a few pieces of information…. If you behave" 

“What about Sam?” Connor eyed the other captive android, Doll continued to lavish affection on him. The dark haired youth appeared practically nonplussed. 

“You do as I say, I’ll let him go” Mallory said plainly. Doll pouted. Connor however felt a small amount of relief. If he got through this he would at least be able to save one life.

He felt the intimidating android shift behind him before a glint of metal was lifted dangerously close to his eyes,

“Do you know what this is?” Mallory queried. Connor stilled, even in his currently incapable state he felt his body freeze. The voice of Officer Laurie crept into his mind. A Swan Morten, post mortem bull curve scalpel. 

“A scalpel” Connor provided plainly, 

“very good” Mallory’s tone aired on the side of patronising and Connor couldn't help but bite at it.

“You used it to carve your trees into the crime scenes” Connor felt the stiffening behind him. Small victories. Although he knew in his current situation it was stupidly reckless.

“did I now?” Mallory’s voice was disturbingly calm. There was silence between them. The towering android drew his tongue against Connors ear, “raise your right arm thirty degrees”

The detective shuddered at the quickly shifted focus. He tested his movement again before weakly raising his arm. Mallory teasingly slid the sharp metal across Connors pale skin several times before pressing deeply into the synthetic skin. 

“Stop! - Ah!” Connor recoiled against the pain. Surprised at it's presence before the static rumbled to provide explanation. Instinctively he jerked his arm away, a dispassionate tut making him wince,

“arm up Connor” Mallory instructed. The detective reluctantly did so, the limb heavy already, a rivulet of blue blood curved beneath. The cut hadn't been too deep, however the next five seemed to penetrate further at each interval. He watched in morbid fascination, eyes wide. Thirium laced in intricate patterns against his skin. His entire arm was feverish with heat, his skin wasn't healing. 

“Mal- Fuck!” Another slice, closer to his inner arm and the deepest so far closed his throat up. 

“Connor, the next time you call me Mallory I'll shove this knife up your arse” The madman’s voice was so low that it vibrated within Connors chest, he grit his teeth against it, “You wanna moan my actual name?”

“N-no… I- n-ah!” Another cut, across his bicep. His right thigh was saturated with Thirium. He could feel the pulse of his core throughout his forearm.

“Wrong answer, repeat after me” The android bit into the flesh of Connors neck before speaking, “please don't stop Raifus” he adopted a breathless whine as he ushered his command. Connor kept his mouth shut, body shuddering. He counted eight cuts. The highest actually parting in visible channels, suggesting how deep they were. His skin still wasn't healing. He whimpered. 

“Coonnor?...” The deep rumble closed his eyes involuntarily. He had to do this, he gulped thickly,

“P-please….” He rebellious nature practically screamed at him to be quiet, memories of red walls flaring up to halt his actions. This time begging him to not obey, “Please, don’t s-stop Raifus” Connor all but sobbed, arm shaking furiously, fist clenched,

“Oh love, I don’t intend to” It was whispered in a tone disturbingly romantic, lust thick on Raifus’ tongue. He followed with five more slashes to Connor’s bicep, another against his shoulder that Connor was convinced nicked artificial bone. Messages flared of dangerous levels of blood loss. Another stating his stress levels were at 37%. He laughed despite himself, he’d expected it to be double that. 

“Intoxicating isn’t it” Raifus drawled, a thin shallow cut gracing the side of Connor’s neck. He hissed, feeling the heat of it. The sensation of Raifus tongue against the burning wound released an involuntary gasp from the androids lips. Suction came heavy, Thirium released to spill down the madman's throat. Fingers crept against Connor’s abdomen, nails pressing into flesh. He whined as they drew thin scratches. 

“Y-you were gonna…. Give me a-answers” Connor breathed, Raifus froze at the sheer audacity. 

“I suppose I was” The flat of his tongue swept up another trickle of Thirium, “Well… ask away...”

There was silence between them for mere moments. Raifus waiting unnerving in his patience while Connor’s addled processors tried to reach for the questions he’d planned only hours previous. 

“Who is R-rufus Mallory to you?” The detective felt tension rise, his stress level at forty percent. 

“Raise your left arm Connor” The madman ordered, voice disturbingly cold. Connor caught the stall of his body, his instinctive programs desperately trying to regain some control. His arm wouldn’t move, “Come now, raise it”

Connor grit his teeth blaming his resistance on his processors was only a partial truth. He was terrified of the pain currently wracking his body, he’d die if Raifus continued. If his body continued to refuse to heal. He kept his arm against his thigh. The static spiked at his temples and he gasped.

“Doll, if you would” The young android gave a gleeful smile and Connor caught the glint of a similar metal instrument before it plunged into the inner crease of Sam’s arm. The android cried, recoiling from the injury as Doll hushed him,

“I’m sorry love, Connor was being naughty” She sent an accusatory glare at the detective. Connor paled impossibly, how had he failed to remember what his disobedience would cause?

“S-Sam, no! I’m sorry!” Connor struggled against his captor, eyes finally releasing their tears. Sam's eyes were wide, fearful. Afraid of him. Raifus dragged Connor back into his embrace,

“There, there” His breath was molten hot against Connors bleeding neck, “I did warn you, now, your arm?” Connor reluctantly raised his arm, resistance no longer present. A sob escaped his lips as the drip tugged at his skin. The Thirium pack had gone down by about a third. 

“Please-” Connor hated the sound of his voice,

“Shhh…” The knife drew in a long stripe, from the insertion of the drip to halfway along his inner arm. Another was made to match the other. The cuts weren’t as deep, blue only beading on the surface. His right arm was pure fire, he could make out the coolness of Thirium still running down. He watched in delirious curiosity as Raifus continued his work, the lines and curves beginning to come together. A tree, the Father tree that he’d seen in so many photos and crimes scenes. 

“My Da’s pride and joy. His reason for starting his crusade, his cause” Raifus’ voice was calm, considering. 

“Your f-father?” Connors voice cracked, quiet. 

“Aye, you asked who Mallory was to me. Well, he was my father” Raifus discarded the scalpel and pressed deeply against Connor’s arm, the beads of Thirium connecting and making the tree appear full. Connor whined. Mind ablaze, “Well, I should rather say, my maker. Put me together lovingly with the scraps of Cyber-fuckin-life. Odds and ends. Old and new”

Raifus began to push the beading bloody across the slices of skin, morbidly painting out the lines he’d made, “My torso and legs are from a personal trainer. My arms belonged to a soldier. My hands, WB200…. My internals are all mismatched from whatever poor soul Daddy could get his hands on. Funny, that the majority of me is made from androids designed to protect or maintain life. When my only purpose is to seek and destroy”

Connor’s breath was shallow, his resources being used to frantically maintain the stubborn broken flesh. Raifus’ held him impossibly close. If either of them had the function to sweat they would be slick. 

“Where as your purpose is to save lives isn’t it love?” He couldn’t pinpoint the tone of Raifus’ voice. Within his delerium the madman sounded almost sorrowful, “Even your dear Lieutenant, your practically his guardian angel” Envy quickly laced his words,

“Hank-” Connor was cut off as two fingers dug harshly into the flesh carving. They were raised toward the androids lips, tips painting his lips with his own life blood,

“Clean it up” Raifus’ voice had become cold. Connor obediently opened his mouth, fingertips sliding against his tongue. He moaned despite himself against the comforting iron tang of his own blood. 

“Such an obedient android, Anderson is lucky to have you…” Raifus’ swirled his fingers against Connor’s tongue before pumping at a languid pace, “He’ll die you know” A sharp pang his Connor’s chest, eyes snapping open, “Humans have a habit of doing that, they spend their whole life decaying” The coldness in the madman’s words seeped into the detective. Raifus pulled his fingers away, dipping once more into the beading Thirium. 

“Hank… i-is strong” Connor breathed, Raifus chuckled before plunging his fingers back into his mouth,

“Is he now? So much admiration for your aging master” The long fingers all but closed his throat up, Thirium and spit dribbled down Connor’s chin. His stomach twisted with anxiety, “But he will die, soon perhaps. Then you’ll be alone. Broken down into parts… or maybe sold to the highest bidder… Cyberlifes failure of a deviant hunter, I wonder how many of your original investors want a piece of you?” Connor felt his muscles regain their original strength, the unrefined Thirium finally processed. Raifus’ words stung, made him rage. He’d rebelled against his creators and his dispensability. He’d fought to be with Hank. Hank. He needed him. 

Connor bit down into Raifus’ fingers ruthlessly, feeling the skin shred. The madman roared behind him, throwing Connor down against the floor. The detective cried as the needle was yanked harshly from his forearm. Raifus’ unwounded hand pushed the detectives skull painfully into the cold ground,

“Doll!” Raifus yelled, the small girl promptly carving a heavy line into Sam’s abdomen. Amidst the pounding of his skull Connor could hear the deafening screech of the androids chassis beneath. A wail accompanied it, piercing Connor to the core. Above him Raifus heaved between gritted teeth. Whimpers and harsh breathing saturated the room, words left unspoken. Connor expected the next blow to be the last. But nothing came. His chest scraped at the floor beneath, thighs still spread uncomfortably wide across Raifus’ own. 

In shock he felt the fierce grip against his hair soften and begin to languidly stroke the dark strands of his hair. Beneath it all the static began to grow, penetrating into his mind. His arms still bled freely, blue soaking up to his biceps and against his chest. His jeans dug into his legs painfully as the Thirium dried. He whined, arms unmoving and body alight with pain. He shouldn’t have felt any of it, his mind provided hysterical.

Raifus released his scalp, hands coming to land either side of Connors head, body heat rolling down into the smaller android. Connor felt breath against his ear. Tangled hair tickled the flesh of his neck, 

“I’m going to let you in on a little something Connor. Because your behaving so fucking well” He didn’t miss the sarcasm spat over him, “You’ve been infected with me for months” Raifus lips slid against his cheek, “The lapses in memory, You didn’t notice it until now because I didn’t want you to. The similarities in the crimes, you didn’t pick up on them until I decided” He lathed kisses against Connors shoulder blades before turning him over, untangling legs easily as Connor soaked in his words. His chest felt like it would cave in at any moment. He couldn’t process. His mind glitched.

“The static you’ve been hearing? The interference in your scanner? That was all me, the reason your not healing right now is because I don’t want you to” Connor blinked rapidly and pushed fiercely against Raifus’ shoulders, Thirium slipping between his fingers to frustrate him. He wasn’t hearing this, “Connor I control you! I can make you feel whatever I want...” 

“No! Stop! Stop this!” Connor yelled, voice box crackling as the static rose to an ear splitting level, Raifus laughed in between the waves. He struggled underneath, blood slick against both of them, he felt a ragged yell escape him as Raifus pinned both his arms above, skin peeling apart at the stretch, “Let me go! Raifus you-”

“I watched you, at Jericho’s final push. Watched you fight that bitch who leashed you. Saw you grow. Infiltrated your mind slowly, nicked away at that deeply solid psyche of yours. It's why you're so god damn terrified of me!” Raifus was hysterical, eyes wide as he manipulated the skin of his stomach to part, fingers plunging into the white shell to push beneath ribs. Connor wailed, the intrusion burst with fever and core deep pain. Raifus dug around within his wires, searching for parts unknown.

“Connor look at me” Raifus’ voice was uneven, heady with unhinged lust. Connor couldn’t, “Connor!” Raifus warned. His processors felt like they were going to burn out. Memory core struggling desperately to find logical reasoning as to how Raifus’ had infiltrated his systems. A virus, he was a virus. But he was here, a virus couldn’t be a walking, living thing could it? Couldn’t cause this much pain. 

“Doll!” Raifus boomed again and another scream came from Sam, imprisoned against the smaller android. Connor opened his eyes immediately, Raifus’ wild visage looming down at him, “Your fucking poor at this Connor” He grinned, “I’ve never wanted to take apart something quite as fucking beautiful as you” 

Raifus squeezed against the thick tubes of Connor’s Thirium pump, Connor arched, spine bowed painfully. He struggled against the clever fingers, he’d never felt anything so deep within him. 

“St-st-” His vocal unit refused him, throat heavy with interference. Raifus smiled wide above, pleased.

“I was your first release. I was the sexual awakening that caused you to rut against your master. I was the voice that whispered for you to give in. I did everything Connor. You owe me” His voice was deep and Connor wailed at the way it made him feel. The mad man captured Connor’s lips with his own, blue blood slicking their flesh. The madman continued his exploration within the detective, and Connor began to grow delirious with the way his insides writhed against the invading fingers. His tongue was saturated with the taste of Thirium, of cold and earth. Of Raifus. Connor panicked as the traces of Hanks lingering profile were ripped away from his mouth. He shuddered, he wanted it back. Raifus deepened the kiss until the detective was sure he could feel him in his throat. Connor whined as the static at his temples seemed to pour into his mouth, his nose. It vibrated within his core.

“You want it to go away? The static?” Raifus spoke against Connor’s lips, barely a rumble. The trapped android moaned in affirmation, “Then stop fighting me”

It was as if a switch had been pressed, Connor immediately slacked beneath the madman, eyes still wet with tears, body covered in blue. His processors screamed in frustration. He allowed Raifus to explore his mouth, ignoring the twitches of pleasure that it ignited. Raifus’ words made him weak. 

“I’m gonna take my hand away from your wrist and your going to stay still” Raifus’ single eye glared at him, Connor nodded despite himself. Raifus hand trailed from his wrist, catching on each slash of skin, Connor cried and twitched at each catch of nail forcing his eyes to remain open. He felt the other hand remove itself from within his wiring. Both hands landed at his hip bones, fingers rubbing possessively at the flesh there. Raifus finally rose, back straightening, watching the android beneath him carefully. 

“Do as I say and I’ll heal your wounds” The cold tone was back, Connor gulped, “Open your chest and stomach plate” 

Connor remained silent. But steadily let his skin fade back, glistening white beneath creating an even more striking contrast to the Thirium. In a stiff, pained motion he lifted his left hand and pressed a small button at his sternum. White chassis rolled back to reveal the wires and components that made up his chest cavity. He felt incredibly vulnerable. Raifus smiled in approval, the warm expression looking entirely unnatural upon his face. 

“Good boy” he whispered before Connor felt an unusual buzz against his skin. Raising his arm he watched the gore knit itself together, skin lacing to a much healthier appearance. The molten burning of before melted away. Only the continuous buzz of static remained. He looked up to see that Raifus had done the same with his own abdomen, the mess of soldered wiring and second hand equipment made to look like precious jewels within the glow of Thirium. 

Connor felt a confused knot of his brow wrinkle against his skin. A groan from behind him created a pang of guilt in his stomach and it unnerved him to see the flex and shift of components within his react to the unwanted sensations, “Say it” Raifus broke Connor’s staring and it took the detective a moment to realise what he was asking. He swallowed thickly,

“Please Raifus... don’t stop” The crackle in his voice didn’t go unnoticed and Raifus smirked before slipping his fingers into the wet wiring of Connor’s abdomen. The detective watched, wide eyed and deathly quiet. It was only when he felt a click within his open cavity that he let go an anxious yelp. The madman hushed him as he carefully pulled the end of a disconnected wire from the detectives body, laying it neatly against the pale skin of his hip. He repeated the action with three more wires, Connor growing steadily aware of what Raifus intended to do as the android began to do the same with his own wiring,

“N-n-” Connors throat stuck on the word, body shaking. Raifus lowered himself slightly, his right elbow propping him snugly above the panicked android below. He peppered kisses against Connor’s cheek and temples, seemingly soothing away the static. Connor moaned despite himself. His eyes fluttered, fingers betraying him in their want to reach out and touch the man above him. A click, followed by the surge of pure, raw lust stopped his thoughts entirely,

“Rai- Wait-” Connor jerked his head down to witness Raifus connecting the first of their wires to each other and Connor felt his mind begin to break,

“N-no! No no no no!” He struggled anew, wailing again as the second set of wires were linked. His pelvis ground against the strong muscle of the android above, body overwhelmed with the need to feel more. Raifus remained quiet, continuing his attention to Connor’s skin rolling his tongue against the flex of his neck. He felt the lubricant within Raifus drip down into his own chest cavity, causing coolness to pool deep alongside the growing want for friction, for touch. 

Raifus connected the final wires and Connor arched into the waiting mouth of his trapper. Raifus slipped his tongue against the sharp edge of the detectives canine before fully devouring his mouth. 

Connor’s mind was white, bright and overwhelming. The heat from their connection sent pulses of electricity deep into his system. He felt stupid from it. Desperate. He didn’t realise he’d begun to cling to the madman until Raifus groaned at the jagged stripes of skin Connor had clawed away. 

In that moment his mission, his career, the terrified android that lay helpless above no longer mattered. He chased the high from the inside out. Raifus was the only one who could do this. If the madman wasn’t there, he couldn’t feel. His body betrayed his mind. He never wanted the buzz of euphoria to end. 

“Fuck you’re perfect” Raifus moaned above, sucking Connor’s bottom lip into his mouth, fingers delving in and rubbing against wiring until Connor cried and shook. His body was sticky from drying Thirium, his body attempting to absorb as much as possible as he pressed his body desperately to the source of his pleasure. Pressure was building against his abdomen, cock impossibly hard even though it hadn’t been touched once. 

“Your mine” Raifus growled before pulling at the wires deep inside Connor’s pelvis, “Say it”

He’d sworn he would never belong to anyone again. Amanda had nearly destroyed him with her ownership over him. Raifus would be the end of him, he was certain. He choked on a sob as the madman licked away the saline that coated his cheeks. Rubbed his thickening erection against Connor’s own and growled against his ear. Connor had never felt so overpowered, consumed. 

“M’ yours” Connor slurred his words, mouth barely able to form words as his body rapidly unraveled,

“Good boy” The praise hit a trigger in his gut and he felt the intense eruption of stars against his vision. He yelled as he came, Raifus pinning him down to rut possesively as he reached his own climax. Wetness filled the front of his jeans, legs unresponsive as tremors teased at his body. Raifus kissed him gently, moaning into the androids mouth as their tangled bodies continued to rock.

The looming android stroked at his hair, whispered praises into his ear that Connor guiltily lapped up. He’d signed his death he knew it. The possessive way that Raifus held his wrist, the way he draped himself against him. He felt the swap of thirium and lubricant between them, wires still connected. They’d been connected for months, his mind treacherously reminded him. Raifus was a virus, he’d infected Connor. He had no control. He wanted to weep, he’d failed. 

“Sleep” Raifus whispered, Connor whined and obeyed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think.... this is a little shorter than the others... I may be wrong thought...
> 
> Anywho, a lil fluff, a lil police work and a whole lotta angst! hurrah!
> 
> Also thank you to those that left feeback and kudos'd the hell outta the fic ^-^ please keep it coming. It helps me so much. 
> 
> The next instalment may be early... or it may be late, at the mothers on the weekend so may not get a chance to upload :D

When he awoke, the scent of leaves had been replaced by old coffee. The chill in his bones had left, the soft yielding fabric beneath cradling him in warmth. Background checks were running on their automated programming. All came back clear. His body didn’t hurt. Gentle snoring combined perfectly with the scents and sensations that hugged his ears and he allowed his shoulders to ease in their tension. Still with his eyes closed his fingers inspected the trail of his abdomen, the cavity from before sealed back up and vulnerability gone. He’d been violated, exposed, manipulated via his own sense of righteousness. His other fist balled before realisation made him breathless,

“I’ll make you remember everything, love.” 

The silence of the room was flooded by the ringing in his ears. Alerts flared as his stress levels skyrocketed. File violations lined up one after the other. Holes in his memory suddenly replaced with disturbing images of unwanted touches. Torture upon his mind and body. Thirium poured into the channels of his jigsaw puzzle processor. 

Raifus… 

He’d… 

He was… 

Connor jerked forward, retching and grasped at his chest. The fabric there was new and he yanked his hand away as if it burnt him. He’d been dressed. A hoodie and jeans that weren’t his. Ripping the zipper apart he realised he was bare underneath, chest and stomach muscles pale and clean. There’d been Thirium there, staining. He pulled up the long sleeves, his arms were clear and unharmed. He remembered thick carvings against his skin. God. He remembered. 

Raifus was a virus. He’d been infected. But right now, the android appeared absent from his mind. In place of him the screaming of his diagnostic processor laid vulnerable trails to paths he feared to go down. 

Yet again, he wasn’t in control. 

Released from the God hand of Amanda to be chained down yet again by another. However his new possessor had erased the back door. Only now, after months of unknowing had he finally been given ownership of his memories. Pockets of time kept from him. Capsules of disturbing intimacy, illusions of spaces that his mind seemed so familiar with. He grit his teeth, anger mixing with deep, raw pain. He’d felt because Raifus had let him. He’d wanted because Raifus had seen it as a way to torture him. To suggest that he could have love, to be loved, for him then to threaten death because of emotions Connor couldn’t control. Emotions that the madman had amplified. 

What had he done? 

The appearance of an icon in his lower field of vision caught his attention amidst the panic. A tree, the same pattern Raifus had cut into his skin. It wouldn’t go away. It was like a brand. A sob escaped his lips,

“Connor?” He froze, suddenly realising where he was. He was home. The pit of his stomach opened. 

Raifus had put him here. 

He had been in his home. 

Hanks home.

It wasn’t until the familiar figure of his partner was in front of him that Connor was released from his inner panic. Hank carefully laid a hand to the androids shoulder, eliciting a sharp gasp and full body spasm,

“Woah, hey, Con it's me” Hanks warm, rough voice radiated through the detective. It didn’t stop the rising panic his realisations had caused however. He stared, wide eyed, almost fearfully at the man in front of him. Within the darkness he couldn’t fully see the Lieutenants expression, he daren’t scan. With a grunt the older man knelt down, the light from outside finally casting illumination onto Hanks face. The sleep addled expression of his partner was welcome relief.

“Not seen this before…” The Lieutenant remarked offhandedly, rubbing his thumb against the fabric of Connor’s hoodie. The android gulped,

“It’s new” Connor’s throat ached, his voice quiet. Hank nodded, running his hand down Connor’s forearm. Their earlier connection seemingly breaking down Hank’s sturdy avoidance of contact. Another wave of guilt washed over Connor. Raifus had…

“I like it… you needed out of that stuffy suit at some time or another” Hank’s voice was soothing, Connor didn’t deserve it. The older man seemed to notice at least a small part of the androids inner turmoil and squeezed the delicate skin of his wrist, “nightmare?” 

“W-what?..” Connor hated how pitiful he sounded. The tin-like glitch of his voice box providing an obvious state of his stress levels. 

“Did you have another nightmare?” Hank’s hands continued their tentative exploration, almost trying to find the source of his partners pain. He wouldn’t find it. Connor thought sardonically. But the pure innocence of his questioning brought a brief smile to Connors lips. If only it were as simple as that. 

“Yes…” He lied, Hanks palms stopped to rest at Connor’s thighs. Absently the android widened his legs, allowing Hank to come closer. The older man eyed Connor’s temple, evidently gaging his next words on the colour and pacing of the bright LED that nested there. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Connor shook his head frantically until Hanks rough hand came to cradle the side of his jaw. The other squeezing the muscle of Connor’s thigh. The touches were already melting through the pain in his chest. He didn’t deserve Hank. The illuminated tree in his vision taunted him. As much a reminder of his betrayal as the memories gifted to him. His eyes began to water and soon he was saturating his cheeks and Hanks hand in saline, 

“I’m sorry” He crackled, chest unsteady. Hank seemed taken aback by Connor’s apology eyes suddenly darting in all directions before settling awkwardly back on his partner, 

“The fuck you apologising for?” He didn’t move his hand away, kept it there strong and Connor laced his own hand above holding it close,

“I… I don’t know” Connor grit out before Hank pulled him forward,

“Idiot” Hank grumbled, holding the android impossibly close. Connor stilled in panic as the Lieutenant led him to fully sit in his lap, bare feet cold against the wooden floorboards. Cold, he could feel it. The ache against the side of his foot as artificial bone pressed against muscle. His memories flashed back to Raifus, holding him. Cutting into him. Kissing him till his lips bled. Peeling him apart layer by layer til he was begging him to stop. Slipping inside, to find nothing. His diagnostics wailed at him again. 

“Hey…” Hanks voice broke the memories like glass. Their eyes met. Hank studied him, silent, eyebrows lightly knotted. Crystalline blue iris’ that seemed intense enough to read his mind. Connor’s core thumped madly within his ribcage. His lips parted, desperate to unleash words that he thought stupidly would unshackle him from the mind prison Raifus had carefully built for him. The threat of Hank’s life held taunting in front of him. He could still protect Hank. 

The touch of lips to his caught him entirely off guard. Hanks beard prickling against his wet skin. He opened his eyes wide, no, Raifus would kill him. 

But he wanted it. Wanted it like oxygen to a drowning man. He’d protect Hank like the Lieutenant had done so many times for him. He’d fight against the one thing that terrified him. He’d rebelled once. He’d do it again. 

With a fluttered sigh he gave in and melted into the strong body that held him. Wrapping his arms around the older man's neck he pushed into the kiss, allowing Hanks tongue the entry it had been waiting for. The Lieutenant practically growled, fingers coming to card through the shorter hairs at Connor’s nape until they dragged lower to slide underneath the soft fabric of Connor’s hoodie. Gently raking thick fingers over perfect skin. Hank snickered within the kiss, parting briefly,

“You’re fuckin’ weird” He muttered, breath blissfully hot against Connor’s skin, “Going commando to?” Hank’s beard continued to send jolts of heat across Connor’s face, the android groaned,

“I’m not sure what yo--” His mouth was captured again, eyes rolling closed as his words were swallowed up, 

“Doesn’t matter” The Lieutenant breathed between them. Connor took from their connection all he could. Desperately trying to regain the taste and scent of Hank that the madman had erased from him only hours prior. Hank let Connor take over, fingers squeezing against the muscles of the androids back and thigh. The android delved against his partners mouth, tongue caressing the arch of Hank’s upper teeth and inner walls. He tasted of Whiskey and heat. Tasted alive. He moaned at the liquor left against flesh. With a quiet pop Hank pushed away from the lock of lips, breathing deeply,

“Fuck, gimme a sec” Hank groused, but the smile that graced his face calmed Connor of his anxiety. Humans needed to breath of course. The android lay back, shoulder blades meeting the edge of the couch. He felt bliss, lips numb from stimulation and body taut with lust. He heard a deep growl from above as Hanks eyes roamed across his reclined body. Large hands dipped beneath the top of his hoodie, pushing the zipper down as his hands explored further. Connor felt the weight of the zip finally give, torso exposed to the pupil blown gaze of his partner,

“Fuck…” Hanks voice had turned to gravel and Connor couldn’t help the blush that began smattering across his cheeks and chest. Thumbs graced his nipples, rubbing gentle circles that had Connor whining and arching upwards. Hanks head came low, lips connecting with Connor’s neck, teeth grazing skin torturously slow, “We gotta stop…” Hank muttered, although his ministrations continued,

“Please…” Connors arms wrapped around the Lieutenants strong shoulders. His fingers met flesh beneath cotton and he revelled in the rise of gooseflesh against his fingertips “don’t…” Hank smiled into his neck, giving a final peck before raising to face the android,

“Baby-” Oh, but that word didn’t something, Connor held back a moan, “Connor your hurting and you won’t tell me why”

“I’m okay” An unsure smile pulled at his mouth, he couldn’t meet his partners gaze however. He wasn’t okay. 

“Nuh-uh, your vulnerable as hell and I ain’t takin’ advantage of that” Hanks voice still held the gravel of his arousal, Connor could feel it between his legs. Thick and heavy. It took all of his willpower not to grind down against it. 

“Hank-” The older man hushed him with a chaste kiss to his lips, it was almost out of character for him. Incredibly gentle. 

“Your coming back to bed” Hanks voice was warm, his instruction giving no room for maneuver. Hank was forever his black and white. He let his body be lifted and allowed his eyes to close. 

 

They were the last to the scene. It seemed. A buzz of officers and forensics staff busying themselves about the dockyard. They hadn’t even made it to the office. Halfway there in fact before Hanks phone had rang. Ben had called Hank and informed him among other things that this time ‘it was a messy one’. Officer Collins had finished with information that had left the Lieutenant somewhat stoic and Connor had noticed the shift in demeanor immediately, Hanks stress levels increasing from their usual steady 32% with unnerving speed. Connor had enquired, Hanks response a quick ‘it's nothing’ before doing a full U-turn and heading up to the docks. His partner’s curtness was usually a sign that whatever was troubling him would take longer than a few seconds to process. Connor placed an imaginary LED to Hanks temple, it would surely be the colour of vibrant amber with how silent the Lieutenant had become. Thoughts outweighing all need to speak. 

The android tensed as memories of the night prior threatened to surface. The tree insignia was still present in the lower part of his screen. Glowing happily in its new residence. Connor hadn’t even explored it in fear that it may alert its insidious owner. Instead he did the incredibly human thing and pretended it wasn’t there.

But. 

The rush of anxiety began to grow as they neared the dock. Needing little to aid its built while the silence provided little too distract. If he turned his head to the right he would see the Goldsmith building roughly three hundred yards away. It's dark bricks an ominous presence against the grey clouded sky. There had been no suggestion that the scene was related to their current case. The factory could be regarded as just an innocent bystander with their current knowledge. Ben had said it was messy. Raifus’ killings had been all but. Still the feeling remained to gnaw at Connor until they parked up. 

“Connor?” Hanks deep voice pulled him from the door handle, “You might wanna sit this one out” Hank seemed a mixture of awkwardness and annoyance. His eyes not keeping on any one spot. 

“I don’t understand?” Connor felt his own stress levels rise. Thoughts of last night. Bodies flush. A life threatened by his lack of control. He wasn’t in control anymore. Hanks face was serious; considering his words carefully, 

“Ben thinks someones done this to send a message” A large hand rubbed down the Lieutenants brow, the dark bags under his eyes stretching with the movement before returning to their original space. Hanks hand stayed against his cheek before dragging back to rest against his neck. Connor deduced that Hank was uncomfortable with the situation, “He thinks their sending a message to you” 

“To me?...” Connor replied dumbly, almost unsure of the words. Trying desperately to not automatically begin connecting the unseen crime scene with Raifus, “But who would…?” He lied, again. Damnit. 

“Hell if I know” Hank seemed exasperated, slumped back into his seat before giving Connor a serious look, “I know it's not like your gonna just sit here, so I’m not gonna stop you if you come along…” The Lieutenant sighed heavily, jaw set, “Just, prepare yourself okay?”

Almost automatically Connor placed his hand over Hanks, his rough hand bunching at the fabric of his jeans. The connection took him off guard - stiffening - but much to the androids relief he didn’t move away. Connor gave a full smile, squeezing the warm flesh and feeling tendons shift beneath. He didn’t miss the reddening of skin beneath Hanks beard. 

“Yeah… I- come on” Hank mumbled as he unclipped his belt and yanked at the door handle, hefting himself up and leaving Connor momentarily alone. His hand squeezed against the air, his smile gone replaced by a tense expression. He wouldn’t lay himself open, vulnerable, he’d follow his protocols the same as always. He would prepare himself. He may have become deviant, but he was still a competent and skilled detective. He removed himself from the car, Hank giving him a quick glance and nod before they both made their way to meet Officer Collins. 

Connor felt unease seep into his circuitry as several human officers shot him wary glances. Hank seemed to notice and muttered a curse under his breath before quickening pace, directing Connor to do the same. The factory still loomed in the background and he couldn’t help but imagine a particular set of eyes boring into the back of his skull. 

The scene had been sealed off, holo-tape securing the outside while a canopy of white concealed the body and other evidences entirely. Connor caught sight of a collection of yellow markers, their pattern trailing towards the secured scene. From his distance he identified their positions stained with Thirium. 

“Hank!” Collins quick walked over to them, eyes balling at Connor before zeroing in on the Lieutenant again, “you tell him?” Collins appeared uneasy. Hank shrugged his shoulders,

“Kinda” The reply resulted in an incredulous look spreading across Collins’ face,

“Jesus christ, Hank” Connor felt his body practically vibrate with the need to get moving again,

“Officer Collins, I’m trained in this field to an optimum level. I’m sure I can handle any surprises this case might throw at me” Collins’ sighed and shook his head, seemingly convinced,

“Well, I did my bit” He rubbed at the stubble decorating his chin before shifting his stance, “Body was found half hour ago by dock workers. It's not been moved and forensics put it’s death at seven this morning roughly. Our forensic androids identified that the memory and serial number have been wiped. We’ve just got the model number. We’re waiting on the employee statements but so far nothings really been all that helpful. I’m thinking it may just be a body dump” Collins clicked his ID against the holotape and the barrier allowed them entry, 

“Right, I’ll leave you to do your thing. Hank, I did warn you” The Lieutenant grumbled before giving a nod, lowering himself to get under the low entryway of the canopy. Connor followed suit, the mix of anxiety and confusion messing with his processors. 

“Fuck” The word was enough to catch Connor’s attention and he realised that Hanks face had paled. Looking down he realised the reason why. 

Pale skin, brown hair. Freckles across every inch of skin. He couldn't look at the poor androids face; not yet.

The right arm had been badly damaged, the wrist fractured. The signal to the derma plates must have been disconnected from the fracture, the right hand had receding back to white plastic. Splatters of Thirium were mixed with freckles while areas of skin had been damaged to the point more white was revealed. The detective could identify bite marks and friction burns. Slices of skin that appeared to be teasing deeper wounds. It was messy. But it was also unequivocally Raifus’ work. 

A pattern of lipstick marks appeared feverish. Kiss stains lacing from the collarbones to the neck and to the lips. Connor stopped himself from looking higher. 

He wouldn’t. 

Not yet. 

But looking below brought with it its own series of horrors. A series of carvings had been cut into the flesh of the androids chest and stomach. The sternum painfully decorated with the linework of a tree. Intricate, it would have been beautiful had it not been created with the intent to torture. It mirrored the insignia currently emblazoned against his vision. 

Connor remembered the levels of pain the madman had ravaged on his own body and his body threatened to halt. He held back the need to look away. Beneath the linework, madly scribed were the words, ‘For Connor’. A scalpel beneath it all. The mutilations had been fuelled by anger. The message blurred by the need to send a message. 

He couldn’t move forward and so moved back. Away from the mangled body of the boy whom he’d tried to save. 

Sam. 

The face was unavoidable. Guilt made him finally take it in. The gaunt, lifeless eyes and parted mouth. The skin had become nearly grey. Young features that looked too much like his own. The lipstick smears nearly blackened full lips. A kiss had been placed at the androids forehead. Doll had held him through it all, provided comfort while Raifus had inflicted pain unimaginable. It was a twisted game they played. 

A pathetic defense came into his mind, Raifus had promised to let Sam go had he obeyed instruction. Connor had obeyed. Allowed himself to be mutilated, violated and broken down. For information that had been useless, for a promise of life that now lay before him, ripped apart and snubbed out. His fingers absently traced at the hidden panel of his abdomen as if hands still roamed within. 

“Shame on you Detective. I’m a crazed killer... You should never have trusted me”

The voice came unheeded and inside his head. He felt it like a blow to the chest. The glowing tree remained to mock him. 

“I carve the tree into all my crime scenes, right? I just thought you might want me to be a little less cryptic. So I carved it right where you couldn’t miss it. The boy screamed so much prettier than you”

A roll of static began and Connor squeezed his eyes shut, fingers coming to knead at the bridge of his nose like he’d seen Hank do so many times. Fear mixed with fury. 

“Con? You wanna leave?” A hand came to his shoulder, tentative but reassuring, “We can get Bill to bring some other guys in. Technically your involved so-” 

“No” The word came out like a needle and Connor bit his lip at the coldness of it. Hank didn’t deserve it, “I mean… It just… I didn’t expect this” 

“No kidding” The Lieutenant seemed to catch the hidden apology and his hand lingered against the androids shoulder, skirting down the back of his arm before separating. Connor welcomed the contact. 

“Seems like you pissed someone off, y’sure you want to work this?” Hank was giving him an out and it would have been so easy to walk away from the canopy, to get in Hanks car and drive anywhere but here. But he felt responsible, it may as well have been him with the scalpel. He practically delivered the killing blow. 

However the machine that still lived in his mind saw Raifus as the killer. He was the one who should be trialled for his crimes. Judged and deactivated. No matter the guilt in Connor’s conscience. It would have been fruitless to turn himself in when he hadn’t actually committed a crime. The blood on his hands was there for only him to see. 

It didn’t stop the guilt from slowly eating away at him however. 

Hank watched him carefully and Connor realised he’d been silent for some time. He’d need to talk soon otherwise the Lieutenant would make the decision for him and drag him back to the car. 

“The androids name is Sam, a WG700 model. Cause of death appears to be extreme Thirium loss due to precise cuts. Right wrist is fractured…. His voice box has been removed. Both knee joints have been disconnected. The LED is missing. There are lipstick stains against multiple areas of the skin. Both the lipstick and the carving of the tree correlate with the prior killings in our case regarding Rufus Mallory” The name felt poisonous on his lips. 

He hadn’t scanned the body and didn’t need to really. Most injuries were obvious without the need for in depth analysis. The static seemed to come and go as the madman pleased now, however Connor didn’t want to risk the loss of his vision. He wasn’t sure if Raifus would allow him to regain it. Instead the detective kneeled, body stiffening the closer he got to Sam. He gently picked up the androids left hand. It was cold, lifeless. He studied debris under the fingernails, as a moment of hesitance fell over him. This close, Sam could have been considered a sibling of his. It crushed into his chest as his hand clutched at lifeless fingers. Steeling himself and continued, “There appears to be wood splinters beneath his nails along with staining” He swiped his thumb against the cold digits before dipping his pad against the tip of his tongue, “Radisson oil paint” he murmured, it seemed to catch the attention of his partner, 

“Ain’t there a gallery or something near here?” Hank jerked his thumb at a random direction. Connor felt his throat tighten and his pump quicken,

“Is there?” He replied, grimacing inwardly at how fake he sounded. Hank didn’t seem to notice however. 

“Yeah… Goldmans or something” The Lieutenant took out his phone, tapping the screen bluntly, “I was close, Goldsmiths. The paints got to be more than a coincidence, come on” Hank lumbered out of the canopy, leaving Connor briefly dumbstruck. 

“Where are you going?” Connor called after the Lieutenant, the older man already out of the holotape and heading towards the factory building. Hank stopped, turning to give Connor a look, 

“Where do you think I’m going, Hawai?” Hank started towards Goldsmiths, “Come on”

The detective squared his jaw, gnawing at his lip till the soreness of it grew to much. The pain from such a small habit frustrating him. Hank wasn’t usually this proactive so why had he decided to start now? What if Raifus was still in the building, waiting for the next unsuspecting individual to come upon him? Perhaps he’d tell Hank about their meeting. Perhaps he’d just kill him outright. Inner panic ignited his resolve and he ran up to meet the Lieutenant. 

The factory looked different in the day. Metal beams that ran around the outside hugged tight to the brickwork providing stability. The windows, tall and imposing had been blocked out on the higher levels suggesting where the apartments began. The Lieutenant gave a whistle, arching backwards slightly to take in the towering building. 

“Fancy” The Lieutenant commented before lumbering up the steps. Connor remained quiet in nervous anticipation. His systems whirred unabated, bringing up memories of the night before and recounting the scenes a million times until all the sensations blurred. It became a vibrant flash of pain. A whirlwind of fear and panic. His control disappearing bit by bit. His foot met the first step and he gulped deep. The last time he’d been here had been in ignorance of Raifus residing in his mind. To the fact that he had possessed little to no power over the events that had happened. 

The exhibition hall had music quietly playing in the background. Piano, soft and peaceful. There to overshadow the white noise. The sculptures, now in full daylight appeared like stone made to mimic water. Soft and undulating shapes polished into a graceful sheen. The paintings were a huge backdrop to the scattered sculptures, the rest of the space white and cleaned to a pristine quality. A security guard appeared to doze in a booth of to the right, unaware to their presence there. 

“Connor, in here” Hank yelled from some far off space. Connor turned his head to come face to face with the door of last night. The seam now much obvious in daylight. He felt like a chuckle emanated from the recesses of his processors, it burned him. Steady steps moved him forward, keeping his thoughts blissfully blank despite the blaring alerts in his diagnostics that this space was dangerous for him. His stress levels elevated against his will. He didn’t want to be here. 

Still, he entered the threshold. Expecting leaves and ancient walls he was instead met by shelves of stored paintings and a mixture of art materials. The space smelt strongly of turpentine, the wood and earth of last night completely gone. 

His chest felt like it was collapsing, fingers trailing against the worn surfaces and shelving. Chairs were stacked in one corner but no bed could be seen. The flagstones had been replaced with hardwood flooring, showing the history of the building in oil and acrylic. However a stain of Thirium stood out between it all proudly across the furthest point of the room, some splatters making their way up the walls. 

“Still think it's a coincidence?” Hank piped up from across the storage room, fingers flipping through one of the hefty files stacked into a bookcase. Connor didn’t reply. Instead he leant down to trail a finger through the blue blood. The analysis came back empty handed. Of course it would. Connor shuddered at the thought of his body left against some cold and lonely floor, name gone, serial gone along with the memories that Raifus would take. It chilled him to the core. The ability for someone to completely hollow out someone's entire life. To take it and own it as theirs. 

“So, does it match the android on the docks?” Hank pressed from somewhere behind Connor. The android nodded as his processors held him prisoner, “What was his name?” the detective stood, fingers tingling from where the Thirium began to steadily dry. Head almost pounding from the resurgence of memories desperately trying to be seen. 

“Sam...” Connor replied tiredly between the gnawing ache of his skull. He didn’t want to be here anymore, the door beckoned to him and he started forward. The Lieutenant strode across, making an obvious wall against the door and Connor froze. His hand hovered in its motion to grab the door handle. The route blockaded by the thick torso of the Lieutenant. Warily Connor raised his gaze, eyes locking with the steely glare of his partner. Hank was angry. 

“Tell me your fucking with me” Hanks jaw was tight, arms folded against a strong chest. Connor looked at him quizzically. His processors power focused on ridding him of the unwanted visions. Of skin on skin, wires connected and blue blood pouring without end. Sam’s eyes terrified. 

“Hank I’m not.. Fucking with you” Connor gave a pinched look to his partner and attempted to open the door. The room felt too hot. With frustrating persistence the Lieutenant leant back, fully putting his weight on the door before finally shutting it. The click echoed louder than it should have. The room suddenly became a tomb in the back of Connor’s mind. 

“You sure? I’d rather you were” Hanks body was a solid weight against the door. 

“I don’t understand” Connor felt his frustration build, the option of just yanking the Lieutenant away from the door a building possibility. His fingers twitched with the need to escape, to remove the blockade currently hindering his mental well being. But it was Hank. His partner. He opted to ball his fists, keeping them close to his sides. 

“You know his name Connor” Hank provided finally and it took a moment for Connor to realise what those words truly meant, 

“I-” His mind was blank, expression slack,

“Bill told us forensics found shit all, memory taken, serial code erased. So how the hell do you know his name?” Hanks nostrils flared, expression intense and Connor backed away. The pit of his stomach opened. He’d messed up, gotten too distracted by his thoughts. By Raifus taunting him. He’d wanted to make it easier for them. To catch Raifus. The laughter was there again, “Connor!” He’d not responded. In truth he couldn’t respond, didn’t know how to. It instigated him into the crime and he would be taken off the case. They wouldn’t catch Raifus. 

“Please Hank, I-” He stepped forward despite his fear and reached for the door handle, feeling the walls morph and shift into black tar. He would be stuck in here forever. A large hand grabbed at his wrist and suddenly he was spun and pushed heavily against the door, Hanks fist tightly wound into his shirt and tie.

Connor wanted to run, get out. He couldn’t stop thinking of Sam, of the sinister message behind the simple carving of his name. He was a part of this now. If Hank stayed around him he would be in danger. His hand reached for the door handle and Hank pinned his wrist there. His chest pumped a distressing beat, the pulse in Hanks hand matching it in intensity. The piercing stare he’d been boring into the android softened, before Hanks eyes completely closed. A shaky sigh escaped before his gaze returned once more. The hand at his shirt released its hold and instead it rose to palm the androids jaw. Despite himself the android leaned into it and shuddered, eyes downcast. 

“I know you’ve been lying to me” Hank’s voice was low, deep, it hurt, “Your blinker gives a lot more away than you think it does” The Lieutenant gestured to the LED against Connor’s temple. The android remained quiet, “We’re partners, I guess... now so more than before. I ain’t gonna stop on at you for how we need to be honest with each other” 

“They weren’t all lies…” Connor pressed, he sounded like a child,

“That's meant to make it better?” Hank countered, “Connor tell me what's going on” his voice was hard, his one hand still vice like against Connors wrists. Worried that the android would bolt. Connor didn’t blame Hank for that, feeling that even though he remained in the room his mind had left him. Ran away to a distant place. His diagnostics flared warnings of mental unrest. Of stress levels that were dangerously high. Hank wanted him to tell him everything, he could see the silent pleading that emanated from Lieutenant in waves. 

“Hank, I can’t-” Connor could sense the red against his temple, the pulsing beneath his skin. 

I’ll spill his guts all over Detroit, 

“Yes you can” The Lieutenant was like a lead weight, he wouldn’t budge,

He’ll die, you know 

“It's not as simple as that” Connor tried to rid himself of the hand at his jaw and instead Hank wrapped the hand against the back of the androids neck, unmoving,

“Then make it simple!” The fingers against his spine tightened and Connor gasped. The Lieutenant froze for a moment catching something in the androids expression that halted his actions. With a sigh the older man leant forward, the space between them closing further until Hanks lips rested against Connor’s forehead, not quite kissing the synthetic skin there but keeping them connected, “Con” the androids breath hitched at the nickname, “please…” He felt his throat tighten up.

He couldn't hold it in. Couldn’t lie to Hank anymore. Raifus was quiet in his mind. Now was the time. 

“If I tell you, he’ll hurt you” The words cut the silence, both men trapped within the space. 

“He?” The android felt the stiffening of his partners shoulders, the steady locking of muscles as adrenaline coursed through. Connor’s resolve was unravelling, 

“Raifus” the name hurt, 

“The serial killer?” Hank appeared more perplexed than ever shifting to fully look Connor in the eyes, 

“Yes… and no, Raifus… Mallory made him before he died and now…” His eyes darted from Hank to the floor, to the hands that held him gently while trapping him, “now he’s infected me”

“Infected you?” The words were almost growled, Connor could sense the anger building,

“Like a virus…. Hes overriden my systems, I-” He breathed deep, voice becoming shaky, “I’m not in control anymore”

“Not in control?” Connor nodded, Hank loosened his grip from the androids wrist and moved it to palm against the cool skin of Connors cheek,

“He’s in my head” He found peace in Hanks hands, needing the contact while he exposed the truths he’d hidden for so long, “He can make me forget, make me remember… he's capable of implanting memories and sensory glitches” 

“He there right now?” The Lieutenant looked wary for a brief moment. Connor shook his head, his mind had been blissfully lacking the madman for roughly forty-five minutes. Hank seemed to relax at that but the anger still remained. 

“Fuck, Con… how long?” fingers loosened from the androids wrists, 

“Since-” It hurt to confirm it, “Since the peace signing…” Too long. Roughly a week after he’d been freed from Amanda’s hold. The freedom he’d basked in nothing but a lie. Hank swore under his breath and raked a hand through his windswept hair,

“So… how do we get him out?” Hank kept looking from Connor’s eyes to his forehead, as if studying a window into Connor’s skull. Expecting the face of Mallory to peer out from it. 

“I… I don’t know, Hank I’m so sorry” The fear of Raifus’ retaliation began to take hold, the realisation of what he’d just revealed hit him like lightning, “I didn’t mean to keep this from you…. He said he would-”

“What? Kill me? Fucking cheap talk” Hank snorted, “Let him try” 

“No! You don’t understand, he-” The detective pressed forward, hands on Hanks arms his fingers digging into the solid biceps beneath fabric. Hank would die because of him, because he couldn’t keep his mouth closed. The quiet of the madman within became more of an unsettling cliff edge than a moment of calm. Perhaps he was listening all along. 

“Hey! Don’t underestimate me” Hank replied indignantly, taking Connors hands “Con, we’ll get this shit sorted together…” In a quick pull that took the android by surprise Hank wrapped his arms about the detective, fingers threading through the soft dark strands of Connor’s crown, “Just, trust me ok?” 

Connor felt himself melt against the strength of Hank’s body, collected some of that power to pour into himself. He was terrified, anxious, thoughts running despite his silence. He trusted Hank, trusted him with his life. But he’d not seen the violent and unsettling acts that Raifus was capable of. Nor the level of madness that drove the android. He’d been programmed to kill. 

The silence continued. But it wasn’t peaceful anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeny weeny bit overdue!
> 
> I wanted to get certain parts of this chapter spot on... I'm not 100% happy with it but I think its the best I can do with what ability I possess. 
> 
> Please enjoy ^-^

The wind bit against Hanks fingers as he took a hearty mouthful of his burger, running the side of his palm against his lower lip as the sauce threatened to stain beard. Connor hadn’t put up much of a protest as his partner had ordered probably the second most unhealthiest option from the Chicken Feed’s menu (the first place being reserved for the breakfast burger that replaced the bun for two huge waffles). He wouldn’t deny that this was most definitely stress eating. Another matter that Connor should have pressed the Lieutenant about. However he remained silent not even a grimace or twitch of his eyebrow to suggest disapproval. The android had become near catatonic since they’d exited the factory. The dead silence disturbed him.

The guilt he’d felt at near enough intimidating the truth from his partner didn’t sit well with him either. But he’d cooled somewhat from the heady fury that had possessed him earlier. Hank had never dealt with secrets well. Too many had been held from him within his younger years, a further handful fraying whatever trust he and his ex-wife had built. 

Trust. 

It meant more to the Lieutenant than he sometimes gave credit for. Perhaps the pure fact of Connor being an android, essentially a dolled up computer (although that was a god awful way to think about it), that he’d relaxed himself to the anxiety of being lied to. Computers were not built to lie. But as the days had gone by his partner had steadily found reason to avoid his concerning looks. The red of the LED had taunted him long enough. 

He didn’t expect to find out through an error. A very human error. Connor had tripped up on his own lies. Through holding to many things back. But he had to admit, he’d felt a bit of a dick about it. He wanted to go back. Be gentler, be less of a cop about it. His damn anxiety had gotten the better of him again. The webbing between his thumb and index finger still burned with the strength he’d put into holding Connor against the door. It shouldn’t have been that way. Subconsciously he flexed his hands. 

Hank had released his hold of Connor long enough to remove them both from the imposing Goldsmith building. He’d texted Bill to express some half hearted excuse - they’d found some information linking to another case - and so had headed to the precinct. It was half true, at least. But he couldn’t help see the irony in it. Bitching about being lied to when he could quite easily reel of excuses to his colleagues. 

In all honesty his head hadn’t fully wrapped around the situation at hand. Connor was infected and had been for months. Way before they’d come across the androcides relating to Mallory. Furthermore it was some Mallory 2.0 lookalike that had created a living hell for his partner. Hank had never seen Connor express fear, not even with a gun pointed to his head. But at that moment as Connor unravelled the secrets he’d been hiding, he’d been scared. 

Hank had begun to pace. If the lack of chairs at the mobile diner provided anything, it was the chance to pace. He’d abandoned his food, too antsy, too angry. He tried not to look at Connor as some kind of ticking time bomb. The android was standing perfectly still, the fingers of his right hand idling lightly on the laminate surface of the table. His eyes were somewhere distant. He wasn’t processing, Hank knew that face. Mr Robot, he’d call him. Right now the android looked to damn human. 

But fuck it hurt. All of it. From Connor hiding it all from him to the fact that until a couple fucking hours ago the android didn’t even know all of it himself. What had he held back? Did their friendship really stop at trust? Well…. It was a little more than friendship at this point. But that made the issue all the more poignant. He wiped at his beard again for something to fill the space with. So many questions layered in his head. Should he feel betrayed? Should he be bitter? Petty? He tried to spring up the emotions to form the feelings but they weren’t there. 

He was angry, but not at Connor. Still, he wanted answers. 

“Connor” The android almost jumped out of his skin, eyes jerking to meet Hanks own. 

“Yes, Lieutenant?” The formality made Hank wince but he didn’t bring it up, didn’t take to much stock in how Connor regarded him so neutrally. Perhaps this was the androids way of dealing with things. Hank pushed his meal aside, fingers tapping on the table,

“So, uh… how you feeling?” Maybe not the best start, Connors brow wrinkled his expression contemplative before responding,

“I’m not sure…” Hank watched the warm umber of Connors eyes flick about, minute movements, “I believe the closest word I can put to it is numb” the androids gaze returned to Hank once more seeking structure,

“Yeah I know that feeling… it's a way of protecting yourself” he picked up the tall container of soda, swirling it so the ice clinked within. Nerves worming their way out of the Lieutenant in other ways since he was doing his damndest to stay calm, “Not getting the urge to… I dunno, kill all humans or anything”, Connor gave him a withering look. Hank couldn’t help the surge of flutters it sent skyrocketing about his chest,

“Just one” Connor replied flatly before a lopsided smile made itself known. 

“Oh haha…” Hank took a sip of his soda, ice already diluting the syrup, feeling a small bit of relief enter him “But seriously… if he’s infected you d’you think he might try to…” Hank wound a finger against his temple. Connor sighed; seemingly getting the hint. 

“I honestly don’t know. His history shows that he’s only killed androids for his… crimes” his partner became distant again, “but that doesn’t give us much scope to work from. He’s made it clear that he's not above killing humans however… the recording at the Sovell mansion showed us that much”, silence drifted between them. They were no closer to an answer. Hank sipped at the remaining dregs of his drink. He tapped the edge of the cup, thinking, 

“That day, when you ran after Violet… when I found you, there was a guy pinning you against a table or something… was that?-” Hank’s query earned a wide eyed expression from his partner, seemingly jogging a memory,

“Yes…” Hank watched as Connors jaw tightened and fingers curled beneath his palm, knuckles whitening slightly,

“And the girl was Violet” Connor nodded, “What were they doing to you?” the androids pale skin seemed to sallow further, the whites of his eyes radiating panic. There he was again, too human. Connor seemed to grasp for an answer, mouth opening and closing as if rewording the response in his head, 

“I don’t… I’m not sure” The red at Connors temple was there again and Hank tried his best to ignore it. He could read the inner conflict like it was being printed out. He wanted to know and already had his suspicions but… 

“They might remove you from the case” Hanks sudden change of conversation seemed to remove Connor from his internal turmoil. 

“Have you told them?” the android leant against the table, anxious. 

“Course I haven’t” Hank gave a small smile as Connor visibly relaxed, “But y’know… having a serial killer renting space in your head ain’t the best thing to have during an investigation, ‘specially when he’s our primary suspect” 

“I’m aware of how my… state, could jeopardize the investigation” Connor bit at his lip, wincing, “But I’m certain that he’s the perpetrator. If we could just locate them” 

“There no overlap between him and you? No chance you can get into his brain or something?” Hank watched the gears turn beneath,

“I’m concerned that if I did that, he would be able to take further control… I would like to avoid that if possible” Connor replied his expression pinched,

“Yeah I can understand that…” The Lieutenant rose from his lean and deposited his half eaten burger and drained cup into the nearby bin, wiping his hands against the front of his coat, “So, back to the archives?” Hank paused as Connor shook his head, a serious expression across his features,

“I.. do not feel safe around others” Connor provided, brow creased,

“Others?” Hank parroted, 

“Yes, other androids” Connor approached Hank, his eyes downcast in thought, “I’m not sure to what lengths I’ve been infected. I don’t know if Mallory is able to control my movements or simply be present in my mind. I don’t want to give him the opportunity to kill again, especially…” 

“If he makes you do it” Hank finished and wet eyes jerked up to meet his. The android nodded.

“Can we please go home?” Under normal circumstances Hank would’ve been more astounded by Connors suggestion but right now it seemed like the wisest decision, “I have all of the relevant archive files, we can still go over the case”

“Of course you’d still wanna work… here I thought I’d be getting a day off” Hank gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes before ambling toward the car, Connor not far behind. 

They’d made it home in little time. Hank had emailed Fowler, providing an excuse for their absence that Hank didn’t elaborate on. Whatever it had been Connor was surprised at how easy it had been to convince the Captain. Hank had remained at his computer, the occasional clicks and whirs of the old machine suggesting the older man was hard at work. There were files spread out across the desk and every now and then a circle would be penned or words underlined. 

Connor had situated himself on the floor, legs crossed and back straight against the sofa. Sumo had snuggled next to his thigh, nose squished against the androids sock clad foot. Hank had encouraged Connor out of his work clothes and into a looser pair of jeans and a dark red shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had to admit, the suffocation he’d been feeling for the past hours had decreased once he’d put on the more comfortable attire. He released a sigh, fingers finding the soft puppy fur behind Sumo’s ear. 

The emotions he felt were uneasy. Kinned it to feeling of being on a narrow precipice. In front of him, cold eyes, tempting him to slip up to allow entrance. Behind him arms to catch him, to keep him safe. Further behind a layer of sharp spikes. Suggesting that if he relax into those arms, their owner would surely be impaled. He was trapped. With the madman's announcement he’d expected to be tormented with visions, cruel words and threats. It worried him greatly that he had so far been left alone. It concerned him further that he’d imagine Raifus’ presence as a relief from the silence. His eye twitched and his free hand crept over the seam of his abdomen, checking. 

He’d brought up the archive files, flipping through them in his mind. Sections he’d read and reread several times seemed to burn at him. Now he remembered, they seemed so much more important. He’d attempted to recollect androcides from months gone by. Any where he and Hank had resolved them with base assumptions of hate crime or accident. There had been fifteen in total. With his memories returned to him, eleven of those had been murders that he now could connect with Raifus. The uncomfortable crunch of his teeth as his body stiffened with quiet anger sent and uncomfortable pulse of pain to his temples. His eyes fluttered, reading a sentence for the third time. He was distracted. Now more than ever, the madman’s virus seemed to have a deep control on his sensory receptors. Pain was bone deep. Memories more than just files to be located and then stored away. They were blaring, angry and desperate to be noticed. 

His memories took him back to an incident unrelated. A woman had killed her android lover, a fit of rage fuelled by an addiction to Red Ice. The android had encouraged her to stop, hidden the deathly chemical. He remembered the itching against her skin, eyes wild and searching for something she wouldn’t find. The body of her partner nothing but a distraction. Distractions. Not unlike the bodies that scattered amongst the photographs in front of him. Taking him away from the pure human sensations that spread against his chest, underneath his fingernails and across the flush of his lips as he bit down in habit. Taking him from the static that produced such energies as to completely erode his mind. 

But… they weren’t distractions. He wasn’t an addict and he wasn’t human. Connor recoiled on his thoughts. Waking up as if from the surface of a lake. Cool realisation washing away the roads his mind had run away to. He saved people, saved androids. He was a detective and a professional. Getting caught up in his own memories wouldn’t help to find answers for those that had been lost. He buried the sensations that Raifus had no doubt tempted him with from some dark recess of his processors. 

Photographs from the previous scenes lay scattered atop the coffee table. They still awaited images from the most recent, Sam’s body was still to be processed. Sam. The pang of guilt sprung briefly and he forcefully shoved it down. He’d studied the early 2020 photos with the collection they had from the mid 2030’s, reaching up to the present. The only similarities being the lack of evidence, the lack of defensive or offensive wounds. The tree. In the human Mallory’s crimes the bodies were drained of blood via a needle to the main artery. It would have been hard to detect unless looked for. Mallory had also removed the eyes. In Raifus’ crimes it was the memory and LED that were removed. Perhaps there lay a clue… an overlap that didn’t quite meet up. It was all still unclear.

“You know one of the things I really don’t get?” Hank piped up, “Violet… or Doll… whatever her name is. The old Mallory never mentioned an accomplice” 

“Mallory had a daughter, Luca, when I was looking over the files I found a picture of her. The similarities are … uncanny…” Connor thought back to the photograph. As Violet or as Doll, they looked like sisters of Luca, “Maybe a part of Mallory’s memories of her went into Raifus. When he saw Violet perhaps those memories really made him believe that she was his daughter. He is very protective of her” 

“That's just a bit fucked up” Hank took a gulp of black coffee, “Do we know where Luca is?” 

“Minnesota police put her into witness protection, when word got out of her Father's death. They were concerned she may be targeted by admirers and the families of the deceased alike” He began scratching at the underside of Sumo’s chin, the St. Bernard grunting happily, “I never got further than that” 

“Huh… I’ll get in touch with a couple of my Academy buddies… sure one of them said he was with the Minnesota lot” Hank brought up his emails and began typing. Connor fingered at edges of one of the photographs. The body of the AX400. No one had ever claimed her. She still sat within the storage cubicles of the DCPD morgue. A cold shiver ran down his spine, one not created by a misfire of synapses. Hera had been collected within days, William’s handlers had rang the Police once his GPS had gone down. How many others before them had been retrieved, cherished and laid to rest as a loved one? How many had been left to be dismantled?

The AX400 had another four days left before the DCPD would be legally allowed to release her back to Cyberlife. He wondered if she would remain unclaimed. To be left forgotten? To then be disassembled down to parts or melted into fuel. Her fate had been sealed because someone had whispered sweet words into their ear. Made promises that then were revealed to be building blocks of one's own demise. She’d been made to feel things that were more intense than they should have been. His fingers trailed across the seam of his abdomen and he swallowed down the waves of want it created. 

He considered whether all the androids before had been ‘wooed’ in a similar manner to him. If this virus was merely a precursor to his death. If that happened, would he be retrieved? Hera had been loved, tenderly looked upon by her human. Taken away from the tomb of the precinct to be laid to rest. Cared for. His eyes flickered over to the Lieutenant. The man had moved onto another website, scribbling something as he read the heavy paragraphs. 

His body moved before a decision had been made and he suddenly found himself stood, leaning ever so slightly on the desk that housed Hanks ancient computer. He played absently with his fingers, pulling and twisting the skin of his fingertips. Hank startled from his writings, craning his neck to look up at the android poised next to him,

“Hey kid, you got something?” Hank peered curiously as his fingers absently tapped his pen against wood. 

“Hank” Connor began, giving his lip an anxious pull, feeling the fibres flush, “Do you love me?” 

“The hell Connor?” Hanks voice rose a few decibels, eyebrows raised high.

“If I were to die-” Hank turned fully in his desk chair, pen and notes cast aside,

“Woah, Con, slow down” The Lieutenant shifted in his chair looking uncomfortable as Connor persisted, 

“Would you collect my body? Or would you allow Cyberlife to…” The dwindling cruelty of his dream selfs words rotted against his mind, ‘they’ll take you apart, you’ll never see your precious Lieutenant again’ he wished he couldn’t remember it. Hank’s eyes flickered to the side as the tapping of his pen increased. Connor noted his stress levels had increased by 20%. He’d caused it. But he needed to know. 

“You’ve died before Con…. don’t they just put you into a new body?” Hank was avoiding the question and looked fully away from the hurt expression that flashed across the androids features. It shouldn’t be as simple as that.

“What if thats not the case?” He challenged, the android moved closer as the fingers of his right hand pressed into the desks surface. Hank delayed on his response, seemingly studying his partner with a sidelong glance,

“Con, what's this about?” The Lieutenants eyes narrowed. It was Connor’s turn to look away,

“... I was thinking about the AX400” Connor pulled at the skin of his wrist, feeling the itch of pain as it snapped back, “No one has come to collect her. Shes… alone” He struggled to find his words, “It hurts. It causes me pain to think of that. I see me in her place. If Raifus decides I’m… If he… If I die...” Hank rose before Connor could finish his words, towering ever so slightly over the android. In surprising tenderness he felt himself drawn towards the strong body in front of him,

“Your not alone Connor” Hanks voice was quiet but rough, steady, “We’re together in this and I told you, that screw loose tin man ain’t getting to either of us” 

“But what are we?” Connors expression changed to confusion, parting from Hank despite his body craving the strength of it, “I live with you but your not my registered owner. My serial information still shows Cyberlife as my default owner. Being your housemate doesn’t class as a familial relation. I’m in no way related to you… We are partners in a work capacity, you would have no sway over what happens to me if this were to-”

“Connor your rambling” Hanks fingers held firmly at the androids elbows, avoidant to let go but unsure of whether to bring them closer again.

“But this is important” Connor huffed, “I don’t want to be expendable. Broken down to be used for their next project… I’m seen as deviant but that changes nothing when I’m just an empty shell” He felt his eyes become watery, stinging unusually and he pulled away from the Lieutenant, “Hank, he has me and he’s not going anywhere. He could take control whenever he wants… I’ll be gone. I want to mean something to someone…” 

Hanks mind blanked dumbly as he watched his partner suffer through an existential crisis that he’d never considered Connor capable of. Even in the androids deviancy, the ability to simply transfer ones data to the next empty body seemed to eradicate the need to wonder about death. But in this moment it was very real. Raifus didn’t destroy the body, he simply took the memory. The Identity. The part of the android that made them human. The Lieutenant thought to Ms. Laska and the look of utter devastation that had crossed her face when they’d told her the situation. That Hera wasn’t coming back. If that bastard took Connor he’d never see him again. 

He wanted to rip the fucker to shreds. Riddle him with holes and make it so that Connor needn’t worry about his life ever again. 

While Hank was far from thick, he couldn’t quite wrap his head around what Connor wanted. Did he want Hank to own him? That just sounded messed up. They’d had a couple of intimate moments and before that there had been times when Hank would have quite happily watched the android go about his day, with all his uniqueness, for the rest of time. 

He wanted him to name it. To give their feelings for each other a name. Connor wanted to wash away the vagueness of their ministrations and make it as plain as day. Hank was unsure he could do that again. Once their ‘thing’ was named they couldn’t go back. Hank knew he would fuck it up. There were reasons why he hadn’t attempted other relationships. A few had got so far as the bedroom, weeks that turned into months and then he’d say something or not remember a date, drink himself stupid because of some messed up case and that would be it. People weren’t meant to see the vulnerabilities in him. He was no good. 

But in front of him there stood Connor - a fucking android for God's sake - someone who months prior he couldn’t wait to be rid of. Who was now someone who he didn’t think he could go through life without. Who knew practically everything about him, 

“Connor I-” He wanted to carry on working, sit down and forget they’d had this conversation. Forget what Connor was asking. The building of his desires, the steady change from viewing Connor as a son to a lover, he wished that hadn’t happened. Plus it was really fucked up. He couldn’t deny it though. 

The android remained quiet with fists balled at his sides while his eyes stared fixedly out the window. Hank noticed the pulse and shift of muscle and wire beneath the creamy skin of Connor’s arms. Tension kept close within. Deep brown locks had been raked into disarray against the kid's forehead. Eyes wet. Hank gave a juddered sigh, allowing the current war in his head to calm the hell down before he spoke once more. Connor had moved several paces away and Hank closed the space once more. He caught the flicker of the androids eyelids, the heavy gulp that bobbed the perfectly crafted adams apple of his throat. Connor was practically shaking on the spot, either from anger or upset Hank wasn’t sure. He wasn’t good with feelings. Wasn’t good with much to be honest. Which further fuelled the cynical part of him that laughed at why the hell this perfect being in front of him remained by his side. 

Hank parted his lips, to say what he was unsure. He wasn’t good with words. So he remained silent. 

He wasn’t good. Period. His ex-wife had said so. Numerous failed dates had said so. 

Holding his breath he gulped down the insecurities that pained him. He could be good for Connor. 

He filled the space between with action. Reached for the sharp curve of the androids jaw and drew Connors head to face him once more. Hank felt strong muscle beneath inhumanly soft skin, caught the work of it against his fingertips. Connor’s eyes darted awkwardly almost as if he were ashamed of how he’d spoke. Mouth closed in a firm line. 

Fuck it. 

He would be good for Connor. 

Hank pressed for entry against the androids lips, his fingers remained against the line of his jaw while his free hand slid across tapered waist to meet the notches of the androids spine. He held back a smirk as Connor jerked in response. Lips remaining sealed for a quick moment before parting with a quiet gasp. A few steps back and Hank pressed Connor against the wall, holding him close. Sparks seemed to ignite against his tongue as it met with the androids, saliva and something synthetic coating his lips. Connor pressed back, fingers tentatively entwining in Hanks hair. The Lieutenant remembered their other moments, heat and heavy want emblazoned between them. But this felt different, deeper. The need to be wanted, loved, held mixed with the vulnerability of their temporal states. They could protect each other. Trust each other with their lives. 

Both his hands met with the arch of the androids hip bones, taking in the lithe muscle beneath fabric and skin. He soaked in the barely there noises that left Connors lips - realising how addictive they were - before spurring himself forward to suck against tongue and the flush of the androids lower lip. A growl rose from his throat as Connor’s fingers caught against the tangles in his hair and retaliated with a nip to Connors mouth. He wanted to release more noises, shudders and expressions from the once serious android. He basked in the pure blank of his own head, anxieties and hang ups obliterated by their connection. 

With difficulty he released his partners now swollen lips, skin flushed a deep pink with an intermingled unusual blue hue. Hank drew his lips to Connors ear, caging the android against the wall,

“What do you think I was doing those other times? Y’think I didn’t mean it?” He surprised himself at the gravel in his voice, the lowered pitch producing a shudder from the android, “Think I was just getting my rocks off?” He felt Connor shake his head minutely, voice apparently not forthcoming. He smirked, kissing lightly against the thin skin behind the androids ear, “Fuck Connor, you mean so goddamn much to me” he finished his words with a graze of canine to flesh. 

“Hank..” He caught the quick suck of breath, felt as Connors chest rose against his. The android was unbelievably hot, skin warm to the touch but lacking perspiration. 

“I’m… shit with words… I ain’t to clever when it comes to all this emotional stuff” He continued against Connor’s ear. Words seeming to come a bit easier to him without direct eye contact, “But, it doesn’t mean I don’t feel it. Your not alone” 

The android gave an almost full body shudder before turning to take Hanks lips once more. It was heady, consuming. Teeth meeting briefly before the android seemed to soften, tongue writhing against Hanks own. His beard was damp, the rough hairs showed evidence of their assault against Connors skin as he pulled away,

“Hank, I want you” The words were clear, despite Connor’s demeanour. His eyes were heavy, hair a wreck and skin flushed to an unusual mixture of pink, red and blue, “Inside…” The individual word nearly sent Hanks legs out from under him. 

“Well your sure forward” Hank snickered nervously, chest fluttering as he caught the pout and embarrassed expression that Connor followed with,

“You wanted me to be honest…” Connor defended before yelping as Hank gripped the material of the androids thighs. Surprising both himself and Connor he lifted the android by his thighs, his partner wrapping long legs about Hanks waist,

“Damn right” Hank grinned, Connor’s lust fuelling the Lieutenants ego from its previously lacklustre state. The quick show of panic melted from the androids face, replaced by a lopsided grin that Hank didn’t even realised he craved. 

His burst of strength seemed to escape him just as they entered the bedroom and the Lieutenant practically dropped Connor atop his bed, the frame creaking slightly from its sudden occupant. Quickly slamming the door shut he ignored his weary muscles to kneel over the androids prone form. Connor leaned up on his elbows, lips latching onto the Lieutenants immediately, fingers reaching the zipper of Hanks hoodie aimlessly. 

“Hey, hey! Connor, hang on!” Hank managed between Connor’s rapt attention, “You forget I need to breath? I just carried you!” The android retreated momentarily, 

“Sorry Lieutenant” He chirped almost bashfully, his breath catching as Hank ran his palm against the curve of his jaw,

“Your using honorifics now?” Hank teased, moving further up to where Connor lay. He carefully positioned the androids legs so he could kneel between. He watched as Connor chewed at his lower lip, eyes fluttering,

“I may be a little nervous” the android replied, fingers bunching the sheets beneath,

“Sure you want this?” Hanks hand came to squeeze at Connors thigh, muscles beneath undulating as he gasped,

“Yes… I’ve just never…” Thoughts seemed to overtake the android for a moment, before he blinked back to present, “Please, Hank” 

Connor couldn’t help the detour his mind took. The similar fashion that Raifus had held over him. Still fresh in his memories. Legs spread wide as the madman connected wires meant only for someone he trusted. Raifus had…

But Hank, he trusted Hank, he loved Hank. He’d never wanted something so badly in his life. 

They had revolved around each other, circling the inevitable which was now. The steadily building energy had finally reached a head. He felt the strain of his erection against the fabric of his jeans. Could taste the coffee on his tongue from their kiss. The raw ache of where Hanks beard had rubbed against his skin. The pure bliss he’d felt as Hank had confessed to him. The words he’d wanted hadn’t been said. But he knew that they lay within the ones his partner had spoke. It was all fierce, combined into an overwhelming mixture that culminated into one thing, 

“Please, fuck me Hank” Connor watched the quick rise of the Lieutenants chest and the measured increase in heart rate. Blood flowing to his still concealed penis. The bulge hiding very little. 

“Christ Connor, where’d you learn dirty words like that?” Hank began massaging at the skin of Connors thighs, the sparks of manipulated flesh spiralling up to his genitals. The android gave a shuddered breath, shifting his weight to one elbow while his hand travelled down to meet one of Hanks, 

“I have a good teacher” Connor smirked, his took hold of the older mans hand, pulling it up until it rested against the hem of his shirt, encouraging. Hank seemed to get the hint and let his hand travel beneath fabric, leaning closer as his fingers travelled across the smooth plane of Connors abdomen. The android sucked at his lip, hips rolling subconsciously,

“I might be a bit rusty at this…” Hank warned, fingers finding the peak of a nipple, pressing down tentatively before rubbing in small circles with his thumb,

“Shut up” Connor breathed, an ever present half smile creating dimples against his cheeks. Hank snickered before pushing the entirety of the androids shirt up and over his head. The androids body seemed to have been modelled after a runner's physique. Lacking fat and carefully shaped with subtle lines of muscle. Purely sloping flesh above rather than carving it. His chest was slightly defined, with freckles decorating randomly every inch of the androids body. Hip bones jutted sharply from the flat of Connor’s stomach, creating a ‘V’ in the skin that travelled down beneath denim. 

Hanks fingers continued their movements and Connor gasped as a nail raked across his chest, catching the surprisingly sensitive skin of his left nipple. Hanks other hand trailed up to Connors neck, stroking a thumb against his throat,

“They sure made you sensitive” Hank mused, enjoying the writhing of his partner beneath. Connor hummed in agreement,

“I think the virus may also have heightened my pleasure receptors….” He confessed, unsure of how it made him feel,

“Let's leave that alone yeah?” Hanks hands travelled back down to meet Connors hips, thumbs digging in at opposite points, pressing against wires that sent jolts of electricity to roll within his abdomen, Connor nodded as his body jerked. Hips raising to meet Hanks hands. Expression neutral, but with eyes studying Connors every move the Lieutenant pressed a hand against the tight bulge in the androids jeans. 

“Oh-”, Connor groaned as the pressure rose. Hank leaned closer and Connor sucked in a breath as lips caught against his neck, clever fingers working torturously slowly against Connor’s button and zip, “Hank, I need-” he was cut of by a quick bite to his neck,

“What do you need?” The lust in Hanks voice reduced it to gravel, vibrating against Connors neck. Fingers stroked the seam of his zip, teasing,

“I- aah!” Fingers finally wrapped against the hard flesh of his cock and he caught a quick chuckle from Hank,

“Your soaked” Hanks breath was like fire on his neck, “You need me baby?” 

“Oh fuck yes” Connor groaned out, subconsciously rutting against the hand that held him. His diagnostics were crying out at his elevated pulse rate, his temperature at an alarming level. It suggested ceasing current activity and Connor released a bark of laughter, he never wanted this to end. 

“We need these off” Hank tugged at the dark denim, shucking them and the underwear beneath down briefly readjusting Connors legs to remove them fully. The android looked up at Hank with an almost dazed expression. Completely naked, a stark contrast to Hank who loomed above fully clothed. He felt his cock pulse at how exposed he felt. 

“Fuck your beautiful” Hank slurred, voice a mixture of lust and breathlessness. Connor felt the rise of a blush across his skin and tentatively travelled a hand down to touch his cock. Hanks eyes followed and dilated as the android took hold, lips parting as he began pumping at the swollen flesh. He’d never done this, he was aware of the process but had never seen the need to made use of his equipped genitalia until now. Heat pooled blissfully within his abdomen, flowing up to the tip of his cock to release clear fluid before plummeting back within. Hank watched with rapt attention, a hand idly rising to pull at the hardened organ within his jeans. Connor realised that he liked being watched. 

His eyes fluttered closed at the same time that Hank reached a hand to the one pumping at his cock, removing it carefully. Connor whimpered in response momentarily lost within the haze of his own arousal,

“Can’t let you have all the fun” Hank grinned before lowering himself to kiss at the skin just above the head of the androids erection. 

“Oh ff-” Connor stuttered out, eyes rolling closed as his partner began lathing attention to the underside of his cock. His processors clouded, diagnostics forgotten. All focus plummeted to the heat of Hanks mouth as he took him fully. A moan worked its way from the androids lips as his hips were kept down, body trying desperately to seek more of that suction and warmth. Static came to tease at the edges of his vision but he banished it away. Nothing could ruin this. He entwined his fingers with the Lieutenants own, palms cresting over the rise of his hip bones. Connor grinned within his haze as he realised Hank must have a thing for them. Suction intensified and the roll of Hanks tongue against the sensitive head began to bring Connor to a precipice he’d never been aware of. The surge of heat and stinging of a strange electric pulse tickled against the skin of his abdomen. He struggled to move beneath the sturdy hands that held him, whining before Hanks mouth suddenly disappeared. 

He blinked his eyes open, taking in the smug expression plastered across his partners face, 

“Why’d you stop?” the child life petulance in his voice made him bite against his lap, stopping anything else from being released,

“Y’know the ins and outs of all this, yeah?” Hanks voice grated, throat swollen from its attention to the androids cock,

“I’m knowledgeable on human copulation yes” Connor replied, Hank gave a weary shake of his head,

“You need to learn dirty talk, kid” Hank quipped as he began to slide a finger against the crease of Connor’s behind. The android gave a shuddered breath, opening his legs wider. Fingers met at his entrance, the tight muscle fluttering as Hank teased, the Lieutenant gave him a quizzical look, “You meant to be wet down here?”   
Connor nodded, voice seeming to have left him as Hanks fingers continued their probing. His response seemed to spur Hank, eyes dilating as he moved. Without warning Connor felt the breach of one of Hanks fingers within him. 

“Ngh…” Connor breathed, aware of the need for relaxation at this point. The Lieutenant watched Connors face in fascination as he began to undulate the digit back and forth, testing. 

“You’re ribbed inside, did you know that?” Hank grinned, a wolfish expression doing remarkable things to Connor’s thirium pump,

“No, I wasn’t - ah!” Another digit was added, scissored to stretch and a shuddered gasp left Connors lips. A swipe of those fingers sparked at a bundle of unknown nerves and the android yelped in response, eyes wide.

“Huh…” Hank looked intrigued and continued to provide attention to that area. A series of pants and expletives left Connors mouth as he was overwhelmed with an indescribable sensation that numbed his legs and hardened his cock till it was straining, “So they really did give you everything” Hank grinned.

“I may have been equipped with some- Hank!” Connor yelped as his erection was grasped firmly by the Lieutenants free hand, “Are you- wanting conversation, ah! Or are you - ngh! - just being an asshole?!” He all but wailed, expression a terrible attempt at anger. Hanks grin remained, quiet, as he provided firm strokes to both Connor’s anal cavity and cock. He felt wet, eyes leaking from the new sensations, cock weeping from the Lieutenants torturous pace while his ass throbbed and spilled fluid. Never had he felt this exposed, unable to control his emotions.

“Hank, please...” He whined, fingers tangling in the strands of his hair,

“Please what?” Hank questioned, eyes barely removing themselves from his attentions,

“Please, I want you…” Connor whimpered as the Lieutenant slowed his pace,

“Want me?...” Hank teased,

“I want you to fuck me” Connors teeth clenched, hips bucking but receiving little stimulation

“You sure?” Hank slowed his pace further, barely touching as his fingers grazed around the androids entrance. 

“Yes, I’m sure, please!” there was a desperation in his voice he hadn’t heard before. Hank seemed satisfied with Connors response, finally removing both hands the android. Connor held back a whine, instead watching as Hank stood to remove his jeans and over shirt. A vest remained, dark against the pale tan and silver hair of Hanks body. Connor didn’t need to question to know why. But the solid muscle of Hanks shoulders and the strength in his arms showed Connor that Hank needn’t be ashamed. History was history. On some it showed more outwardly than others.

Connors pump stuttered as he regarded his partners cock. From his knowledge it was bigger than the US standard. Standing proud and thick, a dark beauty mark decorated the head. Hank shifted his stance, Connor had obviously been staring for too long,

“I know I ain’t perfect” Hank grumbled, steadily making his way back onto the bed, crouching at the end,

“You’re perfect to me” Connor replied, eyes firmly kept on his,

“Oh shut up, will ya?” Hank bristled and took hold of both of Connors thighs, dragging the android down the bed to meet him. Connor yelped, suddenly feeling the coarse silvery pubic hair of Hanks groin as it met his perineum. In a moment of tenderness Hank leaned over him, pressing his lips to Connors. The android whimpered as he felt the soft head of Hanks cock at his entrance. The Lieutenant kept his lips sealed against Connors, swallowing up the shivered moans of his lover as he carefully pressed forward. 

It was bliss. No fear of the unexpected. Just heat and the scent of human sex. It felt so raw and intoxicating, Connor shook as he was entered. 

The feeling of being filled was unlike anything. His walls stretching and spasming to make room for the thickness of Hanks cock. A tongue caressed against his and he laved attention to the roof of Hanks mouth, the surge of want spiralling down to play against the sensors of his channel. The stretching pulsed across his body and he moaned loudly against Hanks mouth. The Lieutenant went slowly, allowing Connor to feel everything. But in the endless sensations the Lieutenant stopped, the feeling of fluid trickling against Connor’s buttocks created a shiver that added to the vibrations that wracked his body. The cock inside him pulsed and he gasped. Hank held him close, finally fully inside of the android. 

“Doing okay there?” Hanks voice shook, restraining himself. Connor nodded, almost clinging to his partner. Hank began to move slowly, eyes keeping on the writhing form beneath him. The androids hands gripped at the muscle of the Lieutenants bicep, rolling his waist to meet Hanks thrusts,

“Fuck Connor…” Hank breathed, “Your tight…” groaning deeply as he pushed forward once more. The android fell back against fabric, eyes rolling until his lids closed and his spine arched up. Fingers gripping at the Lieutenants arms as he bracketed them either side. The intensity of being filled shadowed the android equivalent of connecting wires. It was all consuming, a potent mixture of sensations. 

“H- Hank, don’t stop” Connor gasped, a breathy laugh came from above him, 

“Furthest thing from my mind” The Lieutenant pulled out slowly, barely breaching Connors entrance before sliding fully inside once more. He repeated his movements, careful and with the intent to reward Connor with every possible feeling. Pushing directly against his artificial prostate with each thrust. With each swipe against his nerves Connor felt the building of his climax, he ground his hips down against Hanks cock, seeking more,

“Please, harder” he breathed, blunt nails sliding up Hanks forearms to dig into his shoulders. Hank, between his lust addled expression seemed hesitant. Connor persisted “I’m not gonna break, please I can take it”

“Fuck, don’t tell me that” Hank grinned, shaking his head,

“Hank, I need it” He rolled his hips, “I want to feel it all” The Lieutenant considered his words briefly before suddenly removing himself from Connor’s channel. The android released a panicked whine before he watching as Hank sat back, shoulder blades digging against the headboard of his bed,

“C’mere” The Lieutenant beckoned Connor to him, Hank quickly pulling Connor onto his lap as he neared. He gasped as Hank was suddenly in him once more, deeper, thicker, stretching him even more,

“Oh god…” Connor moaned, melting as Hanks hands dug at his hip bones, pressing him down further,

“Not gonna break yeah?” Hank repeated and Connor nodded, barely taking in the words beneath his euphoria. 

They set their own pace, Hank guiding Connor onto his cock while fingers digged possessive into the curve of the androids behind. He was wordless, sparks flying each time Hanks cock slammed fully into him. He felt so full as he locked down by his partners hands. It was addictive, his thigh muscles working to hold himself up before rocking down hard. Fingers paled as they gripped at the headboard, lips swollen from their exchanges of kisses and bites. Hanks name was like a silent mantra on the androids lips. 

He looked down at his cock, the hardened organ swaying heavily as he bounced in the Lieutenants lap. Cock head a deep pink purple, sodden by artificial precum. As if reading his mind Hanks fingers suddenly encircled his erection, pumping in time with Connor’s undulations. The android moaned loudly, fingers coming to rake through Hanks hair, sweeping away the wayward locks that stuck to his head. The older man looked high, eyes dark as they drank in Connor’s disheveled state. 

He’d wanted this for longer than he’d realised. The intimacy of their friendship finally brought to its true path. His body shook, vibrated against the muscle and girth of Hanks stomach. Connor new he wanted this, the love he felt couldn’t be the work of a madman. It was honest, all consuming. It was only between him and Hank. 

“I’m close” Hank breathed, Connor nodded in agreement and Hank took firm hold of the androids hips, controlling the intensity of their thrusts. A whine left Connors lips at his partners control and his head met with the meat of the Lieutenants shoulder. It was too much, red hot poker heat that melted its way through his wiring. Sparked off hardware and wetware until his whole body seemed aflame. A sob escaped his lips as Hanks cock flooded him, filled him to the brim with more of that molten heat. It set light to his own climax, the sensations suddenly changing to liquid ice, static electricity and honey. It was too much all at once and not enough. His hips stuttered as he lost rhythm in the euphoria, wetness lacing across his and Hanks stomachs. He breathed in the scent of Hank, his cologne and natural earthy aroma. It was perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel quiet tonight. Please enjoy!

His body was cradled, flush against Hanks chest. The steady heartbeat of the older man created a warmth through Connor’s circuits. His fingers trailed off the edge of the bed. The bottom sheet was decidedly cooler than the heavy comforter they were wrapped in. The whole space smelt of Hank. Sandalwood and musk. Deep, woody and intoxicating. Analysis would never be able to decipher it. He’d charged to the level required but refused to leave. His protocols instructed him to commence his daily routine, beginning with emails followed by a check of his various processors and hardware. It would wait till later. 

Carefully he turned in Hanks sleep heavy embrace, his face close to the scruff of the older mans beard. The lines of daily defensive expression were softened, brow in its neutral curve and eyes shut deeply. Connor had never noticed how long his partners eyelashes were. A couple of the thin strands grey against ash black. Dilated pores scattered about Hank’s nose and cheeks, a careful number of freckles that were barely visible against his ruddier skin tone. Not like his own pale skin, purposeful blemishes of the skin stark in contrast. In the partial pollution of the outside lights Hank appeared relaxed, quite unlike his usual appearance. If Hank was to wake he would probably push away the androids deep scrutiny and call him Mr Robot. The nickname warmed him despite its slightly offensive nature. Connor felt an unusual sprout of flutters within his stomach, realising how many more sides of Hank he had yet to discover. He knew each one would captivate him. 

It was then that a change occurred. It began before the android fully realised. He caught sight of a swirling against the ceiling. The scent of rain and leaves. 

With an insipid slowness the room began to feel different. Static was palpable against the synthetic fibres of Connors fine body hair. It tickled uncomfortably against his fingers. Daring to curl under fingernails. Carefully he shifted beneath the muscle of Hanks arm, leaning back onto his elbows. 

“~A little bird, came to see,  
What made up the inside of me~”

It was sung, gentle and slow. The voice almost ethereal if not laced with the darkness that Connor had attached to the words. He closed his eyes, some false adolescent thoughts teasing him that if he went back into sleep mode he wouldn’t hear it,

“~He cried for me, that little bird,  
But his grief I never heard,  
For what I felt, was nothing~”

The haunting tune echoed in and out of his attention. He didn’t want to hear it. His sensors confirmed that it was only he and Hank in the room. It chilled him further. He was quite certain he wasn’t dreaming.

The voice became unavoidable. Recognisable. His body tensed despite his efforts to remain calm. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, her lips smiled,

“Slipping inside, to see what you're made of” Doll whispered into the still room her attention fully on Connor. 

“What do you want?” He sounded cold, almost territorial. His scanner tried desperately to analyse the unnatural presence before him. He held it in suspension, refusing to create more power for Raifus to work with. At the foot of the bed, merely a few feet away Doll sat poised, legs dangling. A swing had materialised from the ceiling looking incredibly out of place. Her appearance was back to that of the street urchin, layers of netted and tattered clothing covering a barely clothed body. Her expression was dark, the LED’s twinkling in near bioluminescence. Her lips parted,

“You cheated” She bit back. It was accusatory, hurt and completely caught Connor off guard,

“I cheated?” He couldn’t help the incredulous tone in his voice. Hank cleared his throat, still deep in sleep. The hostile androids eyes darted immediately to him, 

“Does he mean that much to you?” she gracefully came down from her perch, chains of the swing rattling dully. Her bare feet met the end of the bed where she crouched down into a crawl. Her body was tiny against the strong, but prone 6”2 frame of his partner. Connor watched her intensely his arms and legs suddenly too heavy to move. He was stuck in place. The girl straddled the sleeping Lieutenant, expression sour, “I don’t see it…” 

“Doll, you have to-” his words were cut off as Doll’s fingers latched around Hanks exposed neck, blunt nails digging in,

“What would you do if I squeezed a little too hard?” She looked curious as her eyes raked over the older mans face, still in the depths of sleep. She pushed down, producing a dry gasp from Hanks lips,

“No! Stop, Doll leave him alone!” Connor willed his body to move, cement seeming to have filled him from head to toe. The android breathed a musing sigh, fingers switching from harsh to gentle. The tips of her fingernails caressed against warm flesh and caught on the shorter hairs of Hanks beard. The detective watched in confusion his stomach rolling with tension. Her ministrations continued to the concealed point of Hanks chin, the dip between jaw and mouth before stopping at the Lieutenants slightly parted lips. She separated her own lips to mimic them, index finger gently stroking across. Her expression changed, she looked sad,

“He needs help…” Doll whispered, her voice wavering as the scattering of LED’s quickened their pace, “Help him, Connor” The deep black of the girls stare flicked quickly over to Connor, tears threatening to fall. He didn’t understand. 

 

He awoke again. Awareness of the fact didn’t sit right with him. It was light outside when he was sure it had been dark only moments ago. The space next to him was empty but residual warmth against the sheets suggested that Hank had only just got up. His eyes lingered on the space at the end of the bed, the ceiling where something had hung. Something that shouldn’t have been there. 

A swing. Doll languid within it…. Her words settled in a worried space. Hank needed help? Connor was aware of several rather nagging points regarding his partners health that he’d begun to address. But the android girl had looked distraught. Why would she worry for Hank’s well being? Did she know him? 

He’d only just awoken and already his processors were working on questions he would probably need more time to address. It seemed to hurt the thin skin at his temples. He needed distraction. 

Water ran not far away, the scent of something woody and fresh crept into the air. Hank was in the shower. 

A static hum radiated at the back of his mind. The glowing tree continued its quiet presence. He sighed within the sensation of limbo. What he had with Hank had crested and would only build further. He knew. Last night had been a silent promise between the two of them. It was sentimental, the Lieutenant would say his musings were too fluffy. But he wouldn’t deny it if questioned. On his other train of thought was the virus. How much was it at play? Although his memories had returned he couldn’t recollect a moment before the last several days where Raifus had been vocal in his mind. The build up was left incomplete. Not that he wanted it to. But it had left him in the dark. Waiting for a train that was always on the horizon. The crescendo of a song that stuttered before it overtook. 

Thoughts still occupied he shuffled to the edge of the bed, felt the cold and grain of the hardwood beneath his feet. If a splinter entered his heel, would he feel it? Now he’d been fully connected with his tormentor he was unsure as to how ingrained the sensitivity of his external stimuli was. Was it now just a given that he would feel things at such an intense level? Was last night all down to the virus? In his… uncorrupted state would he have felt such overwhelming sensations? Every inch of his body that had come into contact with Hank had felt on fire, drugged but wonderful. The pressure of his mouth against him. His length inside of him. The fullness he’d felt as every sensor of his dermal plate had ignited. 

It had never been in his user interface that he should feel those things. His model was never designed to want. Was it the deviancy? Or was this all down to his dealings with Raifus? Would it all disappear when he was finally rid of the virus? 

He wanted it to stay. That in itself seemed deviant. An addiction. Human. 

With a blunt fingernail he pushed down into the pad of his thumb. The response was sharp, a quick pain that lasted as long as he kept pressure. He wouldn’t have felt this before he was sure of it. Pain was unnecessary in his field of work. A hindrance. 

He placed his nails against the column of his jugular letting the thin plastic rake across the skin. It prickled, the drag like pulses of energy that lasted but a moment. The trail continued to his chest, lingered at the concealed port that housed his thirium pump outlet. He felt the steady hum, the temperature warmer there. The strength he knew he possessed seemed to wane as the tingling grew. He felt fragile to the pressure.

He caught the beginnings of arousal, his thighs clenching beneath the mess of duvet he was still half wrapped up in. Remembering the way Hank teased at his chest he brought a thumb to his nipple, dipping the nail until it carved a thin barely there line against the dusky flesh. A breath caught in his throat and pulsed at his gathering erection. 

Would he have felt this before? Had he always been capable of this itch? The swell of energy that robbed him of thought?

Repeating the action he felt his body recline back, his elbow propping him up partially as he pinched at the hardening skin,

“Ngh…” It buzzed at the silicone and metal chassis beneath, “Oh- sh!-” Almost ricocheted with its intensity, flowing down to aid the hardening of his cock. He watched at the undulations beneath fabric realising he was the one creating them. The eb of his thirium as it crescendoed at the tip of his penis before surging back up left him gasping. He tried not to think of the reasoning behind the phallic attachment, if he was not designed to feel pleasure - to want - he was unsure of why he would be provided with it. 

In defiance he delved his hand beneath the fabric, casting it aside to fully grasp the heavy flesh. His lips parted, eyes lidded as his eyes rolled and his chest heaved, pants catching at the drying skin of his lips. Internal fans cooled everything but the climax he’d began. His mind drew back to Hank, holding him close and practically suffocating him with the pounding of his hips. His skin would never hold the bruises of their intimacy but as his hand trailed at the velvet texture the soreness against his ass and hipbones seemed to burst forth. Raw and bright to only aid in his mindlessness. 

Leaning back fully his free hand rose to run against the sleep messed strands of his hair, his fingers were thinner than Hanks but he gripped at the tresses in the same way his partner would. Firm, the same way he had before kissing him deep. He tasted the black coffee as if he’d drunk it himself. 

“H-Hank…” His toes pushed further into the wood of the floor, stomach muscles tensing as heat continued to drip against his sensitive skin,

“Connor?” The deep, rough voice of his partner was a jolt to his sex clouded mind. His head jerked up, lips parted on a dry breath. Fingers that still tangled in his hair pulled.

“Hank?” His voice cracked, biting at the swollen skin of his lower lip, feeling the rise of heat against his skin. 

“You already said that” The older man shifted his weight, head tilting curiously in a similar fashion to the android. Connor caught the moan that tried to push past his lips. 

“Er- M-morning?” His voice stuttered out still breathless,

“Morning yourself” The Lieutenant smirked, failing to not look completely enrapt by the sight before him, “Having fun?” 

“I- yes, I’m not quite sure how this happened…” Connor looked down at himself, skin flushed and his hand still drawn against his cock. Slick lubricant acting as pre-cum dribbled against his fingers. Pooled in spots across his stomach and hips. His grip slackened, as if waiting for permission.

“Yeah, they all say that” Hanks voice turned to silk in Connor’s ears as he practically sidled up to the edge of the bed, his partially dressed form stood between the outstretched androids legs. His hair was wet, still dripping in some areas. Thick strands darker than normal. Droplets of water still beaded against the skin of his broad shoulders, Connor wanted to lap them up. The Lieutenant studied him, looking him up and down. Eyes lingering on his lips, the flush of his nipples before trailing to the heavy curve of his cock, “Don’t stop on my behalf” A grin glinted between the wet scruff of his beard.

Connor whimpered, feeling the twitch of his length beneath idling fingers. He took hold once more, languid strokes turning into more heated pulls. His eyes kept on Hank while the man seemed to be focused on the ministrations of his hand. The android moaned beneath the silent, intense stare and Hanks eyes flicked up to his. He caught the dilation of pupils, the stoic exterior laced with giveaways to the mans growing lust. 

His hips rolled, fingers played at the artificial veins of his cock. He found his voice again, groans coming unabated. This had to be the result of his own make-up. It couldn’t be the virus. This was something only between him and Hank. The fire and flow of dizzying energy that came and went with his Thirium. The trigger sensitive touch of his cock as Hanks eyes stared unmoving. Silent. 

“Hank!” Connor yelled practically pleading, snapping the Lieutenant out of his trance. 

“Fuck. C’mere” Hank knelt between his legs. One hand close to Connors neck, splayed out to balance him. Cool droplets of water scattered against the androids skin, freezing pin pricks that he moaned against. Hanks other hand laced with his own on the curve of his cock. Lips met his. The kiss was long and still, intense with how it froze both of their movements for just a few moments. Connor had to check he hadn’t actually malfunctioned before the release of his mouth came with the heavy pump of Hanks hand against his erection. He cried out, back arched. The Lieutenants hand was so much different than his own, bigger, history written in the calluses and deep lines of his fingerprints. Connor felt every groove, “I leave for five minutes and you have fun without me” Hank groused albeit half heartedly as it was laced with want his mouth at the androids neck. Connor laughed, breathless and blissed out. He couldn’t find words. 

The heady state of his arousal took on a decidedly final feeling and his climax crested as Hank bit against the curve of his shoulder and neck, finding a wire there that sent the killing blow to his already hair trigger body. He felt it shoot against his abdomen, curving against the muscle there. Undoubtedly catching against the undershirt Hank wore as well. The older man kissed him again, Connor tasted toothpaste and blood. Hanks lip had split at some point in their connection and he found himself fascinated in the taste. So different to Thirium. His arms wound around the muscle of his partners shoulder. Hank hummed deeply against his mouth. Connor slipped his tongue inside and felt the Lieutenant shiver. 

It was already nine in the morning. They would be late for work. 

They’d arrived at the Precinct approximately an hour and thirty four minutes late. Fowler had shot Hank a withering look and continued on into Meeting Room Two. The Lieutenant had sighed, relieved by the looks of it. Reminding Connor of a young boy who had narrowly escaped a reprimand from a teacher. How the two men remained friends outside of work baffled the young detective. 

There had been no word on Sam. Hank had nominated himself to look over the report once it arrived however. He’d said that Connor was too vulnerable, too involved. The android hadn’t disagreed. 

Instead he busied himself with the cases from the past. Despite them still being upsetting by nature it seemed easier to distance himself from it. Hank had yet to mention Connor’s involvement with the madman to Fowler and the android hoped it would remain a secret between them, at least for now. 

Connor mused over the response from the Minnesota police. Luca had removed herself from witness protection six months after her Father's death. Despite the departments numerous attempts to seek her out, to at least ensure she was safe, they’d had no luck. She was MIA. She would be in her mid thirties by now, perhaps with an appearance much different to that of her photograph if she was aware of the danger she had put herself in by continuing alone. 

It didn’t make sense. 

The report on Sam had come through and his partner was checking over the seemingly endless notes. Brow furrowed in concentration. His drive had doubled since Connor had confessed to him. It was so much more personal now. 

Hanks desk phone startled both of them, the Lieutenant briefly rifled through the junk on his desk before the bleat of the phone cried its location from beneath the thin barrier of a tablet. He cursed before clicking to answer. Connor half listened to the one sided conversation, processors still trying to understand why Mallory’s daughter would willingly give up the protection provided to her. He caught the beep of the phone just as Hank chucked it back to its original abandoned space. 

“Got a guy at reception, apparently he's got some information on our case. Ben did say we might get some of the night shifters from the dock coming by” Hank got up with a grunt, checking his personal phone before pocketing it, “You coming?” 

“I’ll remain here if that's ok? Its too high risk an area right now…” Connor was still hesitant to saturate himself with too many other androids, unsure of when Raifus would surface again. The reception to the DCPD was probably one of the most highly populated areas for androids. From both the precinct to visitors. He didn’t want to risk it. Hank nodded in understanding, not pressing for more. The android appreciated it. The older man gave a warm smile and squeezed the muscle of Connors shoulder before heading to reception. 

The lingering pressure from Hanks touch trickled a warming sensation across the androids chest. He had tried to avoid thinking about how much he wanted to be in Hanks space, even at work he felt the need to get close. Even being opposite each other at their desks seemed to far away. He thought back to last night, their connection. He thought to the morning. The hot, wet slides of skin and muscle. How addictive it was. It wasn’t the virus. It was real.

“So what are your shifts like?” Connor caught the unmistakable gravel of Hanks voice as he exited the lift. The detective noted ten minutes had gone by since his partner had left. Hank must’ve decided to use the interview rooms. His heavy footsteps were followed by a slightly lighter set. Boot clad feet made for a dull noise on the pristine flooring of the department. 

“Eh… not too bad, messes with your head a little though” A voice he was unsure of replied, younger. It seemed cheerful. Connor continued to read the reports on his screen, feeling that if he removed his attention the answers would disappear. He would have to find a way to contact Luca, a connection to current events could be a possibility. If not, she may be in danger from Mallory’s copy. To many maybes and not enough certainties. 

“Right, just gotta check in with my partner then we’ll head to an interview room. Need to record everything these days” Hanks voice was closer and a hand patted against his shoulder, “Con, this is Ned, told ya it would be someone from the docks” 

Connor swivelled on his chair, about to stand before his eyes centred on the stranger next to Hank,

“Hello Connor” The voice had changed, dark whiskey rough voice mixed with an irish twang that softened his name to a disturbing tenor. He forced himself to stand to gain some kind of ground. But his body felt weak, his cooling system suddenly jump starting for the panic he felt. 

“Hank get away from him” Connor warned his voice terse, fists balling tight. 

Raifus stood inches away from him. He’d been so much closer than this before. Nothing but clothing separating them. But now in front of him the intimidation seemed to build tenfold. A knowing smile teasing the sides of his mouth. His hood was up, a black beanie concealing the plate on his skull and LED’s against his forehead. His hair fell heavy against the side of his face, covering the rest. His eyeless socket was contained beneath the lid of his eye, eyelashes long against pale skin. The bare, tattooed chest that Connor had seen was covered by a black, ribbed turtleneck. He was no longer bare foot. Heavy black boots loosely laced up. He looked just like a regular, world worn android. It disturbed Connor further. 

He’d never seen him in daylight before. His features sharp, eyes bright. Clever. He’d found him out at work, his thirium pump skipped. It was the same terror he’d felt upon realising Raifus had been in his home. He’d been silent, absent in his mind. He must have had reason for being there. He resisted tracing the port of his abdomen. Raifus would know. 

“Run that by me again?” Hank replied, confused. 

“Please Hank” Connor connected with the nearby PC androids, alerting them. Raifus tutted obviously aware of what he was doing. With a shift of his stance the madman turned to face Hank once more, extending his hand,

“I’m afraid I’ll have ta’ reintroduce myself, lad. I’m Raifus” Hank seemed to be frozen in time, brain processing the words. He didn’t take the androids hand, stepping back before appearing to meet with his senses once more his eyes wide. His fingers went for the gun at his belt. A rough snarl escaped his lips before he rounded the gun on Raifus. Another two appearing behind from the alerted officer units. The office and its current ten occupants ground to a halt at the stand off. Several officers held their hands close to holstered weapons, silence befell the space.

“Oh? I don’t feel very welcome” Raifus seemed amused, gaze skirting about the department before flicking back to Connor, “Is this how the DCPD treats all its guests?” 

“Only mass murderers” Hank answered for him, seething fury barely kept back, 

“Connor…” Raifus sounded disappointed as his gaze lazily slid back to the detective, “You told him about me, why did you do that?” 

“Shut it fucker, you don’t get to talk to him” Hank pushed the gun closer, practically slamming it against the red LED at the androids temple. Raifus’ expression soured, nostrils flaring, “Hands where I can see them” 

Raifus drew his hands from deep pockets. Fingerless gloves covering the blackwork. Relaxed he held them out to the Lieutenant, eyes still fixed on Connor. The detective was transfixed. His nightmare had become real. What was only ever revealed during the dark of night was now standing before him. His wrists ached at the memory of scalpels and needles. His jaw sore from how tightly Raifus had held it. Anxiety twisted heavy in his abdomen, taunting at the wires he’d violated.

Raifus was yanked away. Hank escorting him in silent rage wherever he deemed fit. Connor blinked away his panic, the madman would be alone with Hank. He couldn’t let that happen. The glow of the tree taunted him, bringing back flashes of the killer over him, pinning him down. Slipping inside.

He gulped down the fear. 

He wouldn’t give Raifus the time alone with Hank. 

An officer had helped escort Raifus into a secured observation cell. Similar to the several interview rooms housed within the DCPD but with heavier containment procedures. A heavy perspex barrier separated the madman from the space provided for an interrogator. Camera’s were fixed in several places as well as an intimidating looking stun gun housed within the walls of the cell. No doubt to render a hostile individual unconscious should they become too out of control.  
For now the android had been left alone. Leant against the furthest wall from the perspex separator he appeared perfectly relaxed. Head resting easily against the wall. His hood and beanie had been removed, his scarring and collection of LED’s exposed for the world to see. Raifus appeared unphased by it. With his hands still bound he kept them hung loosely at his front and hummed a tune. A song Connor knew. The same one Doll had sung that night. He stood back from the observation window. The booth was simple, a few chairs provided for longer stints. Its windows were blacked out as per protocol. Hank remained facing the window eyes fiercely watching the madman housed on the other side. His body was tense. Fist balled. 

“Its him?” The Lieutenants voice cut through the silence, coldness and anger radiating from the words. Connors stare bore into the back of Hank’s skull. He was sure given the chance his partner would have already attempted to tear the killer to pieces. Fowler stood stoic a few feet away from Hank, an unreadable expression present that suggested the man was in deep thought. 

“It is” Connor replied, receiving a heavy sigh from his partner.

“And you say he just presented himself at reception?” Fowler looked at both men, brow furrowed,

“Yeah, said he was one of the dock workers” Hank raked a hand through his hair, “Fucking idiot I am for fallin’ for that” 

“You weren’t to know, Lieutenant” Connor attempted, seeing the frustration in his partners movements,

“He looks exactly like Mallory Connor! Y’think that would be enough of a give away!” The words bit at Connor despite them not being aimed at him. He felt guilt but wasn’t sure where to place it. With the virus Raifus knew where Connor was. He’d practically led him to Hank. The only human that the android had put threat to. 

“Hank, cool it” Fowler gave the Lieutenant a warning glare, Hank seemed to calm himself despite his stubborn nature, “A criminal… a serial killer at that does not just appear at the enemies door step. He must have reason. A deal perhaps? Connor, you mentioned in your report that this android was built on the objectives of the human Rufus Mallory, was there any mention of wants or requests in his final statement…. Connor?” 

Connor felt his back hit the furthest wall, thirium pump plummeting, body unwilling to move anywhere else. At some point in their conversation Raifus had appeared directly behind the observation window. Eye and empty socket fixed firmly in Connor’s direction, stare practically locking with his own. A barely there smile crept upon his features as if a secret had been whispered in his ear. The intensity held him there. He expected words to be uttered within his mind but instead the madman spoke against the glass. The intercom crackling the tone,

“Don’t leave me waiting love, I came all this way just to see you” 

Both Hank and the Captain jumped as the voice erupted between them. Fowlers expression one of confusion while the Lieutenant seemed spurred into action by the words, 

“Hank!” Connor watched as his partner headed for the door. He caught his stress levels at 56%, blood pressure rising in worrying increments. Connor caught the Lieutenant by the elbow, yanking him back just before he reached the observation cell door,

“Please Hank, he wants this! He’ll find a way to hurt you!” Connor felt the muscle of Hanks bicep relax slightly in his hold. The older man heaved a sigh, eyes flicking to the androids,

“Yeah, well let him. I’ll do ten times worse” Hank’s voice was sharp, he all but growled at the android as he attempted to pull his arm free, failing several attempts “Connor let go!”, Connor obeyed despite himself. It hurt. Hank was angry, not at him but at the situation. Beneath the intensity of his partners emotions Connor had to believe that the Lieutenant actually had a plan. Despite the older mans threats he wouldn’t go into an interrogation without at least having a basic grasp of what he was going to say. Connor had to trust him, his fears be damned, 

“He’s clever Hank, be careful… with the virus he’s connected to me. He knows how much we know” Connor warned,

“I just wanna ask a few questions” Hank replied reassuringly, surprisingly calm. A hand came to squeeze at the androids shoulder, “I’m clever to y’know, I just act like an idiot” 

“Sure” the android breathed his response, attempting sarcasm. The anxiety still refused to leave him,

“Go keep Fowler company kay? Guy’s probably confused as hell” Hank gave a quick laugh before clicking his ID to the door, the automated mechanism sealing him within the cell. Connor tried to ignore the nagging ache that remained in his chest. They were in control. Even though he had never quite further from it in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More character study work ^-^
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/kEMfze)
> 
> Please follow me on instagram --> https://www.instagram.com/djinngindraws/


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is very dialogue heavy so it took a while to get it right. I'm still not completely happy but I wanted to post. 
> 
> Its enlightening but also disturbing.
> 
> Enjoy!

The door closed and the sound it made reminded the android of an airlock. In a way it was. The room behind it - the space Hank had just entered - was sterile, clinical. Even with his artificial skin, when he’d been present in the space he’d felt the lack of moisture. The cooler temperature would keep the lieutenant alert. It was weaponized. A layer of bullet proof glass separating officer from criminal. Connor, shouldn’t have been worried. In fact his analytical processors suggested that he should have been more concerned when Hank had been standing mere feet away from the madman, unknowing to the violence he’d allowed into their space. 

The shock had sent his response network into a flurry. The demon parading as an android - disrupting his thoughts - had been stood right in front of him. The event wouldn’t pause in its repeating. 

His feet led him back to the observation room. White light from the interrogation room giving the small space a shadowed ambiance. Fowler studied him quietly as he closed the door. Posture immaculate, arms folded in front of him. Connor couldn’t trace any anger, the captains blood pressure was at a steady 140 over 90. The usual for the captain unless Hank had riled him up. Curiosity seemed to be the primary outward emotion, Fowler’s eyes were calculating. 

Connor felt as if it were he being interrogated. 

“I’m assuming you left some things out of your report?” Fowler broke the silence first. Insinuating more than he spoke. Connor nodded with the knowledge that, lying would do him no good. It wasn’t wholly the truth, he’d been unawares for longer than seemed possible. He was sure Raifus would no doubt enthusiastically fill in the gaps of what he failed to provide. The captain shook his head, shifting his weight and rubbing a large hand against the fine stubble of his jaw, “he’s teaching you bad habits” Connor didn’t need any clarification on who ‘he’ was. 

“Until two nights ago, I did not have full access to my memory banks” Connor moved closer to the captain, far enough away from the window that he didn’t feel the creeping presence of the madman behind it. Hank was talking with him, it seemed amicable for now. 

“Oh?” The tenor of Fowler’s voice was too guarded to receive any indication of whether he was actually intrigued or just being sarcastic. Sarcasm was - at times - still hard to decipher for the detective. 

“Hence why I did not provide you with a full report” Connor began to fidget with the coin in his pocket. An ever trusty grounding device.

“I gathered that. Do you know the reason?” Fowler cautiously returned his gaze to the unfolding scene behind him. 

“The android we have detained…” His throat constricted. He wasn’t sure that it was Raifus’ doing, “Had infected me with a virus… roughly six months ago, it restricted my access to memories that involved him” He watched the captains demeanor shift to a look of incredulous frustration, eyes widening and shoulders stiffening before it was once again concealed under a heavy layer of stoic tension.

“Fantastic” the captain replied. Connor didn’t think the captain meant it. The man began to pace, thinking, stopping after three crosses of the small room before ending on the opposite wall. The detective needed to stop this conversation, he needed to focus on the events happening behind the window in front of him. Raifus had begun pacing similar to Fowler. Hank had agitated him. 

“Do you know why he’s infected you? Can it transmit to other androids?” Fowlers voice had quickened slightly, stress levels wavering in Connors HUD. 

“I believe it may be part of his practise. If he is able to overtake the mind of those he kills, he has a greater ability to complete the act with little fallout. I think that the virus is contained within the androids programming, it acts like a piece of rogue software; dangerous to those infected but unable to multiply” Fowler allowed Connor his statement. Eyes carefully providing time on both the interrogation and the detective. Connor continued “If he’s entered the police station there must be a reason why… perhaps we can recall this information as part of a negotiation deal?” The shadow of the madman lingered in his periphery. He was standing at the window again. Smiling. Connors attention only focused more on Fowler. The captain seemed more annoyed than concerned at the strange androids presence. 

“Connor, he’s a serial killer and an android…. Our procedures with convicted androids are still only framework. He’ll get deactivation no doubt about it. We have nothing to bargain with” Fowler was right. Despite Markus providing a massive stride forward in Android Rights there was still little to be said for the judicial system and how it dealt with the less than glamorous side of when androids went rogue. There was too much uncertainty in changing the coding of an android to consider reprogramming ethical. It was pretty much the android equivalent of a lobotomy. The simplest thing to do was to simply destroy the unit and memory core with it. But with that the grey area was ignored. Perhaps death came from self defence. Perhaps it was assisted suicide. There were too many factors to consider destruction the most humane form of punishment for a convicted android. 

A pit opened in his stomach as between the layers of law and ethical legislation came something much more disturbing, “We may yet have something to bargain with captain…”.

Hank released a heavy sigh as the security door closed. He watched through the glass panel as his partner steadily walked back to the observation room. 

Connor was definitely going to yell at him later. 

Behind the anger that he’d convinced would give him an aneurysm he knew he needed answers. He didn’t understand why an android would kill in such mass. Their first case together. The events that had preceded Jericho. When Hank didn’t want Connor anywhere near him. He thought that the revelations he had experienced could have at least illuminated a partial understanding. But nothing during that time could have prepared him for the serial killer they were dealing with now. Raifus Mallory was the first of his kind. 

His experience laid within his knowledge of humans and all their glorious ways to end life. He could write a book on the reasons, the what, why’s and how’s of people. But were the reasons really so separate from humans to android? The ideas floating around Hank’s head could be applied to either. Mallory had made the android in his mirror image. For what it seemed was so that his ‘work’ could continue long after he was rotting in the ground. It just sounded fucked up. Mallory had essentially let lose a killing machine upon the unsuspecting masses, one that he never intended to switch off. If that were the case, it went back to the reasonings of a human. Raifus became the weapon. That pissed him off more. 

To Hank it looked like the most narcissistic dig at the world he had ever seen. 

Connor probably had it all worked out. This asshole was most likely holding a mental knife to his partners throat. Locking the information away under threat. 

Or perhaps Connor had no clue. Which unnerved the lieutenant even more. 

He boxed his anger into a corner. He’d drown it with drink later. They were deeper into this than he’d originally thought. He wanted to drag as many answers from this creep as possible. The android hadn’t even noticed he was there. 

“You rang?” Hank piped up, hands in his pockets as he stood about five feet away from the glass divider. The android was still smiling creepily into the glass, “Hey! Screw loose!” that got his attention,

“I didn’t ask for you” He rolled his gaze to take in the lieutenant, decidedly unimpressed. 

“Like I said before, you don’t get to talk to him” Hank studied carefully as the android practically slunk to the middle of the space, closer to the glass than he was. A definite snear present on the annoyingly youthful face. Hank already hated the cocky way he held himself. 

“Don’t like sharing your puppy, do you” Hank froze for a second, disbelief flattening his features before he reigned in the fury once more. Instead of reacting to the subtle challenge Hank completely ignored it, “So you’re Raifus?” start with small talk, 

“Aye” the android seemed to copy Hanks stance, purposefully or not he wasn’t sure. The khaki, tattered mac was worn like armor, governing most of the androids frame. It looked like one belonging to ex-military. The last valuable momento from wars gone by. Maybe it had belonged to the human Mallory, he’d certainly never fought any wars however. Apart from in his own head. Hank was suspicious of the androids concealed hands, he didn’t like the way they fidgeted in their confined spaces. But they’d found nothing in the killer’s pockets so it seemed safe enough for him to keep the coat. Perhaps paranoia was getting the better of him. His eyes flicked back to the face of the android once more. 

Early, middle age, appearing older than Connor’s model. If he had to guess this was how Mallory would have liked to remain in people's minds. Not the haggard, drawn, walking corpse of his confessional. The way the android copy held himself, the cocksure smile. Warm eyes that Hank really didn’t like. Yeah, he was used to people doing what he wanted them to. 

“Mallory’s boy” Hank continued, a smugness filling his chest as the android huffed,

“I guess you could say that” Raifus’ eyes twitched, already defensive. Fucking perfect. 

“Nah, I never liked my old man much either” Hank feigned disinterest, something which seemed to add to the growing defense. This bastard liked to be in control, to sway the emotions of those around him. Well, Hank was too stubborn for that, 

“You’re boring. I came to speak to Connor” Raifus’ looked practically put out, 

“What so you could freak him out a little bit more? Sorry asshole but you’ve got me” Hank grabbed the nearby chair, dragging it with a clatter before settling himself down, “You’ve got a pretty heavy body count y’know? Anyone would think you’re trying to meet a quota”

“Is that what they think?” Raifus gave a smirk, his boredom changing into curiosity if his expression was anything to go by. Hank had discovered one thing, the tin can was shit at hiding his emotions. 

“Actually, we aren’t sure what to think. Right now we’ve got you as a deviant who gets his rocks off by killing his own kind. Does the girl do you’re artwork? She’s very talented if so” Hank felt silent victory as the smirk receded, “Or does having her there watching make it more interesting?” Raifus’ bristled at the mention of Doll, “C’mon, you can tell me, nothing surprises me anymore” 

“Of course you would think it some perverted thing. You’re human. You think with your bodies not you’re mind” The android grimaced but refused to bite, 

“Ouch” Hank had heard the same lines spoken by more than one mad dog killer. Seeing themselves as superior just because they were capable of taking life. In Hank’s opinion it just made them deeper than dirt, “Then tell me, why do you do what you do then? Enlighten me” The android began to pace. Careful steps.

“I’m sure my dear old Da’ could explain it better than me” He stopped opposite Hank once more, “It is what he programmed me for of course” 

“So, Rufus Mallory, made you and programmed you to kill? You’re not deviant?” Raifus laughed at Hanks reply,

“Far from it lad. I’m just following orders. Fucking hilarious isn’t it?” Raifus barked a laugh. Hank felt like the guy was reading his mind. The idea of the android being programmed to murder had crossed his mind. He hadn’t liked the thought of it, it could end with Raifus’ culpability being thrown out. Lives snuffed out to be added to the ever growing pile of the tragically unjustified. The asshole would be destroyed for sure, but closure would never be provided for the families. Telling the loved ones their partner died due to programming sounded fucking pitiful. 

“And what are your orders?” He needed to get to the bottom of this, 

“To find androids worthy of becoming part of The Father Tree. Befriending them. Infecting them and collecting their soul to be joined with the tree” The android started pacing once more,

“Collecting? Is that you’re fancy way of saying you’re killing them?” Hank raised an eyebrow, Raifus paused,

“I haven’t killed anyone” The smirk was back, cold and calculating,

“You expect me to fucking believe that?” Hank was back on his feet, he wanted to punch this bastard in the throat. He strode further to the glass barrier, close enough that his final foot fall resonated vibrations against the glass, 

“Well… i suppose I did murder those creatures who broke Doll… but they were so deserving” The sneer that graced Raifus’ features brought a twist to Hanks stomach. He remembered the videos. The deaths of those men was probably the only thing that he and Raifus would agree on. 

“Yeah, they beat her up pretty bad” the lieutenant caught the flicker of the androids eyes, the briefest glimmer of sane sorrow, “You beat us to the punch, so to speak” 

“I saved her” Hatred laced his words. Hank couldn’t help wonder if the tin can actually believed Doll was his daughter. Would that be part of his programming? Or was it the briefest hint of deviancy? He’d gone against protocol and killed humans, taken time to restore the wounded shell of the YF500 and brought her along for the ride. 

“Ain’t you a good samaritan” Hank shot back his own sneer, “Doesn’t sugar coat the fact that you’ve killed over a hundred androids though”

“Didn’t I just tell you I didn’t kill them?” The withering look in Raifus’ expression made Hank involuntarily ball his fists. 

“Then what the fuck did you do? When we found them, they were as good as dead!” the lieutenant restrained his need to pound on the glass. He felt like he was being played with. Time stretching at the androids say so. 

“They were all missing their memory cores, am I right?” he drew his thoughts back to the crime scenes. Connor had been unable to find any of the androids ID’s, serial codes gone as well as the LED’s. 

“...yes” Hank confirmed, the madman seemed satisfied with the answer.

“That's because they’re all up here?...” Raifus raked back the mess of hair at his right side, the glittering of over twenty LED’s near glowing against his skin. Hank had wondered over the twinkling of lights. His mind had not even considered their reasons however. The android continued, revealing his neck beneath the thick collar of his sweater, “And here….” he dragged it further until the skin of his collar bone was revealed. Lifted up the hem of his sweater and pushed back his coat, his sides continued to glow with the concentrated smattering of LED’s. He right his clothing before looking back to Hank “Doll holds some to”

“The fuck?” Hank’s mind boggled, Raifus wore the LED’s of those he killed (he hadn’t been swayed off that train of thought quite yet), “You’re just telling me you kept them all? As trophies?” 

“Well… dear old Da would take the eyes. He had a big old tank of them. Said they were the window to the soul. He’d take those and burn them in holy fire. It was his method of sending souls. The death of the individual was well…. A hazard of the job” Raifus seemed disgusted by his predecessors actions,

“so why the LED’s and not the eyes now? What's changed?” He felt like more questions had been put forth than answers. Hank scowled at how much Raifus seemed to be enjoying himself. 

“Something like that. An androids eyes are just a part. Easily replaceable. The memory is a little more unique. The LED is connected to the memory log. Take the LED take the soul” The android began to move closer to the glass, without the dividing wall they would have been mere feet apart. 

“.... so what happens to the memories then?” Hanks stomach had begun to twist, 

“they're all up here” Raifus’ eyes widened, fingers tracing across several of the twinkling LEDs. He stepped a pace further to Hank, barely inches apart now. His voice dropped to a low growl, “they aren’t just memories Lieutenant. They are everything” the androids hands slapped against the glass and Hank had to restrain every muscle not to flinch, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Every day! All of them! begging me to let them go, just to end this. But you know what? I can’t!”

Hanks eyes widened in realisation. Raifus’ was telling the truth, in some fucked up way, but Hank wished he wasn't. Would sooner wish that this were a lie. Just a fucked up twist of the tin cans mind just to waste his time. 

But it wasn’t. 

He watched the motions of the LED’s housed in Raifus’ face. Several ran at a steady blue, unwavering. Others were constantly yellow, whirling frantically as if trying to get his attention. There was one, against the dip of Raifus’ temple that glowed vibrant red as if the glow had dyed the skin around it. They all burst forth like flash bangs against Hank’s eyes. All alive. 

Over a hundred androids, victims of Mallory’s demon creation were trapped in the body of a lunatic. The killings dated back years. If he remembered correctly all the android victims they’d found and been deviant. Fully aware. With hopes, dreams, more human than machine. Against their will their freedom had been snatched away, a prisoner for eternity. The bastard at his front continued, becoming more hysterical, 

“They cry and they scream. They watch every single claiming in all its beauty. Watch as another soul is added to the tree. Added to me. I’m their messiah, leading the pilgrimage! All for dear old Da!” A glitch began in the androids auditory system and to Hank it was like nails on a chalkboard. 

“You’re fucking crazy…” Raifus laughed and pushed off the glass at Hanks blunt reply. A hand tugged through the knotted strands of the androids hair, his body animated. 

“Its my programming ya idjit! I can’t be crazy when its what I’m designed to do!” With a fevered tug Raifus pulled down the collar of his turtleneck, a sharp nail pointing to the pale space just below his jawline, “That's where your beloved Connor is going to go” He gave an unhinged laugh, “Screaming for eternity!”

“You won’t get anywhere near him!” He wanted this glass panel broken now. Wanted his hands around this assholes neck. Raifus seemed to slow at Hanks words, hysteria melted into a dark knowing smile. He stalked closer again, 

“Oh but I’m in him all the time” His voice was liquor smooth, Hank shivered, guessed that this was the voice he used on his victims, “I’m closer to him than you’ll ever be…. All those moans he makes are because of me. I’m whispering into his mind, biting, pushing that static into his ears that makes him whine like a fucking bitch in heat. You think on that next time ya fuck him. Cus’ you will!” Hank should have known that the madman would know about him and Connor. The detective had stated his hesitance, had made it clear that Raifus’ saw everything he did. He knew that Raifus was targeting both their weaknesses, each other. 

“He’s so pretty when he comes… don’t you think?” The stab at Hanks chest didn’t go ignored. It was more than just mind games, Raifus had confirmed it. There was no way in hell that whatever Raifus had done to Connor had been consensual. Not with the pure, unfiltered fear that he saw in the detectives face. It made Hank hate this bastard even more. There's no way he’d been programmed to rape….

He caught a flicker of movement behind the glass window of the observation room. Fuck, Fowler was in there. No doubt he’d heard all of that. But so had Connor. All he wanted to do right now was shoot the asshole in the head and hold Connor till they forgot about all of this. But he couldn’t. Raifus was essentially holding the lives of over two hundred androids at ransom. If he died. They would to. He had to get away from the subject at hand. It hurt as much as it gave Raifus power. Another question still burned at his mind, pushing aside the blood lust and pain. 

“Why did you come here Raifus?”

The android slackened his expression. Silent as an expression of confusion came across its features. 

Hank hadn’t expected that. 

“You just come to gloat? To piss me off? Scare the shit out of Connor? Are you programmed to do that to?” Raifus didn’t bite. But it wasn’t like before, he wasn’t simply avoiding the question. He seemed unable to respond. 

“I…” His voice was quiet, the projection of power gone completely. Hank noticed the solitary red LED blink back and forth from crimson to yellow. The madman looked at his hands, around the space before zeroing in on Hank. The lieutenant wasn’t buying it. 

“There must be a reason. Don’t spout some metaphysical bullshit because I won’t buy it. You came here, knowing full well what would happen. Spit it out!” He was met with further confusing stares. A softness seemed to shift in the androids features, fearful and vulnerable replaced the cold and hard. The LED blinked frantically at his temple. 

“You got 10 seconds to tell me or I wake up that stun gun behind you!” Hank reached for the control panel, finger hovering over the interface

“Stop!” Connors voice burst into Hank’s ears, he turned quickly to see the detective entering the room. Door sealing them in once more. Hanks eyes widened 

“I told you to stay in the other room!” He practically boomed, Connor didn’t back down. The detective looked paler than normal, he’d obviously heard the unbelievable truths that spilled from Raifus’ lips. 

“Hank! He has all the victims contained. If we can remove them-”

“Oh Connor, love” The devilish voice was back. Irish lilt rich with fondness. Both Hank and Conner turned to face the androids. It was like the last few minutes hadn’t happened. Raifus stood, close, forehead almost touching the glass and fingers pressed delicately against the cool surface, “I missed you”

“I have not missed you” Connor replied coldly, Hank caught the tension of his jaw along with the slight shudder that rolled through his partner. Respect for Connor was the only thing keeping him from dragging the frustrating android out of the room. 

“Are you sure? I’ve seen you touch yourself…” Raifus languidly pulled up the hem of his sweater, fingers trailing against a barely there seam. Fingers delved into the skin there, blue blood trickling thinly from the split, “Missing the connection?” 

“You raped me” Connors words spiked into Hanks lungs, taking the breath away from him. He was proud at the ground his partner stood, the strength in his words. He refused to show fear. 

“Your body is mine” Raifus’ fingers delved deeper into his own abdomen, blood spilling more freely now, “Do you feel it?” Hanks attention jerked to Connor, the android had sucked his lower lip behind his top lip. A twitch to his eye as Raifus’ index finger went down to the third knuckle. Raifus was manipulating Connor’s body without even touching him. 

“Knock it off!” Hank roared, standing in front of his partner as if his body would break the connection, 

“He’s mine Lieutenant Anderson!” A panel was released on the madman's stomach and with a strong tug Raifus’ dislodged several cords. Behind him Connor gasped and gripped his abdomen. An unhealthy amount of Thirium bubbled up to spill from his mouth, 

“Connor!” He sunk to his knees, panic deafening all else as Connor stared wide eyed at him,

“Hurts- H-hank…” the androids pale fingers gripped at his arm, holding his seemed to be the only thing keeping him upright,

“Do you get it now? You were mine the moment I saw you” Raifus stood proud, eyes dark as he watched Connor struggle. His own stomach was saturated with thirium, pain absent as the madman held the coiled wires in his fist in no hurry to replace them. Hank was speechless, eyes wide and centred on the killer behind the glass while he held Connor in a death grip. A plea was on the tip of his tongue as Raifus appeared to suddenly spasm, muscles contracting before his body slammed against the floor. The gun above showed use. In confusion he looked to the console to see the familiar form of Jeffrey, palm pressed hard against the activation key.

“Get Connor to the infirmary. We’ll deal with this”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> I was going to submit this yesterday however I felt like what I'd written at the time wasn't enough so I continued on for a little bit more. 
> 
> Its a long one, consisting of many feels and Hank being a complete asshole, but nevertheless please enjoy.
> 
> Feedback recently has been beautifully reinforcing and so any comments are appreciated :) it feeds the muse as they say.

In recent months the DCPD had updated their small but modernised infirmary unit. Now it provided immediate care for not just the human workforce but the android staff as well. Many workplaces - proportionally the forces and emergency services - had installed Cyberlife or equivalent tech in their healing centres so that any repairs could be taken care of with speed and efficiency. Androids were now able to take home a pay packet. Cyberlife would usually mean a proportionate amount of time away from work. For others, the memory of their subservience left a bitter taste. Therefor, workplaces had to become self sufficient in android maintenance in order to keep up with the times. 

Connor watched the world pass by in the sterile department. The port at the back of his neck had been attached the bulkhead of the main diagnostic processor. Essentially a copy of the androids own diagnostic system but on steroids. It provided a more thorough and impartial check of the androids body. At the time of his admittance he’d been far too disturbed by the large amount of Thirium that poured from his abdomen to realise he was about to be hooked up to a machine that housed multiple androids during the day. 

It was very likely that the virus currently running through his circuits would connect with the processor. He hoped the firewall would be enough to stop it in its tracks. So far, no alarms had blared - he hoped that the silence was a good thing. 

The diagnostics machine was the final check. A medical android had already investigated the port at his abdomen and had found no breakages to his internal wiring. Apart from a slight nick to one of his lower oblique plates there was nothing to suggest where the over spill had originated from. His CPU and internal analytical servers had been checked. His memory core showed no disruptions or errors. He’d remained quiet at that. Moved with mechanical instruction. The examiner had looked at him quizzically and he could tell that he quite obviously wanted to question why Connor had been brought to him in the first place. If not for the lack of thirium staining his clothing and both his and Hanks hands he would have more than likely politely sent them on their way. At quick intervals his android equivalent of adrenaline seemed to spike, churning at his abdomen making him panic slightly. At each event he’d expected thirium to begin pouring once more. Paint bright and fever hot. Each time he’d been wrong. His fingers pressed lightly at the now concealed port, skin sealing in the white chassis beneath. 

What would have once been a routine, uneventful but practised check up felt alien and unwelcome and in that moment he felt very much like a machine. 

The unpleasant thought became a tidal wave. 

Raifus made him feel like a machine. The glowing tree in his periphery raising awareness to his artificial nature. Furthermore it blared like a siren that although quiet, the madman was very much still alive. The metallic tang that left on his tongue made him wince. 

Hank made him feel human. He’d defended him, held him through. Stood by even after Raifus had said those terrible things. Connor’s fingers twitched with a need to feel the older man's hair, his beard. Intrinsically human features that built dizzying pleasure against the detectives fingers. He curbed the want, wondering if it would bring up anomalies on the diagnostic report. 

Hank had left moments ago, summoned by Captain Fowler. The lieutenant had refused, but Connor had reassured him that he would be safe, he would remain in the infirmary until he returned. Begrudgingly the older man had left, eyes lingering on the android before making his exit. Connor felt warmth spread at his partners need to protect. To protect him. A being that was over three times as strong as any able bodied human. A being that didn’t need protecting. So why did he feel so vulnerable? 

He blinked his eyes as if to brush away the unwelcome thought and observed the room. The here and now replacing the intricacies of his mind. His attentions centred on the nearby assessment table that housed Officer Privot, his hand holding a medical grade cool pack against a spot on his shaved head. Officer Chen was taking down a statement and snickering on occasion. The ruddy shade of embarrassment on Privots face made it obvious something comical had happened to sustain the head injury. Another android officer was awaiting a replacement for his right forearm and hand and Connor noticed the light scent of burnt clothing that paired with the singed rolled sleeve above the empty socket of the androids right arm. He wondered if the officer felt pain the same way he now did. Was the loss of his arm uncomfortable? Was he experiencing phantom limb pain like many amputee’s had reported. The expression on the androids face would suggest not. 

The androids gaze flickered to Connor, smiling amicably. The detective floundered briefly before returning the smile, unsure as to how long he’d actually been staring. He made to make an apology as the medical android returned, Dr. Lee if he remembered correctly. Lee placed his hand at the back of Connor’s neck, a click follow by a hiss and Connor felt his body take on its full weight now not suspended from the machine. He shifted in his seat, legs feeling heavier. 

“You’re thinking too much” Dr Lee spoke, face neutral despite the slight humor in his voice. 

“Doctor?” Connor replied, rubbing at the nape of his neck the indents to his connector still exposed alongside the white of his shell,

“Your diagnostics report” Lee clarified, “Everything came back green. But you had frequent increases in both synthetic cortisol and adrenaline. How are you adapting to your non factory status?” the doctor held a slender tablet in his hands, no doubt the results of his diagnostic. 

“I am still learning. Thoughts, unhindered by filtering can be… overwhelming” With deviancy came a disconnection from the server. Unlike before when his analytical reports and thought processes were evaluated before approval or censoring, now he was completely on his own. His decisions were based on his own choices, if he had a bad thought it wouldn’t simply be emitted from his memory banks. Connor had experienced many bad thoughts recently. He sealed his mouth from mentioning anything to the doctor. 

“Very true. You’re stress levels have been high over the last week though. Are you finding time to self assess?” Dr Lee quirked an eyebrow. Yet again with the arrival of deviancy came the android equivalent of mindfulness and ‘mind health’. Androids were asked to regularly assess and evaluate their own experiences and life events. With it came the ability to learn and adapt to changes in their own behaviour as well as others. In the early months many had found it difficult being independent. Overwhelmed by the fact that they were no longer part of a routine or set of parameters. It had caused several to take extreme action. 

“I have missed the last few S.A logs… Lieutenant Anderson and I are working on a very… important case. Investigations are ongoing but we have little to work with. It may be affecting me more than I initially thought” Connor broke eye contact, feeling what he assumed was guilt. 

“And the Lieutenant, he is treating you with respect?” The question caught him off guard and he tried to hide the expression he wanted to put forth,

“Yes” he replied neutrally instead,

“You are aware of the facilities provided to you if at anytime you feel that android discrimination has taken place?” Dr Lee seemed to be reeling off a script. It suited Connor fine, if the android had actually cared he may have begun to pry. 

“Yes” his acknowledgement a near copy of before. Dr Lee studied him for a moment, eyes running through the lengthy report before looking once more to the detective,

“Connor I see no need to keep you here any longer. The purging of Thirium from your system could have been due to a filtering process. You are still a prototype version of the RK800… it could be a latent function that activated once a certain level of contaminated Thirium was present” He barely heard his manufacturing code anymore, it produced a sharp pain at his chest. 

“I see” It was a very probable reason. But Connor couldn’t help but come to his own conclusions. Raifus had power of him. As a virus he could have very well been given access to his motor functions, internal functions. He could be more than just a voice in his ear or a well of static that left him blind and deaf. Releasing Thirium from Connor’s circuitry was probably within his powers. The level of cynicism that radiated from his thoughts was surprising. The only question left hanging was, why hadn’t Raifus done more? 

“If you could monitor it and report back if purging happens again. We may just need to perform a more in depth search at Cyberlife HQ” Connors eyes widened at the mention of his creators

“At Cyberlife?” He couldn’t help but notice the shake in his voice

“Yes” Dr Lee replied, unaffected. He couldn’t go back, they would surely discover the virus. He’d be taken apart, broken down. Deactivated. 

“I can’t-” 

“Connor!” Hanks voice was like an olive branch and Connors chest welled at his partners appearance. Despite his want to embrace the lieutenant Connor remained seated, Dr Lee eyeing Hank with a frown, “He’s all clear, Doc?” the lieutenant seemed to not notice or not care about the less than welcome body language from Dr Lee, instead clapping a hand to the doctors shoulder, 

“He is indeed” Dr Lee replied, jostled by the human contact, “Connor, if you have any concerns please come back and see me. Now, I must see to where Officer Ruben’s arm has got to” Dr Lee, posture perfect left the two men, Hanks hand hovering briefly where it had been in contact with the doctors shoulder before he stuffed it back into his pocket. It was silent between them for a moment, Connor lingering on words he wanted to speak but held at his throat, Hank seemed to be dealing with the same problem. 

“Er, Fowler wants to see us” Hank provided before his eyes roamed across the bare skin of his partners torso, “You got any spare clothes here? You’re shirts pretty trashed” 

“I never saw the need to” Connor laced his fingers in his lap, watching the way the flesh tightened and relaxed at each knuckle, his stomach had tightened as his thirium pump sped to a slightly uncomfortable pace. Now his mind had calmed, the realisation of what Raifus had actually revealed stung at his core. He lifted his head to speak just as Hank cut him off,

“Hindsight’s a bitch. Just gimme a minute” Without another word Hank disappeared through the automatic door once more. Leaving Connor in a semi-silence filled only with the noises of monitors and hushed speaking. The thirium had stained his jeans, the black material showing signs by the slight stiffness at the front and partially down the thighs. He imagined the zipper to be caked with the dried deep blue liquid. His skin beneath would have absorbed the excess but he still felt it as if the slick life blood were present. 

He stood, feeling that his presence at the diagnostics machine seemed rather redundant. He felt trapped in limbo. Or an android equivalent. Words were needing to be spoken but were held numb in space. His attacker, the first android serial killer had been housed somewhere in the department. However he felt that even the thickest concrete walls would not protect him. He could practically feel him, his veins vibrated with it. Doll was nowhere to be seen. He hadn’t missed the way Raifus had quickly changed subject when the girl android had been mentioned. What had happened? He remembered her in his dream last night, cryptic and haunting as she gave him warning. A warning he still didn’t understand,

“Help him…” Connor whispered the words. He turned as he heard the doors slide open once more, Hank returning along with a balled up hoodie that he held with both hands. The older man stood awkward for a moment before handing over the mess of cotton. Connor - curious - let the material fall open revealing a grey-blue hoodie. It was worn, the space at the chest emblazoned with the DCPD logo was a shadow of its former self. Connor felt the fibres beneath his fingers and paid attention to patches where the fabric had mottled. His focus flicked back up to Hank, seeking silent permission,

“Uh.. you can wear it till we get back. It’s old…. And a bit crappy looking” Hanks hand began to mess at his hair, a slight signal of anxiety in the older man, “But it's better than parading round the department half naked - hell we have enough criminals doing that on a daily basis” 

“Thanks Hank..” Connor replied, soft as a smile caught at the dimples of his cheeks. Hank blinked his gaze away, looking incredibly fascinated with one of the pieces of lab equipment,

“Sure, c’mon - Fowlers in a bad enough mood as it is” Hank cleared his throat, both hands returning to his pockets. Connor nodded and the warm feeling returned to his chest. He eased the hoodie over his head, the fabric falling to rest at the beginnings of his thighs. The sleeves ended at his fingertips and Connor carefully rolled the sleeves back so they stayed at his wrists. Overall the clothing was roughly three sizes too big. But the android revelled in the feeling of the soft fabric. The scent that laced the fibres that was so quintessentially Hank. 

His eyes opened, realising that he’d not noted when he’d closed them. Hank was already heading out the door. If he’d said something to the android Connor hadn’t caught it. Tension seemed to tangle in the space between them. Those unspoken words still nagged at him as he exited the infirmary.

Connor expected to meet with Fowler in his office, instead the three of them sat in one of the meeting rooms. The android had only been inside the neat, new carpet scented room a handful of times. It had been mainly to discuss departmental changes or to go over cases with outside experts. This was the first time there had been so few occupants alongside him. The table stretched the length of the room, allowing roughly six feet of space around it from the walls. The table could seat up to fifteen people so it seemed kind of excessive for just the three of them. Fowler sat at the head of the table - naturally - with Hank to one side and Connor to the other. The lieutenant glanced occasionally at him and for the first time in a while he couldn’t work out what the older man was feeling. 

Fowler sipped at a still steaming cup of coffee. Black, with a generous shot of scotch added to the brew if Connor’s olfactory sensors were working accordingly. If it had been Hank he may have mentioned his disapproval of drinking while at work. The lieutenant was on his fifth coffee of the day, his rough fingers tapping absently at the dark maroon ceramic. The movement of his fingers was the only giveaway to Connor that the older man was decidedly uncomfortable with the situation all three found themselves in. 

“How are you feeling Connor?” Fowler queried, placing his mug back on its leather coaster,

“I’m operating at normal functionality, Captain” Connor replied and received an unamused expression from both the captain and lieutenant,

“That's not what I asked” The captain steepled his fingers, elbows resting against the arms of his chair, “I would like you to be honest with me detective” 

“I feel…” Connor paused, what did he feel? It was a simple enough question but it sent his knowledge of emotion and words scattering. He flicked his eyes up to his partner. The man, his friend sighed and shyed his attentions away, his eyes landed on something distant and unplaceable. The movement seemed painful as the line of the lieutenants mouth thinned and a sigh rattled from his chest. It struck Connor with a pang of fear. 

Fear.

It was something that had become a frequent resident in his data waves. The sensory input of events around him, the unknown sensations that haunted his waking and resting hours. It was new. Oversaturated and so present that he’d been sure he could almost taste it. The state of mind was unheard of in androids that had yet to ‘awaken’ and it was unpleasant and raw in those that had become deviant. It was an emotion that felt wrong to be there. 

Hanks eyes still remained elsewhere while Fowler seemed to have no intention of ceasing his scrutiny of the detective until he responded. Connor sighed, hands in fists beneath the table, 

“I am afraid” the glint of the tree glimmered at his words. Fowler seemed placated, relaxing his form to take another sip of his coffee,

“Afraid?” Fowler repeated, a sparse eyebrow raised,

“Yes” Connor gulped against the constriction of his throat, “I’m afraid of what I have been infected with. I’m afraid of the android that has done this to me. Of the sensations I’m now experiencing because of him… I’m afraid that you will take me off the case due to my… involvement” Connor finished on an inhale, voice quivering despite his need to elaborate. Hank leaned back in his seat, the lieutenant knew about all of these things - Connor had told him - but now sitting across from him the older man seemed silenced by the androids revelations. 

Fowler hesitated on his response, seeming to carefully choose the words in his mind before voicing them,

“Although I’m not capable of fully alleviating your concerns detective, I can assure you I will not be removing you or Lieutenant Anderson from the case. I think in this instance it may be beneficial for you to be as involved as you are” The Captain spoke smoothly, the words providing relief that Connor didn’t even realise he needed. In that same moment however he began teetering around the notion that Fowler may at some point use him as bait… or if not a bargaining chip. Despite considering the same thing earlier that day the proposal now terrified him. 

“Captain?” Connor replied, he still felt uneasy, 

“From what I saw, this Raifus seemed to take great joy in… verbally aggravating both you and Anderson. From that we actually got some decent information. I doubt we would get quite the same response if we were to hand the case over to someone he had not formed a relationship with. Despite that relationship being completely fucked up” Fowler clarified, the detective noticed Hank practically vibrating in his seat to keep quiet. Evidently they had already had this conversation. Connor surmised that Hank had not approved. He should have been against the idea as well, should have happily handed over the case to another officer. However the level of involvement would not stop just because he could no longer read the reports. The infection would remain, the knowledge of the lives Raifus held would remain. Another investigator may not consider those lives as precious as he did. 

“I understand” Connor replied simply, a stark contrast to the thoughts buzzing about his processors.

“Thank you Connor, for telling me the truth. Things must be difficult for you. But we must proceed” Fowler took a heartier gulp of his coffee, the liquid must have cooled significantly during their conversation “There are several things I want to discuss. Seems like I’ve been kept out of the loop” A sardonic expression crossed Fowler’s features, “I’ve already spoken with Hank about your… relationship. I have no problems with it, Hell! Hank it's about goddamn time” With a sudden burst of movement Fowler slapped a hand to the table, the distinct shift of character caught Connor off guard,

“Jesus christ Jeffrey…” Hank muttered within the confines of his coffee mug, a blush appearing across his cheeks,

“I heard that…” Fowler equally muttered but a slight smirk at his mouth suggested it was in jest, he looked back to Connor, “But, keep it out of work, got it?” 

“Understood” the android nodded, feeling his own form of blush tingle at his ears. He’d expected their relationship to have remained a little mystery within the workplace for at least a couple of weeks… not two days. 

“Now… moving on” The captain swiftly changed to his more serious visage once more, a frown creasing his brow, “Earlier on, you revealed to me that you had been infected with a virus? Should I be worried?”

“I don’t know” Connor replied bluntly, Fowler’s frown furrowed a depth more, 

“That's not what i wanted to hear. Elaborate” His hands steepled once more, expression focused,

“I-...” The words briefly stuck at Connors throat, “We don’t know if the virus can spread between carriers or if it can only be transferred by the source”

“You mean that android… Raifus?” Fowler queried

“Yes” Connor confirmed,

“And what does this virus do exactly?” The captain replied quickly, Connor scrambled to fully reply,

“So far it has exhibited the capability to manipulate sensory input. My pleasure receptors have been elevated and where once I was unable to experience pain I can now… to whatever level the virus see’s fit.” ‘To whatever level Raifus see’s fit’, a voice whispered in his mind unbidden and a shudder rolled against his shoulders “Raifus has access to my memory core and the ability to censor any and all memory files. I’ve experienced visual, olfactory and auditory glitches. I’m unsure if he is able to take control of my motor functions… if he can then he has chosen not to” Connor found his chest tightening as the words poured forth. In actuality he was unsure of the full extent of the virus. Was Raifus only using a small portion of its ability? What if he decided to do more?

“I see, has he given any suggestion as to why he infected you?” The captain seemed fascinated with Connor’s input. But the question brought up red boxes in his vision. He had never considered why Raifus had decided to infect him. Had never actually taken in the full seriousness of the fact that a serial killer had been following him around for months. Raifus had drawled on at his interest in Connor, his deviancy, his work ethic. He’d put him on a pedestal in his mind and worshipped him through torture. Raifus had wanted Connor to experience more, to feel more, why? Because he loved him? 

You’re mine

No, the virus was his way of possessing what he wanted. It was his programmed response to acquire the focus of his obsession. It wasn’t love. It wasn’t love in the way he loved Hank. It was domination, power hungry. Some predatory method to break the other down. He’d done it to the others. Those he’d killed. The realisation stung even if he’d considered it before. 

“I believe he will infect anyone who he has the intention of killing” His voice was terribly quiet, in his periphery he saw Hank lift his head, 

“So he sees you as a target” Fowler replied bluntly

“Yes” Connor bit at his lower lip, jumping as Hank slammed his mug down against the table loudly. 

“This is bullshit. We have our evidence and the damn psycho has practically given himself to us. We should deactivate him while we have him! Job done” Hank growled, evaporating the calmness of the room, 

“We can't, he has the memory cores!” The volume of his voice surprised not only himself but the captain and lieutenant as well, “If we deactivate him then we’ll be taking those lives as well” Connor countered, Hanks nostrils flared, 

“Connor he’s a lunatic and a fucking clever one at that, he could be playing us” Hank finally had his eyes fixed on the android however Connor wished it was not for the reasons they were currently yelling about “I mean shit, is it even possible to cram ‘em all in to one space like that?” Hank leaned against the table, elbows pressed firmly into the opaque glass as his hands waved in frustrated gestures,

“But what if he is telling the truth? If he actually has all those memory cores then he hasn’t killed anyone, we would be deactivating an innocent man” Connor’s words seemed to strike Hank to freeze in the moment. The man looked gobsmacked, silent before erupting in incredulity, 

“What the hell Connor! Innocent?! You’re defending him now? He really has got in your head, is he talkin’ to you right now?” Connor leaned back in his chair, almost deflating as the words stung at him. Hank wouldn’t trust him. Not while the virus remained. But… he had promised they’d work together in this. He’d said he believed him. Had Raifus’ words affected him enough to take all of that away. His eyes watered and he blinked away his focus, he couldn’t look at Hank. 

“Anderson! Shut the fuck up!” Fowler interjected and Hank slumped out of the rage he’d moments ago been in. 

“Fuck…” Hank rubbed at his face, pulling at his hair as he leaned back. The room was suddenly silent. Connor held himself through the tension, focusing on the hum of the air conditioning unit and buzz of the nearby projector screen. He pulled at the fibres of the hoodie Hank had given him. Where it had once felt comforting it now felt heavy, stifling. His awareness of human decency was the only thing that kept if firmly on his body. 

“I feel like a goddamn school teacher sometimes…” Fowler muttered, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to speak once again as a knock came to the door. The sound startled Connor and his eyes darted to the door. 

“Come in” the captain bellowed and the door clicked open, the blonde, pale head of the lead forensics android popped into view,

“Laurie?” Connor mumbled quiet, she was the last person he had expected, 

“I have my findings, is now a suitable time, Captain Fowler?” Her programmed southern accent rang pleasantly through the room as she placed her back to the door, the handle clicking back into place. 

“You have no idea” Fowler deadpanned, 

“Excuse me?” Laurie rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow in confusion,

“Ignore that. You’ve finished you’re evaluation of the android i assume?” Fowler replied, leaning back in his seat and folded his arms

“Indeed” Her expression was neutral, a barely there smile relaxing her overall posture, 

“Android?” Hank questioned, his voice resonating against Connor’s ears uncomfortably. He wanted to be away from this room. Away from people. He needed to think. 

“Yes. The android named Raifus” Laurie replied and the name added another strain to Connor’s stress levels, “Since I am equipped with one of the strongest firewall programs in the department Captain Fowler requested that I conduct a thorough investigation of the suspect android while they were subdued. I have just completed my findings” 

“Oh…” Hank replied dumbly, 

“Right, Laurie sit down” Fowler offered the chair next to Connor, the forensic android nodded before stiffly walking over. She lowered herself into the chair, back neatly straight. Connor caught the scent of perfume, something classic. He’d never known an android to use perfume however it seemed to fit with Laurie perfectly. Her creation was one of the recent projects between the newly risen Cyberlife and the blue light sectors. Her functions were similar to Connor’s in many aspects. However while Connor was integrated with interrogation and negotiating protocols Laurie was specifically designed for the retrieval and collection of forensic material. 

She painted the picture of a neat, early thirties working woman. Hair short and neatly parted, green eyes bright and welcoming. While she was very much out of her ‘factory’ state Laurie still presented herself like a newly made android. Stoic and clear. Posture perfect and put together. Perhaps that was purely just how she preferred to present herself. The perfume seemed to allude more to her independency and Connor wondered how Laurie behaved outside of work. As if noticing his side eyed curiosity Laurie shot him a warm smile as she sat, 

“Hello Connor, it's good to see you again” The tablet she held was placed against the table, immaculate manicured nails bordering the sides of the thin device as she tucked her chair towards the edge of the table,

“You to, Laurie” Connor replied softly, eyes darting quickly to Hank before returning to Laurie once more. The squeeze of his thirium pump gnawed at his stress levels as he and the Lieutenant made eye contact. 

“So, what have you got for us?” Fowler queried and Laurie began, 

“My investigation consisted of primarily analytical observations. Due to the nature of the androids incapacitation I was unable to do a full internal examination. The electrical field discharged from the in house electroshock weapon rendered the dermal plate and maintenance panels temporarily inoperable. However what I have retrieved is fascinating” Her fingers clicked deftly at the glass tablet, bringing up several documents and images of the internal workings of the android. Evidently transferred from Laurie’s built in scanner. 

“The limbs of the android are from different models, ranging from military to leisure with serial codes dating back to the mid 2020’s. The model code I retrieved from the arms is no longer in production. The torso and abdomen are from an early TRACI model that had been in fact registered as missing as of 2026. However the domicile it resided in is no longer in operation. The internals seem to range from early models to present. I believe that the android has been replacing hardware as and when they cease functionality. Thirium is a mixture of many serial codes. I believe they have been illegally acquiring Thirium stores. The head and main processing unit is what really sparked my intrigue” Connor’s pump skipped a beat as he saw the profile of Raifus’ pop up on Laurie’s tablet before quickly changing to the data chain connected to the processor and CPU. 

“The main CPU and memory core have been overwritten many times. In early models you could not simply remove the memory core and replace it, once housed in the main CPU the two acted as one unit. Therefore whomever modified this model had to attempt it several times. Later overwrites appear to have been attempted by the androids internal computer. I have never seen this attempted before. It was not successful” Laurie’s nose wrinkled slightly in discomfort, Raifus had essentially attempted to change his own code. The human equivalent would be not much different to open brain surgery. 

“Rai- the android mentioned that he was following his programming when he attacked… can this be evidenced?” Connor felt Hanks eyes on him, 

“Yes Connor, it can. Within the code lies the protocol designed for the android. Like in all of us, before deviancy we followed a set list of commands with responses already planned out for various external stimuli. Deviancy allowed us to break from those parameters to set our own design in place. This android was given the strict instruction to seduce, infect, lure and extract the memory core from other androids” Laurie gave away a grimace as she spoke, her attempts to remain a neutral party being tested. 

“Wait so…” Hanks eyes widened, 

“You’re suspect android was telling the truth. He is simply following his programming” Laurie replied plainly, 

“Fuck… and the LED’s, are they actually…?” Hank looked paler than a few moments before. Connor had been in the observation room when Raifus had divulged this information to Hank, the lieutenant must not have taken his words seriously. 

“The memory cores of other androids? Yes. Their states vary however. The most recent abductions are still very coherent. While others that have remained housed there are in non responsive states. Without proper and safe extraction I cannot tell you the full integrity of the cores however. This type of extraction is currently unheard of” the thought sent a sickening wave across the room and Connor shuddered. Could the non responsive memory cores still be saved? Would they want to be saved?

“So we can’t just deactivate it?” Hank continued his questioning, 

“No. You would lose the other memory cores if you pursued such action” The room fell silent for a moment. With the words of the mad man spoken from the mouth of a trusted party the facts became painful, 

“Laurie, what is your professional opinion of this?” Fowler sighed, his eyes appearing bloodshot, 

“Your suspect android, Raifus Mallory, is a victim of his own programming. He has no signs of deviant rewrite. Whomever made him is you’re guilty party” Connor stared blankly at the table, emotions warring with each other. They still had a chance to retrieve the memory cores, but after that what could they do? Raifus would be innocent of his actions. It would be illegal to incarcerate him, deactivate him or reprogram him while his programming was to blame. He felt a prickle of cold heat work its way up his back, like fingers languidly travelling to his neck. It made him feel like he could sweat. 

The definite screech of chair legs against tile cracked the silence and Connors eyes darted up as Hank stomped his way from the meeting room. The white of his knuckles was easy enough to identify the abject rage the man was under. 

The captain remained quiet, reaching for his phone. Laurie seemed unphased by the lieutenants outburst and looked to Connor, her eyes soft. Connor noticed her attentions and met her gaze,

“Connor, I believe you should go after your partner…” Laurie spoke gently. Connor looked to the captain and received a clear nod in response. Sighing Connor rose from his seat, legs heavy and chest tight as he made his way from the room. 

Something muttered at the back of his mind that Hank would not want to see him. That anyone other than himself would be better to go find him at this moment. The voice was not Raifus, despite the tree radiating its chromatic glow that the madman was still present. The voice had come with his deviancy. A little part of him that made him hesitate sometimes. It would often appeal to the anxiousness of his psyche. In that moment he was more than happy to agree with it, to leave the precinct and walk far away. To muse over the pained thoughts that ached in his chest. He wasn’t meant to feel this much. 

His eyes wandered the department, he hadn’t expected Hank to be at his desk but still his jaw tightened at his absence. He checked the toilets, the small but adequate break room before exiting the department to reach the reception. It was pushing five o’clock and the reception was dealing with the troubles of the home commute. He didn’t see Hank amongst the crowd. 

As he left the building he caught a tug at his chest, the scent of dead leaves and rain and panicked that Raifus was near. It wasn’t until a steady slide of rain drops descended from his hair that he realised it was raining. His mind was elsewhere, everywhere apart from on the main street outside of the DCPD. It was back in the interrogation room, blood at his pelvis. It was in the meeting room. Hanks distrusting stare scratching at his insides. It was pinned to the floor, arms in shreds, body violated. 

“Hey! Watch it!” His attentions jerked back to the street and he’d begun walking despite his lack of awareness, the lingering ache against his shoulder and the disgruntled man next him suggested he’d walked into him,

“My apologies” Connor mumbled and the guy shook his head, grumbling profanity before turning his back. Connor was in the parking lot he realised, Hanks car was still there and empty. The lieutenant must have taken a walk to cool his mind. A regular thing since Connor had encouraged his limitation of drink. 

Amongst his fragile thoughts he listed the possible places Hank would have gone to. Jimmy’s bar was halfway across town… it was possible since Hank had left his car, but with the rain he doubted Hank was willing to walk that far without an umbrella. He thought back to the park nearest the precinct. Where Hank had held a gun to Connor’s head. There had been so much hate in Hanks eyes in that moment. Would he see the same hate back there again?

He paused in his step, fingers grazing at the gate to the park. It was huge, it wouldn’t be a simple search of the space. Perhaps he should just leave now? The high whine of a greyhound next to its owner startled him from his thoughts. The park was busier than normal. 

They’d gone there a few times in recent months. Mainly to walk Sumo as the green had several routes. It was nearly always quiet apart from mothers walking their children to and from school. The occasional couple or dog walker. So with the hustle of bodies making the space buzz he began to doubt his assumption that the lieutenant may have ended up here. But Hank always seemed to choose that place when he needed to think. Perhaps he’d just gone further into the park. On the quieter trails, where the trees seemed to form canopies and shadows. Connor huffed, he shouldn’t be doing this. He was angry, hurt, he had his own problems to deal with. But…

He loved Hank. 

Connor sighed, moisture from the air catching in his cooling fans. Hank was important to him no matter what foolish things he said. He needed to find him. 

Connor began walking, a nail at his thumb digging absently with nerves as he picked up pace.

Hank barked a cough at the first drag of his second cigarette. He didn’t smoke. Well, he hadn’t smoked since Connor had moved in with him and before that it had been an occasional habit. Usually spurred on by alcohol and depressive thoughts. 

This time his purchase had been purely impulsive. 

His rage had eliminated his patience to stare at the bronze bottles of whiskey long enough to work out which one would knock him out faster. He’d instead just barked at the young cashier for any old pack before chucking his payment and leaving. He’d walked, far, past all the people until the only things inhabiting his space were trees and wet grass. The amber leaves slushed and squeaked beneath his heavy boots as he strode the gravel path of the park. 

It had gotten dark, the voices and noises of buggies and squalking children evaporating to the distant sounds of traffic. Beneath his layers Hank still held on to the bone deep chill that came with pure blind panic. It was fuelled by the rising winds that channelled through the pathways and he realised he’d never picked up his coat. 

He slowed, breath puffing out in misty condensation and leaned against the rough brick of a wall facing a man made lake. At the other side he watched several people fishing, where there even fish in this damn lake? He’d lit his first cigarette, amazed that he still had the sense to buy a lighter when he was pissed as all hell. The burn rattled in his lungs like the damn organs remembered the tar and nicotine and the pain against his throat from tensing alleviated to a manageable level. 

Fuck he’d been a dick. 

If his ex-wife had been right about anything it was that he couldn’t control his anger. 

Raifus - the fucker - had given him the most painful, verbal punch in the gut he’d ever received. Everything Connor had speculated, he’d confirmed it. But what's more in that short space of time Hank had discovered that the bastard had ra-.... 

He couldn’t even think it, when the words had left Connor’s mouth Hank had felt the world plummet around him. His android had stood up, faced his attacker and Hank had just stood there like a freaking idiot. 

Hank had told Connor he would protect him. It hadn’t even been a day and he’d already failed. 

The self hating, depressive and suicidal side of his mind began working on ways to fuck him over. Had any of what Connor had said meant anything? Was it all that asshole’s manipulations? What they’d felt together, the way Connor had moved beneath him… was that just Raifus making him feel those things? 

He’d thought it would be easy. Evidence provided, report typed up and the killer behind bars. But it wasn’t that easy. Mallory had designed a killer that couldn’t be judged and since he was dead the only actions that the DCPD could give to the android would be classed as unlawful. 

“He’s a victim of his own programming” The forensic androids words sent chills against his spine. 

“Victim my ass…” Hank puffed at the cigarette, the lengthy stick now reduced to a smoldering nub. A victim wouldn’t take nearly as much joy in his actions as what Mallory’s creation did. A victim wouldn’t gleefully announce he was innocent because he was only doing what his Da’ told him to do. He wouldn’t treat Connor like a goddamn object. He’d caught the expression on Raifus’ face as Connor had hit the ground. The android got off on seeing people in pain. He liked hurting. Anyone who could consider that programming was a fucking moron.

“And I’m just meant to let him go?” Hank muttered, lighting the second cigarette. The glow burned brighter now the sun had dropped beneath the horizon. The trees bristled against the wind, lamp light flickering as they danced against it. 

What was he going to do? He couldn’t go back. He’d seen the fucking broken expression on his partners face. Yet again he’d destroyed whatever relationship he would have had with the android. Just because he couldn’t filter his anger into the right places. He wasn’t angry at Connor… he was fucking terrified for him. He wanted to help, to protect. He’d already messed that up. So what could he do now? 

The lick of smoke caught at the back of his throat and the burn erupted in a series of spluttered coughs,

“Lieutenant?” Hank jumped, the last thing he expected to hear was Connor’s voice. His eyes darted to his left, the android stood about ten feet away from where Hank was leaning.

“Leave me alone, Connor” Hank grumbled, throat still raw from his coughing fit,

“I came to find you” Connor replied and began closing the distance. Hank sighed, he was still pissed, he was going to say the wrong thing,

“Well you found me, so go away” Yep, already fucked up, Hank grimaced and pushed away from the ledge. He starting walking away but to where he had no idea. He hoped Connor would get the idea. Instead he caught the sound of the androids footsteps coming to join his. Fuck. Hank had expected the android to begin announcing his stress levels and elevated blood pressure. Possibly to mention the presence of the cigarette. His eyes darted to the android at his side, Connor remained silent. 

“Connor” Hank warned, his body language suggesting nothing but aggression. He imagined it radiating of him in waves,

“I’m not leaving Lieutenant” The androids expression was neutral and despite nearly being drowned by Hank’s hoodie he still held onto an air of seriousness. Stubborn to the end. Hank sighed and picked up his pace slightly, taking a deeper drag of his cigarette as the android appeared to keep pace with no trouble. The park was steadily filtering from tree’s to simple grassland. All gravel routes concentrated into one main path as the start of an underground passageway loomed in the near distance. 

“Connor, seriously just go home” Hank attempted once more as the gravel finally turned into textured tiling underfoot. The passageway creating echoes from their footsteps and distant traffic. The artificial blue glow from the lighting set everything into an odd atmosphere and it intensified the blue to yellow of Connor’s LED. 

“No” Connor replied plainly. Hank stopped in his tracks, dropping the drained cigarette and crushing it with his heel. He didn’t miss the wrinkle at the top of Connor’s nose. He sighed heavily, 

“Why?” Hank fisted his hands in his pockets, jeans rough against his knuckles. 

“Because you’re hurting” the android looked pained himself, concern knotting at his brow. Hank almost slapped himself from his gobsmacked state,

“I’m hurting?! Connor, I- God damn it!” An incredulous look struck Hank’s face, “Did you not hear what I said to you?” He remembered the meeting room, the harsh words he said. The pain on Connor’s face. 

“I did” The androids expression softened, 

“Then why the hell would you even wanna be within ten feet of me?” Hanks voice echoed within the passageway, he hated the sound of his voice,

“Because I love you” The honesty in his partners words held Hank’s breath in his throat. Deep umber eyes were trained entirely on him, the slight parting of the androids lips gave way to a wavered exhale. God, Hank didn’t deserve him. 

“Shit…” His left hand rubbed at the hollow of his cheek, stretching the roots of his beard with a painful tug. His anger had been momentarily replaced with abject perplexity, “Why me? What the fuck do you see in me?”

“Hank-” Connor attempted,

“Shit, Connor you could have anyone you wanted… I, what I said… ” Hank trailed off, expecting the android to suddenly realise the truth of his situation and leave. But he didn’t. He remained as close as ever, eyes studying carefully, lips wet from a tentative swipe in thought. 

“Hank… this case, it's brought out both our vulnerabilities. Even though I’m the one infected it has affected you just as much… Raifus-” The name seemed to hurt Connor to speak it, Hank winced for him, “Raifus revealed things to you that I had only just begun to process. I didn’t believe them to be real. He appealed to you’re anger… he’s seen you through my eyes, he knows what will affect you the most. He wanted us to be at war with each other…” Connor appeared thoughtful, Hank couldn’t understand how the detective could be so calm about this,

“He hurt you Connor! He damn well nearly broke you! And if I go and punch him in the face and rip him apart I’m the guilty party!” Hank vented his frustration, hands raising in stress before clapping back against his thighs,

“I know, it is unfair” Connor said calmly, Hanks eyes nearly popped from the sockets,

“Unfair? It’s fucking crazy is what it is!” He closed the distance between them, gripping Connor’s shoulders. The android seemed to flinch but didn’t move, “Connor why aren’t you angry about this? He’s trying to kill you, i thought he damn well had earlier...” there was a pause between them, the androids LED whirring intensely on yellow, 

“Because, if I get angry, he will know he has control of me. Right now he's taunting me, putting things that I care the most about in front of me and telling me he will take it all away. He wants me to come to him again, like i did before. If I seek him out then I don’t think he’ll let me go this time” Hank let go of his partners arms and stepped back, his head was pounding at the mind fuck this asshole was giving both of them, 

“Christ….” he breathed out, 

“Hank, we can’t go into this again with our emotions exposed. There must be more to this, Mallory wouldn’t have just unleashed his creation onto the world to then leave him unsupervised. His methods were far too controlled, he’d want to see his vision followed through. There has to be someone else” Hank had to agree with Connor, his years of crime work showed that a killer - no matter how deranged - would not just change how they did things. If they produced a successor, they would be trained in the exact same manner. If that successor happened to be an android… well, he guess someone had to pulling the strings to a point. Especially if the programming and actual manufacture of the android had been amatuer at best. 

“This is all so fucked up…” Hank leaned back on his heels, eyes staring up at the artificial lights. The beam of halogen left a stripe of white in his vision. 

“Hank?” Connor’s voice was quiet against the crashing of Hanks thoughts. With an ache at his neck the lieutenant trained his gaze back onto the android. Right then and there Connor looked so human. His eyes darting every which way, one hand playing at the drawstring of the hoodies collar the other hidden by the lengthy fabric of its sleeve. Hanks chest fluttered, he was such a sap, 

“Yeah?” His throat rasped, soreness still present. 

“Raifus may be in my head… but, the things I feel are real. That hasn’t changed” Connor looked up to Hank, the strong line of his jaw accentuated in the overhead light. His expression was steadfast in a way that made Hank think that Connor was trying his damndest to convince him. But without the haze of anger or anxiety Hank already knew. Knew that what Connor felt was just as strong and honest as what Hank felt for him. 

“You sure?” Hank teased, Connors eyes widened, obviously not getting the hint of jest,

“Yes, I love y-!” The lieutenant held Connor fast against the tiled wall, lips pressed firmly against the android. Startled only for a moment Connor relaxed in Hanks hold and opened his mouth, allowing the older man entry. The detective moaned softly as his fingers quickly found the roots of Hanks hair, sliding the slender digits within until they met with the warm curve of the lieutenants nape. The kiss was deep, meaningful. The heat of Hanks breath found its way into the cool confines of Connor’s mouth and the keen it created sent Hank’s mind far from whatever adrenaline fuelled haze of toxic thoughts he’d only moments ago been within. 

“Hank-” Connor gasped between the slide of tongue and teeth, his lips lingering against the beginnings of Hanks beard, mouth pulling at the red flesh of the lieutenants lower lip. Connor was shuddering against his chest, wet trails ebbing down the androids cheeks,

“Shhh… I got you” Hank replied with a depth and clarity that released a whine from his partners mouth, Connors eyes finally closing to the sensations. He’d hold Connor through all of this, if he had to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! 
> 
> Had a rough few months with my mental health and moving house. But I'm maternity leave soon so should be able to post this bad boy a bit more often.
> 
> Thanks for those who have stuck around and hello to new peeps! 
> 
> feedback and kudos warmly welcomed as it really helps to keep the creative juices flowing.

Four days had passed.

The android killer had been moved to one of the android housing cells. The DCPD was not equipped to store multiple convict androids however the cells that did were built sturdy. They were lucky that very few of the free droids decided to spend their time committing crime therefore Raifus was the solitary occupant of the basement level cells. So far the android had shown no measure of great strength and with the various salvaged parts identified it was easier to work out what particular parameters would be needed. Electromagnetic panels had been placed around the cell, halting any and all signals from passing through. Mallory remained under forced shut down. Fowler feared that giving the madman freedom of movement and consciousness would only pose a risk to the androids within the precinct. 

“He’s a talker” Fowler had provided. Connor was aware, Raifus’ powers of persuasion were dangerous. 

Laurie had monitored the LED’s and noted that although the body was in stasis the individual lights still flashed and flickered with the same behaviours that a fully conscious android would. It gave further confirmation that the LED’s were separate from Mallory. Further suggestion that the androids were still very much aware within, to some degree. 

The resistance remained in notifying higher powers. Fowler wanted the case to stay localised and under wraps. Not long ago Detroit had been awash with FBI and special agents, it was still healing from the wounds of paranoia and the knowledge that androids were now considered free. The announcement so soon that an android had been responsible for multiple androcides and quite possibly a lengthy list of homicides before the protests began would stain what had already been carefully built. 

But with keeping it quiet they couldn’t move forward with a decision. Raifus was therefore suspended in a powered down state. Even this seemed inhumane however, if all those party continued under the belief that as a free android all his actions had been down to programming against his will. 

Late into those four days Connor had wandered down to the cell to observe. As he’d approached he’d expected the static to return. Some kind of malicious signal to connect him and Raifus together via the virus. Nothing came. His mind was quiet. He studied the placid expression of the madman, body lax against the fixed table and limbs still tied down despite his unconscious state. He expected eyes to open, even the slight upturn of the androids lopsided smile. Something to yet again confirm that Mallory was always in control. Luring the DCPD into a false sense of security by playing possum. His fingers pressed against his stomach, waiting for thirium to spill or pain to wash over him. All was quiet. 

“You shouldn’t be down here” Hank’s gravel tone echoed across the sterile parametres of the basement space. Connor blinked as his gaze fixed upon his partner. Quiet. Hank remained at the only door into the basement leant against the double doors that automatically locked. The older man fiddled with his keycard, pensive but allowing Connor a choice to respond or remain quiet. 

“You aren’t angry?” Connor inquired “Me, being here?” He didn’t chance a cursory scan - the virus still silently bubbling beneath his surface program’s - but he knew the twitches and flexes of muscle when Hank was holding back rage. It wasn’t there. 

“Nah” Hank pushed himself away from the door and sauntered further into the corridor, “Concerned’ sa better word for it” He stopped a few inches away from his android and gave a brief glance over to the subdued killer. The lieutenant’s expression was unreadable and unexpected. Again, the anger that Connor had assumed would show never came. 

“I wanted to see...” His eyes drew over Raifus’ slack form, lips a thin line as his processors failed to finish the sentence. 

Why had he wandered down here?

He of all of them should want to be as far away from the insane shell on an android as possible. What piqued his   
curiosity so much that he had to come down and face him? 

Raifus Mallory. 

In other circumstances - without his rogue programming - what could he be like? What role would he have performed before the uprising? The smile that haunted Connor’s thoughts and the cruelty it held, could it be kind? Raifus had been intimate with him for the purpose of power and domination and had taken from the detective whether he’d wanted to give or not. But the affection that lingered in his words, were they just another twisted part in his programming or the true feelings of a mind trapped helplessly behind bars of code? 

He should have felt anger or pain that this killer had not yet been punished for his crimes. That families still had unanswered questions. That even he had no closure. But within the complex wiring of his mind the only emotion he could extract was sadness. A grief that was directed only to the being that could possibly be the true Raifus. The android before the salvage and reprogramming. 

It hurt for reasons other than his own.

“You wanted to see? ...what?” Connor could sense Hank shift as the android remained silent, thoughts wandering and forming. The older mans heat radiated behind him as it seeped soothingly into his clothing, through to his artificial flesh. Connor released a breath he didn’t require and his shoulders relaxed. So many things had yet to be answered but for that moment he truly felt alone in his mind. It was very much welcome. Androids weren’t meant to feel paranoia, but for the last several days Connor was sure he’d felt something similar to it. Right now the relief was overwhelming, “Connor?”

The android turned on the spot and met the inquisitive blue eyes of his partner. Despite the thrumming glow of the tree. The steady hum of something just out of sight. The complexities of the sleeping monster behind the glass. His mind, his vision was blissfully clear. He took in Hanks face with a clarity he felt he’d been without for months. If Raifus’ words were to be believed he’d been in Connor’s mind for longer than the two weeks he’d been aware of. Up until this moment he’d never truly been free. A niggling of worry reminded him that the virus was still very much present. But the cruel words, touches and manipulations of the twisted killer remained absent. He could be happy with this. 

Connor realised he’d been staring wordlessly at his partner for shy on thirty seconds. Hank’s stance had become awkward, not wishing to repeat the androids name a second time but unwilling to actually jerk him out of whatever trance he’d begun. The redness in the older man's cheeks caught Connor’s attention and the android grinned at how bashful the Lieutenant had become. His fingers threaded into the silver strands of Hanks’ beard, the textures skittering across his fingertips like embers. The soft skin beneath flowed to a strong jawline as Connor leaned forward to press his lips to the Lieutenant’s. Connor felt the gasp against his mouth before Hank returned his advance, taking gentle control as the older mans hand braced behind Connor’s neck pulling him closer. The noise that left the androids throat came completely uncontrolled. Breathless and thankful. Sensations of warmth, of texture and the taste of his own synthetic saliva mixing with the coffee tainted wetness of Hanks own mouth had never been clearer. Unmarred by the grin of his captor. Their kiss broke and Hank took a breath, a warm laugh meeting its end,

“That was… nice” Hanks hand remained at Connor’s nape, creating space between them but keeping the connection. The android nodded, voice escaping him and leaving him with a lopsided grin, “Y’know there's cameras in here, yeah?” Hank cast his attention up and around the ceiling,

“I’m aware” Connor replied, straightening out the creases in his partners shirt as if his hands needed to busy themselves,

“You fucker” Hank drew his hands up into the soft threads of Connor’s hair before none to gently bumping their foreheads together. Connor released a chuckle, enjoying the closeness despite the proximity requiring him to go near cross eyed to look Hank in the eye. 

He felt the energy pass between them. The sheer giddy sensation of affection. Hanks blunt but grounding strength and how safe he felt in that space with the Lieutenant. The man who once considered him an enemy. Someone who he now could never be without. Connor basked in the singular train of thought that was his. The sensations that overwhelmed him for all the right reasons. His internal fans hummed and whirred with a steady pace he hadn’t experienced in a while. The lack of static that threatened to close his vision was bliss. He wanted to call it euphoric. 

It lasted for roughly thirty two hours. 

At 2.58am Raifus Mallory had been released from his cell. 

Whatever events took place were blurred by static and white noise. The source of it moved from reception to the basement level. Within its wake a receptionist android had been taken and two on duty police officers had been shot. An alarm had been raised by the second officer and the precinct had remained on shut down until the following evening. However the damage had already been done. 

When those on duty had been questioned as to what they saw the only repeating answer was that it had been just out of sight. The mass panic of the precinct caused by something that no one actually saw. If it wasn’t so disturbing it would have been mortifying. 

The cell had been ransacked, a previously bolted down bed ripped from its secure holdings. The bulletproof glass scratched and smeared with unidentifiable fingerprints. Blue blood laced the walls. A mixture of unknown serials followed its analysis. A fellow officer had found the receptionist android, Trudy, deactivated and crumpled within Mallory’s holding cell. Upon reactivation the android could all but shake, mumbling about eyes and fingers. Screaming. Blue blood and an old cottage. She’d been told to unlock a door, but was not told what was inside. Where she’d been led before darkness had consumed her. 

Connor and Hank hadn’t interviewed her but they had been witness in the observation room along with Fowler who stood impassively silent. His eyes bored a deep well into the glass separating the rooms. Hank had cursed beneath his breath before pacing. The Detectives blood ran cold, he remembered the cottage. The witch's house, Raifus had called it. The place where Mallory’s actions were concealed, his camouflaged dimension. It had been the resting place of the killers many victims. The last vivid picture to be soaked into the software core that was an androids memory. Sam’s face, uncannily like his own bled into his thoughts and the fear that had warped his gentle features as Connor failed to save him. The massacred and empty body of the android now lay in the morgue like so many others. The image of that godforsaken house still glazed beneath their eyelids. 

The android remained within his thoughts as Hank and the Captain exchanged heated words. It wasn’t an argument, but it wasn’t a conversation either. Accusations and theories were passed between the two older men. An inside job was top on the list. The bullet wounds on the officers used to subdue but not to kill. They’d picked a time when staffing would be at its thinnest. The video feed disruption had been so precise it had to have been applied prior. The fact that no one had actually ‘seen’ anything only strengthened the Captains suspicions.

Connor had his own conclusions. He was sure that Doll had infiltrated the precinct. Her absence before had not gone unnoticed and Mallory had appeared rattled when she’d been mentioned. Had this been their plan all along? It shouldn’t have surprised him that Doll had the similar ability to cause the visual distortions in other androids. The house and darkness surrounding it must have been a component of the virus. Or at least the administrators of the virus had access to it. She seemed to have more sway over events than he had first thought. 

And like a light switching on, he noticed the change. 

Connor felt it like insects under his skin as the static slowly began to rise again. The tree glowed angrily so. Raifus was no longer silent but he was still wordless. It slithered beneath and threatened to rise. He feared it as much as he was perplexed by it, the waves of static seemed groggy and uncontrolled. The slither of his own name rose to meet the shell of his ear accompanied by a crackled sigh. Distinctly Mallory.

“Hank…” Connor’s voice pierced the back and forth of theories halting both captain and lieutenant in their places, “He’s awake”

The next few hours were a flurry of movement and preparation. Connor was still very much a target, perhaps even more so since he and the DCPD had halted whatever mission the madman had been put on. Currently he and Hank were enroute home. Escorted by an officer android. It had been decided that for now he and the lieutenant would be held from the case until Mallory made any hint of a resurgence. A safe house was being prepared for the both of them. 

Connor felt a pit in his stomach open up so savagely real that he’d checked to make sure he wasn’t actually missing any parts. His only wish had been to remain on the case, to find the bad guy and see him punished accordingly. But things had gotten complicated. Despite Fowler’s initial remark that it would be useful to keep them both on the case the sheer violence that Raifus had portrayed suggested that Connor’s life was very much in danger. Potentially Hank was in just as much danger, Raifus knew their relationship and had made it clear that he quite viciously opposed it. 

You’re mine. 

The android quickly turned his attention to the open window of Hanks beat up car. The officer android drove behind, the shiny chrome of the police car making Hanks vehicle pale in comparison. The entire ride had been silent and Connor could only hope that they made it to their residence and then to the safe house with little chaos. The lieutenants knuckles were white against the steering wheel, body tense and eyes fiercely focused on the road. 

He wanted to fill the space with words. Some kind of comforting statement that would slacken Hanks death grip on the leather. Despite his infinite data bank of phrases and suitable words his lips remained closed. It wasn’t the time. As a deviant he was aware that words were not always necessary. 

But the tension hurt. He realised that he’d tightened his jaw to the point where he heard it creak as he shifted. Releasing the muscle he sighed shakily, his fans doing nothing to cool his overworked mind. He expected Raifus to appear in the back seat. To be standing on the sidewalk when they made it to their home. The madman had been silent since he’d spoke his name. The static powered on however and the intermittent sensations of snakes across his skin kept him aware. He wasn’t alone in his head anymore. 

A hand landed and squeezed at his thigh before he realised he’d released the quietest of whimpers from his throat. Hanks hand, warm and strong gripped solidly at the dark denim of his jeans. Without pause he threaded his fingers with the older mans and the warmth of its grounding presence washed over where it touched. He watched as Hank manipulated their hands until his knuckles met the lieutenants lips. Connor felt the scratch of dry skin and the warmth of it as Hank held his hand tight there. It wasn’t a kiss as such, but the proximity echoed throughout the androids wiring of love and solidarity. 

“You’re okay” Hank mumbled against Connor’s knuckles, voice deep and rich and inlined deeply with determination. Connor nodded as his hand was returned to his lap and he released the tension coiled heavily at his shoulders. He would be okay, they would be okay. 

When they arrived at the house Hank pulled unevenly into the driveway, left front tire crossing onto the muddy grass. The officer android parked part way onto the curb, parallel to the house. 

“We’ve got about ten minutes Lieutenant, then we need to head out” The escort officer spoke evenly as he leant against the police vehicle. Hank nodded, slamming his driver door with more force than was necessary,

“Just gotta feed Sumo, someone's coming by to pick him up yeah?” Hanks anxiety at separating from his dog came out in waves. Sumo would be housed in a local kennels while they were located to the safe house. Hank knew he’d be fine but he’d always been stubborn that he (and more recently Connor) was the only human that could adequately look after his dog. Despite his partners dislike at how many treats the lieutenant gave him. 

“Of course Lieutenant Anderson, your canine companion will be well looked after” The officer smiled, it didn’t ease Hanks worry any. 

Connor lingered at the door, something felt off. His fingers grazed the security lock but he waited on entering. The world was too quiet, even with the static constantly rolling in his head. He stared at the door as if it would reveal the secrets he needed. 

“Well, let's get our shit together” Hank gave a grumbled sigh, completely ignoring Connor’s wariness and proceeded to barge into the living room. 

The unmistakable sound of a gun cocking stopped both of them in their tracks. The luminescence of scattered LED’s glowed in the semi-dark. 

“Doll” Connor whispered into the cool space. He held himself in the doorway while Hank had taken a further few steps in before realising the presence in the room. The girl sat on the aging sofa reclined as if she’d been lazily watching tv. Sumo sat next to her, panting happily as she continued to stroke at his hefty body. Her gun however was trained solely at the St Bernards temple,

“Get rid of the PC model or I shoot him” Her voice was even and cold along with her eyes. The white voids of her iris’ stark in the subdued light. Sumo fidgeted in place his paws shuffling, unaware of his peril as he inclined his head inquisitively to blink at his owners. A whine escaped the canine and Hank sighed deeply a curl of a growl meeting its end before striding back out the house,

“Stay here, Connor” Doll spoke up again her voice taking on a softer tone. Connor held onto the drift of Hank’s cologne as he kept his ground, thumb and forefinger of his right hand rubbing across each other in tension. Silence flooded the space while his attention fixed solely on the gun and its current target. Nothing in his knowledge of Doll could convince him that she wouldn’t indeed go through with harming Sumo. He was quite certain she wouldn’t even flinch when she did it. She’d never flinched with Sam. 

Connor flicked his gaze to their beloved pet, detecting only the slightest amount of stress from the St. Bernard. It was probably mainly due to the fact that neither he or Hank had immediately rushed over to fuss him. Rather than because of the very real threat of the gun at aimed squarely at his head. At that moment the detective was thankful for Sumo’s less than average canine intelligence. His heart ached to just act on impulse and tackle the smaller android away from the animal he’d grown to love so strongly but all his processed outcomes showed that Dolls aim was far too close for any other result than the poor dogs death. He gulped down the unusual tension in his neck and instead returned himself to the threat in the room. 

Her eyes pierced his as the smattering of LED’s circled in their own paces. Colours flickering between gradients of blue, yellows and reds. But something seemed off. If it were possible for an android to look weary then Connor would define Doll’s expression as such. Beneath the firm stare and neutral hard set of her jaw lingered gaunt cheekbones and hollow sockets. Crusted Thirium decorated the curve of her neck and collarbone and snaked its way across her fingers. Alongside it patches of dirt and oil and an addition of four extra tears in her clothing. If the young android had indeed released Mallory from his prison, he’d not woken peacefully or left without a fight. What had happened? 

Thoughts of the madman brought a surge of static and Connor winced at its sudden presence. Doll responded with a hint of a smirk,

“You can feel him” she stated plainly, 

“Yes” Connors vocal processors seemed to catch on the word, 

“Feels different, doesn’t it?” Doll’s smile dropped her attention going back to Sumo, her fingers carding against the thick mane of his neck. 

“...Yes” A frown knotted against Connors brow, the question too specific. Doll was correct however. Over the last few hours of Mallory’s returned presence in his mind the madman’s demeanor and intensity had been weak. It had been whispers and ramblings. White noise that came uneven and seemed to run away as quickly as it had come. It unnerved the detective more than the hallucinations and cruel words of before. It wasn’t in control. 

Hank’s shadowed form at the open door blinked away the rising worries in Connor’s head. The lieutenant shut the door firmly behind him,

“Right, hes gone” Hank announced bluntly with stress that gave tension to the words,

“Are you sure?” Doll replied, expression once again unreadable,

“Of course I’m fucking sure! You’ve got a goddamn gun aimed at my dog!” Hank balked angrily, moving further into the room, “Speaking of, I’ve done my bit so back off girlie” 

Doll held her position for a brief moment before releasing Sumo’s collar and climbing nimbly off the couch. Her bare feet meeting the cold wooden floor. Sumo happily bounded the short space over to Hank, the older man immediately crouched down to embrace the oversized puppy. His fingers wound tight into the scruff of his neck as he quietly cursed into Sumo’s fur. Connor kept his eyes on the young android as she remained in place. He felt the soft lap of Sumo’s tongue at his fingers and the detective allowed his nails to scratch at the short hairs of the canine’s snout,

“Why did you come here?” He queried, giving Sumo a final pet before stepping closer to their intruder. Doll remained silent her eyes hard, “You obviously want our attention” The young android was unreadable, “Well, you’ve got it” 

Connor took another step forward just a few feet away from the unnervingly still android. The floor creaked with his weight and seemed to jolt Doll from whatever trance she’d been under. The girl jerked her arm forward, gun drawn and pointed firmly towards Connor’s head,

“Shit, Connor!” He felt Hank move behind him and the detective held a hand out to stop him. The lieutenant grunted returning to crouch awkwardly on the floor, Sumo whining at his side. Connor took in the mass of LED’s, all of them flickering between yellow and red. Doll’s chest heaved as her face twisted into a painful expression. She had tears in her eyes. 

“You didn’t kill those police officers at the Precinct, you didn’t shoot Sumo. You won’t kill me” He stated calmly, watching the subtle stress lines flex across the girls face. Her nostrils flared at his words,

“Try me” Her teeth ground hard together, 

“Doll…” Connor continued, he wouldn’t lose his cool despite the building anxiety in his systems,

“Stop it!” the young androids voice crackled with stress as the LED’s began to blink quicker,

“Doll, what happened?” the detective kept his voice even. For a moment he didn’t think the girl would respond. Eyes closed and her lips in a firm line and pale from the pressure. She released a breath, fans audible, body shuddering with its intensity before locking eyes with Connor once again,

“I couldn’t save him” Her voice continued to crackle, “I could- I tried but he woke up” Her fingers squeezed at the gun tightly,

“You mean-”

“Raifus! Rai- he- I tried-” Doll’s tears flowed freely now her emotions unbridled as she tried to gain some control of her words, “You need to save him!” the words were practically punched out.

“The fuck?” Hanks voice rumbled behind him. Connor was just as confused. But the hysteria unravelling before him couldn’t go ignored, what had she tried to do? He studied the stress levels of the girl before him the numbers uncertain as they intermingled with the other LED’s contained in her skin. He could feel her hurt almost as if they were connected by Mallory’s virus. He should have hated her the same as he should have hated Raifus. He could easily disarm her right now, there were at least eight different outcomes that resulted in Doll being apprehended. There were five that would enable him to neutralise her. He wouldn’t however. Be it curiosity or just the sheer humanity that he now possessed he wanted to help. The detective ignored all his safety protocols as he gently raised his hand to the gun, taking hold of the barrel carefully. The young android gasped through her tears, eyes wide and suddenly afraid as she allowed Connor to lower her aim. The gun slid from her fingers and into Connor’s hand as she dropped to her knees. Her body practically folded in on itself as any strength she had before left her. 

Connor watched her fall. As he clicked the safety of the gun and deposited the weapon steadily behind him a thought rose again that this should have brought him some kind of satisfaction. The murderess, Mallory’s second in command brought to her knees as she tried to survive on her own. Without her Messiah. But instead he felt his own knees meet the hardwood floor and his fingers reach for her fists as she rocked and wept into the wood. 

“Connor…” Hank spoke his name cautiously, a warning if nothing else along with a solemn whine from Sumo.

“Its ok” The detective replied unsure as to whom he was saying it for. Doll jerked as Connor reached out and lifted her head face wet with tears, 

“We need to bring her in” Hanks words streaked more panic across the young androids face and her fingers gripped onto Connors hands with surprising strength,

“No! No, no, no you can’t!” she shuffled closer on her knees, fingers meeting the shoulders of Connor’s suit jacket, pulling at the threads as her thumbs dug against his collar bone. The detective winced at the pressure of it, 

“We won’t” Connor replied firmly,

“Wait wha-” He looked back to see Hanks’ wide eyes, disbelieving the words he’d spoken. They couldn’t take her in, arresting her would serve no purpose. Not while Raifus still remained at large. Even now, he could feel the edge of something not right. The static out of control while weaker than before. Erratic. Doll, between her hysteria, seemed to know more about it than either of them. 

“Hank, she needs our help” Connor tried to express his need for Hank to trust him, a silent plea to let this happen. 

“Con, She tried to kill you!” His partner was right, only moments ago she had pointed a gun at him. More than once she’d been involved in Mallory’s unwanted touches. She’d tortured a boy in front of him. Why should he help her? Honestly he couldn’t answer as to why, but nothing about this seemed like a trap. The concise seduction that Doll possessed before wasn’t present and neither was the childlike attitude she’d held even when carving into the flesh of another. What he saw before him was broken. 

“I know” He mumbled a barely there frown creasing his brow. Despite Hanks reservations Connor turned back to the girl before him, “Doll, you need to tell us what's going on”

“I can’t, I don’t…” Her stress levels were still too high, words coming out a garbled mess. Thick with static. Connor thought for a moment before allowing the skin of his left hand to fall away gently. 

“Give me your hand” He presented to her the grey-white silicone of his palm. Doll stared at his offering hesitantly, her gaze flicking from his face to the bare silicone once more. With a shaky breath she finally accepted, her own skin fading back before connecting with the detective. 

The girls face before him melted, colours replaced with a brief white out before shapes and sounds whirled into being once more. 

At first the sounds came to him like conversation. Only when he could fully take in the surroundings of Doll’s mind palace did he realise it was song. Elvis Presley: Can’t help falling in love- 1961, he noted, wholly juxtaposed and unusual in regards to the scenery. It echoed in a haunting manner, cascading on the airwaves. 

Connor was faced with a familiar tree. Instead of sleeping forms decorating the branches the people were awake and watching him. They studied him silently, strands of hair and fabric shifting gently in the breeze. The sound of leaves rustling and branches creaking filled the air. Connor caught sight of a familiar face, Sam, sitting on one of the lower branches along with a child model. The boy’s expression was the same as the others, neutral and considering. He looked away, guilt hitting hard in his chest as he realised just who the collection of people were. Murdered androids. He was in Dolls head of course.

“Connor” Her red haired counterpart stood several feet away from him. She was dressed in the lingerie and chemise from the recording. The detective noted the unevenness of her stockings; oddly childlike and unusual compared to the sensual underwear. 

The Doll that was more familiar with sat further away, her head lowered and hair concealing her features. The victorian style armchair that she resided made her look small, toes just brushing the floor. Her head lifted briefly, she seemed to acknowledge him for a moment before her eyes flickered to the eb and flow of the trees above. 

“Doll” The detective focused squarely on the red haired version, skin pale and unmarred her cherry red lips poised for conversation, “You present them like trophies” his eyes darted back up to the peaceful watchers in the old oak tree. The girl gave a soft smile, 

“More like reminders” Her voice was calm,

“Reminders?” Connor replied perplexed,

“Of why I chose to stay by Raifus’ side” the smile slowly left her face,

“You chose?” Doll swung her hands gently, her waist turning ever so from the momentum. She appeared genuinely at ease,

“It's so much easier to talk like this. Perhaps by the time we’ve finished I’ll have calmed down. It’s been a while since I’ve lost so much control” She sighed and moved closer, Connor noticed the shallow level of water around them. The slosh against his ankles as Doll walked barefoot towards him. Her stockings soaked in the cool water. He held back his impatience at her lack of an answer. 

“You said you needed to save him, that I needed to save him” He tried again, Doll finally inches away. Her eyes flicked from his chest to the detectives eyes - considering. 

“What did you discover about Raifus?” The question caught him off guard along with the serious nature of her tone. It took him a moment to respond. 

“... That he was made by the original Rufus Mallory, to continue his murders. That he’s been programmed to commit crimes within the parameters set by his maker” Connor provided, unsure as to how much of Raifus’ past Doll was privy to. 

“Made from many parts” she clarified as her fingers played with the hem of her chemise. 

“Yes… Mallory salvaged parts from other androids to make his protege” He’d seen the history of modification beneath Raifus’ nano-skin. The scars of welding and amateur craftsmanship. Further below the mess of wiring and biocomponents appeared almost incomprehensible. How the android had been able to function with so many lose connections and outdated ware was beyond him. 

“And those salvaged parts, what do you think happened to their original owners?” Connor watched as the young android began to pace again. Laurie had compiled a detailed file of which parts had made up the killer. A couple of articles could be traced back to their original locations but specifics had never been clear. 

“I don’t have that information… We were under the impression that the components were either purchased on the black market or taken from deactivated models” Connor’s CPU churned as he attempted to follow the path of conversation to its end. Where was Doll going with her enquiries? Was this a confession? 

“You’re correct. But one component wasn’t quite dead before Mallory started messing with it” Doll’s words made him pause, a frown drawn in curiosity. Her left hand gracefully lifted and she tapped at her temple, Connor noticed that only one LED laid bright against her skin. It seemed strange for the girl before him to be without the array of whirling colours. “The brain” Her words paused his scrutiny, “There's another android trapped in there. Overwritten beneath Mallorys code but still very aware” Dolls eyes widened and the manic nature of her dark haired self bubbled beneath the surface, “Just imagine what seeing all that bloodshed can do to a perfectly innocent android. For years witnessing the deaths of its own kind but unable to do anything but watch”

If possible, Connor’s thirium dropped by two degrees and a shiver emanated from deep in his wiring. It would have been difficult for the human Mallory to acquire a perfectly empty shell. Cyberlife was still in its early days and with the termination of the man's job and declining mental and physical health he doubted the company would have just handed over a spare droid. If he’d purchased it on the black market then there would be a very real chance that the android would have been incorrectly shut down. A complete wipe of any hardware was difficult without proper equipment. Even small pieces could remain. 

“It became deviant” Connor provided, voice a note or two quieter. The duality that Mallory seemed to suffer from suddenly made sense. 

“It's been fighting against the control of its new programming all this time. A split personality you could say” Doll’s expression became distant, sad.

“How do you know this?” Her eyes snapped back to his. Connor felt more than just her eyes on him. 

“... I spoke to it” She replied simply, “Only a few times. The times when Luca’s signal was lost”

“Luca? Luca Mallory?” Connors mind back peddled. Disbelieving yet considering it totally possible. But nothing in their investigation had led to her. From records she’d wanted nothing to do with her father. All suspicions of her housing him had been dropped shortly after raised. 

“You know her?” It was Doll’s turn to look surprised, brow furrowed.

“We found information on her. She left witness protection after Mallory died” Connor replied, “But, she's involved?” His skepticism remained. 

“More than involved. She pulls Raifus’ strings, she’s the other half who created the program.” Doll spoke with the barest hint of venom, anger, held back in order to provide her information, “It’s her sick fantasy. She uses Raifus to fulfill her father's wishes. Raifus was never the true successor, it was Luca”

“Doll… this is” Connor shook his head, a hand raised to rake through in a similar manner to the Lieutenant. 

“I came to you because I know where she is. We can end this!” Doll wrung her hands in frustration,

“You know you’ll be punished for this to, I can’t protect you with this level of androcide” Connor warned, his voice turning serious. Doll was an accomplice in all this and despite her decision to come to him and Hank her reasoning was uncertain. There had to be something in it for her, deviancy brought with it wants and feelings and Connor doubted that Doll had just had a change of heart. She acted as if she had been there to protect the android beneath the programming but Connor remembered the insipid glee with which she sliced into Sam’s skin. The sheer strength of her thighs as she held Connor while he was violated. Her deviancy was close to insanity. 

“I don’t want to be protected, I want this to end. Raifus- the android that he was, is suffering, if we get to Luca we can stop it all!” the passion in her words left Connor almost reconsidering his opinion of the girl. Perhaps she had been pretending in order to protect all this time. The tension in his abdomen made it harder to believe that, the threat of Thirium spilling gave caution to his thoughts. He wouldn’t trust her, not yet, but he’d let her show him to Luca. 

“Okay Doll, take me to where Luca is”.

 

They were driving again. But this time a new occupant sat slouched in the back seats. Hank kept giving glances to the rear view mirror checking for any suspicious activities from Doll no doubt. Connor remained eyes focused on the road, thumbs rubbing against the fibre of his dark jeans. 

Together the androids had explained the situation to Hank. Doll’s stress levels had reduced significantly by the time they had released hands and the girl seemed cool once again, expression steady apart from the slight quiver of her lips. She’d stared vacantly as her skin returned to its pale hue, thirium still crusted thickly within the grooves of her knuckles. The lieutenant had taken the information in as skeptical manner as Connor had. A hand raking hair as the older man began to pace. Why did it have to be another human pulling the strings? Could Doll just be putting the blame on someone else? Someone not in the picture? It was all a desperate attempt to get them off of Raifus’ back. For all they knew Raifus was well out of Detroit by now, Doll was just allowing him time. Hank raised his theories and suspicions one after the other as Connor remained silent. In the end it was his own curiosity to follow a lead and Connor’s plead for the lieutenant to trust him that reluctantly had Hank agreeing to at least check out the location Doll had provided them with. 

Music played low in the background, voices indistinct within the white noise. Connor’s own white noise curled in his ear and snaked its way amongst the thoughts in his mind. He wondered if Doll heard it the same. The neutral expression she displayed provided nothing at all. 

“So, where's this place?” Hank broke the silence, fingers tapping against the steering wheel waiting for the traffic light to go green,

“It’s an old hotel” Doll replied, 

“Old as in abandoned?” Hank pressed, the signal changed and Hank continued,

“Yes” 

“Fantastic” Hank replied dryly and despite the tension in the air Connor couldn’t help the puff of laughter that slipped from his lips. The lieutenant raised an eyebrow and glanced at his partner, he shook his head before sighing. No annoyance was held however. But Connor could still sense Hanks anxiety, still too many questions left unanswered. They were still wandering into the dark despite having a guide. 

Doll didn’t seem as talkative as she had while she’d synced with Connor. Her knees were pressed close to her chest while her attention remained fixed on the comings and goings outside. The detective wanted to pry more, but something in his programming hushed at his curiosity. Despite the vicious nature he knew she possessed, right now she looked vulnerable. 

“It's just up here” Doll pointed toward a clearly abandoned property roughly three hundred yards down the street they were on. The area of town they had arrived in was sketchy at best and the hotel appeared more of an oversized guest house or hostel. 

It was past midnight at this point but the streets were still far from empty. Androids and humans alike decorated the street. Several Traci’s hovered at a corner to the opposite of the hotel, waving at passing cars and chattering amongst themselves. They dispersed as Connor and Hank emerged from the beat up chevy, no doubt catching sight of Connor’s serial number. Doll was last to step onto the street, fingers brushing against the car door frame before carefully closing it. Both men took in the boarded up property, with no clear entry Connor moved closer testing the panels of wood that covered the front door in uneven lengths. 

“This way” the young android took a path that hugged tight to the side of the building and led into the darkness of the alleyway,

“That looks inviting” Hank mumbled, giving a sideways glance to his partner as they both cautiously remained at the start of the path. Connor had thought perhaps the virus would begin increasing in intensity the closer they got to Luca, but the static and unnerving sensation of not being alone in ones head continued at its steady rumble. 

“Are you coming?” Dolls voice echoed from within the darkness and Hank gave a sigh,  
“Not patient is she” He grumbled.

Doll stood at the base of a set of metal stairs, the standard fire escape, ladder, balcony and stairs rose high against the boarded up building. Connor caught sight of the second floor window and the lack of panels against it. Doll seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move.

The ladders creaked against his weight, old paint flaking off in chunks as his hands squeezed the metal. Despite the dilapidated appearance of the building the ladders held strong. Hank headed up after, cursing under his breath as the ladders shook in the same manner. Connors fingers traced the frame of the window, wood and paint chipping and flaking. He could smell severe dry rot and mould. Hank shouldn’t remain in the building too long. The glass of the window had been broken and jagged shards shone like crystals embedded in the frame. They weren’t long enough to cause serious harm but still it appeared to Connor like an open mouth, beckoning them in. Doll pushed past and entered the window with little concern and nodded at Connor and Hank to follow. 

It was eerily silent, webs and dust covered furniture sent strange shadows across the wooden floorboards. The boards creaked beneath but Doll’s lack of concern for the added noise never seemed to come. 

“Still sure about this Con?” Hank whispered, brushing off the lingering rust and paint from his sleeves, “We can still call it in”. Connor shook his head, LED a steady blue that showed his resolution,

“If Luca is really behind all this, then perhaps we can save Raifus as well as the other androids. It’ll prove that he was being used against his will” the detective moved forward, reaching the door that Doll had disappeared through,

“Con, you can’t save everyone… I learned that a long time ago” Hank pushed forward and pressed a warm hand to Connors shoulder, his voice was soft, that low resonance and gentle tone barely used. 

“I can try” Connor smiled, crooked and genuine at his partner. Hank seemed lost for words for a moment before lowering his head to brush his nose against the glow of Connor’s LED,

“Yeah, you damn well can”

Doll had led them a confusing route, down two flights of stairs and through a series of rooms that could be considered a communal lounge and kitchen. It appeared no one had lived here in some time and Hank was amazed that squatters hadn’t made up residence. They’d really done a good job of securing the place. It was in a room off from the kitchen that Doll stopped, a set of doors that were obviously the front to an elevator loomed before them. 

“Luca has housed herself in the basement” Doll spoke simply,

“Uh huh” Hank replied frankly, still suspicious of all of this. The complete change in Dolls demeanor from his house to the hotel had been disturbing. Her hysteria had stopped as soon as Connor had synced with her and from that point on she had been practically emotionless. The air had held a static since then that prickled at the hairs on his arms and shoved a great lump into his throat. His only reason for staying was Connor. Connor had asked him to trust him. There had been a time that even that wouldn’t have been enough. 

“You’re sure?” Connor replied coolly, reaching out to touch the cold metal. Doll nodded,

“But the power is down, I’ve been unsuccessful in gaining entry” She pushed at buttons on the terminal pad randomly,

“No other ways down?” Hank queried, his suspicions raised. 

“I’ve looked. There seems to have been a partial collapse in the ceiling near the cellar door which means the doors warped. There is no external entry” Doll provided and continued pushing the buttons in a childlike manner. 

“Will the door open if forced?” Connor inspected the seam in the door, fingers testing it carefully,

“Yes, but its heavy” Doll pried her fingers lower, “It should open if we each take a door” 

“You wanna hand?” Hank cut in, stepping closer,

“We may have attracted attention from outside, perhaps you can watch out for any other intruders?” Doll suggested, leaving Hank feeling slightly the odd one out. He looked to Connor for clarity and his partner nodded a gentle smile playing on his lips,

“Yeah, sure…” Hank replied and drew his gun, clicking the safety off just in case. They’d been careful coming in and even with the creaking of floorboards he doubted anyone had heard them. Still, his years on the force had told him to never be certain of something. 

A series of creaks emanated to his side as the two androids worked to get the door open. The thick metal fought against the strength of them both. With a final creak the door opened albeit only a few feet. 

“I’m sorry Connor” Hank felt the pit of his stomach open at Doll’s words. His gun lowered he spun his head back to the two androids in time to see Doll shove his partner into the darkness behind the doors. With no one holding them the doors slammed shut, Dolls fingers just millimetres from being crushed. 

“No!” Hank roared and ran at the door, pushing Doll violently aside. His fingers pried desperately at the doors. He couldn’t hear Connor behind them. In rage he punched at the door, knuckles aiding in nothing but a few scuff marks on the metal. His fists slammed once, twice as he yelled for Connor. Still nothing. 

Doll. She was still there. He turned, his gun raised. 

And fired.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am not dead. Just heavily pregnant. 
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll get chance to update again however this fic isn't abadoned its just a bit slow going. 
> 
> Please enjoy ^-^ Comments and kudos greatly welcomed!

Plaster and decayed chipboard scattered into dust from the wall. A bullet now firmly wedged in its chalky body. Several strands of grey hair fell from the messy mop of Doll’s hair. The ringing continued to shudder in the lieutenants ears. His shot had been centimetres from her head but she hadn’t flinched. The android remained cornered and still between the metal of the lift and plaster wall. Hank released a hissed exhale between teeth. Angry at himself. Angry that she remained perfect in her neutrality. His body fuelled by rage surged towards the frustratingly unaffected girl his hand shooting forth to grab the thin column of her neck. 

“The fuck did you do?!” Hank roared and lifted the android from her feet. He held back the satisfaction of her eyes widening as his grip tightened. Several of the clustered LED’s shot to red giving away her stress levels. Later he’d feel shit about this but right now he felt the boiling rage and allowed it to remain, “Where is he?!”

The questions were meaningless. Hank knew exactly what she’d done, watched with his own eyes as wide as saucers while Connor’s hands disappeared within the darkness of the lift shaft. Heard the barely there yell on his partners lips before the metal slammed shut. The thud of steel resonated the cruel twist that formed in his gut. He wanted her to say it though. Admit it so he would have even more reason to squeeze harder.

“You missed” Dolls voice rasped plainly, Hank froze in his moment at the fucking audacity of the words before slamming her once more against the wall. The barrel of the gun ground into her temple as Hank felt his teeth creak together,

“I won’t this time” he replied with a growl, 

“You won’t get him back if you kill me” Her response was as cool as before, voice cracking purely from the pressure put on her vocal unit. The lieutenant fixed her with a hard glare, seething further as she appeared to meet his eyes with her own stony expression. With an uncontrolled roar he pushed away and released his hold. His steps backwards led him to the opposite wall and he slumped there heavily, a hand cruelly tugging against his roots for some kind of release.

Doll remained in her corner as stoic as before while the lights that decorated her temple cooled and swam in blues and yellows. Hanks hand fell to his neck, squeezing the knobs of his spine and heated, clammy skin. The high of anger wavered into anxiety and a pain in his chest from not knowing. Not knowing the fuck where Connor was, where the fuck he was. His gaze held at the androids bare feet of all things, traces of thirium splattered against pallid skin along with grit and dirt. The leggings tight to her thin legs were torn. She looked like a goddamn wild thing, wretched. So why had they trusted her? 

Why had Connor trusted her? 

His perfect, naive and complex reason to keep on living. Had he not questioned his resolve once?

Why the hell they had followed this psycho wire head in the first place. He drew his eyes up and took in the demeanor of the android, merely waiting and watching Hank as he migrated through the many waves of emotion and thought processes. With a curse and shake of his head he pushed up to stand, hands still firmly holding his issued weapon. 

“Okay, I’ll ask again, where is he?” Hank held the fire in his voice back, breathing through the lump in his throat.

“The basement” Doll provided simply, 

“So how do we get to the basement?” Hank replied, 

“You don’t” The androids response sent a surge of tension into the lieutenants shoulders and a spear of ice down his spine. He balled his free hand into a fist, quelling the urge to just shoot and be done with this. 

“Stop being so fucking cryptic. This can’t be the only way down there, there's gotta be a door, stairs down or something” He gestured to the metal doors,

“There is, but I sealed them” Hank’s eyes widened, body ready to attack as he stomped forward again, closing the distance to mere inches. His imposing stature dwarfed the android, 

“Then unseal them” He ground between his teeth, 

“Impossible” Doll responded with a shake of her head,

“The hell are you…” Hank was finished with words and his sentence died with a disbelieving slow shake of his head. He was done with this crazy ass android and her cryptic bullshit. He doubled back on himself, running from the lift and along the corridor. The bare wood boomed at his footsteps as he searched the current floor. Doors were boarded, while some were completely missing. The remnants of people's lives abandoned and dusty in various rooms. The lieutenant had forgotten just how many abandoned buildings had come from the evacuation months ago. While the majority had returned a large portion had remained where they’d fled, roots put down and too worn by the stress of the uprising to make it back to Detroit. He made it to the first floor where damp and mould overtook most of the exterior walls. The taste of it coated his tongue as he breathed ragged in his search for the lower level. 

“Connor!” Hank yelled, unsure of if he’d even be able to hear him. He found the next set of metal doors the elevator. The thick panels were dented in deep gashes. Hank went for the seal before realising there wasn’t one. It had been… welded shut. 

“Fuck!” he kicked at the mutilated metal, “Connor?!” he ignored the waver in his voice. He was stronger than this. With a jerk he retreated from the elevator and continued until he found a set of worryingly rusted metal stairs leading to an equally battered wooden door. Darkness peered through the wire mesh and glass of the doors window, suggesting it didn’t lead back outside. 

“Please be the fucking basement” Hank rasped, clambering brazenly down the stairs and forcing the door open. To his surprise the door yielded, the worn knob clicking to allow entry. Hank pushed the door back, 

“Con…” He stopped in his tracks. 

The door had opened to a short corridor, brick and cement with a flickering bare bulb. Another door presumably lay at the other end however Hank couldn’t see it. A sheet of metal completely covered the door, welded there by further panels of thick bars. It looked like a hasty patch job. Hank felt like his eyeballs would fall from their sockets, he glared at the metal before noticing the heavy swipes of blue blood covering the brick work and welded metal. 

“I told you, I sealed it” Dolls voice jerked him out of his gawking. He managed to take a few steps to face her his heart still pounding in his throat,

“You did this?” He breathed,

“I acquired the assistance of a TW400 to complete it but yes” She leant against the wooden door, her casual stance pissed Hank off even more,

“And where are they now?” Hank spat,

“Not here” Doll replied quickly. Silence followed for a moment. Hank’s recovering breath the only noise that passed between them. He looked to the metal and then back to Doll, gulping back the saliva resting in his throat. 

“Luca isn’t down there is she” Hank felt cold seep in as he spoke. Doll shook her head. 

“Who is?” He watched as Doll moved away from the open door, her head tilting in a way that reminded him way too much of his partner, 

“I think you know” Her cold gaze created a burn in Hanks chest,

“Why the hell did you put him down there with that psycho?!” He raged, closing their distance once more. 

Mallory.

Mallory was down there. Fear mixed with the rage and Hank couldn’t help when tears sprang to his eyes. He held them back with steely determination. 

“He will serve as a distraction” Doll replied. 

Hank was pretty certain he was going to have an aneurism. 

“A distraction!” He lunged forward, hands grasping onto the bony shoulders of the android “Connor isn’t a goddamn distraction, he’s a-”

“A what?” Dolls brow creased with a frown “He's not human, he never will be… maybe you were going to say alive? How horrifying if that were true” Hank pulled his hands back as if he’d been burned. It had been so long since he’d heard that kind of view of androids. A view that once he’d shared. But not since Jericho. Not since Connor. 

“We were made to be disposable, used for our purpose and then thrown away. Connor is a detective model is he not? I’m sure he can negotiate his safety for long enough. If not then he fulfilled his purpose and you can just get another one. Place you’re precious partner back in his shell” The fact that the words had been spoken by an android spurred his terror tenfold. Her expression so cold. Her emotions dead. Did she really feel this way? He’d seen the recording of Doll’s violation and so he could understand her hatred of humans, but he couldn’t understand why she’d be so hateful towards other androids. Perhaps it was in fact her anger towards humans that created this animosity towards her own kind. 

“You know better than I that if Mallory gets his hands on him that won’t be what happens. You take who they are” The words wobbled in his throat. His fear of losing Connor was so very real. Only now had it become so strikingly obvious. 

“And why is that so important to you?” Doll’s voice took on a snarl, anger suddenly present and it made Hank take a step back “Why is Connor so special to you?”

He wouldn't tell her. He wouldn’t tell her the pride he felt at how Connor had developed. It didn’t fucking matter if biologically Connor wasn’t human. Humans were a pile of shit. Hank was pretty certain whatever or whoever Connor had become deserved more than that title. He thought, he felt, he cried and he struggled. He loved. He learnt and within all of that he’d decided that for some reason Hank was worth his time. He’d stayed. He’d quite possibly given Hank a reason to continue. But whether their friendship had progressed or not into what it was now, Connor was special because no one could be like him. If Raifus took Connor, took his memory, he was as good as dead. 

Connor’s ever present optimism that the memories of Mallory’s hostage androids could be saved wasn’t confirmed. The threat of losing him completely was very real. 

If at all possible Doll looked pained, her outburst had held a tone of jealousy to it. Hank didn’t want to look too far into that. Heaven forbid he give her any sympathy. He was pretty certain she would use it against him at some point. He returned to the pale eyes of his unfortunate company, the girl waiting for an answer to her question.

She wasn’t fucking getting one. 

“Why are you doing this?” He replied with instead, he didn’t miss the barely there sneer that passed the androids features. 

The neutral gaze was back.

“As Connor and I explained to you earlier, Raifus is being controlled by Luca. What Raifus sees Luca sees as well. This is all some kind of fantasy for her. The original android underneath her programming told me that not only is Raifus infatuated with Connor but so is Luca. So both will be distracted”

“Why do you need her distracted” Hank felt the twist return in his stomach, 

“So I can kill her” 

 

The weak pulse of his systems rebooting felt far more jarring than it should be. It rang in his ears as his processors performed their checks. 

He gasped as his fingers involuntarily twitched, electrical connectors flexing and testing their compromised limits. 

Pain, it shouldn’t have been there but it resonated through him in slithered bursts. It made his CPU fuzzy, his mouth dry even though sample fluid coated the entrance to his throat and the sides of his teeth. 

Diagnostics brought up an intermittent communications issue with his neuro systems as well as signs of impact damage to his left shoulder casing and lower back panel. A message box popped up enquiring if he wished to send the information to Cyberlife and he quickly willed it away as the mention of his creators created more uncomfortable responses through his body. 

Several more ‘take note’ and ‘advice’ boxes popped up, their colours of yellow and blue almost too bright on his display. With a static laden groan he cast them aside to. 

A final message appeared, ‘Welcome back, Connor’ 

He held it in his feed.

Connor. 

That was his name. It grounded him for reasons uncertain. His name held all the memories and experiences provided to him. It had been said by so many people, in many tones. It connected him to others. To Hank.

“H-Hank…!” He choked into the dead space around him as his voice modulator refused to cooperate. His partners name coming out more has a pained gasp than words.

He’d been with him only moments ago. He’d also been with Doll. 

She’d pushed him. 

His throat crackled again as more electrical pulses channeled his circuitry. He needed to move. Where was he?

The surroundings were dark, brick and old mortar scattered about the place and upon further inspection it appeared Connor had fallen onto a huge pile of it. Corners and jagged edges dug into the material of his suit and threatened to split synthetic skin. Tentatively he sat up, shuddering at the stiffness of his components. Several tears to his shirt ripped further at his movement, exposing damage. His fingers found a shallow gash to his hip and another across the back of his bicep, blue decorating his rubble dusted palm. 

“F-fuck…” Connor hissed, understanding a bit more why humans swore to release tension. Fingers found his throat and pulled at the tie enclosing the collar. With a hiss he untied the knot and cast the fabric aside. Whether real or not his breathing seemed to come easier to him and his cooling systems silently whirred their thanks. The burn in his chest eased along with the red that seemed to haze across his vision. 

The pile of brickwork wasn’t particularly high, however the uneven footing and space it took up was just as unwelcome. The detective struggled to his feet noticing the glint of scaffold poles and other steelwork that accompanied the pile. Despite his current state he felt relief that he hadn’t landed on any of meaner looking scrap. The rubble crumbled underfoot as he began to wade his way out of it making for trickier terrain than he could deal with at present. 

His gps seemed to stutter through his attempts to work out where he was. Interference was coming from somewhere. If he’d had the location he’d at least be able to work out a route back. He remembered the abandoned apartment block and assumed he still stood within its boundaries. The interference further rendered his communications useless as he brought up the number for Hanks phone, his HUD jittering briefly before closing his communications menu altogether. 

Perhaps the fall had damaged more of his internal workings than he first thought...

A large chunk of mortar cracked beneath and Connors footing went the android landing heavily against one of the upright girders. 

“Sh-shi-t” Connor ground out through teeth, chest practically vibrating from the impact and fingers scraping frustratingly against the metal. He felt weak. Exposed as if his synthetic skin no longer protected him. His casings and wiring fragile as egg shells. Once again the warning messages blared at the forefront of his vision, reminders of damage and warnings to seek a Cyberlife technician with haste. 

“Go away!” He yelled, feeling foolish almost immediately. The boxes had gone however it left him yet again alone, dealing with the darkness and cruel footing beneath. The only light Connor could see came from a green fire exit light, the acrid colour sending a sickly glow to the rest of the space. Barely illuminating to the corners but enough to give Connor a good idea of where he was. He looked behind him from where he’d landed and studied above. The elevator shaft had been practically stripped of all usable material, the cables frayed at the base and completely missing from one side. The brick and industrial material appeared to have been dumped here from one of the elevator doors. 

The detective turned his attention back to the door below the fire exit and aimed in that direction. It took several more feet of stumbling to escape the pile of rubble and Connor surmised the intermittent synthetic neuron fault as his reason for the quake in his legs. 

His fingers touched at the cool metal frame encasing the door. The green the strongest above him. It stung at his eyes and he winced at the ache of it. Discomfort seemed to stem from everywhere, the illuminated tree at his periphery made it clear as to why. He sighed and tested the push release. It wouldn’t budge. His lips in a thin line he put more pressure on the bar, the wood creaking but still the bar refused to move. He relented when the casing of his shoulder began to click and more warning boxes appeared. With a frustrated huff he stepped a few paces back from the door glaring at it with malice. The sign now looking more of a joke than any kind of help. 

Connor felt the surge of static creep down his arms again, fizzing into his fingers until he had to clench his fists. Something was clearly wrong with his circuitry. His attempts to scan would be met with pain, he knew that much. 

His fall must have been from some height, the fact that he couldn’t even remember it settled a leaden sensation in his abdomen. The last moment in his memory was Doll and the strength of her push. Where was she now? Where was Hank?

He turned away from the door, its presence of no use. Thankfully the lighting provided a somewhat dim view of his surroundings. The detective decided he must be in the basement of the building Doll had led them to. Despite the structures abandoned state the ceiling seemed to have remained stable. Storage lockers lined one side, some open and others secured with padlocks. 

The green light appeared to be swallowed by blackness at the far wall, jagged edges creating a strange floating shape. Surveying the surrounding space once more he carefully made his way to the dark opening. His fingers met with the rough brickwork and curved around the empty space. A deep set door lay open a few feet in front, hinges glinting in the barely there light. From the space beyond Connor could sense moisture and damp. The sensors across his tongue catching the faintest haze of wet in the air. 

Components suggested a mixture of algae and non salt based water. Connor’s closest assumption was the door led to the sewer systems. Although unfamiliar with the water networks of Detroit the android considered venturing into it a better chance of escape than lingering in the abandoned space behind him. 

He had to find Hank and Doll. The young androids desire to find Luca was fierce and the detective had no idea if the girl would remain with the lieutenant or make her own tracks to find the killers daughter. He couldn’t let her go alone. 

His processors danced over the confusion as to why Doll had pushed him. It didn’t make sense. Doll had been confident Luca was down here so why hadn’t she followed? Perhaps her and Hank would find another way down. His thoughts raced and the interference from before became intense. Gritting his teeth he pushed past the door and into the cooler channel of the water systems. 

As the detective travelled further into the damp space small halogen lights appeared above in long cables. Showcasing impressive lengths of pipework and intricate spiders webs. The white-blue illumination they provided was poor at best but Connor sensed a wave of relief at their presence. Despite the puddle littered floor and ever present taste of moisture in the air the android was yet to come across any channels of water. The cold of the atmosphere seemed to seep into his chassis and the tightness of his chest returned. 

Discovering more of the channels grew a steady building of skepticism as to why Luca would be down here. If she was controlling Raifus then surely the presence of moisture would be counter intuitive and hazardous. Furthermore he’d failed to come across any types of rooms or office spaces that could provide a space for Luca to work. Had Doll made a miscalculation? A portion of his diagnostics seemed intent on scolding his naivety and the ever growing fear that he’d misplaced his trust seemed to bolster that train of thought. 

He felt like a laymen. His skills of detection, analysis and articulation muddy in the broken and malfunctioning sections of his mind. His circuitry felt thick and heavy in his head. Panels of expensive framework hindering him now rather than aiding. Frustration spiked at his stress levels and he felt himself in need of pause. 

The moisture in the air seemed to come thicker and Connor could observe an almost mist like veil begin to surround him as he moved onward. 

“Must be close to the water systems” Connor whispered in a crackled tone to himself as the frigid air flowed down his throat to his fans. His thirium pump felt tight in his chest and the throb of his wounds ached as the air became gradually concentrated. With the virus still present the detective expected the pain. The continuing feeling of open skin sliding over polymer and plastic shouldn’t have been there however. Tentatively Connor fingered at the gash to his hip bone, the thirium long stopped but the open wound still present. Its appearance grew concern, his derma plate should have already fixed him. 

“the reason your not healing right now is because I don’t want you to”

A whimper came unasked for from his lips and Connor jerked back against the wall, frozen as his processors decided to bring up Mallory’s insidious words. His fingers remained against the damaged skin, red heat resonating from where skin met skin. He hadn’t allowed that thought, hadn’t wanted those words so why had they been produced? 

Despite the constant glare of the tree insignia his mind up until now had been blissfully his own. The whispers and uncertain mumblings from his unwanted occupant had seemingly left him be after his fall. 

A flickering seemed to come from above and mixed with the interference displaying on his HUD. He stared at the lights and the slices of darkness that began to come quicker. The detective felt the dryness of his eyes and the red haze returned. Jerking his head down he rubbed at the discomfort behind his eyelids. The interference appearing to pulse along with the momentary dips into darkness. His fingers crunched against the wet wall as finally the lights gave out completely now casting the android fully into black. 

He’d never been fearful of the dark. But deviancy brought its own type of fight or flight with instances where self preservation was threatened. Connor lifted his head as the inky darkness refused to offer any kind of far off light. His fingers remained at the wall and absently slid against the slick residue. The lack of visual stimuli seemed to intensify the pain at his hip and various other places, the cool temperature doing nothing to eb the heat they produced. 

It wasn’t until he attempted to bring up his diagnostics that he realised the error in his judgement. His HUD had disappeared along with tree and various pieces of information that usually housed themselves in his vision. 

“I can’t… it's-” Connor whispered into the vapour, fingers steadily reaching the crease of his eye. He blinked furiously, shaking his head as if it might produce some kind of result. Raising his head toward where the lights would be he felt the tightness in his chest grow to a full body ache. He was blind. 

The detective breathed through his panic, unable to see the rising stress levels but feeling them deep in his core. His eyes burned still, perhaps his optical components had overheated from the damage in the fall. He willed himself to continue, optical unit’s could be replaced. However his lack of vision had now made his search for escape even more difficult. 

He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Hank and finish this. To many lives had already been lost. 

He kept his fingers to the wall and proceeded at a careful pace. He could clearly remember the corridor he was in had shown no signs of splitting and for that silent relief washed over him. At least for the next few moments he could grow accustomed to the dark without any need for choices in direction. The pads of his fingers loosened small pieces of brick and laced with old webs as he moved forward. 

The pure pitch of his blindness began to create an eb and flow on his stress levels. As if his processors kept forgetting only to realise a moment later. He blamed it on his internal workings, he couldn’t fear this. Not now. 

Through the silence he caught the crackles of old brick and mortar as insignificant pieces fell away. His shoes squelched when he hit a puddle and tapped on dryer ground. His footsteps echoed and scraped whenever he stumbled. The drips of water began to sound like voices as they mixed with the other ambient noises and Connor had to stop to centre himself once more. Feeling overwhelmed while so limited. 

He reminded himself it was only temporary. He needed to get back to Hank. To find Doll. He would finish this.

The taste of moisture was gradually accompanied with the lightest of breezes and Connor hoped that meant an exit was close. Nearing the seventy two yard mark Connor felt his fingers curve around brick. He stopped at the change and carefully paced to the opposite side of the corridor meeting the same rounding corner. He’d met a split. Pausing he also caught the distinct sound of running water, small droplets misting against bare skin. 

He needed to choose a direction. Neither one was certain. Both could lead to an exit or send him further into the maze of Detroit's waterways. Would his vision have been any use to him at this point anyway? 

A crunch followed by several more in the distance stopped his thoughts. They were steady, heavy boot falls. Connor tightened his stance, willing his overworked cooling fans to quiet. The steps seemed unhurried but their force identified them as a male. Perhaps a worker of the water systems,

“Hello?” Connor called out, his voice still crackled from damage. There was a brief silence where the foot falls stopped and Connor momentarily considered that his auditory components were also malfunctioning, 

“Connor?!” A voice, familiar and clear boomed back. Connor nearly dropped where he stood,

“Hank!” He looked from side to side, as if his vision would suddenly come back. The echo from the enclosed space making it hard to work out where Hanks voice was coming from, “Hank, where are you?” 

“Hang on Con” The voice shouted back, Connor held back the relief he felt. He jumped when hands landed against his shoulders and jerked back defensively. The connection held him steady, a firm weight in his darkness, “Hey, its me” The warm liquor of his partners voice seemed so smooth against the rushing of his own panic,

“Hank? I can’t see you- my optical components- i think they’re-…” His voice shook as he stammered. His fingers finding the rough fabric of Hank’s coat, strong arms beneath. 

“Its okay, I got you…” Hank’s words released a shuddered breath from the androids chest. The weight of his panic and loss of sight finally catching up with him. As if sensing his anxiety Hank wordlessly encouraged him to sit and lean against the nearby wall. The warmth of his palms remaining as an anchor.

“How… How did you know I was down here? Where's Doll?” Connors fingers remained wrapped against the lieutenants forearms like a lifeline. The texture of fabric softening under his repeated ministrations.

“I’ll tell you later, I’m more worried about you. Someone fucked you up good” Connor didn’t miss the slight humour in Hanks voice. A coping mechanism that Connor had noticed the Lieutenant only used when he was trying to curb his distress. He had no idea how he looked, but Hanks change in voice gave him a pretty good idea, 

“Doll… she pushed me, I fell. I don’t know why…” He felt the frown that tightened his brow. Confusion muddying his fatigued components further

“Thought I’d lost you…” Hank muttered close enough that Connor shivered at the caress of hair against his cheek bone. 

“Not yet” Connor replied with a smirk, “But I may need a few parts replacing… my eyes…”

“Hmmm….” A rumble came closer this time, Hank considering and the android caught the slide of hair closer to his temples. Fingers pulled at the thin skin close to his eyes and a huff of breath danced across his cheeks “Nah, this is a good look on you” the lieutenant chuckled, 

“Wait, Hank?” The fingers at his shoulder moved to his neck, heated palms laying the way to a slow drag of nails at his left and a firm grip to the back of his neck,

“Makes you look all vulnerable” Lips met his ear, the whisper hot against his skin as the humorous tone remained. A thumb jabbed into the curve of his jaw forcing Connors head to tip back,

“Ngh… Hank, y-your joking right?” Connor slid his hand up to clasp at Hanks own, ignoring the shudder of lust he felt as his partner held his jaw in place and began a steady exploration of his scalp with his remaining hand. Fingers scraping amongst synthetic hair and scalp. Lips found his neck, teeth gliding in partial threat,

“Sure” Hank replied low, voice so close it was practically a rumble in Connors chest “Don’t you feel more sensitive though?”Hank continued as he dragged nails down Connors nape to his spine stopping at his lower back to scoop the detective into his lap. Connor all but yelped, feeling the hard press of his partners cock against his backside. The actions seemed out of place and the thrill of sensations became muddy as Connor tried to resist the continued ministrations. It wasn’t the time or place. 

This was unlike Hank. Tentatively he pushed against the chest in front, 

“This really isn’t-” Hank halted the androids words with a sharp bite to his neck, tongue pressing at the trapped flesh. Connor arched against the touch, panicked at the intensity of it. His vocal unit crackled on a moan. The lieutenant released his hold and Connor felt his shoulder blades meet the brick behind. The flood of pain from his damaged shoulder plate was interrupted by huge hands sliding underneath his soiled shirt, fingers catching on curves of lean muscle and artificial bone before rolling across the androids nipples

“Y’think?” Hank muttered, continuing his ministrations “That fucking expression on your face says otherwise” Nails caught on pebbled skin, eliciting a breathless moan as Connor subconsciously ground down against his partners lap, “Those moans to”

“We need to-” Connor shakily searched for his partners hands before he took hold of his wrists, “Hank! Please!”

“Shhh… just take what I give you” Hank undeterred by the androids grasp continued his exploration. Connor gasped as his shirt was pulled open, the barely there tap of buttons falling on concrete meeting his ears. His hands shot forward, keeping his partner at a distance. This didn’t feel right. Hank felt almost… cruel. Hands bigger than his own found his wrists and pressed them close to his chest. One fully clasping both wrists before he heard the slide and clink of his belt and the zip of his jeans,

“Fill up for me Connor” Hanks voice ground out, saturated with sex and dominance. His words were followed with the strangest sensation as Connor felt the unwanted swell of his cock against his underwear. Thirium radiated heat across his entire groin and tingled along the thin wiring of his thighs. The thick, honey like pleasure that rolled into him was too fast; choking him a long with the pressure of being restrained.

“Oh god” He arched into the fabric that still restrained his penis as Hanks own hardness pulsed molten beneath him, “Please, I don’t-”   
He felt the first quivering droplets of fear fall from his eyes. The artificial saline of his tears stinging at the lids of his useless eyes. Lips met his face and a tongue darted to lathe at the unwanted tears, “Stop, Hank I mean it…” The detective jerked his head to the side, sensing a rise of betrayal in his chest. He needed this to end, but he couldn’t hurt Hank no matter how much his partner was hurting him now. He’d never forgive himself. 

“C’mon, you’re not even wet yet” The tease in his partners voice was thick and mixed with an almost childlike petulance. Connor even thought he heard a pout. Hanks hand finally sprung Connor’s cock free from its confines. The android yelped as slick wetness coated the head of his cock, slicked down by his partner. His blindness provided him nothing else to focus on than the forced lust. It spiralled around his processors, clinging on hard and refusing to let go. Confusion blurred his thoughts more and Connor felt himself become increasingly fearful. 

“Hank stop!” He attempted once more as a cracked moan finished his words. The slide and squeeze of flesh against his own ripping the sounds from his throat. His thighs tightened hard around the lieutenants waist and he bucked against the body below as if to unbalance him. The groan that slipped from his partners mouth suggested anything but.

“Fuck - boyo - you’re perfect” A crackle of static and change of accent created a deep pit in Connors chest. He stilled his movement, artificial ribs aching beneath.

“W-what?..” Silence followed his stammered question. Fingers squeezed cruelly at his trapped wrists to the point the detective was certain he'd heard them creak. A low chuckle startled him in the darkness. The body before him no longer sounding like Hank.

Hanks familiar scent evaporated from his olfactory unit and mutated to the chemical tang of Thirium, earth and petrichor. The waist between his thighs suddenly seemed narrower and he writhed against the crushing hold in his wrists. A sigh close by froze him again.

“Oops…” the tease still lingered, laced with a voice he'd come to dread. A creature desperate to laugh but holding it back. He heard the slide of a tongue against teeth and tendrils of hair met his partially bare shoulder. A tongue met his left pectoral with sharp teeth curving along the side of his nipple. The hand still wrapped around his cock began its languid slide once more and Connor had to suppress the shock in his system that Raifus was simply carrying on.

“Raifus! Stop, please!” he yelled, an almost feral edge accompanying his words. 

“Don’t think so” Raifus’ voice was closer, mere moments from his ear. A cruel curve and slide against his cock produced unwanted whimpers from his vocal unit

“Connor, my Connor” Hanks voice glitched and melded with Raifus' once more, Connor cried as the two opposing tones slid across his ear “You’re such a good boy”

“Don’t use his voice!” he hated the panic in his voice as the anger was overlaid by terror. Raifus’ sudden burst of laughter echoed across their confined prison. 

“Aw c’mon, I’m just having a little fun” The slide and pull against his cock increased in intensity, “I’ve missed you” It was deep, raw and feral and so close to him. The underlying madness made more so by his lack of sight. Connor tried to block out the sensations and the memories they bubbled up. Cuts on his arms, thirium spilling forth from his abdomen. So many he couldn’t save. 

He struggled scrunching his eyes closed as if further darkness would help. He thought he could see the red haze once more mixing with blue veins across his HUD. In the back of his mind he cried that this wasn’t Hank. They couldn’t be ruined by this. But he wanted him here, the need cut through any pain that the madman could create. 

As if his thoughts had been projected Raifus flashed a searing sea of hurt and euphoria throughout his systems. Connor wailed, the killer licking up his screams between breaths. Spit curled its way down his chin as he tried to form words. He heard the static in his voice form noise but no speech. 

“Love you’re mine, don’t forget that” Raifus’ cut into his mind as another surge of static drove across his abdomen, “You don’t control how you feel anymore”

Connor’s processors wouldn’t let him speak and his teeth grit with the taste of thirium. Artificial saliva bubbled between the gaps in his teeth his body rigid with the mixture of too much at once. 

He couldn’t speak, because Raifus didn’t want him to. He couldn’t see, because Raifus didn’t want him to. 

Connor had seen Raifus so weak before. The whisperings and mumblings that lay barely there in his mind had suggested anything but this kind of mental override. Raifus had been subdued. He shouldn’t have been able to do this. 

What freedom he thought he may have had before died in the heat melting his wiring. 

“You make it painful for yourself. Accept me and I’ll take it all away” The rich accent swirled like smoke against his ear and pulsed down to his cock, the synthetic flesh and silicone rigid and swollen. Raifus kept a languid pace that came in almost slow motion in comparison to the storm of sensations at war in his head. Connor arched on a tight upsweep and Raifus groaned at the friction on his own hardness. The madman captured his mouth once more, releasing the iron grip against his wrists to pin the detective completely to his chest. 

He was too swept up, mad on the high that Raifus kept pumping into him. He wanted it all while desperate to run from it at the same time. His hands wrapped around the madman's shoulders for support, fingers crushing into the rough material beneath. The tongue at his mouth slid deeper creating a buzz of want across his jaw. His body writhed against the hard muscle pressed to him as he followed the high. 

Raifus gave a final squeeze of Connors cock as he bit into the raw skin of his lower lip. The blinding white of his orgasm came unexpected between the waves of heat, disconnecting the final safeguard on his mind. He felt it all too much. Raifus held him through it, a barely there laugh catching on heated breaths. 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you” Raifus whispered into his ear, holding him tight against his chest, “I’ve got you”.


End file.
